Scars
by Quickbeam1
Summary: A grisly discovery in the present serves to bring about painful memories from the past. Can someone truly be free of the scars of old or will they always resurface to haunt them?
1. Prologue and Reunion

Scars- Prologue and Chapter One

Disclaimer: This story is being written for enjoyment only. I do not own any of Tolkien's characters.

Summary: A grisly discovery in the present serves to bring about painful memories from the past. Can someone truly be free of the scars of old or will they always resurface to haunt them?

Main Characters: Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond and Legolas.

Author's Notes:

This story will explore if it is truly possible for someone to triumph over the emotional repercussions of the past.

Scars- 1. A mark left on the skin or other tissue after a wound has been healed. 2. A marring or disfiguring mark on anything. 3. The lasting or emotional effects of suffering or anguish. 4. A projecting or isolated rock, as in the sea. - from Webster's New World Dictionary.

I am labeling this story AU, though it is my every intention to stay within the time frame and intentions Tolkien had for his characters. Inevitably, I feel that I may stray from the original sources the story is based upon. This story is also a WIP (Work in progress), and I will do my best to update as frequently as time, work, and family obligations allow me to.

I would like to thank SB, DQ, and CC for their kind, candid, and timely feedback when I asked them whether they felt if it were truly possible for someone to truly overcome the scars of their past. Also, I thank them for introducing me to the wonderful world of fan fiction and for the friendship they have each given to me through their writing and correspondences. As always it has been fun and you, guys are the best:) Also to my husband, who has helped me overcome a few scars of my own and kindly tolerates my adventures into the world of fan fiction. Yes, sweetheart, I'm gearing up for my Stephen King mode as you so affectionately put it. :)

WARNING I felt it best to warn the readers in advance that this story will contain a few 'dark' scenes. I do not wish to give the storyline away, however, but some may feel uncomfortable reading them. These scenes WILL NOT contain either slash or gratuitous violence or sexual situations. I have wavered back and forth on whether to rate this story R or PG 13. I would like to go with the latter, since I feel that most chapters will fall within that rating and it is my hope that what follows will prove to be an uplifting story of triumph over tragedy. I will provide additional chapter warnings for those chapters that may prove disturbing to some. Finally, this story is also not a sequel to my previous selection, Relesen, although it will contain some ties to that text. It will also take place in both the past (in flashback) and the present (story time that is).

With that said, now onto the story. It is my hope that you will enjoy what follows provided you haven't already fallen asleep during all these preliminary notes. :) Sue-aka Quickbeam.:)

Prologue: From Relesen Chapter 21

"I'm here." Had been Aragorn's gruff words of greeting as he had entered into the stable that early morn to join the elf. Having now just learned the true identity of the one Elrond had chosen to accompany him on this mission, Legolas was uncertain if he possessed the mastery to sufficiently school the deep misgivings that stirred within him upon this discovery. Turning to acknowledge Lord Elrond's youngest son, the Silvan elf was caught even more off guard, for there now before him stood a lanky figure resembling an adult Man in both height and stature. Though these most obvious physical changes had initially startled the elf, what had proven even more disconcerting was the intensity within the stare of the gray eyes that looked back toward him. They no longer held the youthful exuberance he so remembered from the boy's earlier childhood, but were now imbued with an astuteness well beyond the years possible of the one who bore them. Not only that, but they were possessed by a hint of grimness as well. Legolas had been hesitant to reconfirm this latter estimation as the void of silence that now stretched between them grew ever wider. The elf felt compelled to break his gaze first from the young man's as his line of vision dropped slightly lower to come in contact now with the remnants of a thin, but well healed scar just above the Human's upper lip marring a once smooth complexion. As if noting where the direction of the elf's thoughts now traveled, Aragorn unconsciously raised his hand toward his face as if to conceal the blemish, his curved index finger brushing lightly against its length. Though Legolas' blue eyes raised to meet with Aragorn's gray yet again, the Human did not feel inclined to speak either words of confirmation or explanation as to its origin. Feeling even greater unease, Legolas dropped his gaze toward the dirt floor of the stable. Though he found his traveling companion more than adequately fitting the description of adult than child, his reservations at embarking upon this journey with one, whom he deemed as inexperienced, burned fervently within his breast.

Scars

Chapter One-Reunion (approximately some 40 years later)

The first hues of day's breaking light crested upon the horizon to the right as the three riders quietly proceeded onward in their north-easterly travels. The ground below their mounts continued to slope downward as the hint of the distant Weather Hills faded from sight and they drew closer to the ever increasing thicket of the approaching Chetwood. The wandering trio had considered earlier the advisability of veering from their original course of travel and settled upon a more southerly path for a time to avoid the unpalatable traveling conditions offered up by the formidable Midgewater Marshes. In doing thus, they would trek uncomfortably close to one of the most populous hubs of Breeland, but the furtive wayfarers only perceived this engaging proximity as a suitable challenge to their covert capabilities. Commencing onward through the still slumbering terrain without so much as a notice, the ever broadening tree cloaked landscape dipped even lower before them as it led toward an upcoming glen.

The transforming autumnal foliage of the thickening canopy above them effectively acted toward masking the dawn's waking brilliance and cast further shadow upon the region now surrounding them. Its blanketing coverage acted toward cocooning the briskness left over by the night's lingering touch and served to rouse a cloaking mist upon the hinterland before them. Though the mounts beneath them snorted or brayed in occasional worry, the riders upon them took no heed of their fretful warnings nor curbed the speed of their steady advance. The slick, descending tier of newly fallen, yet decaying leaves did little to hinder their progress until at last as if in unspoken agreement the three pulled to a final halt and waited in silence.

Though a clinging dampness permeated the air surrounding them, the waiting trio took no note of its crispness nor sought to relinquish the slackened reins now within their grip to draw their moss green cloaks more tightly about them to ward against its confronting chill. Each, however, waited in noiseless anticipation making little movement except to quiet an ever occasional twitch of the anxious mount beneath him. But even with such minimal and random movements as these, the three solemn outlanders, if located within some rousing courtyard, could quite possibly be mistaken at first glance as carved statuaries commemorating a bygone sentinel, and the lingering haze now enveloping them only added a growing mystique to these now motionless wanderers and the agenda they sought to carry out.

Time seemed to stand still and harried not the three as if it carried little import until at last in the distance a lone outline surfaced into the mist before them. The lingering haze sought to keep concealed the identity of the shadowed form now advancing upon them, but the approaching rider's proximity made no indent into the calmness they strove to maintain. If any felt threatened by this impending covert presence converging upon their location, they gave no hint until at last the advancing figure stopped but a short distance away. The three remained upon horseback as the sole figure before them dismounted and now walked on foot even closer toward them. The remaining fog was inconsequential toward keeping their visitor's identity concealed from them any further, but it was now the outsider's hooded cloak that acted toward their disadvantage. Still the long traveled wanderers did not appear alarmed, but sought to dismount their steeds as well before moving forward until at last just a short stretch of ground remained between them. It was only then that the figure, now approaching, felt the comfort to remove the last remaining barrier of concealment between them as he pushed back his hood.

Though none seemed to move at first, it was not out of wariness toward the identity of the other, but perhaps was caused by the long span of time and distance that had separated them until this very moment. It was as if each figure were satisfied for the present to soak in the refreshing image of the other, truly not believing that destiny had finally acted toward reuniting them once again and lingering apprehension stalling each one of them from making any further advance lest indeed initial contact might prove that this was only a much sought after apparition instead of the actuality that now loomed presently in front of them. To the one, the trio before him had not changed one shred in shape or form, but maintained the ever present luminescent gracefulness that marked their race. The same could not be said for the others, though one in particular felt more keenly the sting that the hand of time had placed upon the one now beside him. Outwardly to most, he appeared much younger than the years his age sought to betray. But these inherent virtues bestowed upon him, could not hide the intrinsic consequences of living many years among the Wilds of Middle-earth from the insightful blue eyes that now gazed upon him nor keep from him the haggardness that lay claim to his features nor the grimness his grey eyes held though he could tell his long time friend was doing his utmost to mask its intensity. And as if unable to stop himself, like a magnet drawn to metal, the bearer of these thoughts was the first to break his stead as he advanced forward to clasp the shoulder of the one now before him then leaving decorum behind moving even closer to draw his companion into a welcoming embrace. He was not to be disappointed as he felt the arms of his friend encircle him as well until at last, the pair drew back and the silence surrounding them was finally broken.

"Welcome, Legolas."

"It has been too long, my friend." The Silvan elf answered in greeting.

As if not to be forgotten by this brief but intimate reunion, one of the Elf's fellow companions spoke out. "Will you not step aside, Legolas, and let us greet our brother as well?" Elladan inserted wryly, though he did not begrudge his fair-haired brethren in the slightest this apparent wait to be reunited with his Human brother.

Though hesitant to break this renewed bond, the archer drew aside to allow first one and then the other twin the chance to become reacquainted with their long absent sibling. Once again decorum was thrown to the wayside as each Elven brother heartily pulled Aragorn into a close and lingering embrace as affectionate words of welcome were exchanged.

Finally as this initial time for greeting began to wane, Aragorn, at last spoke out to address the group now beside him, "Come, let us go now. You have traveled long and are most likely in need of sustenance." Gesturing toward their horses he continued, "Follow me back toward our encampment. We will break our fast there."

"But we have news from Father," Elrohir spoke out.

Aragorn hesitated but a moment before answering the younger twin squarely. "Do not allow doubt or concern to make you wary, Elrohir. It has been many years now that I have lived among the Rangers. I trust each and every one of them with my life and they, me with theirs. You will find no rival ears among them, but still if you prefer to address Father's dispatches in private, they will allow us such council, though ultimately whatever tidings you bring that concern me will involve them as well. So come, brother. Do not tarry, nor allow my haste to hinder you. All is well, Elrohir, and whatever news you carry will be safeguarded."

Elrohir only nodded, his immediate concerns momentarily placated, but it was Elladan, who now spoke up. "We will go with you to your camp, Estel, but it is still your intention to return to Imaldris with us, is it not, brother? For though Father has sent forth his messages and tidings, I know it has been his most implicit wish to have you among his household again. Indeed, it was such a promise of your attendance that spurred our friend, Legolas, to join us on this sojourn even when pressing matters sought to call him homeward. You shall not disappoint our friend, Estel, nor Father will you?"

"Nay, brother," Aragorn answered succinctly doing his best to contain the rising amusement within him over the older twin's obvious ploy at using guilt to obtain the result he now sought from him before he went on in further explanation. "It is only there are some matters that require my immediate attention before I can feel comfortable enough to leave. You will grant me that much, will you not, Elladan?" Aragorn queried.

"Aye, little brother," The elder twin answered, "So long as the time spent does not prove to be too lengthy." He finished with a smirk while tucking away a final tidbit of undisclosed information concerning the presence of yet another back at home, which he intended to save for a future time if the cause should present itself to expedite his brother's impending departure from the wilderness.

"Come then, let us go," Aragorn finished, completely unaware of any convert intentions on his eldest brother's part as he quickly mounted up.

Immediately following suit, the Elven trio started off after him as he led them further into the increasingly hazy thicket now before them. A nagging wariness lay claim to the heart of at least one in the succeeding group as anxious thoughts played within his head. Legolas quietly contemplated in troubled meditation with the accompanying cacophony of steady hoof beats beneath him. 'There is something he holds back from us.'

Author's notes: Well if you reached here, then thank you for reading chapter one. I know it's a little slow starting. Trust me, I know. :) I 've had the first few paragraphs written for a few months now, but with Spring break here, I wanted to get this story rolling. :) I anticipate quite a few chapters, so it might be a long haul before I finish this story especially since I have steady work for the next few months.

I'd like to take this time to thank so many of you who have commented on Relesen and my other stories since they've been completed.

Well until next time, Sue a.k.a. Quickbeam. :)


	2. Chp 2 Harbinger to the Future and Past

Scars- Chapter 2- Harbinger To the Future and Past

**Disclaimer: This story is being written for enjoyment only. I do not own any of Tolkien's characters.**

**_Author's note: Thank you all for your kind words regarding Chapter One. They are greatly appreciated and I'm glad that you are looking forward to more of this story. Well here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy what follows:)_**

Scars- Chapter 2- Harbinger To the Future and Past

Quite some time later, after Aragorn had led his brothers and Legolas into what seemed the innermost sanctum of the surrounding Chetwood , a transitory campsite finally came into view. If a rider was not familiar with the flanking environs that they were now traveling through, then one would have most likely felt stymied by the roundabout route that their guide had set out upon, but the visiting trio felt naught. For each of the Elves was well aware of the utmost secrecy that the Rangers of the North were compelled to operate under. Not only was it pertinent for remaining Dunedain to keep concealed their activities from the ever relentless Eye and minions of Mordor, but also from those, whom they sought to protect as well. Unbeknownst to the Bree-dwellers and the Hobbits of the Shire, these Free Folk of Middle-earth had no clue concerning the veiled, but ever watchful guardianship kept over them by these rugged and grim-faced Rangers. Rarely was the opportunity taken by these wary Dunedain to reveal themselves to the population at large, but when such an occasion occurred, the local populace usually viewed these weatherbeaten wayfarers with little more than contempt and apprehension, ever suspicious of their motives and the felonious activities they were presumed to carry out.

Time and circumstance seldom proved to be allies to these transient Dunedain and more likely than not, necessity dictated that they could not remain in any set location for more than a few days at best lest their covert intentions might become compromised. So a reliable base of operations could not be established to work from and this brotherhood of Men found itself forced to function on the fly. These trying conditions, however, did little toward thwarting the success and efficiency of the campaign they carried out, at least until present.

Now as this group of sojourning Elves entered into the Dunedain encampment, accompanied by the group's now acting Chieftain, a pensive air seemed to cling to the forthcoming surroundings. It resulted not from any distrust toward these Firstborn visitors approaching. For frequently over the years since the Ranger, Strider, had joined their ranks, Eldar from Rivendell and most expressly the Sons of Elrond, had ridden among their numbers, and through correspondences carried out with the Lord of Imaldris, himself, the Elves were kept apprized to the secret aspirations that this brotherhood of Men hoped to fulfill as their duty. Indeed the rare sight of the fair-haired brethren riding with them into the campground this day, brought a few brief and fascinated stares among the camp's inhabitants, but the reassuring presence of their leader and the familiar faces of both Elrohir and Elladan along with him, quickly quieted any qualms that may have resulted from this unknown presence. And so, Legolas' convening attendance into the now stirring ranks of the Dunedain was regarded with little more than a veiled but fleeting inquisitiveness.

Legolas was acutely aware of the close attention now being paid toward him, but the Elf did not allow this additional scrutiny to disturb him as he followed suit and dismounted along with the others. A small group of Rangers assembled now to meet with them, although others, occupying the surrounding area, seemed to place little import upon their arrival and continued on as they did before at their various activities. One in particular, among the converging group, seemed to be its spokesman. This Ranger was as rugged as the rest, though his stature did not quite equal that of Aragorn's, nor were his features as careworn or beset with the worries that the Silvan Elf could easily attribute to his troubled friend. Words of initial acknowledgment were spoken upon first meeting, but no further words of greeting were offered up to their arriving guests as if their presence, though anticipated, was not necessarily anything out of the ordinary. The leader with them, however, held out more words for Aragorn, though their intended meaning remained ambiguous to the Elves.

"No further word, Strider," was all he conveyed, while Aragorn eyed him intently for a moment as if expecting some further pronouncement, though receiving none. He then let the meaning of these few brief tidings sink in, while the other Dunedain finished up with, "But I will keep you abreast as soon as any news breaks."

"Thank you, Eadred ," Aragorn answered tightly as the previous hooded grimness returned momentarily to his grey eyes. Yet quickly pushing it aside again and replacing it with what Legolas could discern as a forced cheerfulness, the Ranger continued to move forward hesitating only briefly to secure his horse as did the others with him. Turning to once again to address his guests, he did his best to smile as he spoke up. "Come, your journey has been long. Let us find something to refresh us."

The group beside him did not hesitate to join their host as the other Rangers, who had previously milled about them, scattered and went back to their various duties to afford this arriving group some privacy in which to dine and converse. None, within the Firstborn company now following Aragorn as he made his way toward a distant stance of trees, failed to notice the troubled thoughts plaguing the Ranger, though all three Elves, at present, decided to remain quiet with their assumptions until the one before them felt comfortable enough to speak with them about it. An uneasiness stirred within the group, though they like their Human counterpart, did their utmost to quell any outward reflection of it.

As they neared the copse of trees that Aragorn now steered them toward, the Man turned back to them, the briefest of smiles crossing his countenance, as he reached toward the traveling bundle he had slung over his shoulder after dismounting his horse. "I'm afraid," he began, "that what I have to offer you isn't quite as palatable or on par with the feasts that have been afforded to you within the Hall of Fire, but it is nourishing none the less, if not filling." Then opening his pack, he withdrew some dried meats, which he divided among them before reaching in once again to extract what appeared to be hard tack. It was clearly evident to those now surrounding him that the life, lived among the Rangers, was anything but glamorous, but none refused the rations he now doled out to them, and accepted them graciously as the foursome sought further comfort from the earth now beneath them as they made to sit down.

After but a few, quick bites, the clinging remoteness, which had acted as a companion during their roundabout journey, began to dissipate as four sets of friendly eyes gazed back upon one another. But as Elladan made to speak up to rid the group surrounding him of this self-imposed retirement, another of the Dunedain suddenly approached to offer the assemblage some libation in the form of a brewed beverage. Within his hands he held two leather mugs, each steaming from the contents within them.

"Thought this might warm you up," He spoke out, more amiably than his kind were predisposed to be, as he handed the first to Elladan then the second to Legolas before he went on in conversation. "Though cumbersome this mist around us, it does afford us the opportunity to build a fire, and have warm drink."

"What is this?" Elladan inquired without a second thought toward the aromatic beverage now within his grasp.

"Willow tea," The young Dunedain responded. "We steep the bark. It goes a long way toward warding off the chill of these brisk, autumn mornings. Works well medicinally, too," He went on to elaborate. " It's been a help to many among us toward combating against the ill effects of the night sweats, a lingering effect of the Marsh malaise, which has afflicted a growing number of our group," he gestured briefly toward many within the distant group surrounding them and then at last to Aragorn before finishing up with. "I can have two more mugs of it ready in but a few minutes."

"Nay, friend," Elladan immediately spoke up, doing his best not to crinkle his nose in distaste to the pungent aroma now wafting up to meet him. "Do not trouble yourself. We will gladly share among us these two mugs that you have so kindly bestowed upon us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Halfdan," Aragorn asserted, "Though we thank you for your attentions."

"As you wish, Strider," The young Dunedain acquiesced before heading back toward the others.

When the Man was out of earshot, Elladan muttered quietly to those present about him. "Smells like one of Father's concoctions!"

"I was about to remark the same," chuckled Legolas as he watched the elder twin unload the unwanted drink into the possession of his younger twin.

"Really, Estel," Elladan spoke his brother's Elvish name in hushed tones, "you must come back to Imaldris with us. If not for a much deserved rest, then to at least partake in refreshment more appealing than this!" He needled.

Those around him including his Human brother joined in resounding laughter to his humorous disclosure, though Elrohir maintained a lingering hold upon his present reserve. At outward glance, his countenance remained as jovial as the rest surrounding him, but still the younger twin considered the timely revelation Halfdan had unwittingly made to their group concerning Aragorn. 'Aye,' Elrohir observed silently. 'There is more behind Estel's drawn and pallid features than long hours of labor without rest.' And moving his hands toward his younger brother, he quietly transferred the brew yet again, though his covert intentions were not so readily obvious to the one, who now claimed possession of the drink.

Elrohir's actions had only preceded those of the Silvan Elf beside him by mere seconds, as Legolas sought to relinquish his bid upon the willow tea as well. The import of the young Dunedain's interruption not lost to him. 'Could this be what was troubling, Aragorn?' He pondered momentarily and casting yet another furtive glance toward his dear friend, he felt such a supposition was unlikely. 'There is more to what he presently holds back from us than the lasting effects of some illness. I have seen him sick before. Though loathe to admit the weakness that such infirmities have upon his race, he would be indisposed to allow its repercussions to stall him in any way. No, there is something else . . . Why does he feel that he cannot share this burden with us? Surely he knows that we would offer him our support? But alas, perhaps it is thus, which holds him back? Has he lived too long among the Wilds, dependent solely upon himself and these Men, whom he now calls his brothers? Does an awkwardness lie between us, the race he first associated with though was never truly a member of? Surely he must realize that though he may not be our brother by blood, he most assuredly is by heart?' Legolas cast yet another veiled look toward Aragorn, but did not speak. It was Elladan, who broke into discourse once more to express his thoughts to those surrounding him.

"Father sends his greetings, Est . . . Strider." The elder twin quickly corrected himself, remembering the dire need to maintain proper protocol while so far away from home. It would be ruinous if news concerning Aragorn's true identity were made known even to these Men, who shared a similar heritage to his. Though they accepted the Human before him as their Chieftain, and were well aware that he claimed special ties with the race of Eldars, few if any were privy to the fact that Aragorn was indeed the heir of Isildur. If this information were to become known, or even worse commonplace, Aragorn's life would be in grave danger. For Sauron would not rest if such tidings were to reach him, nor would he allow his foul followers to do likewise.

"What news does Lord Elrond send?" Aragorn answered in tantamount to his Elven brother's disclosure.

It was Elrohir, who now spoke, however, as his elder twin acquiesced to allow the younger the opportunity to continue on within the vein that he had begun earlier. "Father has received word from Mithrandir. Increased activity has been noted in the west . . . in Gondor and Ithilien...in Rohan too . . . It appears the Dark Lord grows impatient in his quest to possess the One true power."

"Perhaps His restlessness should not be perceived as such an ill omen . . . " Aragorn contemplated aloud, "since it would appear to bear evidence that what Sauron still seeks has managed to elude his claim?"

"One might allow themselves to believe this at first . . . " Elladan inserted abruptly, "but as the span of time, the Dark Lord spends in fruitless search, multiplies, so does His savageness as well. His forces grow desperate and have unleashed more havoc onto the lands bordering His realm. The evidence of his wrath has been great among the Free peoples of the West. He will not relent until he finds either the One or the elusive creature, whom Mithrandir believes may hold the key to discovering its whereabouts."

Aragorn swallowed hard, before he allowed himself to answer his brother's assertions. "His reach is far indeed, Elladan. For we have felt its impending threat here as well . . . and of recent with more urgency and frequency . . . " Aragorn broke off as if he hesitated to reveal the few remaining details that had been troubling him, while he muttered for a moment to himself. "For what else could it be?" The Human questioned quietly before continuing on. "Deft and vicious attacks have been enacted against the peoples of Breeland. Most of them focused upon the settlements still outside the walls of its cities and towns, but the redundancy of these rash occurrences have grown in both size and consequence, and what has proven even more disconcerting is that they've taken place during all hours of the day and have not been limited to the hours after nightfall. Such phenomenons have placed a greater strain upon the Dunedain as their numbers have been spread thin in an effort to protect Bree, Archet, Staddle, and Combe. The only saving grace allowed us thus far has been that the Shire has remained untouched by similar circumstance. And to add to this increasing concern," Aragorn finally conceded, "three of our Men were due back days ago from a scouting mission to the North. We've had no word from them. A contingent including Halbarad left more than 24 hours ago in search. We have heard naught back from either group."

Legolas' eyes zeroed in on his friend as he listened intently to the last of Aragorn's words. 'Truly what his friend spoke of was cause for concern, but perhaps these Dunedain had merely met up with some unforeseen delay?.' He reasoned until a harkening cry put an end to any additional attempt at rationalization.

"Black smoke to the North!" A bleak address sounded. "Perhaps some 60 furlongs away!" The voice of another Ranger shouted.

As Legolas immediately trained his eyes toward the ever darkening billows now appearing in the haze ridden skies, he could not put a stop to the deep sense of foreboding that quickly coursed through him.

**_Author's Closing Notes: Well, if you've reached this point then thank you for reading chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. I hope to get the next one out in a week or so. Please note that I do tend to capitalize the word-Human. I know Tolkien did not use this word in his works to describe any of the races from Middle-earth. I do, however, tend to use it interchangeably with his terms Men, Man, and Race of Men, since at times those terms don't seem to fit in neatly with the text I am writing. So for that reason I like to capitalize it, even if it should not be. Please forgive me this shortcoming, though I'm sure many more visible ones will present themselves as this story unfolds. :) Well, until next time! Sue- a.k.a. Quickbeam1 :)_**


	3. Chp 3 Fanning the Flames

Scars Chapter 3- Fanning the Flames

*

*

*

Disclaimer: This story is being written for enjoyment only. I do not own any of Tolkien's characters.

*

*

*

Author's Note: Thank you all for your kind feedback regarding my story. As always, it has been greatly appreciated. I like to post a warning that this current chapter, though not real dark, does contain a few images that might prove disturbing to some. I hope, however, that you will enjoy what follows. :)

*

*

*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Within moments after the second declaration was heard within the Dunedain encampment, a storm of activity ignited amongst its occupants. Rangers rushed about quickly garnering supply, strapping on weapons, and making ready their mounts. For three leagues away to the North, a fire raged, and though none spoke of it, fear coursed through this group of Men. A fear that with each passing second precious lives could be lost. Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir stood in wait as Aragorn hurried off to give direction to the Men now scrambling about him. But the three Elves did not remain reticent for long as they reacted in kind, rearming themselves in haste before seeking to remount their recently tethered horses. In mere minutes, a battalion of readied riders galloped off toward the North equipped to face whatever misfortune that might lay in their wake.

Both the mist laden terrain they traveled across and the overgrown hinterland they pushed through worked toward hindering their progress. While the thunder of numerous hooves upon the dampened, mud caked ground forsook any chance that their arrival upon the scene would go unheralded. But as their approach neared the burning fires before them, the Elves observed the Rangers breaking into two separate groups. One, led by Eadred, appeared ready to circumvent the conflagration completely as he steered his contingent toward the East. While the remaining Rangers, under Aragorn's command, continued their steady advance northward. Left without directive, Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas were in wont to remain with Aragorn and followed after him at full speed toward whatever lay ahead. 

Torrid winds, bearing tidings of scorched conditions, swept toward this latter group. While the finger of flourishing heat, from the flaring fire just ahead, stretched forward cunningly to draw them further into its fray. The acrid smoke threatened to choke them as it seeped forward . Its swirling haze, making the spectacle now emerging in front of them resemble more night than day. Both Men and Elves were forced to draw their cloaks tightly about their mouths and faces to retaliate against its smoldering effects. But their unprotected eyes bore the brunt of its reproof as many, if not all, began welling up with burning tears. Still this did not hold any of the riders back as they finally converged upon what appeared to be the remnants of a small hamlet now engulfed in flames. 

Quickly the group dismounted restraining their horses a safe distance away from the roaring flames, but close enough so as not to become fair game to any remaining interlopers that might be skulking in the vicinity. Deftly regrouping, they waited for instruction from their Chieftain before immediately dispersing once again to deal with the spreading fires and to look for any in want of rescue or succor. Aragorn's brothers and Legolas awaited his directive also as he called out to them to find buckets and water with which to douse the flames. Heavy smoke hindered their search, burning their throats and searing at their fair flesh, but they pushed onward seeking the location of the village's well. 

Chaos lay about them. The thatched roofs of homes and outbuildings were ablaze. Falling embers littered the sky. Pieces of charred buildings were collapsing about them. But the sight of the village's well finally came into view. Elrohir stumbled against its stone enclosure to lower a bucket while the smoke's hovering effects endeavored to slow his actions.

Elladan pulled his cloak even farther up to protect his face though the action hindered the speed of his progress. The thickening smoke, however, was just too overwhelming. Even through his cloak it threatened to fill his lungs and he coughed in sudden reaction. 

He felt a hand upon his shoulder and turning to find out to whom it belonged to, he discovered Legolas there beside him. The Silvan Elf's fair countenance appeared tainted by the raging heat, but that did not stop him from reacting to the situation. Withdrawing one of his blades, he quickly sliced through a hanging length of his outer mantle. Then reaching forward toward the filled bucket now within Elrohir's grasp, he wet the cloth before passing it to Elladan. "Here, tie this about your nose and mouth! It will help with the smoke!" He choked out.

Elladan quickly complied as his furiously tearing eyes watched while his fair-haired friend offered similar such comfort to his younger brother before endowing himself with the same means of relief. Then the three elves turned and moved toward a burning building in their midst and attempted to extinguish its rising flames. Within minutes, as they carried on their relentless pursuit, the water laden cloths that Legolas had provided them with now steamed from the heat surrounding them, hampering their effect toward providing relief against the choking smoke.

Suddenly the wall of the farmstead they had been washing down now crackled and popped in imminent warning before it pitched outward as the roof above it gave way and collapsed inward. Radiating embers sprayed out toward the Elves igniting whatever flammable material they came in contact with. One such burning spark landed upon the remnants of Legolas' cloak, catching quickly.

Throwing their arms up about their faces in defense against the shooting flames, the threesome backed cautiously away unaware of the crucial circumstance setting itself into motion. At first the Silvan Elf did not feel the flaring effects upon him, believing that the soaring fire around them was still the cause of his present discomfort, but as the cloth ignited further, a searing heat assaulted his senses until at last he heard Elladan's alarmed cry of warning. 

"Legolas! Your cloak is on fire!" 

Immediately, he felt the arms of another thrown about him as he was dragged down toward the ground and rolled over. His burning cloak was enclosed within the folds of some larger covering while the flames were patted down and finally extinguished. Trouble roughened breaths filled his ears as the figure, which was previously atop of him, finally rolled to his side and Legolas was at last able to view his savior. 

Elrohir lay to his right gasping for breath and not immune from his attempts at rescue. The raven-haired Elf drew red and blistered hands toward his body in shocked reaction. The cuffs of his tunic were now charred from the flames he had sought to put out. Immediately Elladan was beside his twin. His eyes now wide with alarm as he noted his brother's injuries. Legolas reached an arm forward to boost himself upward in an attempt to join his friend. But as he put weight upon his arms, his own back rioted against him in a jolting wave of pain. Trying to ignore its debilitating effects, he struggled once again only to find his efforts halted as another arrived upon the scene. 

Suddenly arms were about him yet again attempting to drag him further away from the melee erupting around them. The Silvan Elf could not stifle the groan of pain that surfaced at their contact. Immediately the arms around him eased their claim as a voice spoke out reassuringly to him. "Relax, Legolas," Aragorn urged him. "Tell me where you are hurt, mellon-nin, so I do not harm you further!" Aragorn's roughened voice beseeched into his ear. 

"It's my back . . . " The elf stuttered, the shock and the pain of the moment cutting off his efforts to communicate more effectively. 

"Rest against me, mellon-nin. I will not hurt you again!" Noting his brother was injured as well, Aragorn turned to Elladan . 

"Quickly, Elladan! Follow me! We must get them away from the spreading flames! Follow me toward that stance of trees. We can tend to them there!" 

Gingerly Aragorn grasped Legolas beneath his arms, doing his best to maneuver the Elf without causing him further pain. Then sliding his bulk toward him, he lifted the archer so his stomach rested against his one shoulder before securing one arm around the back of Legolas's legs and lifting him gently upward. Elladan was equally careful in handling his ailing brother. Looping his arm around his twin, he carefully guided him away from the raging conflagration toward safety. 

When they reached the site Aragorn had gestured to, the Man cautiously lowered Legolas to the ground laying him on his stomach upon some tender brush. Elladan led Elrohir to a nearby tree. There he leaned his younger twin's weight against its trunk before taking his brother's ailing hands into his own being careful not to touch his blistering wounds. Aragorn's commanding voice broke into his thoughts.

"Quick! Get some water, Elladan!" We must bathe Elrohir's hands and then wrap them. The burns are bad, but if we cleanse them thoroughly and bind them the chances of infection setting in will lessen. We'll need to do the same for Legolas' back!" 

Elladan hesitated only briefly as he pulled his own cloak once again about his face and headed back in the direction of the well. Aragorn glanced briefly at Elrohir. He knew his brother was in great pain, though the elf spoke up comfortingly. 

"I will be fine, Estel. See to Legolas. I fear the burns he has sustained might be worse than my own, though I pray my concerns will be unfounded."

Aragorn's grey eyes glinted from the unselfish emotion he now witnessed from his Elven brother. Elrohir was right, and the Human feared the damage he might reveal beneath the charred remains of his friend's cloak and tunic. Even Legolas's long blonde hair had not gone untouched by the fire's fiery claim as Aragorn softly brushed aside some of the singed strands. Then taking his hunting knife, he deftly began cutting away the remaining garments that covered his friend. Legolas had not spoken since Aragorn had moved him away from the flames, except for a few deep moans of pain. The Ranger's lips compressed tightly as he did his best to remain detached from the aid he was providing to his dearest friend. He could not allow his emotions to get in the way of his healing as he continued severing the material while he was careful not to graze the injured flesh beneath it nor pull any part of the clothing that might be adhered to the Elf's wounds. His concentration was so focused upon his task that he did not detect Elladan's return to their location. The Man breathed a deep sigh of relief, when he finally exposed the extent of Legolas' burns. Though red and angry with some blistering especially around the Elf's shoulders, Legolas's undergarment had saved the Firstborn from more devastating consequence. In time with rest and proper treatment, the Silvan Elf would make a full recovery. For now, however, Aragorn would need to clean and wrap his wounds also to prevent the spread of infection. And in time, he would provide both his brother and Legolas with a soothing balm to deal with the pain and the itchiness they would experience from their hurts. As he reached toward the water that Elladan had brought to him, he began cleansing Legolas' back, while Elladan did the same to Elrohir's hands. He knew his actions must have wrought pain, because the Silvan Elf began stirring beneath him. Soothingly he spoke out. 

"Rest, Legolas. You have been injured, but all will be well. I am seeing to your wounds. Though painful, they shall heal in time. Try to remain still, my friend. It will lessen the distress you are feeling and will aid me in my attempts to wash and bind your wounds."

"The wall . . . " Legolas began stiltedly before a flurry of memories came rushing back to him and he exclaimed anxiously, "Elrohir! He saved me, but he was hurt also!" Immediately the fair-haired Elf tried to push himself upward upon his arms to go in search of his long time friend from Rivendell. 

But Aragorn restrained him gently. "Be at peace, Legolas. Elrohir will be fine too! Though his hands are blistered from the heat, Elladan is attending to him. He will recover in time along with you. But for now my friend you must rest! Please listen to me and do not resist my counsel."

"Elrohir?" The disoriented Elf called out again. 

"I will be fine, my friend." The raven-haired Elf assured, albeit tautly, as his brother continued to administer to him as well. "Though I shan't be able to use my hands for sometime."

"I am sorry . . . " Legolas began to mutter. 

"Nonsense! Do not upset yourself so, Legolas! I would do it all again knowing that you are now safe."

"You shouldn't have . . . " The injured Elf's voice trailed off as his shocked system began to succumb to the alluring appeal of sleep.

"But I'm glad he did." Aragorn murmured gently as he applied the last of the dressings to his friends ailing back thankful that both his brother and friend would soon recover. 

Turning his attentions to his brothers beside him, he made to offer his assistance to Elladan in wrapping Elrohir's hands, though his knew his brother was quite capable in proceeding without his added help. Before he could speak up, however, Halfdan approached their group. His face was now blackened by the soot of the subsiding flames. His grim features spoke volumes of the devastation that lay within the fire's wake, but his first words were those of concern toward the two injured Elves. "How do your friends fare, Strider?"

"They shall mend, Halfdan." Aragorn answered directly. 

"That is good news," The solemn Ranger replied as he tried his best to smile at this report. His efforts did not reach his eyes, however, which conveyed the seriousness of the situation still at hand to the one in front of him as he continued on. "I do not mean to disturb you, but . . . " The Ranger began.

"No, it was right of you to come," retorted Aragorn. Then turning to the elder twin, he responded reluctantly. "My presence is needed elsewhere, Elladan. But please, call me if those within your attendance are in want of succor." His grey eyes spoke of an unwillingness to leave the group about him so soon, but the Ranger felt compelled to rejoin the rescue efforts. And standing up, he followed Halfdan's retreating figure. 

Elladan's watery gaze panned the still smoking vista. The worst of the fire had now been beaten back and mostly just remnants of a smoldering haze still encompassed the environ. 

Finally the eeriness of the now quieting environment took a strong hold upon the remaining Dunedain. Never once while combating the earlier raging flames had they encountered anyone amongst the populace of this hamlet attempting to wash down its houses or barns. No shouts of frustration or desperation had rung out through the air to greet their approach. In fact, there had been no activity at all save the growing flames. Then a chilling confirmation became readily apparent throughout the atmosphere surrounding them as they realized that not only was the air about them polluted with the lingering odor of smoke, but that the stench of burning flesh now met them as well. Any hope that this village once held was now forsaken as it lay in ever growing ruin about their feet. 

Still this did not distract the Dunedain as they began searching through the rubble for any sign of life. As buildings were continued being doused down and the few remaining fires put out, growing and unmistakable evidence of the pillage this hamlet suffered became known to its unsuccessful rescuers. Once licking flames, now only smoldered as their strength was suppressed. Scorched timbers groaned under the weight of damaged supports. But what proved most daunting was the wind. No longer choked with smoke, it now worked toward sweeping clear any lingering trace of haze and revealing more clearly to those present the death and destruction surrounding them.

Charred livestock laid strewn upon the streets. Some killed by the receding fires, whereas others were indisputably slaughtered by marauders, who must have ransacked this small village. The telltale signs of how these dead animals were hewn apart were visibly evident. Vestiges of household implements, shards of pottery, and smoldering furnishing lay littering the modest town square. But it was those, who lay within the scorched interiors of these farmsteads, that sought to wrench at the heartstrings of even the stoniest of these Men. For as the glowing embers cooled sufficiently enough to allow them access into the ruined remains, they were aggrieved to find more of the same. Only this time instead of animal carcasses, they uncovered the bodies of men, women and children burned beyond recognition. They, like their livestock, did not remain untouched by the enemies' hands or weaponry, and sorely it became apparent that none survived in the wake of this onslaught. 

Grimly Aragorn was alerted to each and every finding as the numbers of casualties only grew. Solemnly he walked the grounds of the destruction that now lay about him as his thoughts turned to Eadred. He wondered what his fellow Ranger's contingent might uncover as his right hand clenched into a fist of frustration. Today's death and destruction had been the worse they had encountered thus far. It worried the Dunadan that the minions of the enemy were able to move so adroitly through the surrounding hinterlands, and might continue to do so until they were able to discover their launching point. 'Surely such ransacking could not originate from the footholds along the Misty Mountains? Such distances would surely hamper their successfulness in carrying out these raids? No,' disquiet filled the Man's head as his thoughts turned. 'They must have an ally closer by. Someone supporting their cause . . . Someone helping to cover up their tracks.'

' Tracks . . . ' The Ranger considered bleakly as his grey eyes glanced outward toward the perimeter. 'Surely there must be some signs alluding to the identity of these raiders, who lay ruin to this village?' And moving onward Aragorn began to search the surrounding grounds for clues. 

A growing uneasiness stirred within the Man as his steps increased in length. This feeling was not alien to him . He had experienced such sensitivity before as he treaded upon the sites of past cataclysms. Even though he had not been physically present at the time of their devastating consequences, it was as if the voices and heartache of those, who had suffered through it, called out to him making him acutely aware of the anguish they had endured before death sought its claim upon them. He had never spoken to others about this peculiar yet innate ability he possessed. It was as if he could read the landscape and discern what had taken place upon it through the scars left behind. 

Marshy ground now squished beneath his feet, while the beat of his heart quickened in time with his breathing. He sensed evil afoot, but felt helplessly drawn toward it as the hairs upon the back of his neck stood up. Drawing his hand toward the hilt of his sword, a piercing scream rented through the air about him and startled him. Its echo sounded again and again within his head, a shattering wail that drowned out all else around him. The Ranger felt powerless to stop his onward progress as if spellbound and he continued forward through the growing scrub brush around him. None surrounding him responded to the sobbing call of distress as its ring grew fainter and fainter, nor noted their Chieftain's disappearance. Aragorn proceeded to move farther and farther away from the group that was with him. The increasing bramble afoot acted toward impeding his progress as it clawed at his ankles and feet. He took no note of it, however, until finally he heard the gurgling of a brook and stopped Gazing downward toward the sides of its embankment, he did not relax his grip upon his sword. Presently he witnessed the clear and steady flow of its crystal waters and then something else drew his attentions, something inherently connected to the foulness that lay claim to this area about him. He took but one step further, which proved to be enough, as the increased tempo within his head and chest came to a resounding stop. 

Author's Closing Notes: Well I veered away from my original intentions for this chapter, which was to disclose what it was that Aragorn discovered. That will follow in the next chapter which might be a short one and will be darker than this one. It will also act as a catalyst toward the past and hence will allow me to eventually write some flashbacks. In fact I envision quite a few of the near future chapters being almost totally flashbacks. And the action I added to this one, will help toward some future developments also. Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. I used Aragorn's visions/empathy from TTT (movie not book- I don't remember that scene from the book) in writing the ending of this chapter. I'll do my best to get chapter 4 out in a week or so. And no, the darkness I mentioned in this chapter did not involve harming Legolas's golden hair. Lol! I'm sorry if that might have bothered some of you, but realistically if someone's back is on fire and they have long hair, could it go untouched while his back is injured in the process? I say no. But not to worry. I mentioned that only a few strands were harmed (singed). Perhaps Elladan's warning and Elrohir's quick thinking caused the Silvan Elf to toss the majority of his wonderful hair out of harms way. :) Well until next time!

Sue a.k.a. Quickbeam1 :) 


	4. Chp 4 Staggering Revelations

Scars- Chapter 4 - Staggering Revelations

_**Disclaimer: This story is being written for enjoyment only. I do not own any of Tolkien's characters.**_

_**Author's notes: Thank you all once again for reading and commenting on my story. As always, your kind words are most appreciated.**_

_**WARNING- This chapter veers toward the dark side. Reading it might make some feel uncomfortable. My advance apologies if this proves to be the case.**_

With Aragorn's last step came revelation. For the Ranger had now finally succeeded in gaining a sufficient vantage to what it was that had eerily called out to him. There beside the gurgling brook, half hidden by the untamed brake, lay a still figure. The hooded cloak covering the inert form and the position in which the body now rested, obscured from the Ranger any further means at identification. Cautiously he moved forward toward the motionless shape. As he continued his approach, his hand grasped the hilt of his sword more tightly. All was quiet save for the ceaseless trickle of the babbling brook beside him. No further haunting wails filled the air, but still an uneasy chill took hold of the Ranger's limbs.

Finally moving within close enough proximity to the enigmatic form beside him, Aragorn made use of the soft leather toe of his boot to painstakingly turn over the body, while he maintained his steady grip upon his weapon. He was unprepared for the brutal disclosure his wary actions would reveal, and his breath left him in heavy rush while his throat tightened painfully in stunned response.

Halfdan approached the small group of First Born for a third time this day. He was hoping to ascertain if his Chieftain was once again amongst their number, but he was disappointed for Strider did not appear to be with them. One of the son's of Elrond, for he could not tell them apart, rested against the trunk of a tree. His hands were now bound. The Ranger thought at first that the raven-haired Elf was asleep, but he soon realized this supposition was unfounded since the Firstborn's eyes remained open though his figure was eerily still. The Ranger was unfamiliar with the queer lifestyle and customs of the Eldar and he felt ill at ease around them, though he was doing his best to overcome this discomfiture as witnessed through his earlier overture with the willow tea.

Halfdan could tell the fair-haired Elf's body still sought the curative rest of sleep, although the Being's face was turned from him. This one, whom they called Legolas, had suffered grievously this day along with his companion as they sought to put out the fires of this small village. Neither Elf had remained unscathed by its fiery touch.

As the lone Ranger turned to determine the whereabouts of the one final Elf, he was caught off guard only to find the Immortal Being now beside him. He had heard stories of the Eldars' covert capabilities at treading stealthily upon the terrain about them without so much as a sound or footprint. Such qualities were unfamiliar to his race, except for those witnessed in the exceptional tracking abilities of their Chieftain. It had long been rumored that Strider maintained unique ties with the race of Firstborn. Halfdan gazed up warily at the Elf now beside him.

"What can I help you with?" Elladan inquired stonily. For the Elf could not help but feel a bit put out by the circumstances they recently encountered. He had not only his own welfare to look out for, but Elrohir's and Legolas' as well. For now, neither Elf was capable of sufficiently defending themselves should trouble arise once again. And though he had no just cause to be suspicious of this sole Ranger, a wariness still lay claim to the Elf.

"I was looking for Strider . . . " Halfdan began awkwardly. "It has been some time since any have seen him." It had not been the Ranger's intent to draw cause for concern, but still a finger of worry began to play within the remaining unharmed Elf.

The passage of time did naught toward quelling the abject horror that now coursed through Aragorn. The face of death was certainly no stranger to him. He had encountered loss numerous times before especially upon the battlefields of Rohan and Gondor. It's unwanted company had never been far away from the Dunadan, but he had learned to accept its cost as an ugly truth associated with the existence led upon these Great Lands. And now as he permitted his eyes to glance back bleakly upon its heartless claim once again, while he relaxed his crushing grip upon the hilt of his sword, he suddenly questioned if perhaps he had allowed himself to become complacent to its sting. 'Had the toll of all the diverse faces of the past melded into one shapeless form now leaving him indifferent to its touch? No!' His heart cried out in quickening response. For all those countless times before had affected him also, but not like this. What was now confronting him was different. So unlike the demise of any of the men he served with during his lifetime thus far, who knew of the possible consequences opposing them as they made ready to do battle . . . So unlike the earlier devastating loss he had recently squared off with, the remnants of which still lent its smoldering stench to the air about him. For even the iciest of hearts could not steel itself in preparation to what had been revealed to him just short moments before.

Reaching a shaking hand forward, he made to pull back upon the hooded cloak still serving to eclipse from him the totality of this savage impact. His lips tightened in grim response as his actions hastened to uncover the harsh reality that was now his. "She is but a girl!" His emotion roughened voice exclaimed, while his mind reeled bleakly at the prospect. Upon the ground before him was the dead body of a maid no more than twelve or thirteen years of age The Ranger was not to be deceived by life's parting touch upon the child's now relaxed features. For though her face gave the appearance of rest, the maiden's still unclouded eyes spoke volumes of the turmoil she had suffered through before death sought its final claim upon her. Their darkened depths held the wretched horror that had been hers during her final waking moments upon these lands. Their disabling stare communicating to the Man events so abominable and distressing that Aragorn was compelled to momentarily turn his focus away to shield himself from the barbarity they now rendered to him.

Drawing a tightening rein upon his now spiraling emotions, the Ranger forced himself to look back upon her still countenance once again as he grimly began trying to unmask the harsh realities surrounding the final moments of this girl's life. His weary gaze traveled up and down her inert form and then toward the grounds around them as he tried to put some semblance of order to the strife about him.

The immediate grasslands blanketing the area appeared down trodden. As his discerning eyes scanned even further outward, he noted more visibly increasing evidence providing like claim in the manifestation of numerous tracks upon both sides of the muddy embankment of the swirling stream. Their departing path spoke of a random flight into the covert shelter of the surrounding hinterland. His only hope at present was that Eadred's contingent would meet up with them somewhere out in the Wild and exact punishment for the cruelty they had left behind in their wake.

Reluctantly Aragorn trained his gaze back upon his more immediate surroundings as he traced a steady path back toward the girl. He was loathe to unravel any further the mystery still surrounding her death, but the clues leading toward this heinous discovery would not abort their impassioned plea. His breath hitched in this throat as once more he allowed his eyes to note with more discernment the total disarray of her woven skirts and the irrevocable confirmation that her linen undergarments had been viciously torn away from her body. Crimson stains, now turning more rusty with the passage of time, sullied the remaining shreds of her clothing and confirmed to him the hostile conduct she must have endured. He could not stop the welling up of tears in his grey eyes at this cruel acknowledgment while he finally put voice to the pent up emotion he now felt.

"She was but a child . . . not yet achieving her maidenhood . . . " He choked out raggedly, as the raw grief of the moment cut into his voice, while increasingly staggering thoughts continued to swirl through the unprotected stratums of his mind. "How?" He tried to fathom. "How?" He attempted yet again. "How could any creature derive pleasure from such actions?" And finally kneeling down beside the child, he allowed his head to drop forward toward his palms catching its weight briefly before he rubbed the trembling flesh of his hands against his now watering eyes smearing his tears into his face. He knew such turbulent sentiment would do none any good, but he was helpless to defend himself from this rising tide of emotion. The heart within his chest felt ripped apart as his eyes moved still further up her motionless form. 'What foulness could begat such wickedness as this?' He strived hard to consider. Though he had witnessed much during his lifetime upon Middle-earth, he could not comprehend the vileness and corruptness that could spawn such inconceivable suffering.

Finally reaching an arm forward, he tried to clasp one of the girl's hands within his own, but was ill prepared for the jolting sensation that accompanied his effort. For he felt as if he was scorched by the contact, and he instantly abandoned the ill-conceived undertaking as his eyes dropped to where only seconds before his hand had preceded. Broken and bloodied nails, and bruised and shattered fingers met the Man's sorrowful gaze relating to him the struggle that this child must have unsuccessfully put up against her attackers. His sad grey eyes shifted even further to take in the ripped bodice of her coarse garment revealing to him, deep scratches and the cruel imprints of what could only have been bites left behind by the gnashing of teeth. Finally his gaze came in contact with the girl's throat. The advent of discoloration had begun to mark her once unblemished flesh. No bones appeared broken, but that only relayed to him the suppleness that marked her youth as he perceived that girl's breath had been slowly choked from her. The rupturing of fragile blood vessels that lined the delicate flesh surrounding her amber eyes gave the Ranger further proof concerning the accuracy of this last estimation.

Aragorn's lingering examination would have once more traveled toward the child's face, had his vision not been distracted momentarily by something poking out from the folds of the girl's apron, now laying bunched about her waist. At first all he perceived were bare green stems. One length appearing somehow entwined with another. Allowing his hand access, he smoothed back the folds of cloth to reveal to himself the crushed remains of some flowers. Drawing them out of her pocket, he was astonished to note what appeared to be a crown of now bruised blue bells. 'Creeping Campanulla' He considered distractedly. Such plants were native to these lands finding refuge in its fields and meadows, upon the rocky banks of its streams, brooks, rivers, and lakes and lastly an errant few, especially this creeping variety, amongst the fertile soil of the Wilds. The local populace had given this wild blue bellflower the more appropriate name of harebell since many of the small and bountiful long eared animals it was christened after sought the refuge of safety amongst its growth. Age-old folklore had related myths over time concerning the so called mystical potency of this bloom. The Ranger, recounting these tales of old, remembered hearing about how some, who had sampled the brew made from its stems, leaves and flowers, claimed it had rendered to them the ability to transform themselves, especially during times of trouble, into the vestiges of its fleet footed namesake. In all actuality these legends were unfounded. Through his studies of the flora and fauna of Eraidor during the days of his youth at Rivendell, he had learned from his Father that the leaves and stems of the campanulla were edible, and that a compress made from its roots was beneficial toward stanching the flow of blood. Never once had Elrond conveyed to him any mystical qualities of this plant.

Fingering the delicate wreath of flowers yet again, a grim picture surfaced in his mind. Sometime during the earlier hours of this day before her village was laid plundered to, this young girl had traveled out to this location to gather these flowers for whatever purpose. The pattern of the wind had concealed from her the ravages taking place in her village until unsuspectingly the ruthless foe had come upon her during their retreat. Swallowing hard, he already knew what had followed next. The delicate blooms had not empowered her with any stealth capabilities toward gaining escape. Letting go of the delicate circlet he watched as it floated gently back toward her vulnerable body. His face contorted once again in heartache as his mind reclaimed the final knowledge it held concerning these wild blooms she had gathered. Once again it entailed the words of local legend. For the harebells were considered by some as portents of bad tidings to the one, who crossed their path bringing to them only grief and submission. Never placing much validity in local lore, Aragorn could not help but think miserably of the cruel irony that had overtaken this child.

Hazarding once again now with his emotions more in check, Aragorn reached downward and took the girl's hands within his own. Her flesh was cold. Though her tortured cries had called out to him only minutes prior, the time of her death had preceded his investigation of the surrounding area by many hours. The encompassing landscape, however, oppressed by her misery, had echoed its sentiments out to him. The rigidity of death had yet to claim the young girl's limbs and silently the Dunadan smoothed and rearranged her remaining attire before he acted toward enfolding her hands upon her breast.

As his eyes diverted upwards, he encountered her face once again. Her curling brown hair lay in a tangled heap about her head. Most of it was still concealed by her drawn hood. Though a few strands had escaped and were haphazardly strewn about her face as if adhered to her flesh by the tears she had shed and had long since dissipated. Moving a gentle hand forward, he made to only smooth back a few errant wisps when his simple contact adversely revealed to him still one final cruelty. A deep and gagged gash had torn a pathway across her once flawless cheek. Only a vicious blow could have dealt such damage. It had not been the dampness of tears that had caused her locks to cling to her skin but the stickiness of blood. With all the violence he had witnessed thus far, this one final assault laid bare to him should not have affected him with such a profound intensity, but it did. His hands stilled their previous motions as he unconsciously he drew a hand briefly toward his own countenance. The heaviness of tears once again filled his grey eyes. Without further thought, he lightly fingered the flesh just above his mouth before withdrawing his hand as if remembering himself. Reaching forward toward the child once again he unhurriedly completed the last of his gentle ministrations by smoothing back the young girl's hair with one hand while his other sought out delicate flesh along her eyelids. Using his thumb and forefinger, he at last drew close the now sightless amber eyes before he laid his palm against her scarred cheek while he muttered emotionally. "Be at peace daughter of Breeland."

Unbeknownst to the grief stricken Man, another had tread lightly onto the scene to bear witness to his few final moments with this girl. The horridness of the scene unfolding before him acted toward cutting at the delicate heart of this Being. He, like his Human brother, had not been a stranger to the cruelties of this land. He had born first hand the grief and despair that the actions of the Enemy had wrought against its Free Peoples especially his Firstborn brethren. His own mother having suffered at their hands. Though he and his younger twin had reached her in time, he had been unable to spare from her the unrelenting enmity that embodied the minions of the Enemy and their actions. Little by little hope had been extinguished. While her body had begun to heal against the poisonous wounds inflicted upon her, the same could not be said for her spirit. Until at last it became apparent to all that the Lady of Imaldris could not inhabit the lands of Middle-earth any longer and necessity propagated that the sole means toward her ultimate recovery lay within the Undying Lands. And so she set sail leaving behind both her husband and children. That was many years in the past, but still the ache lay fresh within Elladan's heart and soul only to be companioned by another more recent tragedy. One that the Elladan could never let go of nor forgive himself for though it too lay several years in the past. For when he had caught sight of Estel lightly touching his own past hurt only seconds before, a torrent of emotions let loose inside the Elf.

_**Author's Closing Notes: Well if you've reached this point then thank you for reading Chapter 4 of Scars. Yes, this chapter was dark. Unfortunately, I'm sure the scene witnessed by Aragorn has been seen before during wartime situations. The young are not immune to the sting of death and violence. This was a very hard chapter for me to write perhaps because I am a parent of two young children. There will be one or two more dark chapters in the future, but this chapter was necessary . . . well at least for me . . . to move forward with the story and the revelations that this grisly encounter will bring about in its wake. The details regarding the harebell contained in this chapter are based on information I found while researching on the Internet. Harebells according to my research do represent grief and submission and bloom from May to September in Canada, the USA, England, and Scotland. My guess is they probably bloom elsewhere too. The bee, though it usually symbolizes a diligent worker, can also represent death. I hope this chapter hasn't turned too many of you off to my story. It is one of the story's darkest points and will in turn provide some conflict for me to work with. I hope to get the next chapter out within a week or so. Sue a.k.a. Quickbeam**_


	5. Chp 5 A Bitter Glimpse Into The Past

Scars Chapter Five- A Bitter Glimpse Into The Past

_Disclaimer: This story is being written for enjoyment only. I do not own any of Tolkien's characters._

_Author's Note: Thank you all for kind comments and helpful advice regarding my story! :) I hope you enjoy chapter 5._

A fierce stab of sorrow filled Elladan's heart as he watched Aragorn quietly compose the body of the young girl beside him by first rearranging her hands upon her breast and then softly drawing her eyes shut against the inhumanity of this world. Gently the Man continued his painstaking ministrations as he removed the cloak he wore and spread it out upon the foreground. With the utmost reverence, he lifted the girl and settled her upon its length. And with the same finality that now marked her young life, he carefully enshrouded her corpse within the folds of its fabric before lifting the precious burden back into his arms once again.

The raven-haired Elf stood frozen. He could not move nor make a sound for profound grief now overwhelmed him. He knew not the identity of this deceased child nor anything concerning her people or history. But the stirring scene unfolding before him, shook the Elf to his very core, for it brought back the resurgence of a compelling memory from his own past. A remembrance he had long thought buried or so he had misled himself into believing. The Elf's hands began to tremble in reaction as this recollection tore through him. 'Aragorn had not been much older than the child he now held within his arms . . . ' He acknowledged grimly while tears burned within his dark eyes and his throat constricted painfully. Crippling remorse washed over the Elf as this disturbing image refused to abate. "Estel . . . " He stammered in torment while the past claimed advantage over the present.

At first glance, when he and Elrohir had finally come upon their brother's broken and bloodied body after a long and desperate search, he had feared the worst that the boy was already dead. With dread he approached Aragorn's crumpled form. His own sword was still drawn and now bloodied from prior combat with the last of the youth's tormentors. Elladan's hands began to shake as he attempted to hurriedly replace the wavering weapon back within his scabbard not bothering to wipe its blade clean of the black blood fouling it. Intense anger poured through him. For brief minutes before when they had rode up upon the bitter scene, he had agonizingly bore witness to one of the remaining Orcs delivering a staggering blow to Aragorn just before the boy collapsed toward the earth beneath him. Ignoring his own wounds, Elladan rushed toward his brother's side. Reaching Aragorn, it became readily apparent that the child had suffered greatly while within the Enemy's grasp. But what had torn the Elf's heart asunder was when he extended a hand forth in comfort, and Aragorn had shrunk away from the contact. The boy's unfocused grey eyes struggled to open while with labored breaths he attempted to speak though blood flowed from an ugly gash just above his lip hindering his efforts. Choking on the life-sustaining fluid, he managed but one word, "Where . . . " before finally lapsing into unconsciousness.

The staggering profundity of his brother's unfinished query had served to paralyze Elladan in his tracks, and it had been Elrohir, who rushed forward to take his place, while he remained useless at his side. Straightaway his younger twin had begun administering to their Human brother's many wounds and injuries, while Elladan did naught. The only process that was still capable of functioning within him seemed to be his spiraling thoughts and emotions as they sought to complete his brother's prior charge. Miserably he filled in remaining words with those of self-recrimination. 'Where were you?'

Tears of sorrow now pooled in the present day Elf's eyes unlike those left unshed from many years' past. All emotion had eluded him at that time save for the condemnation he had heaped upon himself for his inability to keep his brother safe. Remorse, even now, was a bitter pill to swallow. For he recognized immediately as he shook himself from this crippling reverie, that his present day self-absorption had stalled him from reacting forthwith toward offering his brother any help or comfort during his shocking ordeal. Viewing his surroundings, Elladan grievously noted that while he remained lost in past remembrance Aragorn must have started back on his trek toward the village, unaware of his Elven brother's presence ever being close by. And despondently the raven-haired Eldar muttered, "I have failed you yet again, Estel!"

_Author's Closing Notes: Well if you've reached here, then thank you for reading chapter 5. I'm sorry it was so short. This has been written for over a week and edited and edited and edited and edited...(you get the picture! Lol!) I intended to continue on from the ending of this chapter with another scene, but I haven't been able to get back to it between work, home life and exhaustion. I do like, however, ending it with Elladan's thoughts. This chapter is a hint ( a brief glimpse, a teaser...) for what is to come regarding the remembrance. I won't be able to get to the next chapter for a while. I have an important meeting coming up that I must prepare for and a few other important events, which is why I posted now what I have written, so it wouldn't torment me any longer. :) Until next time, Sue a.k.a. Quickbeam1_


	6. Chp 6 Unhealed Wounds

Scars-Chapter 6- Unhealed Wounds

Disclaimer: This story is being written for enjoyment only. I do not own any of Tolkien's characters.

Author's Note: Wow! Thank you all once again for your kind words regarding my story! :) I'll be holding the deed to your farm for safe keeping, Firnsarnien, until all has been revealed. Lol! Well here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. :)

The fleeting sensation of a gentle hand served to draw Elrohir back toward the present. His dark eyes blinked groggily in bewilderment as he tried to place his current location until at last the memory of it slowly returned to him. Sluggishly he turned his head toward the side to observe a cloak less figure kneeling beside Legolas. The individual was administering equally compassionate ministrations to the injured Elf as he checked upon his wounds. Though his flowing dark hair immediately gave away his identity, Elrohir had no need for any further visual clues. For a woodsy scent, he had long associated with his younger brother, lingered in the air surrounding him apprizing the Elf to Aragorn's presence. Without further thought, Elrohir placed his bandaged hands upon the ground beside himself in an attempt to rise up. Instantaneous and excruciating pain coursed through the Elf with this action, and he was unable to bite back the intense groan of distress that accompanied his movements. Straight away, the figure crouched beside the Silvan Elf was startled by the sound and drew back toward his brother's side.

"Elrohir?" Aragorn inquired with concern as he watched the Elf attempt to recover from his torment.

Slowing his now rapid breathing as the extreme pain subsided, Elrohir was finally able to provide answer to the Human. "Do not be alarmed, Estel . . . " The Elf began stiltedly. "It's just that I forgot my situation for a moment. Curse these blasted hands . . . "

Lightly Aragorn took his brother's bound hands into his own. The Ranger purposely turned them over and examined them carefully to assess for any additional damage the Elf's actions may have caused. Finally satisfied that there was no further harm done to them, Aragorn answered his brother as his thoughtful grey eyes met with those of the Elf's. "Nay, Elrohir. Never shall I refer to these as blasted," He replied earnestly as he continued to clasp them gently within his own. "For over the years of my existence upon these Lands, they have brought me many things-protection, aid, knowledge, comfort and support . . . Never refer to them as such again. Without their assistance today, my friend beside you might not still be with us."

Elrohir's current frustration with his own impairment abated as he turned his attentions toward Legolas. "How is he?" The raven-haired Elf asked.

Aragorn directed his concerned attentions back toward his friend before answering his brother. "He still slumbers in an unnatural way . . . " The Ranger began as if trying to reassure himself of his friend's present condition. " It is a healing sleep, however," The Man finished, though it disturbed him to watch his unconscious friend's face clench up in pain every time he attempted to take any more than a shallow breath. He had hoped the Elf's unique healing capabilities might have spared him from experiencing such deep distress. But it appeared that such a desire was not going to be met.

Hearing his brother's regret, Elrohir spoke out to console him. "He will recover in time, Estel. He is too stubborn not to. Do not allow yourself to become disheartened."

Troubled grey eyes once again returned to the Elf's. A brief smile appeared upon the Man's face, however. "I can always count upon you, Elrohir, for words of encouragement."

Though a momentary grin had shown upon Aragorn's countenance, Elrohir could read a deep unrest within the depths of his youngest brother's eyes. An anxiety so unsettling that the Elf made to ascertain its origin. But his brother did not allow him the chance. For Aragorn was the first to speak and his words revealed little to the Elf.

"Please have Elladan keep a close watch over him. Though I know that such a request is unnecessary . . . " Aragorn conceded. Then turning a searching eye toward the surrounding area, the Man could not help but wonder for a moment about what had become of his eldest brother. Shaking such uncomfortable thoughts aside, he reasoned that Elladan was most likely nearby collecting supply. And turning to Elrohir once again, he finished with, "I must go now, Elrohir. A commitment calls out to me, though I shall not be far away."

Watching as the Ranger turned to go, Elrohir called out to him, "Est . . . " And then remembering himself, he switched to, "Strider?...."

Turning his now harried countenance back toward his brother, the Man replied. "Yes?"

"Is there something that you wish to speak of?" The Elf entreated.

Aragorn's eyes narrowed at his brother's inquiry, as a momentary look of desperation played across his haggard features. But just as quickly as it had arisen, it was suppressed and the Ranger shook his head no before declaring more assertively, "No, there is nothing . . . Nothing that cannot wait, Elrohir . . . " And saying no more, Aragorn withdrew from the scene.

Anxiously Elrohir watched his brother's departing figure. Aragorn's present aloofness worried the Elf. It was unlike his youngest brother to remain so tight-lipped. Though the Man had never been talkative by nature, in the past he had shared his troubles with his brothers and friend. But of recent, the Ranger had remained unusually reticent with those, who cared most about him, not feeling the comfort to share with them his present worries or concerns. Trying to suppress the sting of rejection, Elrohir prayed that Aragorn would find the encouragement to open up to someone else. And then he suddenly wondered if perhaps he already had, and if the ears currently privy to such private discourses with the Human resided at Rivendell as well. 'Is it to you, Arwen, that he now expresses his deepest confidences? He is no longer a boy. Of this, I am well aware. Though a profound sadness lays claim to my heart over what time and distance has sought to change between us. Time allows naught to stand still. I should find consolation that there is at least one with whom he still feels the reassurance to bare his soul to. For never would I want him to believe again that there are none to understand him. Never could I condone nor allow him to experience yet again the absence of empathy . . . ' The Elf's thoughts concluded anxiously as a deep furrow of consternation lined his usually smooth features while his mind briefly turned toward a tortured recollection from his past.

Though his watchful grey eyes remained fixed upon his brother's diminishing form, his mind became caught up in a disquiet all his own. And he was only drawn back toward the present scant seconds later by the interruption of a now distraught figure drawing up beside him.

"Do you see where he goes?" Elladan spoke out grimly to his once distracted brother, while gesturing toward the assemblage of Rangers in the far distance and then to the long row of coarse woolen sheathed bundles lined up upon the foreground beside them. All save for one, which was enshrouded in the familiar grey-green colors of the Rangers'. "They make ready to bury the dead. For none survived this day!"

Elrohir drew in a sharp intake of breath at his brother's devastating disclosure.

"How can they stand this? How can he stand this?" the Elf went on to question. "These Lands wreak of death! Its foulness overwhelms me!" Elladan's troubled voice now broke with emotion.

Elrohir turned his anxious gaze now toward his twin. "Elladan?" He began, but then stopped for he was at a loss for words with which to answer him. His eyes searched out Elladan's extremely disconcerted features. An uneasiness lay claim to the younger twin's heart at what he witnessed, and the Elf desperately sought to come up with words with which to comfort his brother's obvious distress and his own growing anxiety over the situation now presented to him. Taking another stab at it, he began, "Aye, carrying out such a commission as this is difficult even in the best of circumstances when the one, who is presently deceased, led a long and prosperous lifetime upon these Lands. But Elladan, Estel knows what he must do . . . "

"How can you say that?" Elladan fiercely challenged. The elder Elf's increasingly erratic behavior causing further alarm to now spread within his bewildered brother.

Elrohir had been unprepared for Elladan's verbal assault and he attempted to compensate for it. "It has never been my wish for Estel to experience the harsh realities of this life, but we cannot protect him from them any further, Elladan. He is no longer a child, but a Man. He does not wish that from us . . . I have never wanted him to experience the pain that goes with . . . "

"But he has!" Elladan passionately cut in. "We . . . I have never been able to truly protect him from it! I have failed him!"

"How can you say that?" Elrohir now countered forcefully. "You have always been there for him!"

"Not when it counted!" Elladan admonished. "Not when he really needed me!"

"Elladan, why do you say these things? They make no sense! Of course you have been there for Estel! How can you claim otherwise? What has happened, brother, to make you react this way? "

Bleakly Elladan turned toward his twin and then gestured to the distant row of corpses now awaiting burial once again. The last of which Elrohir ultimately perceived was wrapped within Aragorn's own missing cloak. Finally speaking, the elder twin's voice was barely above a whisper. "He found the child some hours ago a few furlongs from the village. They left her broken body behind among the reeds beside the stream after having committed numerous acts of perverse violence upon her. He found her as such . . . " Elladan's voice now broke as he attempted to finish. "I watched from afar as he gently gathered and composed her body before wrapping her within his cloak. I watched him as he remembered . . . as he remembered his own past torment."

"You cannot know that!" Elrohir retorted.

"You say not . . . " Elladan began as the threat of tears once again pooled within his dark depths of his eyes. The sight of which cut at his younger brother's heart as the elder twin finished. "Aye, but I say I can, Elrohir. For as I watched, he touched the scar . . . " Elladan's voice now trembled. "And once again, I could do naught for him. As he stood there overwhelmed by grief, I could not approach him. I stood there frozen, and hence I have failed him once more as if it had been that very day in which I denied him the chance to ride with us. I sent him home over his fervent pleas to remain. Do you not remember? I sent him back toward Rivendell . . . back toward safety or so I had thought! How could I have been so mistaken?"

"You speak of the past, brother! A time long over!" Elrohir argued, though he could not prevent the uncanny resurgence of his own prior thoughts as they resurfaced with regard to the very same memory. A tremor shook through the younger Elf in reaction to it. 'Was what Elladan claimed just minutes before true? Were these lands they now occupied plagued by darkness? Was it thus which stirred up this bleak disturbance from the past which haunted them both?'

"You are mistaken, brother!" Elrohir finally asserted. "Estel has come to terms with what happened to him. You were there! He admitted thus to you!"

"Did he?" Elladan disputed now dubiously. "Or was it a ploy on his part to try to assuage my own guilt? I question this now! And it tears my heart apart! For I cannot go on watching him as he pretends that none of this matters! He grieves! I know this! And I do as well!"

"Now is not the time to bring this up with him, Elladan," Elrohir observed warily .

"Do you think that I do not know this? But I cannot stand back and pretend as if none of this matters! How can I allow myself the further pretense of illusion? It is too much to bear, brother! No! I need some time to think! My attempts are stifled here by the stagnant claim of death that permeates the air and lands about us. Forgive me, brother, but I must find some quiet in which to gather my thoughts or I shall go mad!"

Elrohir's distressed countenance mirrored that of his brother's, but he could not deny his twin the chance at reclaiming some tranquility. And so he answered, "Go, Elladan, but do not traverse far, for we know not yet what hidden dangers may still lurk upon these lands."

Elladan's indebted eyes turned toward his twin and he made to speak, but his brother silenced him. "Go! Find the peace you require! But do no laze in the past, for it is over and cannot be changed. Estel does not blame you. You must believe this! None of us do!"

Hesitating only briefly while an unshed tear ultimately rolled down his smooth cheek, Elladan turned to go. Elrohir stood shaken as yet another of his brothers departed from him. Attempting to gather his thoughts, he was startled once again as he felt a hand reach forth and gently grasp his shoulder. Legolas now lay awake beside him. The current paleness of the Silvan Elf's features was only to be underscored by the fever-bright brilliance of his blue eyes.

"What has happened?" Questioned the dazed Elf. "Has Estel been injured? I did not mean to eavesdrop, but as I lay waking beside you, I heard you and Elladan discussing him. I must admit my rousing mind is still somewhat muddled , but it is slowly attempting to reclaim its resourcefulness. How fares your brother, Elrohir? Pray, do not keep any confidences from me whether they bear forth ill tidings or not!" Legolas finished intently.

'Which brother?' Elrohir's heart cried out as he made to answer his fair-haired friend. "All is well, Legolas" The raven-haired Elf attempted.

Though hampered by injury, Legolas was not to be fooled by his dear friend's endeavor to spare him from any unpleasantness. The Elf's piercing blue eyes searched out the dove grey of Elrohir's own. "Do not try to appease me with misconceptions, Elrohir. For I can easily read the trouble that riddles your features. I am well enough to be told the truth. I do not need to be coddled, mellon-nin."

The Rivendell Elf's shoulders bowed in resignation. "I have not told you any falsehoods, Legolas. Estel is well . . . at least physically. What may trouble him . . . and Elladan as well lies far within the past."

Legolas' increasingly steady gaze met yet again with his friend's in an attempt to encourage him onward in his explanation.

Though Elrohir recognized the archer's directive to proceed on with his story, the raven-haired Elf hesitated briefly as he acknowledged once again the vast difference between himself and his twin. Whereas Elladan needed the privacy of solitude in which to gather his thoughts, Elrohir had always sought the comfort of words in which to express his emotions. His father had provided him with this consolation years ago and now he looked to Legolas to do the same, though it was grievous to him to dwell once again in these painful recollections. But Legolas had a right to know. For unbeknownst to the Silvan Elf, a part of his own history was intricately entwined with these scars from the past.

Turning to his friend, Elrohir inquired briefly. "What if anything has Estel told you about the scar he bears?"

Legolas was taken aback by his friend's surprising inquiry. "Nothing . . . " The archer responded directly before continuing on in further explanation. "It would be a lie to claim that I never took notice of it, though it has faded with time."

"If only the memories that come with it could do likewise." Elrohir lamented before continuing on. "He has said nothing to you then regarding it?" The Elf inquired intently yet again while he watched Legolas nod his assent.

An unease began gnawing in the pit of Elrohir's stomach as he went on in further explanation. "No, of course not. He has mentioned naught to anyone concerning it save Elladan."

"Pardon my interruption, Elrohir," Legolas now cut in. "But of what significance could this scar which he bears have upon the events of present? He has never sought to explain its origin. He has never seemed caught up by its permanence. I see no relevant connection."

"But you shall . . . " Elrohir exhaled roughly as he readied himself for the long tale ahead he was about to impart. "For when I am finished, mellon-nin, it shall all make sense to you."

"My story begins around the time of Estel's thirteenth birthday. It was during this period that turbulent events in Mirkwood kept you from us. Prior to our brother's celebration, Elladan and I had made travel to the lands of the Rohirrim. And when we returned, we brought back with us a magnificent steed as a gift for our brother. You should have seen the delight upon his face when we made our present known to him. His spirits were not to be matched and nothing could dampen them. Not even when we were forced to admit to him that the stallion had already been given a name by the horse masters of Rohan. Nothing could discourage, Estel. And with his growing enthusiasm to test his new mount, he pestered us for days to allow him to accompany us on a jaunt out into the Woods surrounding Imaldris. For he greatly anticipated discovering the full prowess of Berior's many attributes. None of us were to know about the travesty that lay ahead. ..." Elrohir's much sought after attempt at calm now eluded the Elf, as his quavering voice finally broke while a profound rush of guilt gained the upper hand.

Author's Closing Notes: Well if you've reached here, then thank you for reading chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm hoping chapter 7 will follow in a week or so. Until then! Sue-a.k.a. Quickbeam


	7. Chp 7 A Time May Come

Scars Chapter 7 A Time May Come

_Disclaimer: This story is being written for enjoyment only. I do not own any of Tolkien's characters._

_Author's Note: A heartfelt thank you to all of you, who responded back to me. I so enjoy hearing how certain parts of the story touch you and even move you to tears. The part about Elrohir's hands was my favorite too from that chapter. I hope you enjoy this next one as well, though I will give an advance warning that it does contain one dark scene in which I myself became teary-eyed writing. _

A Time May Come...__

_"None of us were to know about the travesty that lay ahead . . . " Elrohir's much sought after attempt at calm now eluded the Elf, as his quavering voice finally broke while a profound rush of guilt gained the upper hand. _

Legolas anxiously looked on as his friend attempted to regain his composure. Tranquility seemed to be a fleeting virtue for them both at present. For inner turmoil now brewed within the Silvan Elf as well. There was naught Legolas could do to contain the deep sense of foreboding that had started to grow within him as Elrohir's few initial words regarding Aragorn's past drew to an uneasy close. Waiting for the raven-haired Elf to continue, Legolas felt as if his emotions were tottering at the brink of a dangerous precipice and that the revelation that his friend was struggling to impart might be all the impetus needed to plunge him headlong, heart and soul, into a dark and menacing abyss. He suddenly felt shaky with anticipation. The inner workings of his body churned, while his limbs reacted in kind. He could not control the involuntary trembling that had begun to affect them as it moved forth to seize his hands as well. With Elrohir's distracted attentions, his friend had failed to notice the effect his story was having upon Legolas and for this, the Silvan Elf was thankful. For the archer sensed the great need the raven-haired Elf had to vocalize the matter now haunting him, and Legolas would withstand all to provide him with such comfort.

Elrohir tried hard to quell his emotions so he could go on with his story. It had never been his intention to become the bearer of these turbulent memories. He had done so out of desperation when it had become readily apparent during his futile measures to save his grievously injured brother that the tenuous cord holding Aragorn to this life had been in imminent danger of breaking. His breath caught in his throat once again as he thought back to that moment in time when he had become custodian to these unwanted recollections. A coldness had taken hold of Aragorn's slack limbs while the dampness of perspiration dotted his brow. One of the Elrohir's hands had stilled just above the boy's racing heart. The vital organ was beating far too rapidly to sustain the boy's life for any length of time. His other hand came to rest against the pale, clammy flesh of Aragorn's cheek before sliding into the sweat dampened locks beside it as he cradled the youth's head.

He understood that he held his brother's life within his hands, and it readily became apparent what extreme measures he would need to take in order to save the boy. "Do not leave me, Estel!" He beckoned frantically to his brother's unconscious form, while his mind conveyed a similar urgent appeal by way of an intimate bond he then established with the boy. Elrohir was unprepared, however, for the consequence that his actions were to render back to him as a myriad of unchecked emotions and memories flooded his psyche with such a fury that for a moment he had almost been in danger of losing the bond that only seconds before he created. But the Valar had been watching over them. For immediately the Elf felt endowed with a fortitude well beyond his ability to bolster and the spiritual link he had established with his younger brother was ensured.

Many weeks later after his brother had been returned to Rivendell, he had tried to sort through the host of memories, feelings, and emotions amassed upon him during that moment in time and make some sense out of them. It had never been his intent to become a guardian over them. Perhaps it had been out of selfishness on his part that he remained quiet concerning them, speaking to none about them. It had been to his father alone that he revealed just the gist of what they contained when the Eldar had taken over Aragorn's care. He had chosen, however, to utter nil regarding them to either Elladan or Aragorn. For the recollections belonged to the latter and were his to evoke if he so chose to. And to the former, knowing how haunted and guilt-ridden Elladan had been over the whole ordeal, Elrohir felt it best to keep to himself any prior knowledge he had so reluctantly obtained. He had never meant to deny his elder brother the privilege of such information. He had only sought to protect him by bringing no further grief to his twin. And with the passage of time, what understanding he had gained from the life-sustaining link appeared less and less pertinent as those surrounding him seemed able to get on with their lives once again. It was only now, many years later, that he recognized the error of his ways. He regretfully realized that both Elladan and Aragorn had suffered in the prevailing shadows, and if he had taken the right course, he would have spoken with them both instead of keeping quiet as he had. Until now, he had never detected the lingering guilt that still surrounded Elladan nor the enduring heartache, which afflicted Aragorn. For if he had, he would have never allowed either of them to suffer in silence or bear such burdens alone. Through his own lack of judgment, he had failed to detect their ongoing needs and this revelation was grievous to him.

Through the whirling tide of emotion, Elrohir looked once again toward his expectant friend. The anticipation that consumed Legolas's pale features sought to urge Elrohir on with what he had only just begun to convey, and the raven-haired Elf endeavored laboriously to continue his grim tale. When the Elf finally began to speak once more, his normally clear and melodious voice was weighed down by sorrow.

"We had enjoyed a long day together riding through the Wilds of Eriador. With nightfall quickly overtaking us, it had been decided that we should start back. Unexpectedly we met up with an approaching Rivendell sentry. Immediately they alerted us to suspicious activity noted toward the east. We could not fail to act upon this information . . . but there was the matter of Estel . . . " Elrohir's voice broke once again as he remembered how his elder brother had turned to him at that moment with the express intent of petitioning him to escort the boy homeward. But never had either twin headed off before toward a confrontation without the other at his side and as if sensing his elder brothers' dilemma, the boy abruptly spoke up.

"I shall go too!"

"No!" Had been Elladan's instantaneous rebuttal to the ill-conceived plan.

"But I can, Elladan. I will not hamper your efforts. Let me go! ..."

"You will do no such thing, Estel!" Elladan immediately cut short the boy's continued entreaties.

"But I am ready, Elladan . . . "

"Are you? ... The elder Elf distractedly replied. His mind already many leagues away readying itself for what might possibly lay ahead. "I think not, young one . . . You are still green and we know not what lies in wait of us. No, it is homeward that you shall go, Estel."

"But . . . " Aragorn had started to argue, his voice betraying the hurt brought on by his eldest brother's stinging words to him. But Elladan immediately silenced his further protests.

"Be still, Estel! I have not the luxury of time to argue this point with you! Elrohir will see you... "

Bitterly guessing the Elf's further motives, the boy immediately interrupted throwing his brother's prior words back at him. "I am not so green, brother, that I cannot find my way back home on my own . . . I need no nursemaid!"

Momentarily amused by the boy's sudden boldness, Elladan's gaze swept over Aragorn's stubborn features before he reluctantly replied with a more thoughtful voice, "No, Estel . . . I guess you are capable of that . . . but keep to the path and head back directly . . . " He warned. Then turning back toward the group of Elves awaiting his direction, Elladan's immediate attentions were once again engaged.

Elrohir watched momentarily as Estel, with bruised spirits, commanded Berior to head back toward Rivendell. The younger Elf noted the look of disdain that momentarily flooded the boy's grey eyes, and he made to speak out himself departing words of caution to the boy. But at that very moment, his attentions were drawn back toward the stir of activity surrounding him as the other Elves began speaking out in unison their concerns regarding the matter awaiting them. And without any further watchful eyes upon him, the disgruntled child took off in the direction of home.

None had the ability to foresee that already the safety of the surrounding woodlands had been breached. And the distracted attentions of the now cross child would prove to be his undoing. For as the clues that something was already amiss presented themselves with increased frequency in the crackling of underbrush and the unnatural swaying of the brake, Aragorn remained absorbed with embittered thoughts about what had taken place only a short while before. Elladan had embarrassed him in front of others, and even if it had not been his eldest brother's intent, the child found the offense hard to forgive as Berior moved steadily onward beneath him. It was not until many minutes later when the horse, finally sensing the impending threat coming upon them, snorted his concern before rearing up to alert Aragorn to their present danger.

The unsuspecting child was totally unprepared for the violence that was to be enacted against them, and his young heart thudded heavily with alarm. For several gruesome figures suddenly converged upon the shadowy path now in front of him. Their short and squat forms had bowed legs, and long arms ending in clawlike hands. Glowing crimson orbs glared out of lynx shaped eye sockets within their darkened faces while jagged yellow fangs and thick red tongues filled their wide mouths.

'Glamhoth!' Aragorn's staggering mind clamored within him as the boy suddenly found himself confronted by a roving horde of Orcs. With only seconds to act, the boy reacted with the unthinkable. For suddenly he found himself frozen in his tracks. Never before had he met up with this fell race. He had been brought up with heedful warnings concerning these foul servants of Mordor. He had been repeatedly cautioned as to how these spiteful creatures despised all things of beauty especially the Race of Men and Elves, and were bent on destroying all and any that they encountered in their way. Even now, unbeknownst to the boy, an Orc warrior drew back upon the wooden spear he carried ,while he scrutinized the still rider upon his very anxious mount.

If the master did not understand the impending danger, which was now his, then the steed beneath him did, as Berior stomped nervously while he snorted in warning yet again. The horse's increased activity was enough to startle the rider upon him back into action as Aragorn immediately pulled upon the reins within his now trembling hands, while he desperately searched for a direct path of escape in which to set out upon. Once more, Berior reared up as the grotesque goblins closed in upon them. This time, issuing forth a high pitch, tremulous neigh. As his front legs once again touched the earth beneath them, the horse momentarily stumbled forward before righting himself as the boy upon his back hung on for dear life. Instantly the steed took off as if the fires of Mordor were upon his heels. As the creature charged forward, he pinned his ears tightly back. A drenching sweat broke out upon his jet black coat while he continuously blew and snorted his lingering alarm. But as the equine gathered distance over the terrain beneath him, his formerly steady clip became increasingly erratic. Until finally the horse stumbled and was unable to compensate for his misstep bringing both rider and mount down into a pounding heap. With thrashing legs, Berior attempted to regain his bearings only to falter once more and come down again upon his now defenseless rider.

Too startled by the horse's initial fall to register the pain that accompanied it, Aragorn screamed out in misery as Berior's weight rolled back upon his now prone body a second time. Agony ripped through the boy as his leg lay trapped beneath the horse's trembling body. A similar distress coursed through his whole left side. His arm was pinned awkwardly beneath his own weight, and his chest flared in torment with each startled attempt of the horse still atop of him making it nearly impossible for the boy to draw proper breath. Blood flowed from a jagged cut now upon Aragorn's brow brought on by his hard contact with the ground, and served to mar his vision. And with Berior's frantic shifting, dirt and gravel had become embedded within the many other cuts and wounds he had sustained in their fall.

Finally the horse's agitated motions stilled completely except for an occasional groan of agony. Desperately the boy sought to free himself from the burden still atop of him. Dreading the pain that would accompany such activity, Aragorn bit down hard upon his lip as he used his still free arm to gain purchase. Reaching toward a sturdy sapling, he used the little strength left to him as he attempted to pull himself free of the burden still on top of him. As if sensing his rider's need, Berior struggled to rise up one last time giving Aragorn some advantage. Pulling himself free of his steed, Aragorn lay trembling in misery beside the supine equine. His now pierced lip was bleeding from his concentrated effort, while he attempted to calm his ragged breathing. He knew not the length of time that passed as he remained upon the cold, damp ground beside his horse, but finally he stirred. Attempting to rise up, the immediate grating of bone within his injured leg stopped him dead in his tracks as another groan of anguish escaped his lips. Tears welled up in his grey eyes as his good arm drew around his suffering middle. Once again Berior feebly groaned as if commiserating with his master's misery.

As his head began to clear, Aragorn's thoughts now turned toward his suffering mount. Weakly the boy used the grasslands beneath him to pull his body forward. His passage was excruciatingly slow, but finally his own head drew alongside that of his horse's. Berior's once powerful dark body, now lay shaking beside him. Blood tinged mucus seeped from the animal's nostrils, and the boy noticed, as the horse groaned once again, that the creature's gums were tinged grey. Though painful to him, Aragorn used what diminishing strength he still possessed to push himself upward until he observed the source of Berior's distress. An Orc spear was impaled just beneath the animal's right shoulder. The tip of which had worked its way out slicing the flesh along Berior's flank. The reckless ride, they had shared, had most likely intensified the damage done to the beast, for the equine's black coat was now saturated with blood.

His own pain momentarily forgotten, Aragorn stared wide-eyed at the once beautiful animal now suffering beside him. Tears pricked his grey depths as his mouth hung open wide with his distress. His breaths once again returned in short, ragged gasps that were now caused by the sobs welling up inside the youth. "Berior!" He exhaled in heartache. "Oh, Berior! What have I done to you?" Now weeping, the boy buried his head against the soft muzzle that only earlier this day had nuzzled against him in affection. Tears coursed unheeded down the boy's face wetting the soft black hair beneath him. Until finally, rational thought returned to the youth through a voice from his past. "Father," he whispered as Elrond's words sounded within his head.

"Hesitation toward killing another is not a bad thing, Estel. It actually gladdens my heart that you do not find such a task so effortless. The time may come when such a decision is thrust upon you and you will have to react very differently..."

"Father?" He pleaded again desperately knowing now what he must do. Reaching toward his waist, he withdrew the hunting knife given to him three years earlier by Elladan. His young face contorted in pain as he raised it mere inches above Berior's prone neck. But hesitation momentarily stopped him until another voice from the past summoned inside his head.

"Estel, if you are not ready, then do not waste time with misplaced attempts . . . "

Legolas' voice was once more to sound within him as this time Aragorn heard the Elf say.

"And never allow fear nor anger to cloud your judgement, but remain dispassionate . . . "

"How can I allow myself not to feel when I know what I must do?" Aragorn cried out into the darkness now surrounding him. But raising his knife yet again, he initiated the task he knew was his to perform. And finding the point, which would provide the animal with the utmost relief, the boy thrust his knife downward into the horse's prone flesh, severing through once vital vessels until at last, the creature's suffering ended and he knew Berior lived no more. Collapsing once again against the horse's muzzle, he felt the last stir of exhalation leave the equine as it touched his face. And bringing forth his good hand now covered with the steed's red blood, he tried to trap its rush of heat against his own wet face, inhaling deeply in a desperate measure to preserve the last of Berior's spirit and keep a piece of the once magnificent steed's essence alive within himself.

_Author's Closing Notes: Well if you reached this point, then thank you for reading chapter 7. I apologize to any who might have been put off or upset by the events of this chapter. The last scene was inspired by two sources. The first being Hidalgo, and the second, when Aragorn inhales Berior's last breath, was taken from an episode of Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman entitled Law of the Land. I used the name Berior for Aragorn's horse because it is Elvish for protector or savior. For in my mind the horse indeed sacrificed himself to save his master._

_I apologize again, because a few of you I'm sure had prepared themselves for another scenario. If you took note from last chapter, Elrohir mentioned that the tale he was about to tell Legolas was a long and sad one. So there will be more of it to come._

_I always reach a point in each long story I write, in which I become very tempted to reveal what is to happen. It is actually difficult not to answer or reassure the readers about their concerns. So I will repeat, that though this story will contain some dark parts, it is my hope that ultimately it will be an uplifting story. So all I can say right now is trust me and I hope I will not disappoint you. Thank you all once again and until next time! Sue- a.k.a Quickbeam :)_


	8. Chp 8 Voices

Scars Chapter 8- Voices

_Disclaimer: This story is being written for enjoyment only. I do not own any of Tolkien's characters._

_Author's Note: Wow! Thank you all once again for your kind words of support. They are truly appreciated:)_

_I like to apologize for taking so long in getting this next chapter out. I recently finished a long term assignment, which included a lot of extra time filling in various reports. Also I had many family obligations with the end of the school year approaching. I have most of the summer ahead freed up, though I will be working part time. I hope my future updates won't be so long in coming. :) _

_Well enough said! Here is Chapter 8. It's been in my head for a long time. I hope you enjoy it. _

Scars

Chapter 8_ - _Voices

Elrohir paused with his story for a moment to take a troubled breath as his mind remembered the disturbing scene unto which he and Elladan rode up to. "He was appropriately named . . . " The Elf continued bleakly though his fellow brethren beside him did not quite know at first to whom it was that Elrohir alluded.

"For even in death, he was to afford our Estel with one last measure of protection by delaying them. Never will it be mine to forget as long as I walk upon These Lands the grisly sight, which was ours to witness, when we at last discovered his mount or what was left of him after the Orcs had finished. Ah . . . brave and gallant Berior . . . " The Elf broke once more as if needing a moment in which to gather himself.

"Nor will I ever forget the pain, which marked Elladan's face as he studied Berior's remains for some sign of what had become of Estel. He pressed himself unmercifully in those hours following after a second set of tracks had been found. It was not his to know that the fell group had split into two contingents upon entering our lands. Never have I witnessed such total devastation within one soul. For he blamed himself, though such a matter had never been his to control. What failings we pour upon ourselves . . . "

"For you see, even from the very start he has always viewed himself as a guardian over Estel. Such a belief emerged within him the moment we tragically came upon Arathorn in the minutes following his untimely death. Kneeling beside our departed friend and taking his lifeless hands within his own, Elladan heartbreakingly pledged to him that we'd take his small son back to Rivendell, along with the child's mother, to be raised and safeguarded from the Enemy. He has since regarded himself as a protector over him. To such an extent at times that none, whether mortal or Elf kind, could ever possibly live up to the stringent standards he set for himself. You, yourself, mellon-nin , fell victim to these unrealistic expectations for a time , though he was to grievously realize the error of his way. I will always credit you for never holding a grudge against him. For you see, Legolas, though he leads with his heart, in the end Elladan is fair-minded to all save himself."

Whether it had been the mention of his past transgression or the own troubled inner workings of his ailing body, Legolas was unsure. But the Elf could not put a stop to the ill-feeling now spreading more readily through him. Though Elrohir's allusion to his own mishap with Estel undoubtedly brought pain, he could never hold Elladan accountable for the role he played in the unfortunate events. The Human's foster brother had acted only accordingly as he, himself, might have done, had a loved one possibly come to harm by the hand of another. Swallowing hard, Legolas knew most assuredly of the burden Elladan now carried. For he, himself, shared a similar fate. Even though it now lay many years in the past, the archer had never quite forgiven himself for the pain he had brought to Aragorn, though the victim of his blunder had never given him any cause to do so.

'Ah, Estel!' his mind called out as his thoughts first turned toward the Man, whom he had come to know and love as a brother. 'How magnanimous you have been toward us . . . though your brother's offense pales in comparison to my own indiscretion. How can Elladan possibly hold himself accountable for these actions, which Elrohir has just revealed to me? My stubborn Elf friend . . . You have allowed yourself much too much culpability toward events that were never yours to determine.' And if there had ever been any ounce of reproof still left within the fair-haired Elf's heart toward being unjustly accused , then it was to now dissipate with Elrohir's last revelation.

With his distracted attentions, Legolas, at first, failed to notice that Elrohir had once again resumed telling his tale. And though unease still flowed strongly through him, the Elf remained silent concerning his own growing discomfort and listened on.

"Aragorn knew not how long he lay there in grief upon Berior's now still body. Completely distraught, he just stroked the horse's dark mane with his good hand, while his tears continued to fall. But a change was gradually overtaking the darkening woodland surrounding him. One so sinister that even in his anguish, he could not dismiss its gravity. For the earth now quaked beneath him with their punishing approach. They were still a distance away, but moving closer in an unyielding pace . Berior's flight had bought him time, but now the mantle of responsibility fell to Aragorn. Broken and dispirited, he could have remained there and accepted his fate, but that was not Estel . . . "

"They are coming . . . " His raw voice choked out . The ground trembled beneath him alerting him to their unmistakable approach. Such a sign was as indisputable as the long devoted voice that now filled his pain-ridden head.

"They come, Estel! You cannot tarry! Make haste, brother!"

Wounded grey eyes closed in reaction to Elladan's prophetic appeal, but the boy could not ignore the persistent voice that still droned on within his head. "You must seek escape, brother! They hesitate not! Remember the tenets Elrohir and I taught you . . . Put your trust in them . . . "

Opening pain glazed eyes, Aragorn's mind struggled in his attempt to recall all the pearls of wisdom his brothers and others had imparted to him during his childhood here.

"Examine your surroundings Estel . . . " Elladan's voice directed. "The wilderness around you and the creatures, who inhabit it, act as guiding forces and can instruct you upon the proper course to take . . . "

Sliding his head from Berior's now cold body, the boy bent his ear toward the ground. The muffled stomp of approaching footfall hearkened from the east. To his best knowledge after Berior's reckless flight and the hindrance of the now enveloping darkness, he believed Imaldris lay to the southwest.

"Do not forget the water's flow, Estel . . . " It was Elrohir's voice, which now addressed him. "For its swirling force speaks out to you."

Reaching past the pounding within his head, Aragorn tried his best to focus even further, letting go of everything surrounding himself, even the impending danger bearing down upon him, as his mind tried to concentrate solely on Elrohir's counsel. What he came up with was faint and distant, but it was his. "The Bruinen," He whispered now more thoughtfully, though its banks still lay many leagues away. Nevertheless, the cadence of its flow provided the young Human with the direction he now must take.

Lifting his aching head to survey the darkened interior that stood before him, Aragorn acknowledged what he must do. He could remain here no longer, but must prepare to make a move. The Enemy lay between him and where he had last left his brothers. That path was barred to him. His only escape lay toward the Wilds between him and home.

"Home . . . " He whispered desperately as a picture of his father and brothers loomed inside his head. "I must get home!"

Though his brothers would've approved of this stoical determination now rising within him, a trace of uncertainty still lingered on in the boy as Elladan's voice sounded again. "Do not hesitate to use These Lands about you, Estel, in your escape even if only to conceal your presence from the Enemy. There is no shame in hiding from them! Only in the inability to accept the limitations placed upon you! There is a time to act and a time to refrain. True wisdom is knowing the difference. The Enemy, which hunts you, is relentless in their pursuit. But they are creatures of the darkness and the light of day will serve to disable them. Know your Enemy's strengths and weaknesses, and your own, brother! They will instruct you on the correct course to take . . . "

"And leave no trace . . . " Elrohir's words cut in, "even if traveling amongst the thickest shadows of vegetation. For hasty movement may not serve you well, and might only attract their attentions, whereas, slower maneuvers create less noise and conserves energy. Take care, Estel, and stop frequently to listen to the sounds around you. Keep mind of the wind as well. For it can act as a foe against you toward alerting the Enemy to your presence especially if you are injured. The Orcs are only driven on further by the scent of blood. Remember nature bears many gifts that can serve you in your journey. Do not overlook them, but be mindful of the bounty afforded you . . . "

Aragorn's heartbeat quickened inside of him as the remembrance of Elrohir's last words drew to an uneasy close, while despairing thoughts once again reared their ugly head. His current physical condition left him in dire want. He was certain his left leg was broken and most likely the same arm as well. Pain rioted through him whenever he attempted anything more than a shallow breath. And to make matters even worse, when he drew his good hand away from where it had been cupped about his ailing side, it was coated with the slickness of blood. Its crimson stain now fouled both his tunic and the cloak about it.

The increasing wind was no friend to him either. For it blew from the west and would only alert those now following him more readily to his current situation. He could not set out upon the direct path he initially planned to take . . . at least not at first. No. He must travel in a southerly direction only until either the wind changed its course or the light of day allowed him the same support. For he could not stay here. Each second he remained brought the Enemy closer and closer to his current location. He had not the time now either to tend to his many wounds. No, they must wait as well until the break of day.

Turning his gaze once again to his immediate environs, he sought what was necessary to aid him in his venture, a fallen branch. And when he spied one sturdy enough to support his weight and height, he dragged his body toward it. By the time he realized his goal, his ailing body was covered with sweat. Clasping it within his good hand, he pulled it toward himself. Levering it against the hard ground beneath him, he manipulated it as he attempted to prop himself upward into a standing position. Biting down hard once more upon his previously injured lip, he tasted blood yet again as he desperately sought to hold in the resounding scream that would have filled the dark woods surrounding him. Using precious minutes to regain control over the pain coursing through him and his now rasping breath, he finally attempted one small step forward. Agony tore through both his leg and arm as he grasped the limb that acted as his crutch more securely.

In resignation he bit out through the pain-filled tears acting to clog his throat. "What good is all of this? How can I possibly hope to gain escape?"

Another voice was to answer him inwardly, intolerable of the surrender it now heard within his youthful voice.

"Do not allow fear nor anger to cloud your judgement . . . " It began . " For they will serve you no purpose at all, but will thwart you at your every turn. Where is the brave heart your brother, Elrohir, so passionately spoke to me of? For surely I do not witness its existence now . . . "

Gritting his teeth in indignation, Aragorn tried to ignore the grating words of his brother's Silvan friend, but Legolas' rebuke would not abate.

"You fight for your life, Estel! There are none around to presently protect you! Do not carelessly cast aside the knowledge, which your brothers have endowed you with. Yes, the battle before you will not be an easy one, but do not give in to frustration. I thought more of you than this! Think of your brothers and your father... Do you not owe it to them to do more than just lay down and die? Are you so unworthy of them?"

"I shall not lay down and die!" Aragorn snapped at the incorporeal voice now filling his head.

"Good! Then act! For they are not far away now! Do not allow your fear to operate against you by immobilizing you. Focus on the anger you feel and use it to your advantage not theirs. Remember that those, who love you, have taught you well. Never forget this, for it will aid you in your upcoming quest. Keep it in mind at all times and draw upon it to give you strength and to sustain you in your darkest hour!"

"I shall . . . " The boy repeated determinedly once again into the darkness that surrounded him. He was oblivious now to his solitary state as he struggled forward toward the Wilderness awaiting him. For he no longer felt alone.

_Author's Closing Note: Well if you reached this point, then thank you for reading chapter 8. I hope you enjoyed it._

_I was so sorry to hear about your own sad experience, Someone Reading. I hope the previous and this last chapter weren't too difficult for you. I know many people dislike reading about animals getting hurt and dying. I , myself, become emotional under such circumstances. I cry every time I watch "My Dog, Skip", even though the dog in the movie lived a long and purposeful life. I guess he reminds me of my own first dog._

_Thank you all once again for your many kind words. They are truly inspiring. Well I hope to get the next chapter out in a shorter amount of time than this last one. Until then! Sue-a.k.a. Quickbeam1 :) _


	9. Chp 9 I Fear No Evil, For You Are With M...

Chapter 9 Scars- I Fear No Evil, For You Are With Me

_Disclaimer: This story is being written for enjoyment only. I do not own any of Tolkien's characters._

_Author's Note: Thank you all once again for your continued kind words! I hope you enjoy_ _Chapter 9. :) _

A cloak of darkness began to descend now upon both storyteller and listener as it had done so to the victim of this grim tale. Legolas shuddered at its weightiness. His body no longer seemed his own. The previous surging pain which had disturbed him earlier no longer seemed a threat. But his body was now tormented by alternating bouts of shivering followed by an eerie and growing numbness. A strange dryness had taken hold of his mouth as well and even if he had wanted to speak up to Elrohir about his growing discomfort, he was unsure if he possessed the ability to do so. Still he held a strong grasp upon his mind as he sat there absorbed by the desolate tale Elrohir was relaying to him. Sadness took a heavy toll upon his heart as he listened to each grim detail that his friend was forced to encounter.

In desperation his eyes looked up toward the darkening heavens above him for some brief sign of hope amongst all this gloom that was now enveloping him. His fevered eyes caught the sight of the contending brilliance of twilight's many beacons. 'The stars . . . ' His grieved mind considered sadly. 'Did Estel find encouragement from these bright eyes of the night in his fight to stay alive?' He prayed that his friend had and though consumed by heartache over events that he had no power to change, he did receive some measure of comfort in the knowledge that his was one of the voices, which had goaded Aragorn on when he might have given up.

'We had a rough start, mellon-nin . . . ' his mind recalled, 'but perhaps that had been foreordained by the Valar. It is not ours to know why things are the way they were meant to be . . . I am thankful now, however, to call you, friend . . . I would have it no other way.' Then focusing his troubled attentions back upon Elrohir's moving account, he listened on further to the trials that were to await his young friend.

"Aragorn did not get far that first night. Pain and untreated injuries inhibited him from making any substantial gain into the covert woodland . . . "

"Argggghhhh!" A tortured cry of sheer agony escaped from the injured boy as his failing body finally betrayed him yet again while making hard contact with the unyielding earth beneath him. Desperately during the few previous hours he had been on foot, he had sought to refrain from making any unnatural sounds or distinguishable traces upon the landscape he had trekked across lest it should alert his pursuers to the course he was presently taking. But the inescapable pain that now threatened to overtake him could no longer be denied. A wretched sob tore through him as his shattered leg finally gave way and refused to support his weight any further even with the assistance of his makeshift crutch.

Involuntary shudders wracked his ailing body as once again he bit down upon his lip to keep himself from articulating any further audible appeal. The unhealed flesh beneath his teeth readily gave way to the sinking pressure as blood once again flowed freely. Its metallic tang seeped into his now dry mouth, but the excess of its flux trickled down his quivering chin.

With a shaking hand, he felt along his injured leg. Even the constraint of his leather boot that reached to his mid-calf could not stave off the swelling that had begun to rapidly affect his injured limb. Though its stiffness had unwittingly lent him additional support during the hours of his desperate flight, what at first proved to be beneficial was no longer the case as its cramping confines sought to cut off the vital supply of blood attempting to reach his lower extremity. He could go no further without first providing himself with some sort of relief. Moving his good hand toward his waist, he reached for his hunting knife yet again. The moon's reflecting glow glinted off its metal revealing to the boy lasting flecks of Berior's blood which still stained its blade. Briefly Aragorn's hand trembled in reaction to this wretched reminder, but steeling himself further, he returned to the onerous task now before him. Propping his prone body up against the trunk of an adjacent bristlecone pine, he used the only good hand left to him as he began slicing through the soft hide that made up his foot covering ever mindful not to graze the ailing flesh beneath it. As the boot finally began to give way, the anguish that accompanied his flesh's confining release overwhelmed him, and he was unable to subdue the inescapable cry of agony that went along with it.

Many minutes passed before he was physically capable of returning to the task he had started. Swimming grey eyes finally looked back upon the affected limb. The moon's dim light revealed to him a frightfully distended lower leg mottled by the formation of bruising. But what had proven even more disconcerting to the boy was the pale, lifeless foot that lay beneath it. Desperately, though the pain of his concerted effort washed over him, he attempted to make some movement with it, but all efforts failed him. He could not even manage to wiggle his little toe.

"No, no!" He muttered anxiously, immediately recognizing the increasing gravity of his current situation. Both Elrond's and Elrohir's frightful warnings filled his head as to what might happen to him if he did not see to the damage done to his body forthrightly. Urgently, his frantic grey eyes began searching the darkened woodland surrounding him for some sign of assistance. Finally he spied a young maple a short distance away that might provide him with the relief he so acutely required. Dragging himself unmercifully toward it across the wet, decaying foliage, he finally realized its solid roughness beneath his sweaty palm. A low V-shaped notch along its forming trunk was what he sought in particular. If he pushed against it for traction, he might be able to set the bone within his leg. He had never performed such a procedure before upon himself or another, but he had seen it done by both his father and brother within the Halls of Healing upon suffering kindred. He knew not if the young timber now within his grasp could sustain the force he would need to exert against it, but he had not the luxury of time nor fortitude to currently seek out another. This one would have to do and he prayed to the Valar that it would hold up.

Maneuvering his body until his uninjured leg was pushed against the immature growth, he prayed that his damaged left arm would hold out as well when the time came for him to push against the ground beneath him. Then using his good arm he grievously began the task of wedging his useless foot into the narrow, low-lying notch. Tears pooled within his eyes at his exertions tracking down his chilled flesh to further wet the already sweat dampened hair beneath his temple. Finally ready, his searching grey eyes moved momentarily toward the starlit heavens above him as if seeking additional fortitude before he closed them tightly in concentrated effort and unrelentingly pushed with all the might left to him. Through the excruciating pain that had followed, he thought he felt something snap, but he was uncertain if his goal had been met, as a cry of tortured agony was torn from him, and his mind gave way.

Aragorn knew not how long he had lain unconscious there upon the forest's cold floor before he finally began to rouse. The dampness of it contact, however, brought a prevailing chill along with it to his already prone flesh. Glazed grey eyes turned once again toward the heavens above him and he noted with more certainty how far the waning moon had trekked across its distance. The instantaneous screech of a barred owl startled him further awake as the rapid heart beating within his chest increased further in its frantic tempo. His mouth was dry. Too dry to issue any exclamation of fright. 'Don't be silly . . . ' His mind chided. 'Don't allow your imagination to play tricks on you . . . '

"For that is all it is . . . " He heard Elladan's reassuring voice now reminding him. "The encroaching darkness curtails your sense of sight. It can allow the advent of fear to build up inside of you, but do not allow your other senses to work against you, Estel . . . For there is nothing to be afraid of . . . Rely on them to keep you informed of your surroundings."

"I do not fear, Elladan . . . " Aragorn attempted to respond, though his parched mouth and throat impeded his reply. "The moon . . . " He strove to finish, though his closing words were barely more than a weak whisper as his strength gave way.

Elladan's keen sense of hearing, however, picked up upon his brother's floundering endeavor before finishing his statement for him. "...conveys to us the promise of the sun's light in our darkness. Though dimmed and obscured do not forget its pledge. Daylight will shine upon you again, Estel . . . "

"I do not know if I have the strength to hold out until the sun's light, brother . . . "

Expecting a stinging rebuke for his giving up, Aragorn was unprepared for his brother's tender response. "There is a strength that dwells within you, Estel. One tempered by the passage of time. It flows within your veins through the gift of your forefathers . . . "

"Fathers? . . . " Aragorn beseeched bewilderedly as the wise, grey eyes of the Elf, whom he had come to associate with such words, immediately filled his attentions. But a frown took hold upon his previously lax features, for he knew now that was not to whom Elladan now eluded. The boy realized he was not the blood child of Lord Elrond, whom he had come to identify as his father. No, the kindly Elf had fostered him only. Unlike Elrohir and Elladan, he did not carry the blood of the Eldar within his veins. No, Elladan now spoke of another.

"You speak of my true father now, do you not?" The boy questioned.

"Yes. He was a great and noble warrior and my friend." The Elf replied emotionally.

"But did he not die at their hands as well?"

"Yes." Elladan replied succinctly yet again frustrated now by the resignation he heard within Aragorn's weakening voice before finishing more passionately with. "He did so protecting you . . . protecting all of the Race of Men! And his death will not have been in vain! For he placed you within our care for greater things, Estel, than to lose hope in this despair, which now surrounds you. Do not give in to it, brother! For you are Hope . . . not only to those who know and love you, but to all the Free Peoples, who live upon These Lands!"

"I will try, Elladan . . . " Aragorn grittily responded through the pain attempting to overtake him though his brother's fervent plea confused him.

"That is all I can ask of you, brother, but try hard, Estel . . . with all that is within you . . . " Elladan now countered. Aragorn then felt the gentle caress of his brother's hand upon his fevered brow and cheek, though in reality it was only the stir of the night's cool breeze through the woodland pines about him.

"Elladan? ..." His strained voice echoed into the quiet that once again settled around him. "Elladan? ..." He struggled yet again as he attempted to push himself forward upon his elbows as he sought his brother's presence. Raging pain, however, overwhelmed him and he doubled over in response to it, while his good hand drew around his injured side. It came back to him covered in fresh blood. In his efforts to set his broken leg, he must have reopened the wound to his side. The flow of blood now from it was greater than it had been before, while the flesh surrounding it proved tender and warm to his touch.

Hopelessness once again attempted to swallow him up, but he jerked himself free from its relentless claim. He had not just made a promise to Elladan to now give up upon it so easily. And his vow was not only to his eldest brother, but to Elrohir and his father as well . . . both of his fathers. To the one, whom he knew and loved and was loved by in return. And also to the one, who had given him life and had loved him as well though he had no memory of him. The one, who had forfeited his life to protect his own, and those of his people. He would not roll over now and die . . . Not without a fight.

_Author's Closing Notes: Well if you've reached this point then thank you for reading Chapter 9. _

_No, I don't intentionally plot to write short chapters. Though I'm sure evil cliffhangers are a daily staple in any fan fiction author's diet. I think they're somehow included within the multivitamins we take to keep up our stamina to write. :) _

_Honestly, I hadn't planned to end things here when I first sat down at the computer. But during the course of writing a chapter, you eventually reach a point that well should end things . . . at least for that chapter. Yes, I meant for Aragorn to splint his broken leg and well treat his other injuries, but to me (at least) that was a_ _moot point after his conversation with Elladan._ _IMHO, I think including them in the end, though it would have lengthened the chapter, would have some how taken away from the importance of their conversation. So yes, this is another short chapter, though it was not so short in the writing. I can assure you it took hours to do so. :) And while you are waiting, rest assured that Aragorn is splinting his leg and packing his wounds. (I'll probably include those details in the beginning of chapter 10 since I have spent quite some time researching herb lore, and I'd hate to waste all the interesting tidbits I've come across). Unfortunately the poor human may be ministering to his hurts for some time yet to come, since well I have a vacation on my horizon even if he has Orcs on his. I don't foresee myself getting another chapter done before I leave, but if I do, rest assured he will be splinting and packing along with me. Lol! _

_Thank you once again to those who've commented on Scars. Your feedback has been greatly appreciated. And yes, I do feel guilty about leaving you hanging. I will say, Deanna, that it might be some time before you find out about what is wrong with poor Legolas. His distress seems to be connected to the growing tale that Elrohir is relaying to him concerning Aragorn. Sorry! _

_The title for chapter 9 comes from the 23rd Psalm. The title alone, had me choked up. _

_Well until next time! Sue- a.k.a. Quickbeam1 _


	10. Chp 10 Try and Stand the Tide

Scars Chapter 10- Try and Stand the Tide

**Disclaimer: This story is being written for enjoyment only. I do not own any of Tolkien's characters. **

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for your kind words regarding chapter 9. :) I apologize for taking so long in getting back to you with chapter 10. It was a combination of being away, where I wanted to go with this chapter (And, Yes! It's another short one!), and finally computer troubles. But here it is. Read slowly, then perhaps it will seem longer. Lol! I hope you enjoy it. :)**

_Use all wisdom to teach and strengthen each other. __(Colossians4: 16b)_

_--Hopelessness once again attempted to swallow him up, but he jerked himself free from its relentless claim. He had not just made a promise to Elladan to now give up upon it so easily. And his vow was not only to his eldest brother, but to Elrohir and his father as well . . . both of his fathers. To the one, whom he knew and loved and was loved by in return. And also to the one, who had given him life and had loved him though he had no memory of him. The one, who had forfeited his life to protect his own, and those of his people. He would not roll over now and die . . . Not without a fight.-- _

Moving a shaking hand, Aragorn felt along the ground beside him for some assistance. Cursing lightly he admonished himself. "Why did you not think to do this beforehand?" But any subsequent thought had fled him during those dark moments of crisis. Attempting to swallow against the tightening dryness now consuming his throat, the boy sought to steel himself for whatever maneuver he must now undertake. Weakly, he turned his head from side to side, while his over taxed brain tried to pinpoint all that he needed. The shadowy landscape once more worked against him drawing back the fears he thought placated, but Elladan's words returned to calm and help him push aside these new anxieties. Finally, fevered grey eyes were able to located two fallen limbs a short distance away, fairly equal in size and within close enough proximity to each other that would aid him in his endeavor. Now his only problem was dragging his ailing body toward them, as the boy wretchedly acknowledged that any movement exerted on his part would be companioned by pain.

"But I shall not lie down here and accept defeat . . . " He muttered tightly in a painstaking effort to rally the spirit within him.

Once more he steeled himself against the agony ahead before stretching his good arm forward. Using nature's bounty, he grabbed hold of some underbrush carpeting the forest's floor around him and began pulling himself toward his goal. His progress was both slow and exacting as the offering he accepted in good faith also acted against him as it clawed and snatched at his flesh and garments adding additional torment to the already excruciating pain he was experiencing. Little by little, he struggled to gain distance over an expanse that at one time would seem trivial. Tree roots, shrubs, littered branches and scattered foliage now threatened to become insurmountable obstacles to his failing body. He could not suppress the groans of anguish brought on by his pursuit while his battered form raked across the rugged landscape. By the time he reached his first objective, he could hardly catch his breath. The short, harsh gasps he was forced to take acted toward depleting his remaining strength, but gritting his teeth harder, he did not relinquish his quest until he held the second branch within his hand as well. Then collapsing toward the dampened earth beneath him, he lay heaving for breath as he struggled once again to regain some composure. Each new battle wearing down the resolve he so desperately sought to maintain a little more.

Finally finding some small reserve of strength still left within him, he attempted to push himself upward. Instead he doubled over as pain knifed through his injured side stealing away both his breath and his hard fought for self-assurance. Instinctively, his hand drew toward the wound clutching it until the pain was once again bearable. Shakily then, he shifted himself toward a nearby tree coveting its solidness. Resting his back against its roughened bark, he tried to calm his ragged breathing. A cold sweat now broke out upon his flesh causing him to shiver in reaction to it as it clashed with the effects of the heightening fever that flared within him. Both his hair and clothing now clung uncomfortably to him as a result adding to the misery he felt and causing despair to gain the upper hand.

"Why? Why? Why is this happening to me?" He lamented, while closing his eyes against this new wave of pain and hopelessness. "How can someone continue to fight when the odds are stacked so high against them?" He continued to question as tears of hurt and frustration, which could no longer be held at bay, slid beneath his closed lashes to wet his ashen face.

He was caught off guard by the steadfast voice, which provided answer to his distress.

_"Ours is not to always know why, my son. But to deal with to the best of our ability what has been placed before us."_

"Father!" Aragorn breathed in grateful release though his body still shuddered from the pain it suffered. His prior exertions weakening him so that he had not even the strength to open his eyes to the welcoming sight he believed in front of him.

_"Estel," The Lord of Rivendell began tenderly. "There is always a path before us, though it might not be open and inviting. Sometimes its course proves narrow and frightening, filled with unknown obstacles that we fear might overwhelm us. But we do not often realize the strength we carry within ourselves until we are confronted by such times as these. Your pathway now, Estel, is one such journey. Do not allow the fear of its strife or uncertainty disable you. For you claim possession to gifts that these enemies to the spirit can never strip away from you. The gift of love, which you hold within your heart and also that of knowledge. All that you've learned thus far and that, which you have left to discover, will bolster you. Do not close your eyes to this fact, but use it to your advantage. For strength comes not from size alone, Estel, but from the keenness of our minds and the capacity of our hearts."_

"But I hurt so, Father . . . " Aragorn answered weakly as he tried to open pain-filled eyes.

_"Yes, I know, my son," Elrond responded regretfully, the deepness of his sorrow reflected in his words._

"Father . . . " Aragorn began again as his glassy eyes finally reopened to the darkened world surrounding him and tried to refocus. "Father?" He interjected again, this time in alarm as he scanned the periphery and his search came up empty. The Elf lord was not there. He was alone and this revelation caused Aragorn's heart to pound even harder within his chest as it labored in accord with the increasing effects of the shock that his body was slowly succumbing to.

"Father?" He beckoned yet a third time before crying out bewilderedly. "What . . . What is happening to me?"

As his body began to give way, so the lines between reality and illusion were increasingly becoming blurred to him as well. 'Was he losing his mind along with the growing amount of blood that was seeping from his body? Was this what happened to one when death approached seeking to make its final claim? Had his own father experienced this same frightening disorientation when he lay dying alone in the Wilderness?'

"For I am all alone too . . . " Aragorn rasped. "Father . . . Elladan . . . Elrohir . . . even Legolas . . . They've been nothing but apparitions... They are not here with me . . . not even their voices really . . . It's just my mind playing tricks on me . . . offering me hope when there is none to be had . . . I am all alone . . . "

"_No! NO! You are not!" Came an emphatic reply. His father's words resounding within the aching depths of his overworked brain as Elrond's assurance rang out clear and strong._

_"Do not allow yourself to accept such resignation, Estel! Hope still lives within you! Do not forsake it even if the shadows press down upon you! For you are never alone! Never! Even in the furthest reaches of These Lands, we are with you. For nothing can separate you from the love we hold for each other. Do not lose heart, my son. For no matter what lays ahead of you, this truth can never be taken from you. Never! Remember this! Remember this . . . "_

Aragorn remained still for long seconds following as the wind blowing around him and through the branches swaying above him seemed to echo his father's closing sentiments until they could no longer be denied.

_"Remember this. Remember this. Remember this_ . . . "

"I will try . . . " The boy stammered shakily, though the strength in his conviction was ebbing alarmingly along with that of his body's.

Moving a trembling hand back toward the earth beneath him, he once again resumed the task he had started before pushing himself to grasp the two branches he had earlier obtained. He would need their support he reasoned uneasily if he was to embark upon this journey his father spoke of. Struggling hard, he fit the boughs along either side of his injured leg. Next, he tugged at the cloak he still wore about his shoulders. Using his teeth, he attempted to hold it in place as his good hand groped toward his waist seeking the hunting knife he still carried. Though his claim upon the weapon was now shaky, he managed to withdraw it and use its blade to cut through the material of his cloak. Observing his efforts, he was thankful for a moment that Elladan and Elrohir were not here to witness his pitiful results as unevenly hacked strips dropped into his lap. Even in his misery, he was unable to hold back a snort of laughter as he imagined their appall.

"Nay, brothers. Though ghastly in size and proportion, most will serve my purpose." He commented toward the now slashed fabric before finishing with. "Though a few are almost large enough to treat an oliphaunt should he be in need of them."

It felt good to the boy to laugh again if only for a moment. His brief and precious diversion soon halted, however, as unwelcome pain accompanied his prior mirthful response and he grasped his ailing side in reacion to it. As he drew his hand away when his current discomfort finally subsided, it was covered in blood. The wound was bleeding freely again he grimly acknowledged. Trembling with returned uncertainty, he knew not which injury he should address first. 'Finish the splint he had started or staunch this renewed flow of blood?' An eery buzzing, which started to sound within his head, was warning enough relaying to him that there would be no need for the splint should enough of this life sustaining fluid leak out from him. So with a wavering hand, he felt about his lap for one of the strips he had previously cut. His efforts proved worthless as the trembling, which affected his appendage, knocked the contents he sought toward the ground beside him.

He was not to be deterred, however, and trying once more, his quavering hand moved down toward the terrain beneath to him to feel around for his elusive quarry. What he discovered was something completely different instead. Something, which took root within the soil and traveled up the bark of the tree he sat against. Something soft and damp.

'Moss . . . ' He reasoned as his fingernails scraped against the soil enabling him to dig up a small amount to examine. 'Why had he not thought of this before? Surely most of this woodland about him would be moss grown.' Bringing the pale green sample even closer for further inspection his brow wrinkled with confusion because this particular species he now held did not fit with the landscape surrounding him. This variety was more prevalent among marshlands seldom growing within the forest.

His father's words sounded within his head as he allowed his good hand to drop yet again to the ground beside him and encounter the velvety growth once more appreciating the cool dampness it offered to his fevered flesh.

_"Bryophyta . . . " Elrond counseled. "This species being Sphagnum found primarily among the wetlands . . . "_

"Which could mean that I'm not far away from the Bruinen . . . "Aragorn whispered weakly as hope once again stirred within his breast. For the plant he held within his trembling hand might be his first good sign. 'Not only that,' he acknowledged as his weary mind struggled to recollect all of the useful information his Father had imparted to him regarding the benefits of this specific species, 'But one use in particular might provide aid to him in his grim circumstance.'

Gouging his fingers into the soil one more, he unearthed a larger clump of the greenery before bringing it upward toward his lips. Squeezing the vegetation, the coolness of the moisture it held seeped into his opened mouth providing a small amount of relief to his parched throat. There was not enough of the welcome growth to slake his thirst, but there was enough of it, if squeezed dry, to create a makeshift dressing for his wounded side.

Little by little his fingers continued to claw at the ground as he gathered up what the terrain offered to him before next partaking in its earthy wetness. Finally when Aragorn had extracted all that was left about him and had wrung it dry to the best of his ability, he lifted up his tunic. The boy shivered as the coolness of the night air hit his fevered flesh. His glassy eyes studied briefly the angry laceration just below his ribs. The skin surrounding it appeared both red and puckered. He did not relish the task ahead of him, but he acknowledged that there was no other course. He knew the moss he was about to employ as a dressing should be thoroughly dried before its use, but he had not the luxury of time for his wound still bled and he was fairly sure that his pursuers still followed him as well.

Bracing himself, Aragorn pressed the first bit of the plant to his side. The pain of its contact proved severe, and an inarticulate cry escaped him followed by tears he could not hold back. His body trembled as he thought about inflicting similar torment to himself. He forced himself, however, to continue onward with his efforts until the last of the medicinal plant was used up. Then reaching toward one of the longer lengths of cloth he had cut previously, he wrapped it around his middle and tied the dressing in place with much difficulty before collapsing back toward the tree behind him. All of his energies now spent.

Aragorn startled awake sometime later to the sound of birds hearkening in the distance the impending approach of dawn. "The sun's rise is almost here . . . " He croaked, his throat and mouth uncomfortably dry once again. "The birds sing of its advent. If I can just hold out through these last waning hours of nighttime, I should be able to reach the river by daybreak and then onto Rivendell . . . " He reasoned numbly. And attempting to gather some renewed strength, his fevered eyes scrutinized what was left to be done before he could set out upon his trek. His journey homeward to those, who waited for his return.

**Author's closing notes: Well if you've reached this point then thank you for reading chapter 10. All of your kind words are greatly appreciated and you have my heartfelt thanks. Your messages bring smiles to me as I read them and make writing this story all the more worthwhile. Thank you!**

**Well**, **I aimed for a longer chapter, but this was what I ended up with. Trust me, you would have hated me if I had ended where I had planned to anyway. :)** **Once again, there was not too much action, but my goal here was to show Aragorn's attempts at survival and how despair can be one of the worst enemies you can confront in his situation. One's attitude is one of the most important factors between whether a person stays alive or succumbs. **

**To provide answers to a few questions posed last time, yes, I too have been a little bothered (worried) by the fact that Elrohir has not noticed Legolas' deteriorating condition. But then again, he is emotionally absorbed in the tale he is telling to the Silvan Elf. Sometimes during times of crisis, we lose sight of the needs of others because we are so overwhelmed by our own set of** **circumstances. Though the unraveling of Elrohir's story concerning Aragorn has been long in coming from a writing standpoint, actually not much time has elapsed in respect to the current day story involving the rest of the group. The effects of shock can come upon a person ( or in this story an Elf) fairly quickly. So I don't believe Elrohir has been negligent in not noticing that something is wrong with Legolas. :)**

**I'm glad I finally got a chance to add a bit of the herb lore I've researched for this story. I like the idea of Elrond and his brothers imparting their knowledge of the land and its flora to Aragorn while he was growing up. I wanted to use other elements of it rather than just athelas, because I envision the Ranger/future King as being knowledgeable about all herbs and plants in his surroundings though Sphagnum moss is usually only found around wetlands, bogs, and moors.**

**Well until next time. (Which I promise will be shorter than three weeks if my computer cooperates) Sue-a.k.a. Quickbeam1. :)**


	11. Our Time Is Running Out

Scars Chapter 11- Our Time Is Running Out

**Disclaimer: This story is being written for enjoyment only. I do not own any of Tolkien's characters.**

**Author's Note: Thank you to all once again for your kind words and for sticking with this story. I will plead the fifth on both the length of time it took to post Chapter 11 and the actual length of the chapter. I usually say that I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I don't think that's possible with chapter 11. It is a very dark chapter. Perhaps that is why it took so long to write. I will warn you not to read into it things that don't actually happen. You'll have to wait for that explanation. **

**WARNING- PLEASE BE WARNED THAT THE FOLLOWING IS A VERY DARK CHAPTER. MY ADVANCED APOLOGIES IF IT PROVES TO BE DISTURBING TO ANYONE.**

"Though the wake of day was steadily approaching, Estel's darkest hours were still ahead of him. Somehow he managed to complete the splint he had started, and with his injured leg once again supported, he renewed his impossible journey toward the flowing waters of the Bruinen and hence homeward." Elrohir continued emotionally. "By this time, however, he could manage little more than slow paced creeping through the lower vegetation. But his firm belief that the river's banks were within his reach ignited some untapped source of energy still dwelling inside of him, urging him onward when others faced with similar adversity might have given up. Pushing himself upward with his one good arm and leg, he began once more to draw himself forward across the terrain before lowering himself again and repeating the grueling process all over. His progress was both slow and tedious. He grappled not only with this physical handicap, but also with incapability to effectively mask his movements any further upon the landscape. Still my brother's choice was the wisest course of action left to him, though he was unaware as to how close the Enemy was drawing in upon him. For his keen ability to orient himself with his surroundings through sight, sound, and even scent had slowly deteriorated throughout the interminable night along with his waning strength. Until at last, the advantage deserted him completely. The final distance he thus covered during this last stretch at defense was minimal at best. But if Estel had not carried on as he had in his quest toward Rivendell," Elrohir's voice faltered momentarily. " he might not be here with us today. It is not by mere chance that my brother still endures."

Meeting Elrohir's agitated gaze, Legolas witnessed the same intensity of emotion now dwelling within the depths of his own tear brightened eyes. 'But what of the scar?' Legolas' overworked mind pondered. Though he had spent near an hour with Elrohir as night fell upon them listening to this grim tale unfold, his raven-haired friend had neglected yet to speak of the scar that Aragorn bore, while he made mention of the many other injuries the Human had sustained. Legolas' quickening heart twisted painfully within his chest as he began to realize that the scar had not been a result of his friend's fall from Berior. That Aragorn was to suffer even further before Elrohir finished his bleak account.

'It all was beginning to make sense now.' The Silvan elf concluded as his troubled mind remembered the young Aragorn he met up with several years ago in the stables at Imaldris- his reserved appearance, the unexplained scar, and finally the grim, grey eyes that met steadily with his own. Aragorn's gaze did not falter, but spoke volumes more than the Human himself of the transformation that had taken place within the youth, though the Elf had not been qualified at that moment in time to read this message successfully. The pain of guilt tore through Legolas as at last he surmised how Aragorn must have incurred the scar . For though Elrohir had yet to confirm his estimation, Legolas now grasped what most likely ensued for the boy. His heart cried out with this revelation and his inability to perceive it until now. During that earlier time spent in Imaldris, his mind had been too engrossed with more compelling details than to pay much heed to the boy's uncharacteristic manner. The thought of setting off upon a scouting mission with one so green to the ways of the world had been troubling enough to the Elf. And though he had noted Aragorn's unusual posture, he had chalked it up to their being thrown together in an awkward situation and also to their past differences.

'Ah, Valar! How could I have been so insensitive to his plight?' Legolas questioned as his haunted blue eyes looked upward toward the darkening heavens as if in search of absolution. Placing a trembling hand upon the ground beside him to steady himself, the Elf's body shook not only from illness now, but sorrow as well. 'How could I not recognize such isolation of spirit? Was I that cold-hearted? That aloof? Estel, it was never my intent to wrong you so . . . For I know now how you must have suffered . . . the loneliness you must have felt . . . the despair . . . For I have been there too. But unlike you, I was never truly alone, was I? For you were there beside me through it all, though I did not permit myself to see so at first . . . I had closed off my mind to any chance at a bond or affinity between us. Still you persisted . . . dragging me back toward the land of the living when my body and spirit were set to let go . . . promising me hope and understanding when I believed them lost . . . You were there with me, even if I had not been so for you. You knew all too well, yet still you did not let go . . . '

Misery claimed a choke hold upon Legolas. He could listen no further to Elrohir's account. He could not bear to hear of the harsh treatment that Aragorn must have born at the hands of his captors. For the Elf knew firsthand of their sadistic and unrelenting ways. The Orcs derived fierce pleasure in first breaking the bodies of their hostages and then the spirit that dwelt within them. And as Elrohir made to continue on with his fateful narrative, Legolas almost raised a hand in protest to stave off his attempt. But at the last second, he held back. For to do as he intended would be like denying Aragorn all over again, and so instead he sought to steel his weakened body as Elrohir's tragic tale moved toward its shattering conclusion.

"Over and over again, Estel reached forth to grasp whatever purchase he could find by way of roots, brush, and even solid rock to aid him as he struggled onward toward the Bruinen. Ignoring the protests of his injured body, even the torn flesh of his hands, he did not relinquish his goal until . . . "

Aragorn's good arm finally gave way beneath the boy as he slumped down toward the cold earth. He had pushed himself unmercifully for as long as his body could hold out, but now he could go on no further, not without a brief respite. Turning his face, he allowed his head to seek rest against the ground. The soil's cool dampness for a time proved strangely soothing to his fevered flesh as his injured body strove to renew itself. But all too soon, the nagging chill that had plagued him on and off throughout the long night returned and he was overcome anew with shivering.

Reaching toward the remnants of his cloak still about his shoulders, he sought to draw it even closer around his body like a blanket to ward against the impending coldness. As he did, his fingers scraped against the dampened soil beneath him. Even in his misery, he was still able to assimilate that the ground he now crossed over was marshier than it had been before. Lowering his head once more toward the terrain, he attempted to make note of what telltale signs the earth surrounding him was willing to give up. In specific, he listened for evidence of the Bruinen, but was incapable in the end of telling whether the whooshing that sounded within his head was a confirmation of the mighty river's current or from the fatigue affecting him.

He had to put his trust in that it was the former of the two and preparing himself again, he made to move onward. By now even his good limbs shook in protest to the prolonged exposure he placed upon them, but he could not give up. He would be there soon and when he arrived, he would partake in the Bruinen's restoring waters. The river's swirling tide would finally quench his unshakable thirst. With only one goal in mind, he would reach it shores or die trying.

An eternity seemed to pass as the boy pushed his ailing body onward, while every few feet he forced his head upward in hopes of gaining a glimpse of his objective. Until at last even through the dark folds of nighttime, which still cloaked the landscape, the unmistakable surge of its force lay ahead of him.

"The Bruinen" he cried shakily as his head dropped toward the ground in unspeakable homage. Sobs threatened to overwhelm the boy as he raised his head once again to reassure himself of its certainty, though his body had long lost the ability to produce any accompanying tears. "It is here! I have made it and soon I shall be home again!" He choked.

Dragging a trembling hand toward him face, he attempted to quiet the myriad of emotions rushing through him-relief, joy, anticipation, longing. He had not given up and his struggle had paid off. Within minutes he would feel the Bruinen's soothing balm against his hands and face. He could wait no longer and drawing himself upward, he reached forward again with a war-torn hand.

He had only gained but a few yards, when his proceed was abruptly cut short. A fierce impediment grabbed hold about the ankle of his injured foot. The pain of its contact shooting through the boy. Aragorn dropped heavily toward the ground as an inescapable cry of pain was torn from his cracked lips. Panting heavily, the boy struggled upward again. Sure that he had only caught his injured limb upon some overgrown root, he attempted to wrestle himself free, only to encounter immediate resistance before his leg was yanked unmercifully backwards. Aragorn never heard the second tortured cry of pain that was ripped from him as the bone he had painstakingly attempted to align earlier was brutally splintered apart while darkness reached out to claim him.

Legolas' grief-stricken blue eyes looked toward Elrohir as he suddenly quit speaking. The raven-haired Elf was weeping openly. The Silvan Elf was unaware that his own countenance betrayed similar emotion until his shaking hands reached up to cradle his dampened face.

"No . . . not any more . . . " He whispered. " Please, I cannot stand this . . . "

But Elrohir did not hear his impassioned entreaty and with a strangled voice he resumed talking.

"Estel was to awaken with Orcs all about him . . ."

Slowly consciousness returned to the boy through unyielding pain that could no longer be denied. As his eyelids struggled to flutter open, he found himself upon his back. During the time it had taken him to regain his senses, the earth's dampness had soaked through both his cloak and undergarments. His renewed shivering alerted the beasts above him to his return to cognizance.

"So our little swamp rat is awake." One of the foul beings snarled down at him.

Tremors of fear now coursed through Aragorn's body. They acted toward accompanying his shivering as his heart pounded erratically within his chest.

"Crafty piece of sludge he is . . . " Another Orc exclaimed as he glared down menacingly upon the boy's bedraggled form. "...but it seems as if his struggle has cost him dearly." He finished as a guttural laugh escaped his twisted lips.

"Yeah . . . not as pretty as when we first encountered him a ways back upon that lofty steed of his . . . "

Aragorn shuddered in revulsion as the Orc presently speaking stretched his clawlike hand down toward him. "What's the matter, swamp rat? Don't like our company, do you?" He mocked while trailing his misshapen finger across tattered garments covering Aragorn's chest until it reached the moss dressing just below the boys' ribs. The goblin's nose wrinkled with distaste as it came in contact with the earthly gift until his keen senses were rewarded with another more satisfying aroma.

A heinous smile took a hold of his loathsome features as his thick tongue slid forward to lick his lips before speaking again. "Seems the little rat has injured more than just his leg." He snickered before clenching the covering beneath his broken nails and ripping it from the boy's body.

Aragorn's head arched back in agony as his cry of distress remained smothered within his distended throat. Through pain glazed eyes, the boy watched as his captors took delight in his misfortune. The Orc, who held the now tampered dressing, yellow eyes gleamed with amusement as he raised moss toward his grotesque face while squeezing it until the blood it held ran into his mouth and down his hand and arm.

"Hey . . . " One of the remaining group grumbled. "We didn't all hunt for him just to have you reap all of the rewards."

"Didn't you get enough of your fill earlier with the parting gift he left behind for us?" The boy's initial tormentor cackled.

The meaning of the cruel beast's words was not lost to Aragorn as his throat constricted ever tighter in acknowledgment to what was being said. "Berior . . . " He began to choke out until all thoughts of his horse were ripped from him as the return of resounding pain gripped his young body.

"Aye, perhaps I should have . . . " Another Orc snorted. "But I've never been one to pass up Man flesh when it's available." And heartlessly the goblin's gnarled fingers jabbed into the open wound along Aragorn's side digging in deeply while shredding the already torn flesh further. The boy could do little more than gasp his distress as he found breathing near impossible as the creature dug even further into his chest cavity. The edges of the boys' vision were threatened with darkness as the pain he had undergone up till now seemed insignificant to this new agony he was now experiencing. And just as he was about to pass out again, the Orc withdrew his probing fingers before raising them to his lips to savor his delight.

Barely conscious, Aragorn drew in upon himself as he curled his good arm around his injured side. Above him voracious laughter erupted, but the boy was no longer cognizant to the guttural jargon being thrown back and forth by his captors. Rocking into himself upon the cold, muddy ground, Aragorn's mind searched outward in his despair as he mumbled the first name that came to his now garbled thoughts.

"Father . . . Father . . . " He beckoned, and though his lips moved in unison to the words outwardly he made no sound. "Father, please! I'm afraid . . . Do not leave me!"

"Look! The whelp's trying to talk. What do you suppose he's trying to say?" A voice howled

"Who cares!" Another grunted. "It will be light soon. I say we have our fun and be done with him. With the condition he's in, he won't last long."

"Father . . . " Aragorn mouthed again, this time tasting the coolness of the earth before he was jerked unceremoniously upward.

Aragorn was hauled briefly to his feet. Time enough for weight to be placed upon his injured leg. The limb buckled beneath him as a cry of torment was wrung from the boy. He was saved from falling to the ground, however, but not from the further fate that awaited him as raucous laughter erupted about him. The Orcs' revelry was lost upon the boy, for all his thoughts were now turned inward engaging in a battle with the incessant buzzing that was filling his brain.

"Father . . . " He endeavored to gasp once more until a strong forearm pressed against his collarbone and lower neck. It's force driving his breath from him. What he felt next was the Orc, who was holding him, warm breath against his neck. The stench of the creature's rotting teeth reached the child's nostrils causing his stomach to revolt. He would have been sick had the bile not been forced back down by an agonizing scream that was wrenched from his aching throat as the choked hold upon him was released. For at that very moment, the Orc detaining him had dropped his open mouth to the boys shoulders and using his jagged teeth ripped through the boy's outer garments before tearing into his flesh as well.

If he could have cried, tears would have coursed down Aragorn' face. Blood instead ran down the boy's back as he remained shuddering in the monster's firm hold.

"Father . . . " he all but whimpered as the arm previously around his neck now tightened mercilessly around his chest in an excruciating hold. As darkness once again crept into the boy's periphery vision, another image became known to him also. It was that of his father and brothers. Their presence a welcoming comfort amongst all the pain and angst surrounding him.

"Father, you're here and Elrohir and Elladan too. You did not desert me . . . " Aragorn began until the compressing hold around his chest gave way and the air around him was filled by his wheezing gasp for breath and with the sound of fabric being rent apart. The lingering chill of the night air unexpectedly touched the now exposed flesh along the boy's back, while more and more of the garments he wore were being severed apart. At times the pointed blade that the Orc holding him used scored against his skin leaving its mark. Until finally, his total outfit was completely shorn apart. Immediately the boy felt the goblin's crushing hold once more upon his neck stealing his breath away yet again, but it was the monster's other hand that caused the boy's frantic heart to race even further with fright within his chest. Forcing his way through the now severed fabric, the Orc's raking nails found the boy's bare hip as he forced the child's prone body backwards toward his own.

"No!" Aragorn struggled to shout out though no breath was left within him. Frantically the boy reached out to the vision that was his only moments prior. "Father." He mouthed one last time, but Elrond and his brothers were now disappearing as their comforting presence had become forfeited to the swirling tide of darkness that threatened to overtake him. "No! No!" The child's brain screamed out. "This cannot be happening! No! They cannot do this! Please! Do not let them do this! No! Was I to go through all that I did thus far, to have it end this way now? Please no!" The child's final words escaping as the Orc's choke hold momentarily grew lax while he began to undo his own coarse garments. As the beast's grasp eased against Aragorn's throat, the boy moved his frenzied grip away from the arm seeking to asphyxiate and down toward his waist.

"No!" Echoed a muffled cry as a hand burst forth to clamp around Elrohir's forearm dragging the raven-haired Elf abruptly away from the ominous tale, he had been telling. The Rivendell Elf did not realize how caught up in his story he had become as he sat hunched over, his shoulders hitching with every unsteady breath he now drew, while tears of anguish rained freely down his cheeks.

Startled from this waking nightmare, Erohir's gaze now moved outward to encompass his fair-haired friend before him. "No!" Legolas pleaded again as his body shook alarmingly. "No!"

"No!" the Silvan Elf's cry pierced the air around them once more. "Please, no . . . Do not go on any further, for it is far worse than ever I imagined! He was just a boy! Estel!" Legolas wailed in misery until his one hand flew to his throat while the other cushioned his chest as if he were suddenly struggling for breath. "Please, no! Do not let it be so!" He gasped yet again before collapsing into a motionless heap beside his friend.

**Author's Closing Notes: Once again, my apologies. My aim, however, was to try and depict as accurate a description as possible. There is no glamour here, no entertainment. Whether by force of violence, coercion, or manipulation the crime of rape is wrong. I've debated back and forth on how I should handle this next bit of information, but I felt it wrong to hinge a cliffhanger on whether or not a young Estel suffers the full brutality of the violence that has been enacted against him. No, he is not raped. That will be explained later on in the story, when the memories are picked up by both him and his brother, Elladan. Does this disclosure ruin the story? I hope not. Could the heir of Isildur have been as strong and as effective a leader if such a trauma had occurred to him? I'd say yes. The Estel in my story, however, will deal with the severity of the complications left over from the aftermath of what happened to him. There is still much more of the story left to go. I hope I haven't lost any of you with this current chapter or revelation. - Sue a.k.a. Quickbeam **


	12. Requiem

Scars-Chapter 12- Requiem

**Disclaimer: This story is being written for enjoyment only. I do not own any of Tolkien's characters.**

**Author's note: Thank you all for your kind words regarding chapter 11! I'm sorry it took so long to get chapter 12 posted. I had an important meeting I needed to prepare for. I will be leaving to go out of town again after this chapter, but I hope I can post the next chapter before three weeks (my usual time frame lately). :) Well, we are back in the present- LOTR's time- for chapter 12. I will eventually get back to what happened in Aragorn's past, but that won't come until at least chapter 13 or possibly 14. I hope you enjoy what follows. :)**

****

_"Please, no! Do not let it be so!" Legolas gasped yet again before collapsing into a motionless heap beside his friend._

"Legolas? ..."

With a great deal difficulty, a stunned Elrohir struggled to gain his feet. Legolas lay beside him now as still as death. Elrohir had been so caught up in the tale he had been telling that he failed to notice until moments before the Silvan Elf's collapse, the distress his friend must have been experiencing. In those final seconds, Legolas' countenance suddenly drained of all color, while his body seemed consumed with uncontrollable trembling. But what had alarmed Elrohir the most, was Legolas' obvious struggle to draw breath. And now he lay in a lifeless heap about his feet.

"Legolas?" Elrohir gasped once again as he finally managed to approach his fallen friend. "What is it, mellon-nin? What ails you?" The raven-haired Elf petitioned desperately as he sought to turn Legolas over onto his back. The impediment of his bound hands, however, hindered his further progress, but pushing aside the acute pain that accompanied his motions, he was able to complete the task with his next try. What his renewed actions revealed proved even more disconcerting.

Legolas' lips had taken on a bluish hue, while the remaining flesh covering his face and body appeared dangerously pale and covered with sweat. One of Elrohir's bandaged hands flew to his friend's chest as he tried to ascertain whether the stricken Elf still drew breath. Once again, his injuries sought to hamper him, as he was unable through his bindings to detect even the slightest rise and fall of his companion's chest. "Legolas, please!" He countered, unable to contain his alarm. "How has this happened, mellon-nin?" Elrohir cried out yet again, while desperately lowering his face toward that of his lifeless friend's. His hurried actions were rewarded when the barest trace of exhalation left Legolas's blue lips to brush lightly against his own cheek. The raven-haired Elf's emotive, grey eyes next turned from his friend's face toward his seemingly lifeless body to scrutinize further whether this was to be followed by the necessary intake of breath. Legolas' ailing body complied though weakly as the rudimentary rhythm set forth by the Valar from their primeval days maintained its mandatory cadence within the Silvan Elf's chest.

Elrohir breathed a monetary sigh of relief as his focus once again turned back toward his friend's ashen complexion. In the chaos preceding, a length of his own dark hair had fallen forward against his strained features working to block his line of vision. With a bound hand, he tried to force it back into place, though his efforts proved useless. Sitting back upon his haunches, he attempted yet again only to fail once more. "These blasted hands!" he cursed. "What good are they to me? They can offer no comfort . . . no aid! I must seek help!"

Elrohir, however, hesitated before leaving his afflicted friend alone. The Rivendell Elf's troubled mind was now plagued with fear. For what if while he was gone in search of succor, Legolas' weakening body should suddenly seek to deny itself the harmony necessary toward sustaining his life? And turning to Legolas once more, Elrohir pleaded with his unconscious friend. "I go to seek help, Legolas. Please do not let go, mellon-nin. I shan't be long. Please, Legolas . . . Please hold on!"

With equal difficulty, Elrohir managed once more to regain his footing. His first few steps proved awkward, while his overworked mind remained beset with troubled thoughts. His head turned from side to side, while he tried to ascertain in which direction he should start off upon to bring back the speediest relief to his ailing friend. Finally a haunting melody weaving its way across the darkened landscape determined his fate. "The Rangers! Aragorn!" Elrohir clamored as he immediately set off at a quickened pace toward the glen where the Dunedain now carried out their burial mass, though his weakened body protested the exertions he was now placing upon it.

As he frantically approached their mournful gathering, the burial mound they had been constructing, illuminated by surrounding torches, came into view. An unsteady breath caught in Elrohir's throat at the sight of this funereal reminder and its possible correlation to all that he had presently left behind him. The dirge the Rangers now sang in tribute to all the departed souls, consumed by the fire's violence, echoed loudly within his ears. Its sorrowful strain doing little to ease the havoc of the coursing tide of emotions racing through his body, nor the swirling tide of thoughts consuming his head. Bursting into the grim gathering, he needed a moment to gather his breath, while his frantic, grey eyes searched through the assemblage for the one familiar face he sought out.

"Estel!" He choked out, forgetting any attempt at protocol. "Estel!" He heaved yet again, while collapsing into himself, while bracing his bandage hands against his thighs as he struggled once more for breath.

Aragorn pushed through the group surrounding him and was immediately at his Elven brother's side to lend his support. His arms went around Elrohir to steady him. Concerned grey eyes, met with those of the distraught Elf's, while the Rangers surrounding them echoed their surprise at this unusual disturbance and the unfamiliar words being exchanged back and forth between both Man and Elf.

In his distress, Elrohir had switched to high tongue as he relayed to Aragorn the urgency of the situation he had left behind him. Aragorn's grim face betrayed little emotion as Elrohir continued to unburden his fears, but as the younger twin's brief account drew to a hasty close, the Human's eyes mirrored the growing alarm so prevalent within his brother's own. And without further delay or any words of explanation, Aragorn broke rank leaving both Rangers and Elf behind him as he sprinted off toward the growing stance of trees where he had first left his three companions.

Halfdan immediately moved forward to take Aragorn's previous spot as he noted the remaining Elf's enduring distress. Slipping his arm about the immortal being's waist, he prevented the Rivendell Elf beside him from slumping toward the ground. Though safe at present within the Dunadan's grasp, Elrohir turned his distraught features toward the Ranger, who aided him, as his urgent flow of words proceeded onward.

Halfdan's confusion was apparent as the Elf's unidentifiable speech continued. Holding up a hand to stave off any further progress on Elrohir's part, the Ranger spoke out. "I do not understand what you are trying to tell me . . . The language you use is unfamiliar to me . . . "

Immediately acknowledging the Ranger's bewilderment, Elrohir reverted back to common tongue as he communicated once again his present desire. "Please . . . " He wheezed. "Please help me back toward my friend!"

Halfdan only nodded his agreement as he assisted Elrohir back toward the direction from whence he came. Though the Elf's body was plagued by injury, it did little toward hampering the speed at which the immortal advanced as he returned to his encampment causing Halfdan to briefly wonder if it were indeed himself or the Elf, who was presently in need of assistance. As they drew closer to the campsite's burning fire, the Ranger noted Aragorn's shadowed presence hovering over the still body of the fair-haired Elf. The pressing and unintelligible words his Chieftain uttered toward the unmoving being remained unanswered as Strider began to work feverishly over his lifeless form.

Even to the unskilled eye of the approaching Dunadan, the situation facing his commander was a grave one. He watched as Strider's one hand first moved shakily along the crook of the Elf's neck as if in search of some continued assurance that the First Born's life force still beat within him, while his other hand moved toward the Elf's diaphragm seeking similar confirmation. Halfdan was unsure if his leader received the affirmation he so desperately desired as his bleak, grey eyes briefly glanced upward to acknowledge their impending arrival before returning his uncertain gaze back toward his friend. Taking but a moment, the Man reached down toward his waist to extract the hunting knife he carried with him. With an unspoken urgency, he rolled the Elf beside him onto his side, while using the blade he held with unparalleled precision to slice through the dressing upon the being's back, never once making contact with the injured flesh beneath it. Both the sight and smell from the now uncovered wound took the Ranger aback.

"How . . . how is this possible?" Aragorn muttered in disbelief. "Only mere hours have passed since I last checked up upon him. How could his condition have deteriorated so rapidly in such a short span of time?"

Turning his puzzled eyes toward Elrohir, Aragorn finally asked, "How could this have happened? Why did you not come for me sooner? I left word with you to have Elladan alert me if there were any changes in either of your conditions."

Ignoring his brother's inquiries, Elrohir answered the human with a compelling query of his own. "Will he survive?"

Aragorn swallowed hard in an attempt to compose himself before replying, but still he could not keep the grievous emotion he felt from roughening his response. "I'm not sure . . . His condition is very grave . . . "

"But surely, Estel, there must be something that can be done for him? ... We cannot let him die . . . " Elrohir responded before Aragorn's choked voice cut him off with a stinging rebuke.

"Where has Elladan been throughout all this? ... And why . . . why did he not come and get me before Legolas' condition became so dire?"

Elladan remained perched upon the trunk of a fallen oak some distance away. His mind and body oblivious to the growing darkness that now claimed the landscape surrounding him. Many hours had passed since he initially left camp, but the passage of time had been lost to his tormented soul. During these increasing hours of retreat, the elder son of Elrond remained plagued by dark and disturbing thoughts from his past. He dwelled upon deep misgivings he believed long since settled within himself until the very events of this day sought to draw them forth once again. Over and over, his troubled mind played back the moments leading up to Aragorn's grisly discovery along the banks of the nearby stream, and hence to the Human's own similar past adversity. Tears of anguish, he thought spent long ago, clouded the depths of his dark eyes, as he searched once more for some resolution toward what he could have done to prevent such a loathsome tragedy from ever occurring. His mind's eye, however, continually returned to that one fateful moment in time. The moment he had denied Aragorn. Though his father had claimed differently and Estel as well when they had finally made their peace, in his heart of hearts he knew he could never find it within himself to forgive this most obvious failing. It had never ceased to haunt him as Aragorn's long ago words sounded once again within his head.

_"I shall go too!"_

_"No!" _

One curt word of refusal was all that he had given the boy. 'Why did I not listen to his arguments? Did he not at least deserve the chance to defend his thoughts?' But no, he had dismissed Aragorn with one short rebuff, though he might have stated some reasoning behind his decision at the time. Any remembrance of what such words on his part may have been had long since dissipated from his memory after his discovery of its following consequences. 'Why, Estel? Why did I not even give you the chance to speak your stead instead of dismissing you like some errant pet? If only I had listened . . . "

_"If only I had... This world is filled with 'if only I had', Elladan. They are not yours alone to lament." His father's words returned to remind him. "We can not change what has come to pass. We can only learn to live with what has taken place. Do not allow your life to become consumed with pointless regret, my son. For it will only hold you back from living and experiencing all that there is left of this life. There was no way you could have foreseen what consequences Estel's past held in store for him, nor can you remain guardian over_ _what his future has left to bring him . . . None of this is your fault! Do not continue to blame yourself for events you hold no control over . . . for to do so would be fruitless. Instead, seek out your brother. Listen to his words, for he loves you deeply . . . "_

He had never doubted the love Aragorn held for him or any of his family members, though for a long time following the boy's tragic misfortune, Elladan had felt unworthy of such love.

"I cannot help but feel responsible toward him . . . " Elladan spoke out into the surrounding darkness as his mind recalled the very first moments he spent with his Human brother.

_Hours before, he and Elrohir had come upon Arathorn. His friend was already dead, the victim of an Orc arrow through his eye. Grieving, he had taken the Dunadan's lifeless hand within his own, while pledging to protect the Chieftain's wife and son. It had been many hours following before he and Elrohir were able to fulfill this promise. Night had fallen upon the decimated landscape. Vanquishing Orcs still prowled and looted the surrounding areas leaving chaos in their wake. The foreboding darkness seemed to swallow up any last flicker of hope that remained. But at last, he and his brother had come upon the distraught Gilraen hiding out in the Wilds. Her small son, she held to her breast, clung to folds of her disheveled gown as if he would never let go. The frightened child was obviously overwhelmed by the upheaval that now surrounded them._

_At that moment, his heart went out to the widow and son of his deceased friend. Though pained to separate both mother and child during such a troubling time, it was inadvisable for either twin to bear the sole burden of carrying them both upon one steed. The likelihood of doing such would greatly inhibit their chance toward a successful escape. Whereas the odds of misfortune striking upon them if both mother and son were to ride together would be greatly increased. Quickly explaining the difficulty of the situation to Arathorn's mourning widow, Gilraen's concerns were for her son alone. Tearing the clinging child away from herself, she swiftly transferred him into Elladan's awaiting arms. If there had been time to argue the point, Elladan would have ceded the now struggling child into his brother's more capable care. It was not because he scorned young ones, whether elf kind or mortal. It was just that Elrohir claimed an advantage over himself when dealing with tikes. They tended to gravitate toward him over Elladan. Now he held the shrieking child within his embrace. If their movements through the surrounding hinterland did not alert the lurking Enemy to their location, then the child's piercing cries surely would. _

_"Quiet, young one!" He admonished quickly, while looking hopefully toward Elrohir for aid in his dilemma. His younger brother, however, was already seated once again upon his horse, and had extended a hand toward Gilraen helping her up upon his mount. There was no time for brooking a discussion. Time was of the essence. They needed to fly. Drawing the squirming child closer toward his breast, Elladan did his best to stifle the child's continued wails against his garments. Mounting up was another difficult task, but his hectic actions proved rewarding. For they distracted the upset child's immediate attentions away from his current dismay, hence quieting the boy further. But when his steed readied to take off, the child's grip upon Elladan's tunic tightened fiercely. Noting the child's distress, Elladan crooned softly as he felt Elrohir might have done if given his current situation and stated. "It's okay, little one . . . It's okay . . . I will keep you safe." Large tear brightened eyes looked up at him through the darkness, unsure if he could believe this odd being's words to him. But as they crossed over the many leagues separating them from Rivendell, the boy's firm hold upon his garments grew lax, while his lingering sobs quieted until they were only an occasional hiccup sounding over the muffled hoof beats upon the hardened turf beneath them. Finally breaking his concentrated gaze, Elladan's eyes ventured down toward the charge he held securely within his arms. Expecting to find him asleep, he was taken aback when the same dark eyes that stared back into his earlier were no longer plagued by doubt or fear but revealed the initial development of trust. "We have a long journey ahead of us yet," He spoke out reassuringly. "Sleep, little one, sleep . . . For I shall never let harm come to you . . . "_

"I was unable to keep that promise . . . " Elladan's pain ridden voice lamented as he spoke out again into the stillness which now surrounded him.

**Author's closing notes: Hmmm . . . wonders If a cliffhanger falls in the middle of a chapter does it really make an impact? (Compares this with the analogy of a tree falling in the middle of the forest, if no one is there to see it happen, does it really make a sound?... :) Well if you've reached this point, then thank you for reading chapter 12. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Perhaps it was wicked of me to entitle this chapter, Requiem. No, the requiem was not for Legolas. Well at least not yet. It was for the villagers, who died in the fire. Remember from chapter 3? I know that was ages ago. :) I used it too, to represent Elladan's mourning over past events. **

**My heartfelt thanks go out to all of you, who are reading and/or reviewing this story. Your gracious words mean so much to me. Thank you!**

**Okay, so what's wrong with poor Legolas? Well according to my research, he is suffering from the possible effects of shock brought on by the loss of blood volume and dehydration from his burns. It also looks as if they might be infected. Of course, an author never divulges all the medical mishaps and woes she has up her sleeve (Sorry!) . . . As for Aragorn's past dilemma, I will say that though I might not possibly touch upon it again for a chapter or two, I did give you a clue toward its possible conclusion. :)**** Until next time! Sue a.k.a. Quickbeam1**


	13. It Is Done

Scars- Chapter 13- It Is Done

**Disclaimer: This story is being written for enjoyment only. I do not own any of Tolkien's characters.**__

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your kind responses for chapter 12. I hope you enjoy what follows. :)**_ Warning - This chapter might be perceived as a little dark . My apologies if it proves to be disturbing to anyone. _

**_"Sleep, little one, sleep . . . For I shall never let harm come to you . . . "_**

****

**_"I was unable to keep that promise . . . " Elladan's pain ridden voice lamented as he spoke out again into the stillness, which now surrounded him._****__**

Immediately, the grief-stricken Elf's thoughts turned from those filled with prior wonder to that of ****__deep and abiding pain. A pain, which though long tempered through the decades, was one he had never been quite able to assuage. A pain that had remained with him always, quite like the scar his brother bore, fading with the passage of time, but ever present. With events, such as those which he had faced this day, making it all the more palpable.**__**

"Why? Why . . . " Elladan's choked voice repeated, while haunted, grey eyes searched outward into the darkness now enfolding him. "Why did I not listen to him? For if I had, things might have turned out so differently . . . "

His tragic plea remained unanswered, while his tormented mind, like a swirling vortex, attempted to draw him even further into its emotional fray. Carrying him back to confront that, which should never have happened. Pulling him further into its suffocating grip, like the potent draw of the mysterious undertow, which governed the icy seas. It sought to plummet him beneath its stormy depths until all else was lost and he was engulfed by its massive weight yet again.

"Elbereth, help me! ..." His strangled voice exclaimed in one last attempt to buoy himself against its turbulent tide, but he failed to maintain a stronghold and ultimately was drug under by its dark and surging force.

_Dawn had been attempting break once more through night's cyclic hold upon the land, but the promise of its restoring light provided little comfort to Elladan. Many hours had passed since he and his brother along with their remaining contingent had learned of the Orcs' duplicity. And with its passage, the spark of hope, he had carried within his breast, grew ever dimmer until at last it had all but faded from sight. _

_ As the horse beneath him gathered distance over the quickening landscape, he could not shake from his mind the chilling image of a few hours past. His coursing heart had nearly faltered within his chest when they had come upon Berior or what remained of the once magnificent steed. With this grim discovery, his tightening fist flew toward the line of his jaw, while thumb and forefinger clenched firmly against the quivering flesh about his mouth to stifle the startled cry of anguish seeking to escape. He had forced his watery eyes to focus elsewhere as they struggled with similar emotion, turning from the sight until he regained the necessary composure to continue on. He used these fleeting moments in a vain attempt to scan the perimeter for any sign of what might have become of Aragorn, but the swirling tide of thoughts now assaulting his senses blocked anything productive from being noted. Forcing his eyes back upon that of the gutted horse, he strove hard to keep a tightened rein over his reeling emotions, while betraying little if anything to those, who surrounded him. For they looked to him for both leadership and guidance, and he could not flounder at this crucial moment. With time, his rattled faculties were finally able to divulge that the boy could not have escaped this travesty unscathed. For there were traces of blood, which sullied the landscape, too far from remaining carcass. The remnants of shifted debris left unspoiled by the battering of savage limbs and finally an almost imperceptible path leading outward in the direction of home confirmed his suspicions and relayed to Elladan that Aragorn must have somehow managed to elude his pursuers. But for how long?_

_As they remounted their horses and began tracing the path Aragorn had set out upon, Elladan realized that his younger brother had done well for a time at keeping the route he had taken concealed from untrained eyes. His command in the face of danger was admirable, especially when he most likely struggled with bodily injury. The raven-haired Elf perhaps should have felt pride at the youth's notable achievement, but he was unable to get past his own deep-set misgivings and self blame to allow any flicker of hope to reignite within his breast. Nothing would possibly reassure him of Aragorn's continued safety until he held the boy fast within his arms once again. _

_Aragorn's concealed trek might have assisted his brother from confronting further danger while in the Wild, but it also worked unfavorably against the Elves seeking to perfect a rescue by greatly hindering their speed._

_"He took off toward the South originally, before turning West here once again . . . " Elladan at last spoke out while his keen eyes scanned the surrounding foliage during this most recent break in activity._

_"He heads toward the Bruinen," Elrohir confirmed "For he knows the safety its shores offer up to him."_

_Elladan's wary gaze, met with Erohir's, but not in disagreement. For he knew what his brother proclaimed was most likely true. There was no safer haven left for the boy to strive toward than the opposite shore and hence the hidden valley. 'But would their brother reach its banks on time?' He worried. For as the boy's trek continued on through the densely covered vegetation, it had become increasingly apparent that the Human was losing in his battle to keep the direction of his course concealed from his lumbering opponents. _

_'They are closing in upon him!' Elladan's harried mind conceded. He did not have to look toward his traveling companions to know that each had reached the same conclusion from the increasing disfigurement that scarred the landscape. And as if in unspoken agreement after Elladan remounted his steed, the ensuing contingent pressed on harder in their pursuit to find the boy._

_The urgency now pounding within Elladan's breast was relentless. The propinquity between his brother's flight and that of the shadowing Goblins was growing slimmer and slimmer with each passing furlong they covered. 'Could Aragorn have made it to the banks of the Bruinen already without encountering these savage hunters yet again? And if he had so, was he in any condition to cross its surging force unattended? Never before during the history of Middle-earth had any Orc intruder been bold enough to traverse the mighty river's banks and set foot upon the deep cloven valley, which offered refuge to all Elves and folk of goodwill, Elladan acknowledged. 'Still did his brother stand a chance of escaping them successfully?' He prayed that he had as the incessant appeal, sounding within his head, _ _petitioned the Valar to grant the boy's safe passage in his absence. But as the frantic pace of horse flesh and hooves concluded their rapid advance and drew to the river's edge, Elladan's keen eyesight grievously acknowledge that he had not. _

_"NO!" The raven-haired Elf cried out, unable to quell the rising horror within him at the sight of his youngest brother being brutalized within the Orcs' savage clutches. "NO!" He screamed out yet again, as he pulled the racing mount beneath him to a sudden halt, while springing forward to meet the still moving earth before charging desperately forth with his weapon unsheathed. He heard rather than saw the accompanying Elves behind him ready themselves in similar fashion. There was no time to hold back, no element of surprise this day. For if the thunder of their advancing hooves had not_ _already alerted the assailing goblins of their imminent approach, then Elladan's blood curdling outcry most surely had. _

_The whizzing of arrows now filled the air about him, as Elladan relentlessly pressed forward wielding the sword he carried, while cutting a path through the Enemy toward Aragorn. The last thing he saw, before turning to fend off yet another approaching scimitar to his right, was the boy curving into the massive body now holding him as if to strike back. Elladan attempted to call out to him, but his voice was lost among the growing conflict swarming about them. His anxious, grey eyes instantly witnessed the boy's gruesome captor suddenly stagger backwards from their contact as if in shock. Aragorn swayed with his release as if suddenly unable to support himself. It was then the foul predator beside him seemed to regain some control and lashing out, cuffed the tottering boy hard, slashing him across the face with a protruding bolt that embellished his coarse garment's sleeve. Aragorn's neck snapped back with the impact, while the boy's body faltered once again before collapsing hard toward the earth beneath him to lie motionless. _

_"NO!" Elladan recoiled as he witnessed what might possibly have been a brutal death blow. 'No!' his mind echoed, while his frantic heart seethed within his chest. He was so caught up in the moment that he did not feel the initial sting of an Orc blade cutting against his bicep slicing both garment and flesh as it made its contact. His arm drew back instinctively from the pain as his attention now focused upon the present danger coming down upon him. The adrenaline rushing through his veins did not allow the substantial blow to hinder his unremitting progress, and drawing back upon his own sword, he impaled the storming predator with one fatal thrust before extracting the blade and moving forward to address the assailing figure still hovering over Aragorn's lifeless form. _

_By the time he reached the loathsome creature, it had collapsed to its knees upon the terrain beside the boy. The goblin's gnarled hands clutched at a gaping wound that covered its stricken abdomen. Black blood coursed through the slashed opening of both flesh and cloth between the beast's knobby fingers as it attempted in vain to hold back the life force now draining from its body. Elladan's troubled gaze shifted from the perishing creature to that of his fallen brother. The sight that greeted him stole his breath away. Aragorn lay limp upon the ground. His body bloodied and broken. The garments, he'd been wearing, lay in shreds, torn away to expose the child's naked flesh beneath them. _

_ "No! NOOOOOO!" Elladan roared as the enormity of what most likely had transpired while Aragorn was within the Orcs' grasp bombarded his senses. He was unable hold back now nor stem the tide of the hot tears now forming within his anguished eyes. Their dampness worked toward clouding his vision, but they could not hide from him the evidence so abounding that surrounded him. _

_"NOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed out yet again as if in denial before returning his frenzied attentions back toward the dying monster, who lingered beside him. Wielding his already blood soaked blade, he took the vile creature's head. The Orc drew breath no longer as its remaining torso crashed forward toward the ground. But that did not stop the distraught Elf, as his sword found the creature's body again and again. Over and over Elladan struck out at the heinous being, which had assaulted his brother, as his blade continued to hew and slash, while a flood of tears coursed down his face. Their dampness and his rage blinding him to all else surrounding him, until he heard Elrohir's battle weary voice sound roughly within his ear. _

_"Enough! Enough, Elladan! It is dead! They are all dead! It is done!" _

_Collapsing to his knees as well, Elladan allowed his now sullied blade to fall from his grasp toward the ground below and lie there unattended while he struggled for breath. His composure was completely shot as his heaving lungs tried to force air past the tightened knot, which obstructed his throat until a tortured sob was ripped from him. His unusual behavior startled the ranks of brethren now closing in upon him and his twin curtailing all prior movement and sound. Elladan's shoulders continued to shake as yet another sob tore through the Elf, while his grief-stricken eyes once again turned toward his youngest brother._

_Aragorn had not moved since the Orc's staggering blow. He was sure the lad was dead. The absence of movement from his companions surrounding him confirmed this belief to the grieving Elf. So much blood and so many wounds covered Aragorn's fallen body. No being could possibly withstand the effects of such abuse upon them. Slowly Elladan began creeping toward the boy's still body as if to gather his corpse up into arms. Almost tripping over his previously discarded blade, he resheathed it quickly without thought, before returning to his prior pursuit. But as his trembling arms slid about the boy, the child swallowed convulsively, while his head stirred to the side. In shock, Elladan backed away, while too in awe to acknowledge that the child indeed still lived. Stupefied, the Elf reached out a hand again, this time in comfort, only to have his heart cut in two when Aragorn shrunk away from the contact. Struggling to open pain glazed eyes, the boy fought to draw in a labored breath before choking on the blood that flowed from the ugly gash above his upper lip. He managed but one word, "Where? ..." before collapsing into unconsciousness yet again. _

_Elladan was paralyzed by Aragorn's inquiry as he miserably filled in the words he believed to be missing from his brother's obvious query, while Elrohir rushed forward to take his place beside the suffering child. "Where were you?"_

"It is done It is done." The present day Elf repeated before moving his trembling hands up to cradle his tear-stained face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ **"Where has Elladan been throughout all this? ... And why . . . why did he not come and get me before Legolas' condition became so dire?"**_**__**

Not waiting for his brother to answer, Aragorn's attentions moved back toward Legolas as he began working frantically over his stricken friend doing all he could to save the Elf's life. He was in the process of finding something to raise the suffering archer's limbs up upon to aid the flow of blood back toward the Elf's erratically beating heart, when he heard Elrohir's shaky response.

"I'll not have you speaking ill of Elladan, Estel. For you do not know how he's suffered through this!"

TBC

**Author's Closing Notes: Well if you've reached this point then thank you for reading chapter 13. **

**Yes, no quotes this time. (Gosh, I almost feel naked without one! Lol!) I had two, but then I ended up changing the title of the chapter, and well they no longer fit. I didn't have time to dig up any more. **

**To answer a few questions regarding chapter 12, Why are Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas so upset over what happened to Aragorn in the past, when in fact he is safe and healthy in the present? Gah! I've been struggling with that one myself. :) Okay here's my take on it. **

**I guess what's troubling Elladan is akin to what we refer to today as PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder). Some of the symptoms of this disorder are as follows:**

**·****Recurring thoughts or nightmares about the event. **

**·****Having trouble sleeping or changes in appetite. **

**·****Experiencing anxiety and fear, especially when exposed to events or situations reminiscent of the trauma. **

**·****Being on edge, being easily startled or becoming overly alert. **

**·****Feeling depressed, sad and having low energy. **

**·****Experiencing memory problems including difficulty in remembering aspects of the trauma. **

**·****Feeling "scattered" and unable to focus on work or daily activities. **

**·****Having difficulty making decisions. **

**·****Feeling irritable, easily agitated, or angry and resentful. **

**·****Feeling emotionally "numb," withdrawn, disconnected or different from others. **

**·****Spontaneously crying, feeling a sense of despair and hopelessness. **

**·****Feeling extremely protective of, or fearful for, the safety of loved ones. **

**·****Not being able to face certain aspects of the trauma, and avoiding activities, places, or even people that remind you of the event. **

**As for Elrohir and Legolas, well both Elves have been injured by the fire and are suffering from the effects of it (more on that in later chapters). Elrohir has delved into memories that he has not thought about for a long time. Memories that he acquired from Aragorn concerning the event. Rehashing them has left him emotionally spent whereas his injury has left him physically spent. Hearing them for the first time has done the same for Legolas. **

**As for Aragorn behaving thoughtlessly, it was my intention to create some tension with his questions. I guess they could have come off as sounding thoughtless, but in defense of Aragorn, he has no knowledge of Elladan coming up upon him when he found the girl near the river, nor of the fact that Elrohir has informed Legolas about most of the story concerning his scar. So don't be too hard on the Human. It will all come out and make sense in the end . . . well at least I hope it does . . . **

**In this chapter, I gave you Elladan's viewpoint concerning how Aragorn received his scar. I will touch upon it again in a later chapter, when the Human, himself will be forced to go back and relive that moment. He'll do so to aid another. (Yep, that's all I'm revealing for now.) **

**The information I posted concerning PTSD was from MedlinePlus. I hope this has been helpful. Well that's it for now. I'm sorry these closing notes were so long! Until next time! Sue. a.k.a. Quickbeam 1**

****

****


	14. Mine To Bear

****Scars- Chapter 14 Mine to Bear****

**Disclaimer: This story is being written for enjoyment only. I do not own any of Tolkien's characters.**__

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your kind words regarding chapter 13. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. :)__**

_"Where has Elladan been throughout all this? ... And why . . . why did he not come and get me before Legolas' condition became so dire?"___

_Not waiting for his brother to answer, Aragorn's attentions moved directly back toward Legolas as he began working feverishly over his stricken friend doing all he could to save the Elf's life. He was in the process of finding something to raise the suffering archer's limbs up upon to aid the flow of blood back toward the Elf's erratically beating heart, when he heard Elrohir's shaky response._

_"I'll not have you speaking ill of Elladan, Estel. For you do not know how he's suffered through this!"_

Aragorn turned puzzled eyes toward his Elven brother momentarily not understanding Elrohir's unexpected charge. Yes, in his previous frustration he could not quell his need to find out why Elladan had waited so long and had not sought him out sooner in these grim circumstances. But never, never had it been his intent to speak maliciously in regard to his eldest brother. Eying Elrohir remorsefully now, Aragorn was taken aback further with how troubled the younger twin now seemed by his prior queries. In fact the Elf's whole demeanor proved worrisome to the Ranger as Elrohir painstakingly attempted to close the distance between them, while wavering precariously upon his now shaky feet. Aragorn would have jumped forward to steady him had Halfdan not stepped forward first to lend a hand in aid to the ailing Elf and save him from collapse.

Aragorn's current frustration now mounted as his troubled eyes moved back and forth between his brother and his friend. 'What was happening here?' Yes, Legolas and Elrohir had been injured by the fire's flames, but when he had left them mere hours before, neither Elf had shown any inclination toward this grievous and rapid decline. The Human's grey eyes brightened even further with alarm as he finally recognized that it was not only Legolas, whose condition had grown more serious with the passage of time, but that such a rash and subsequent infirmity seemed to have taken hold of his older brother as well. Elrohir's limbs trembled greatly as Halfdan assisted the Elf in taking rest against a nearby tree, while his fair countenance seemed plagued by an uncharacteristic pallidness. Aragorn's hands were tied as to whom to help first, brother or friend. As if noting his commander's present indecision, Halfdan stayed with Elrohir doing his utmost to provide the Elf with additional relief, until Strider was capable of overseeing his care.

"How . . . how is this happening?" Aragorn spoke out toward Legolas' still form, giving voice at last to his bewilderment. "This should not be!" The Man continued on, while taking a few, brief steps away from his ailing friend's side to quickly gather a small pile of tender brush to use toward raising up the archer's lower extremities in the hope of aiding the flow of blood back toward the Elf's erratically beating heart.

"How can this be, mellon-nin?" Aragorn questioned yet again once his task was complete and he was able to gather beside his friend once more. Turning the Elf over a second time, the Human looked back upon his grievous wounds. The archer's previously scorched and blistered flesh now appeared puckered by the spread of rampant infection with the earlier enclosed vesicles, which had formed along his back, now breaking open to ooze their yellowish fluid. Not only that, but the affected vessels, which fanned out near the surface of the Elf's once fair flesh, were now succumbing to this bizarre affliction as well. Their formerly sound walls, which were custodian to and helped to circulate the Elf's life sustaining fluid throughout his body, were now becoming compromised by the infection's spread until they began to seep the fluid they carried beneath his friend's fevered flesh. Aragorn's stomach turned at the ugliness of the Elf's wounds, while his mind struggled again with this turn of events. Never before as a healer among the Wild had he born witness to such a rapid progression of injury among his own afflicted brethren. Shaking his head in further dismay and bewilderment, he acknowledged it was even more unlikely to see such a swift deterioration affecting the well-being of a First Born. For their race was known to hold an unusual advantage over his own in both their rate and response of recovery toward injury.

"How can this be?" The Man mumbled yet a third time as he reached toward the bucket, which held the remainder of the water Elladan had drawn previously from the village's well. Reaching for an unused length of cloth, he gently began to bathe Legolas' afflicted flesh yet again. His actions should have proved grievous to the suffering Elf, but Legolas made no attempt at protest or movement, which only caused Aragorn's heart to sink even further within his chest. Finishing up, the Ranger finally whispered a desperate plea in Elvish to his unconscious friend in an attempt to bolster the spirit still dwelling within him, while he began to replace Legolas' previous soiled bindings with fresh linens. "Do not leave me, Legolas, but fight this! Fight hard, mellon-nin, with all that you have in you! For I could not stand to lose you, my friend!"

Repositioning the Elf once again, so he could rest upon the ground, the Man felt compelled to finish up with. "I leave you now, but only for a short while. I must see to Elrohir as well, for he is hurting too, mellon-nin. But make no bones about it, my friend, I am here! I shall not depart from your side, until you awaken again and give me cause for complaint." Aragorn's voice concluded as his words caught in this throat, while the makings of a faint smile struggled hard to form along his haggard features. The Ranger's attempt at lightheartedness failed to reach his sorrowful eyes or ease the torment that had taken a fast hold upon him. Reaching a hand forward, the Man made to soothe the fevered flesh covering the vulnerable Elf's brow and cheek as if seeking to comfort them both with the contact, when his attentions were immediately drawn away.

"My lord! Come quickly!" Halfdan called out in alarm.

Startled, Aragorn turned swiftly in the direction of the other Ranger's voice upsetting the bucket of water in the process. Its now meager contents draining from the holding vessel to first pool then be absorbed by the growth of herbage located beneath it. Aragorn could not hold back the precipitous oath, which sprang to his lip, over such a blundering movement on his part. But immediately, he was upon his feet hurrying toward Haldan and Elrohir.

Halfdan was now kneeling beside the stricken Elf. His calloused hands positioned around the being's flailing wrists as if attempting to prevent the raven-haired Elf from carrying out some purported action. As Aragorn neared the struggling duo, he was alarmed to see the bandages covering Elrohir's damaged hands now tinged crimson with blood.

"Elbereth! What is happening here?" The Human uttered yet again as he drew himself down beside his scuffling brother. Taking the Elf's shoulders within his steady grasp, he looked into Elrohir's now disoriented features. "Be still Elrohir! You will harm yourself further if you fight us! Please be still!" The Ranger beckoned.

The Elf's fevered gaze met with that of his brother's as he continued to wrench within his hold. " Release me, Estel!" The stunned Elf commanded. "I must find Elladan!"

"No, I cannot, Elrohir!" Aragorn responded regretfully as he tried to get through to his now distraught brother. "You are ill, Elrohir. You must allow me to take care of you!"

"No . . . no . . . " the confused Elf continued as he shook his head in dispute. "It is Elladan, who needs our comfort. It is he, who is need of care. I am well enough. Release me! I must get to him!"

Staring down at the blood stained bindings still within Halfdan's grasp, Aragorn retorted. "We will see to Elladan, but first, Elrohir, please allow me to treat your wounds . . . They require my attentions. First, I will see to them and then, we shall both seek out Elladan . . . "

Elrohir seemed to settle within the two Rangers' grasps as his youngest brother's reassuring words reached through the stifling haze surrounding him, the fight now leaving the Elf as his ailing body sunk even further into the unfailing support being lent by the tree behind him. Aragorn loosened his hold upon the twin as his troubled gaze turned toward Halfdan while he issued forth a command.

"Get the bucket! We need more water forthwith, so I can treat his wounds!"

The younger Ranger hesitated briefly, as if startled by the request. Cutting the roots that had grown beneath the younger Man, Aragorn barked out. "Quickly, Halfdan! Make haste!" And as the Ranger reached for the overturned receptacle and started toward the village, Aragorn's words halted his initial progress to redirect him. "No, not the village! Make toward the stream, Halfdan! Its borders lie closer!"

Seeing that his companion had taken heed to his instruction, Aragorn turned once more toward his brother, his now speeding heart nearly being torn in two with his renewed discovery. The once struggling Elf, now lay trembling against the tree. His ashen features consumed by fever's heat. As the Man made to speak out his concern, the Elf cut him off. His bound hands pawing against the Human's now extended arms leaving traces of blood against the Ranger's garments in their wake as he spoke out shakily . "You mustn't blame him, Estel. This is not his doing, but mine!" The raven-haired Elf stammered, while his Human brother struggled to figure out to whom it was that Elrohir now referred to. " I should have helped him long ago . . . helped you both! The fault lays with me! It is mine to bear . . . Do not blame Elladan for he knows nothing of this. It is by my doing and mine alone . . . " The raven-haired Elf repeated in a gasp before collapsing forward into his brother's awaiting arms.

**Author's Closing Notes: Well if you reached this point, then thank you for reading chapter 14. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**In an effort to post more frequently, I'm aiming toward shorter chapters. I'm hoping this might help me in posting more frequently and perhaps speeding the story along. We'll see. Well, until next time, Sue a.k.a. Quickbeam**


	15. Out of Desperation

Scars-Chapter 15- Out of Desperation__

**Disclaimer: This story is being written for enjoyment only. I do not own any of Tolkien's characters.**__

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your kind words regarding chapter 14. As always, they mean a lot to me! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. :)**__

_Seeing that his companion had taken heed to his instruction, Aragorn turned once more toward his brother, his now speeding heart nearly being torn in two with his renewed discovery. The once struggling Elf, now lay trembling against the tree. His ashen features consumed by fever's heat. As the Man made to speak out his concern, the Elf cut him off. His bound hands pawing against the Human's now extended arms leaving traces of blood against the Ranger's garments in their wake as he spoke out shakily. "You mustn't blame him, Estel. This is not his doing, but mine!" The raven-haired Elf stammered, while his Human brother struggled to figure out to whom it was that Elrohir now referred to. " I should have helped him long ago . . . helped you both! The fault lays with me! It is mine to bear . . . Do not blame Elladan for he knows nothing of this. It is by my doing and mine alone . . . " The raven-haired Elf repeated in a gasp before collapsing forward into his brother's awaiting arms._

"Elrohir!" Aragorn shouted while catching the lifeless Elf within his embrace. Gently his left hand reached out to support the sagging head of his elder brother, straightening the Elf's neck to aid his troubled breathing before cradling him against his chest. Panicked grey eyes revealed their increasing alarm, as the Human turned his head in the direction that only short moments before Halfdan had sped off toward. If desperate prayers possessed miraculous capabilities then the retreating Ranger would sprout wings to aid him in his quest toward the stream.

Hands roughened by years of living among the elements, proceeded on with astonishing tenderness as Aragorn settled his brother's limp form against his own weight, positioning the Elf's slumping head against the crook of his neck. "Valar! How is this happening?" He uttered yet again as his eyes shifted from his ailing brother to the still figure upon the ground just a short distance away. "Please!" He persisted. "I cannot lose them both! Remove this veil, which is blocking my ability to read this situation properly. Help me! Help me to help them!"

"This should not be . . . " Aragorn stammered on as he slowly lowered Elrohir down toward the ground beneath them before moving to unwind the bloody lengths of binding from around his injured hands. The wounds, Aragorn's actions now revealed, proved likewise shocking to the Ranger. For just like Legolas, the hemorrhaging flesh covering Elrohir's palms appeared swollen by the spread of disease, while broken blisters concealing the damaged vessels beneath them oozed forth their vile purulence.

"No . . . no . . . " The Ranger muttered in disbelief as the gravity of his brother's condition along with that of his friend's took firmer hold. Staring out into the bleakness of the night, Aragorn felt almost defenseless. His hands were now tied as to what to do next. Wait for Halfdan to return or set off himself. The weight of staying put bore down upon him, while his heart beckoned to him to set forth in search throughout the countryside for any available herb or flora that might assist him and provide relief. A myriad of racing thoughts now assaulted his overtaxed brain as he pored over facts and details from his years of training, both under his father's tutelage and through his own subsequent apprenticeship in the Wild. But as his heart prodded him toward taking further action, another part of him held back as he looked upon his stricken brother once again and then to Legolas lying so deathly still in the near distance. He could not find it within himself to forsake those he loved to complete abandonment. Once Halfdan returned with the water, and Elrohir's hands were washed then bound again, he would leave the pair in the young Ranger's care and seek further remedy. Until then, he needed to wait lest the unthinkable should happen whilst Legolas and Elrohir remained unattended.

He would never forgive himself should either Elf be left alone during what might prove to be their final moments upon These Lands. If he could not tend to their wounded bodies with herbs and medicines, then at least he would be there to ease their spirits in parting if only through quiet words of reassurance and the laying on of hands. The Ranger shuddered at this prospect. He was not prepared for a moment such as this. Never in his life had he ever considered the possibility that it might be him, who was to be left behind. Yes, there was always the chance of his brothers or Legolas falling in battle, but the Ranger had never envisioned such a prospect ever occurring, knowing full well the unique capabilities and prowess each Elf possessed. For it was through the guidance of these three immortal beings and Elrond as well that he had gained his own competence and skill. No! Never in his heart of hearts had he ever imagined the likelihood that one or any of them would depart from this life before him. For he alone was of Second Birth, bound by the constraints of time. He accepted this fact, never allowing its knowledge to disturb him. Never, never had he prepared himself for any other scenario to take its place.

"Elladan, where are you?" He called out abruptly cutting into the fading strains of the ongoing lament sounding way far off in the distance; unable to abide its melancholy theme amid all the turmoil now surrounding him any further nor curb his present frustration. "I need you, brother! Why aren't you here? I pray that nothing has befallen you as well! For I do not think my heart could stand the risk of losing yet another one so dear to me! Sweet Elbereth, why is he not here? And why . . . Why did Elrohir ask me not to blame him? The Ranger stumbled on before finishing with "Halfdan, what is keeping you? Make haste, man! Make haste! There's not much time left!"

Staring up into the star cloaked heavens, Aragorn tried his best to quell the deep discord threatening to eclipse him as his restless hands moved back toward his brother. Reaching forth a palm, Aragorn gently stroked Elrohir's fevered brow while with shaky fingers, his other hand trailed a light path across the Elf's high cheekbone until at last they met with the curve of his jaw in an effort to provide similar comfort and once again calm his own uneasiness. The lingering actions brought the Man little relief, and only sought to unnerve him further as he encountered the threat of building heat beneath the Elf's pale flesh. The previous soothing hands stilled their motions to draw back then curl up into fists of rage at what the Man perceived as his own inability to take effect. Aragorn hated this overwhelming feeling of helplessness. Never before had he encountered such a fierce sense of inactivity or powerlessness upon his part toward any given situation he had needed to face off with.

'Nay! He was wrong on that account.' His weary mind conceded as he dropped now useless hands toward his lap. 'There had been that one other time . . . But that time was so very far in the past now . . . surrendered to the deep recesses of his memory . . . never to be drawn upon lest such an attempt might rekindle once again the latent force of its sting. Why . . . why now would he draw upon it? For it provided him with little if any comfort and held no redeemable benefit toward his current situation . . . Was it because of the prior conflict he had encountered earlier this day? ...'

Suddenly his father's words cut into his reeling thoughts and emotions as if to lend their support.

"..._ It is sometimes out of desperation that we find true strength . . . "_

XXXXXXXXX

_"It is done. It is done. " Elladan repeated before moving his trembling hands up to cradle his tear-stained face._

The Rivendell Elf had acknowledged thus as he fought against the remaining, disturbing images, which still threatened, seeking to draw them toward some much desired closure. But the elder twin's suffering mind was not ready yet to relinquish its prior claim upon him. Stunned grey eyes stared outward, unseeing the true blackness of night, which surrounded him, as the shadow of looming memories kept him prisoner, trapping him within his own dark past.

_He stood paralyzed as Elrohir rushed forward to provide Aragorn with aid. He did nothing as his twin worked frantically to save their youngest brother's life. For a brief moment, their gazes met as Elrohir turned away as if suddenly overwhelmed by the boy's grievous condition. For a brief moment, their eyes locked and he knew that Elrohir's mirrored the anguish he knew to be in his own. But then his brother turned aside, back toward Aragorn renewing his frantic efforts at assistance, while he stood back._

_ Various members of their party moved forward in an attempt to lend support to their leader. But Elladan ignored each one, brushing aside their overtures while his eyes remained fastened upon the life and death struggle playing out before him. He did not comprehend at first the lengths Elrohir needed to go to save their little brother until he witnessed his younger twin's body tremble then shudder in reaction as his grey eyes glazed over in deep rumination. A startled cry of pain escaped from Elrohir's quivering lips as the Elf swayed over his brother's stricken form looking as if he might collapse himself. But another of their brethren rushed forward to provide him support. Long moments passed as Elrohir remained slumped against this Elf not breaking the bond he had formed with Aragorn though no longer possessing the strength to remain upright upon his own. But as time dragged onward, it seemed as if Aragorn had drawn enough strength from their established contact to attempt a return to Rivendell and the healing powers of their Father._

_ Slowly Elrohir drew back attempting to reclaim his senses_,_ though the Elf beside him remained unmoving, his strong arm still encircling the unsteady frame of this Son of Elrond. Elrohir's once reliable voice was now barely more than a whisper as he instructed those around him to gather Estel up and begin his transport toward Rivendell. As the younger twin made to follow, his remaining strength gave way, and he collapsed back into the arms of the Elf still beside him. _

_"Elrohir!" Elladan called out unable to contain his alarm at this turn of events. Suddenly the swirl of activity blurred around him with his renewed actions. He felt his own body begin to sway as if the ground beneath his feet lurched abruptly. Someone caught hold of his arm to steady him, while sharp and unexplained pain traveled upward to encompass his shoulder, and neck. He heard someone groan in pain, but he could not establish from whom that sound originated. He moved his other hand over to press aside whomever it was attempting to assist him. He could stand on his own. His actions, however, were misplaced. Instead of making a break from the now annoying contact, his hand met with something wet and sticky. Glancing downward, his struggling eyes were now struck by something crimson. He suddenly felt confused as a disconcerting tingling seemed to take hold of his fingers and then his lips. Staggering, he would have tumbled forward had not the other Elves, surrounding him, rushed forth to lend him their support. Bringing his hands upward to catch his now aching head, he was fascinated to spot the appearance of the mysterious crimson sphere yet again fluttering before him like a banner on the battlefield. Not realizing it was his own blood-soaked sleeve, he attempted to take another step toward Elrohir and Aragorn only to collapse backwards into the startled arms of his companions._

_"My lord!" One within the group shouted out his alarm, but he had not the strength to answer their petition as he felt his body let go..._

"My lord!" The desperate plea sounded once again within his head. This time its strength and proximity no longer so distorted by injury or the passage of time. Its sharp, resounding appeal effectively working to tear him away from his present preoccupation.

"My lord!" Halfdan exclaimed yet again, heaving from his prior exertions, while waiting and watching in bewilderment as the stupor that had been enveloping this remaining Elf suddenly began to lift.

"My lord . . . " Halfdan ventured once more, this time acknowledging that Elladan indeed seem to finally take note of his harried existence.

"What . . . what is it?" Elladan began. His stunned, grey eyes suddenly picking up upon the anxious appearance of the Ranger now in front of him and the dripping bucket he carried within his grasp.

**Author's Closing Notes: Well, if you reached these notes, then thank you for reading chapter 15. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Congratulations Nerfenherder on the birth of your son! My best wishes to you and your family on such a blessed event! **

**A big thanks to all of you, who have stuck with this story! Your devotion is so greatly appreciated. You have my heartfelt appreciation! I'm not one to write a lot of action. My stories tend to deal mostly with emotions and what's going on inside the head of each character. In fact throughout these past 15 chapters a whole day has yet to pass in the present day story line (and the past day one too). I will say that a few of you are very good sleuths. (Yes, I'm not giving anything more away than that.) :) And Firnarsien (sp? Sorry!) Your repeated Holy Moly's make me smile. Thank you!**

**Well until next time, Sue a.k.a. Quickbeam1 **


	16. May the Valar Be With You

Chapter 16- May the Valar Be With You

******Disclaimer: This story is being written for enjoyment only. I do not own any of Tolkien's characters.**__

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your kind words regarding chapter 15! I hope you enjoy this next chapter as well! :) **__

_"My lord . . . " Halfdan ventured once more, this time acknowledging that Elladan indeed seemed to finally take note of his harried existence. _

_"What . . . what is it?" Elladan began. His stunned, grey eyes suddenly picking up upon the anxious appearance of the Ranger now in front of him and the dripping bucket he carried within his grasp. _

"Your brethren, my lord . . . " Halfdan stumbled. "They have . . . "

"Yes, yes?" Elladan pressed further his complete attentions now focused upon the present, impatient for the Ranger before him to quit side stepping himself and get to the matter at hand.

"They have taken ill . . . " The Dunadan concluded at last.

"Ill? How so?" Elladan demanded unable to keep alarm from cutting into his voice.

"Their injuries have worsened. Infection and fever have set in. Strider is with them . . . " Halfdan had all but finished stating when the Ranger realized he was talking to thin air, for not a trace that the Elf had ever lingered where he now stood was apparent. Nor was there any evidence of what must have been his speedy departure marking the flora or landscape surrounding him causing the bewildered Human to finally question for a moment if indeed he had come upon any vestige of this being at all. Shaking such fruitless thoughts aside, the Ranger once again resumed his imperative task.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Suddenly his father's words cut into his reeling thoughts and emotions as if to lend their support._

**"..._ It is sometimes out of desperation that we find true strength . . . "_ **

But Aragorn had no time to reflect upon their significance as his well-trained ears suddenly picked up upon a stirring within the underbrush alerting the Ranger that someone or something was closing in upon his location. Immediate reasoning would have suggested that it was only Halfdan's anticipated return being heralded, but nevertheless, deep bred instinct claimed a tight hold as the Ranger moved his hand toward the hilt of his sword making ready for defense if it proved necessary.

He had only time to brush his palm against the sureness of its steel, when Elladan burst upon the scene. The Elf's anxious eyes immediately searching out the situation, he had now come upon.

"Elladan!" Aragorn gasped his surprise.

"What is happened here?" The Elf inquired, not taking a break to issue similar acknowledgment toward his brother as he continued on in shock, while his probing gaze scrutinized the situation. "Legolas? Elrohir . . . Brother? No!"

Kneeling without delay beside his twin, Elladan quickly gathered one of Elorhir's unbound hands within his own grasp. Turning his palm upward, the sight of his brother's now diseased flesh stole Elladan's breath away. Too stunned to utter anything further, the Elf's alarm only increased tenfold when he noted how frightfully cool to touch Elorhir's flesh felt within his own. But what really tore the elder brother's heart asunder was when he looked into the unresponsive, fever glazed eyes of his younger twin.

"How . . . how is this to be?" He finally questioned turning toward Aragorn when at last the power of speech returned to him.

"Then you did not know? ..." Aragorn began confoundedly. "Elrohir and Legolas were not like this when you went off in search of . . . " The Ranger foundered. For as bewildered as he was by his brother's and Legolas' current condition, what proved even more baffling to the Human was why Elladan would ever have taken off into the Wild without notifying him to such.

Grey eyes shined brightly as they met with Aragorn's own. Elladan continued to hold Elrohir's injured hand gently within his own as he spoke out his response. "For Valar' sake! "No, they were not like this! Yes, they were still suffering from the injuries they sustained, but never would I have left either of their sides had I known things would turn out so grievous!"

Aragorn stared back at his Elven brother, taken back a moment by his terse response before voicing. "But I thought . . . I figured . . . that you had gone out in search of aid . . . " Aragorn completed, no longer able to control his curiosity.

"No!" Elladan immediately cut him off before asking. "Legolas then too? ..."

"Yes, he is suffering the same, though presently his condition is even graver than Elrohir's . . . " Aragorn acknowledged unable to keep away the emotion that cut into his voice.

"What . . . what have you attempted then in remedy?" Elladan prompted urgently.

"I arrived but a short while ago . . . I was still with the others in my contingent burying the dead of this day," Aragorn answered while motioning toward the distant burial mound. "It was Elrohir, who sought me there. Legolas must have taken a turn for the worse. For by the time our brother reached my location, he could hardly keep himself upright . . . " Aragorn's voice broke once more. Struggling, the Ranger continued. "I did not realize that he suffered also, until he made it back to camp with Halfdan's aid . . . If I'd had known either were declining so rapidly, I would not have tarried so long from their sides . . . "

"Nor I!" Elladan replied curtly, swallowing hard against this newfound guilt and regret working to take its hold upon him. Shaking it roughly aside, he continued. "You mentioned your adjutant, Halfdan. It was he, who apprized me of what happened"

"Then you saw him?" Aragorn inquired anxiously.

" Yes, out in the Wild! Not too far back . . . he should be upon us shortly . . . "

Thank the Valar! Though I was able to bathe Legolas' wounds once again, I could not offer the same comfort to Elrohir. For in my ineptitude I spilled the contents of the bucket."

"Do not dally now with unproductive information, Estel," Elladan interrupted him. " But tell me more . . . tell me of their symptoms."

Following his brother's directive, Aragorn went on to explain the progression of this mysterious malady. "The areas of flesh affected by the fire have grown much worse. I didn't think I misjudged the severity of either's burns . . . "Aragorn hesitated

"Nay! For though they were bad, neither appeared life threatening," his older brother confirmed, though his admission did little to curb the guilt rising within the Human over what he could only perceive as his mistake.

Noting his brother's prompt to continue, Aragorn concluded. "As you've seen yourself, the infection has spread. Their blisters have broken open spilling forth their pus, but what has me even more worried is the effect it is having upon the neighboring blood vessels." Then taking up Elrohir's other hand, Aragorn commented. "Do you see this bruising? The pooling of blood beneath the surface? Never have I witnessed such a symptom before even in the most critical of burns among the Men I have treated. Something is not right? None of this makes any sense!"

Elladan's bright eyes met with Aragorn's yet again. Gently, he took possession of Elrohir's other hand from Aragorn's grasp. And just as considerately, he laid them to rest upon his younger twin's still torso, before moving his own to clasp Aragorn's shoulder's firmly before he spoke. "Now is not the time for second guesses, brother. We must act! Use the wisdom given to us to combat whatever is happening here. Think, Estel! For you know these environs better than I do. Do you know of any plant or herb that might aid them?"

"Such considerations have all but flooded my thoughts as I sat here waiting! Waiting for Halfdan to return with the water . . . waiting for . . . " Suddenly the Ranger stopped though his eldest brother's eyes urged him onward in his explanation. Reconsidering, Aragorn only added. "You don't know how powerless I have felt, Elladan. For my hands were tied."

"But you are not powerless, brother!" Elladan retorted. Then moving his hands down to clasp Aragorn's within his own, the Elf continued. "I see no tethers about you, brother! Do not give in, but use the knowledge given to you, Estel! Use the environs surrounding you to your advantage! Put your trust in them!"

Aragorn started at Elladan's last choice of words. For something within their content stirred a deep yet foreign emotion inside of the Ranger.

As Aragorn made to reply, a stifling gasp drew forth his attentions. Focusing on its direction, Aragorn's heart caught in his throat as he witnessed Legolas' previously still body begin to twitch then thrash about.

Immediately the Human rushed to his friend's side followed by Elladan. Elladan grasped his friend's body turning Legolas from his stomach to his side to keep the Elf from harming himself further. Aragorn provided similar relief to Legolas' now extended neck by positioning one hand on either side of the Elf's fair head then turning his head toward the ground lest he should retch and choke.

"His body burns with fever!" Elladan spoke out over their friend's still trembling form. Aragorn only nodded, well apprized of this fact through his contact with the Elf's sweat slick head. No body, whether mortal or elf-kind, could withstand a fever of such proportion for any length of time without harmful effect.

"We need to bring it down. Elrohir's as well lest he start to convulse too." Elladan acknowledged.

"I shall fetch more water." Aragorn started, before Elladan stopped him.

"No, Estel!" Your Man will be here shortly. I shall send Halfdan back to fetch more. And after I attend to Elrohir's hands, the two of us shall begin to bathe both Elrohir and Legolas to reduce their fevers. Perhaps also, I will have the Dunadan brew some more of that dreadful tea of his . . . If we can urge any into these two it might help . . . He reputed its medicinal property before toward treating the malaise. It should work on pyrexia as well." Elladan finished up before offering further direction.

"You must go into the Wild! For reducing their fever is but a stop gap measure. We must treat the infection if they are to survive this. Father has instructed you well, Estel, as did Elrohir." Elladan continued.

'And you too, my brother.' Aragorn added silently.

"Remember the tenets they taught you! You know these lands. Use them to your advantage, brother! For we put our trust in you!"

Nodding his assent, Aragorn moved his hands away from his friend's now still head to reach down and clasp one of the Elf's limp hands briefly within his own two. "I will be back shortly, Legolas. Hold on, mellon-nin." He implored. Then placing the hand gently back upon the Elf's slack torso, the Ranger turned toward his ailing brother, but Elladan stopped him from lingering further.

"He knows of your love for him, Estel, as does, Legolas. But I shall tell him of it any way. Now depart! Make haste, brother! I will watch over them and tend to them in your absence!"

Aragorn eyed his eldest brother hesitantly for a moment while blinking back emotion. Then moving quickly forward, he unexpectedly clasped Elladan to him briefly. The contact heartfelt yet so sudden, that the Elf did not have time to return the embrace as he turned to witness the now quickly departing Human, who had grown from child to a man in the blink of an eye, disappear into the surrounding hinterland.

'Be careful!' He had wanted to utter forth. Instead his words were. "May the Valar be with you, brother. May they be with us all!"

**Author's Closing Notes: Well if you've reached this point then thank you for reading chapter 16. I apologize if I've left some of you confused as to what's going on. Hopefully that confusion will be cleared up in further chapters. Well until next time! Sue a.k.a. Quickbeam1**


	17. A Boy No More

Scars Chapter 17- A Boy No More__

**Disclaimer: This story is being written for enjoyment only. I do not own any of Tolkien's characters.**__

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your kind words regarding chapter 16! I hope you enjoy this next chapter as well! :) **__

**_'Be careful!' He had wanted to utter forth. Instead his words were. "May the Valar be with you, brother. May they be with us all!"_**

A pain-filled moan drew his attentions away from the foreground into which Estel had only moments before disappeared, as Elladan looked down once again toward the ailing Elf beneath his touch. Legolas' body continued to tremble as he shifted uncomfortably upon the bed of tender brush Aragorn had assembled beneath him. The fair-haired Elf's now closed eyelids exhibited increased activity beneath their depths. This worked along with Legolas' ghostly pallor to amplify the alarm now spreading within Elladan's breast. The Rivendell Elf moved a hand forth attempting to comfort his friend's agitation. Yet as he made contact with Legolas' fevered flesh, he could not help but flinch away as slender fingers realized once again the abnormal heat emanating off his friend's body. Woeful grey eyes stole a quick glance toward his own brother, for Elladan knew Elrohir's body burned likewise with the same intensity.

Elladan's heart strings drew tautly within his chest at the dire situation now facing him, while his grave stare turned from Elrohir, to Legolas, and then back toward the darkened vista before them. Mumbling to himself, Elladan's long, gentle fingers followed by the curve of his palm drew tenderly toward Legolas' sweat slicked brow and he began to soothingly comb through the suffering Elf's dampened locks, while muttering softly words of comfort

"Be at peace, Legolas. All shall be well shortly. Estel has gone in search of succor. He will be back soon."

At the mentioned of his friend's name, the Silvan Elf startled in his unconscious state, crying out incoherently, "No, Estel . . . He needs us . . . Help him . . . Help him!" before swallowing convulsively as tremors returned to haunt his slight frame.

A foreboding chill passed through his raven-haired companion causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up at this portentous warning. Yet pushing his apprehension aside, Elladan did his best to lull Legolas' fears while answering. "No, mellon-nin. Estel is fine. He shall return to us soon. You shall see and when he does, he will bring with him the herbs needed to aid in yours and my brother's recovery. Hush, now, mellon-nin. Do not fret. All will be well shortly . . . " Elladan finished while his comforting hands carried on their soothing ministrations in an effort to calm his friend. Elladan, however, couldn't keep his alarmed gaze from stealing back toward the hinterland as his current thoughts were set adrift becoming preoccupied by a new set of worries.

'The absurdities this life presents . . . ' He pondered anxiously. 'For it seemed like only yesteryear that I was loath to allow him from my sight . . . wanting to protect him . . . And now I send him from me . . . out alone into the darkness in dire search, while who knows what might still be lurking about . . . But then again, do I hold such sway over him anymore? Would he not have chosen to do the same himself if given the chance to decide? It's been many years now since he's broke close ties with Rivendell and myself to live among these Wilds. Yes, he's still the brother of my heart, but no longer a child to be mollycoddled and safeguarded . . . He is a Man now in his own right . . . a boy no more . . . But then again, he never was after that fateful encounter . . . They stole that from him, and it is thus, which I've come to regret most of all . . . '

"Ah, Estel!" Elladan now called out woefully. "Keep safe, brother! For I do not know if my heart holds the strength to recover yet again should anything happen to you. Iluvatar, watch over him . . . " The Elf murmured as he continued to distractedly stroke Legolas' damp brow, while his thoughts once more turned regrettablytoward the past.

_His mouth was dry. No matter how much water and tea he took, he could not seem to relieve his present discomfort. A miserable side effect from the poisons that had coated the Orc blade._ _Donning a flowing robe to cover his bare chest and leggings, he prepared to set out from his room for the first time since his hurried return homeward. He winced sharply as the dressing upon his arm caught in the fabric of his robe, its contact presenting an unforseen obstacle. But gritting his teeth hard, he drew his sleeve up over the heavy binding though his eyes now watered from the pain it caused him. Tying the garment about his waist with some difficulty, he began his mission crossing over the threshold that led out into the corridor, and then attempted to make his way unsteadily down the hallway separating him from his brother's suite of rooms. His progress was both slow and ungainly for an Elf. He needed to stop frequently to reach out for the wall beside him using its solid support to remain upright. He did not, however, allow his present condition to deter him. He must find out how Estel fared. Both his father and Elrohir had been by numerous times to visit with him and reassured him that the boy was indeed recovering, but Elladan needed to see so for himself. _

_Quietly, as much as his condition would allow, he stole down the hallway like a thief in the night for his father had forbid him from leaving his chamber until he was sufficiently recovered. He gave up a quick prayer of thanks that his life at the moment did not depend on his ability to remain stealth, for he came up embarrassingly short of such a goal. Thankfully the hour was such that much of the household staff was otherwise engaged, and his little foray down the passageways of Imladris would go unnoticed at least until he had made it to his brother's suite to see for himself the state of Estel's current health._

_Rounding the corner, the boy's door was now within sight. But as he drew closer to his quarry, voices from within caused him to hesitate and remain just outside its confines. The strain of conversation drifting outward to greet him proved devastating to the Elf in hiding. _

_"Will he walk again?" Elrohir asked unable to keep the emotion of the moment from cutting into his voice._

_"It is too soon to tell." His father answered gravely. "The damage done to his leg was severe. It appears from the splint remaining that your brother tried to set the initial damaged to his leg himself, but somehow during his ordeal, the limb was fractured apart yet again. Even if he does recover the use of it, there is no telling how much residual damage might still effect him. It is very likely that he will walk with a distinct limp for the remainder of his days upon These Lands. "_

_A sob sounded from the room at this pronouncement, and Elladan did not have to ask from whom it originated. For he recognized his brother's anguished cry, since the same lament now played out within his own aching head._

_"Do not grieve, Elrohir . . . " Elladan heard his father cut into his brother's mournful despair. "For he could have lost the limb. Such a possibility was uncertain for quite a while. Thankfully the flow of blood has returned. If you've noticed, his flesh is pinking up once again."_

_"How can you tell, Father?" The distraught Elf lashed out unexpectedly. "His body is covered with so many bruises and hurts. Is there a patch of flesh left unharmed by those monsters? ARGH! I wish I had the chance to face off with his tormenters again! For I would make them pay doubly for what they've done to my brother!" The Elf finished in unveiled anger and frustration._

_The sound of muffled sobs filled the room, and Elladan took this moment to steal a glance into its interior. His father's and brother's backs were now toward him. The Elf lord held his middle son against his breast, his arms cradling the tearful Elf while his hands stroked soothing against his son's back and fall of dark hair. "Hush, Elrohir! Hush! All will be put to right!"_

_"How can it, Father? You've just informed me that my brother may never walk again! How can it ever be right again? Such rage burns inside of me! For you do not know what they did to him! But I do! I cannot close my eyes without the memories of it coming back to haunt me! The sights, the sounds, the fears! Look at him! Look at the ravages done to his body! He will never recover fully from them. His flesh is not like ours! He will always carry the scars from this! Why just his face alone . . . every time he stares into a looking glass he will be reminded . . . "_

_"Stop this, Elrohir!" His father entreated. "You do your brother little credit with such talk. Estel is resilient! He will bounce back with time."_

_"How can he, Father? After all that he's been through? After all you have said?"_

_"We will help him to do so. We will be there for him. You, your brother, myself . . . "_

_"He's been through so much, Father . . . you do not know . . . " Elrohir began again._

_"Hush, my son. You've all been through much these last few days. But we must put our trust in that we shall overcome this together. You must rest, Elrohir. For you, yourself, have yet to recover fully from your ordeal. Your brother knows not how you've supported him already. Come! Let me help you to your room, for you look ready to collapse."_

_Ducking into a nearby alcove, Elladan waited out as his brother and father made their way down the long hallway toward Elrohir's suite of rooms. When they had disappeared, the now trembling elf crept into his youngest brother's bed chamber. The sight that greeted him stole his breath away. The child's battered body lay unmoving upon the cot now supporting him. Elladan's shaking legs gave out beneath him as he collapsed toward the floor having to use what remained of his strength and the bed's frame to pull his ailing body upward. Leaning against its post, he stared on in shocked disbelief. Elladan remained transfixed, while his eyes slowly moved to take in all the damage that had been done to the boy's seemingly frail body. Dark bruises or layers of swathing seemed to cover nearly every inch of exposed flesh, but it was when the Elf's eyes finally reached his brother's once youthful features that a ragged sob was torn from him. _

_"What . . . What have they done to you, Estel?" No longer able to view the violence present before him, the Elf hid his face within his hands. His palms meeting up with the dampness of his flesh as he sobbed onward. "Forgive me . . . forgive me, brother . . . For I have failed you . . . "_

Elladan never remembered how he made it back to his own room that dreadful day, but the knowledge did return to him that it was many weeks before he was to meet up with his youngest brother again.

Stilling his prior soothing motions against Legolas's hair and brow, the Elf moved his hands away up toward his own countenance finding his flesh once again dampened by the flow of tears. Scrubbing them away with the back of his hand, his distracted attentions were immediately diverted by a sudden noise converging upon the landscape now in front of him as Halfdan made his way out of the thicket carrying the much sought after bucket of water.

"My lord!" The Dunadan gasped startled by the scene which now greeted him. That of the Elf from Rivendell cradling the fair-haired one within his embrace while tears of sorrow streamed down his face. Imagining the worst, the Man put his thoughts into words. "Is he dead?"

"No . . . NO!" Elladan immediately retorted, violently denying the possibility of such a truth from ever occurring before barking out. "But he burns with fever and my brother's wounds must be treated again! Quickly! Quickly! Help me with him while I set about tending to my brother. You must help to reduce his fever! He's already suffered from tremors as a result . . . "

As Elladan's voice trailed off, Halfdan used this time to pose yet another question. "Where is Strider?"

"He is gone out into the Wild to seek help . . . "

"He best hurry..." The Ranger muttered to himself as he applied the first of many dampened lengths of cloth to Legolas's fevered flesh, while noting already the steady decline that had taken place within the Elf during the short span of time he was away.

**Author's Closing Notes: Well if you've reached this point then thank you for reading Chapter 17. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry it took so long between current chapters. Work has picked up again. **

**Nerfenherder-Wonderful connection! I can't take the credit for the horse Aragorn was riding upon in 'Horizons' as being Berior, but I'd like too. :) Thank you for bringing it to my attention, because it would make sense.**

**Well until next time! Sue a.k.a Quickbeam**


	18. When Your Eyes Could Not See Me

Scars 18- When Your Eyes Could Not See Me

**Disclaimer: This story is being written for enjoyment only. I do not own any of Tolkien's characters.**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your kind words regarding chapter 17! I apologize for length of time it took between chapters. I have a laundry list of excuses: a new position at work, the kids sports' schedules, approaching holidays, my own extra curricular activities, laundry and housework, FFN's ongoing problems, my own computer's and word processing program's ongoing problems, family time… but most expressly, I wouldn't allow myself to post this chapter until I reached the point where I wanted to see it end. Well with all that said, I hope you enjoy this next chapter:) **

Using the water that Halfdan had provided, Elladan scrupulously began the task of bathing his brother's injured hands. Once completed, he gently patted the affected areas dry before winding clean lengths of cloth around each to bind them again. Eerily, Elrohir remained uncomplaining throughout it all. This only added to his elder brother's present distress as he gazed into his younger sibling's glazed grey eyes, which though open to the world, remained oblivious to all activity surrounding him. Elladan, however, did not allow Elrohir's present condition to stop him from carrying out a one sided conversation, while he finished up his compassionate ministrations.

"Soon, brother, Estel will return to us with the medicines needed to provide you relief. You shall see, and in no time your hands will be healed. Why it shan't be long before you'll be able to draw upon a bow string once again, and the three of us along with Legolas can set out from Rivendell into the Wilds of Eriador and compete as to who will bring back the largest stag to fill Father's larder."

With that said, Elladan smiled uneasily while quietly folding Elrohir's bandaged hands once more upon his chest. Glancing quickly down at the task he completed, the raven-haired Elf started unexpectedly as his brother's languid form suddenly resembled the rare sight of one of their brethren forever lost to sleep's eternal grasp.

"No!" He cried out sharply, while gathering Elrohir's inert form into his anguished embrace. "No, I shan't allow thus to take place!" He whispered roughly while burrowing his face into the softness of his brother's dark hair before placing a kiss against Elorhir's fevered temple. Do not frighten me so, Elrohir, for you cannot leave! Do you hear me, brother? There has been an unspoken pledge between the two of us since the moment of our birth that you would always walk beside me. Do not forsake such a vow now, but fight hard, Elrohir, if not for yourself then for Father, Arwen, Estel, and me! Our little brother is still in need of the keen insight, which has been yours to bestow upon him. His time is yet to come, and you must be there to realize it with him… And I…" The Elf stumbled on, "I do not think I could bear to traverse these lands without you…" Elladan's usually strong voice cracked. "Stay with us, brother! Stay with me!" The Elf petitioned hoarsely, while brushing his tear dampened face against the smoothness of his brother's long locks.

Silently now, though emotion still lay heavily upon his breast, Elladan tried to compose himself. Struggling, he did not relinquish his hold upon his twin. Instead he resettled Elrohir awkwardly within his embrace, thus permitting himself allowance for one of his hands so he could begin to bathe his brother's pale face and brow in the hope of reducing the relentless fever, which held fast to the Elf's failing body. He glanced briefly as he did so toward the Ranger working over Legolas. The raven-haired Elf's heartstrings twisted painfully as he grimly surmised that his Silvan friend fared no better, but was continuing to fade as well.

"Estel…" Elladan called out into the quietness of the withering night, "please hurry!"

While Elladan lamented over the conditions of his brother and friend, Aragorn continued his desperate search to locate the herbs needed to aid those in want. The pursuit before him did not prove easy for his efforts were hampered by the lingering darkness. The moon's luster, when not hidden by the gathering clouds, did little to illuminate the darkened vista. Nor did the remaining autumnal canopy, which grew denser with each increasing step the Ranger took, lend any support to the heavenly body's reflective brilliance. Strangely, however, as he continued moving forward, Elladan's reassuring voice sounded within his head to join forces with the remembered exhortations of their father.

_"The moon conveys to us the promise of the sun's light in our darkness. Though dimmed and obscured, do not forget its pledge. Daylight will shine upon you again." _

"And it shall for Legolas and Elrohir as well!" Aragorn asserted adamantly as he pushed onward through the thickening bramble. When he finally drew to a halt some distance later, the Ranger tried to quiet his erratic emotions; frantic deliberation would prove little use, if it were to interfere with the steady contemplation needed to make a correct decision. The vast hinterland before him could prove to be a definitive apothecary, but only if he could calm the conflicting thoughts within him and focus upon what was essential.

"Think!" He admonished himself. "Such habit is not foreign to you! It is not as if you don't perform these routine tasks daily as you make your way throughout the Wild. Constantly, you are stopping here and there to gather flora, fungi, or bark, which might prove useful in your travels. Long have you laid them to dry beside your campfire at night or set about grinding them down into rudimentary powders to be collected within scraps of cloth which you store inside your pack until necessity calls for their use. Many a night it has been the only thing, which has kept your mind busy and away from unproductive thoughts of home and all that you've left behind you…Focus! Remember the tenets given to you…Do not allow them to abandon you now!"

As his agile mind struggled against miring despair, his father's earlier words returned once more to help disperse the futility affecting him.

_"It is sometimes out of despair that we find true strength"_

Swallowing hard, Aragorn suddenly realized where it had first been when he heard his father's voice issue forth the same sublime assurance. He had been but a boy, all alone, except for forces of Evil surrounding him. In his torment, Elrond's quiet words of comfort had helped him to regain focus, gave him anchor when all hope seemed lost. His father's steadying voice had infused him with strength well beyond his own failing capabilities to muster. This time, however, as Aragorn stood in the sunless hinterland, he had more than just his own well being to think of. Still his father's words worked towards grounding him though his throat felt suddenly raw from the wave of unwanted memories they effectively dredged forth.

"I shall try my best, Father," Aragorn acknowledged tightly, while blinking back the sudden threat of tears.

Closing his eyes against their burning sensation, and to the other competing stimuli seeking to gain access, the Ranger fixed his thoughts solely upon the task ahead of him. Painstakingly, he disciplined himself until the sage advice he so desperately sought returned to sustain him.

Opening his grey eyes wide with its revelation, he whispered, "Yes, elm and comfrey…I should have thought of thus before…" He all but finished even as his long limbs were in movement again beneath his lanky frame, taking the first few purposeful steps forward to be followed with more self-assurance as he dashed off with renewed determination.

Settled now between brother and friend, Elladan's grey eyes keenly observed the first pinking rays of light as the sun struggled to reclaim its hold upon the darkened horizon. The waning hours of night had proved long as he divided his attentions between the two suffering Elves beside him while sending Halfdan off once again to replenish the only means of succor he held at present to offer them. Looking from fair head to dark, the Elf was relieved to note that at least one of the Firstborn present seemed to be gaining some benefit from the stream's cooling waters.

Elrohir, though still unconscious, appeared to be resting more comfortably since Elladan had bathed his wounded hands once more. Moving his attentions back toward Legolas, regrettably the same could not be said for his Silvan friend. The fair-haired Elf seemed in constant torment as his stricken body tossed and turned upon the makeshift bed of tender brush beneath him. The archer's now closed eyes still moved with increased rapidity beneath their sallow lids, while every so often the Elf's once sound body would arch convulsively as his throat distended backwards to intercept whatever deep throated appeal he was struggling to make. Elladan surmised sadly that the fever affecting Legolas haunted not only his now disease ravaged body, but the Elf's impoverished mind as well.

Clenching his hands into momentary fists of rage at his inability to be more productive on his friend's behalf, Elladan leaned over the still struggling Elf, offering what little comfort he had to give with the laying on of hands as he attempted once again to quiet Legolas' flailing motions. "Be still, my friend. Nothing will harm you. Soon all shall be well again." Elladan muttered, though the reassurance his calming words should have held seemed insubstantial even to his own ears in the wake of such misery and pain.

'Why? Why was this happening?' Elladan's mind immediately beckoned as his comforting hands worked to still his friend. 'The four of us should be on our way back to Imladris by now, not suffering here in such grim circumstance. "How… How can you allow such pain to happen to those, who have only done good under your realm?" He beseeched to the still star swept skies above him.

Immediately he regretted his unrestrained anger against the deciding forces of this universe. He knew if his father were present, the elder being would have admonished him for giving up hope so easily, but there was so much at stake at this moment.

Elladan had never been one to wait graciously as the events around him unfolded to show themselves. Patience, a gift that many of his fellow brethren seemed endowed with, was a virtue that had eluded him at birth. Perhaps Elrohir had received the lion's share of it for them both, since his younger twin had taken more after their father in his ability to wait out situations. He, on the other hand, felt stilted when unable to read what was before him. At times he envied his father's ability of foresight, though Elrond had warned him time and again that such a proficiency should not always be regarded as a gift.

Sadly the raven-haired Elf shook his head again, as his gentle hands continued their compassionate ministrations by clasping Legolas' shoulders, then moved upward to soothe back the now dampened hair which clung to the Elf's fevered face and neck. No, he would never get use to waiting things out. He'd rather face off with a cave troll, then mark time while circumstances decided to reveal themselves. As his busied hands moved to replace the dampened cloth upon Legolas' brow, his mind flashed back to another time when he found waiting things out equally unbearable.

_Aragorn's recovery from the injuries he had sustained during the Orc attack had been lengthy. Weeks crawled by as their father, using the best healing capabilities known to him, decided to keep the youth heavily sedated, while his ailing body did battle with the many ongoing hurts dealt to it. Only time would knit together the still growing bones splintered apart not once by twice during the boy's ordeal. Only repeatedly applied poultices worked gradually to leech the infection which seeped from many wounds inflicted upon his weakened flesh. The ragged bite delivered by the foul rotting teeth of his foe had proven the most grievous to combat inflaming the child's shoulder and arm, and worrying the Elven healer once again that his foster son might not come away from his ordeal fully intact. The Elf lord, however, kept such knowledge to himself, not wanting to burden the sons of his flesh until such a decision might prove necessary to make to save Aragorn's life._

_Thankfully, however, his constant prayers had been answered, and Aragorn turned a corner moving towards a complete recovery. Gradually, he weaned the boy off of the herbal draughts needed to keep his body and mind subdued throughout it all. The task proved quite grueling to both patient and healer, as the majority of Elrond's days were spent within the Halls of Healing. And during this time away from the daily household activities of his realm, his two Elven sons suffered in silence. _

_Naturally their father did his best at the time to administer to the injuries inflicted upon their flesh, but the wounds to their minds remained hidden from him with his diligent efforts to restore their youngest brother's health. Elrohir at first attempted to approach his older brother in an effort to help Elladan unburden the misplaced guilt he had heaped upon himself. But the elder Elf rebuffed his endeavor, claiming that Elrohir was only imagining any lingering effects he believed to be unresolved. Elrohir at first backed off with his claims, but the younger Elf did not give up trying to get his brother to talk through the emotional upheaval they had recently lived through. And with Elrohir's repeated bids, Elladan felt overwhelmed, his fixed resolve crumbling with each renewed attempt until finally the elder twin sought the comfort of distance to shelter himself from the fallout he knew would be his if he ever attempted to reopen the can of worms that was his bottled up emotions. _

_Taking to the Wilds, Elladan did what he knew best to recover himself. Leading a contingent to the far corners of Eraidor, he worked to oust any remaining bands of pestilence still present though his redemption would never quite be complete until he rid all of Middle Earth from the foul foes, which defaced its lands; an unthinkable task and one he at first carried out alone, until his twin would no longer accept the cold shoulder which had been extended toward him._

_Months passed by as Elladan worked to exorcise the demons affecting him under his brother's watchful gaze, and as time passed Elrohir felt less and less inclined toward broaching his brother about a topic the elder twin remained unwilling to talk about._

_Undoubtedly with this passage of time, the two were called back home by their father. Perhaps the Eldar being had guessed the reason behind their self-imposed absence._

_It was during this visit, that Elladan was to come upon his youngest brother once again. He had not wanted to alienate himself from the child he loved so dearly, but during his duress, he felt incapable of confronting the boy lest he could not keep his emotions in check. He had kept himself abreast of every facet of Estel's ongoing recovery, through furtive actions even while out in the Wild; a quick inquiry perhaps while in passing, or a fleeting moment while he believed to go unwatched. _

_Little, however, failed to get past the ever discerning gaze of his father, and if Elladan had not known better he would have perceived that it had been Elrond, himself, who had orchestrated the impromptu reunion between brothers._

_"It has been long enough, Elladan. Estel, questions why you have been away so long. You must face up to him."_

_"You are being silly, Father. You cannot believe it is because of Estel, that I've been so long away from home?"_

_"Can I not?" The Elf lord retorted._

_"No…duty…"_

_"Duty?"__ The Lord of Imladris interrupted. "What about duty to your brother? He needs you to help make his recovery complete. There! You see! No perhaps you don't…" Elrond continued as he watched his eldest flinch at the mention of his youngest state of health. "That has been the problem all along. You don't see or at least you try not to. What is it Elladan? He has made great strides. Surely, you cannot continue to blame yourself, for such placement of blame is unmerited. No one could have altered the deeds done. You do not hold this world within your hands, and you have not the power to decide what should and should not happen within it. For to believe so, would be imprudent. You are as much at the mercy of its existence as I, myself, or any other being which inhabits These Lands. We only hold sway over what has been given to us; no more; We can do our best with that alone. But you… you have fallen short of your best where your brother is concerned. He needs you to help him set things right…"_

_"How can I father?" Elladan appealed. "I cannot not even look at him…his face without remembering…"_

_"It is the scar, which holds you back then?…I've guessed as much. You see it then as only an impediment…and not as a testament of his endurance in the face of adversity. You do yourself a great injustice by doing so…and to your brother as well…" His father's parting words still echoed inside his head as he came to an immediate halt._

_Aragorn had been as startled as himself when they at last met up within the corridors of Imladris. Though it had been months since his hasty return to Rivendell, the boy still needed the assistance of a crutch to help get around the hallways of the great Elven realm. It was as such that Elladan met up with him now, the boy's face free of any self-imposed mask to hide his emotions. In the moments that he remained unspotted by the youth, the raven-haired Elf could discern quite easily that the boy still suffered lingering effects from his injuries by the lines which marked his forehead, his thinned lips, the flesh above them marred by the now fading scar, and at last by the concentrated effort the child put forth as he made his way along the hallway. But it was in those unguarded moments also before Aragorn's eyes finally recognized and met up with his own, that the child was unable to hide from Elladan the unforeseen grimness that marked his gaze. Yet all of that was gone within a flash as if it never existed when indeed he took note of his eldest brother being replaced then by both a look of longing and love._

_"Elladan!"__ The child cried out._

_"Estel…" His own strangled voice suddenly faltered._

"Estel, no!" A harkened appeal from the present rented through the air surrounding him breaking into this current reverie with its despair as Elladan's previous faraway gaze returned with a vengeance to greet the here and now. Legolas' body once more flailed beneath his touch as the Elf cried out yet again. "No! No!"

Aragorn knelt beside the flowing stream as he drew forth his knife from the sheath about his waist. The blade still showed evidence of its earlier use as did the pack upon his back which contained the inner bark of an Elm tree. He extracted as much as time allowed him though medicinally its benefit would prove far more valuable if allowed the chance to be dried.

Now he worked likewise using his hands and then the knife to unearth some comfrey root. The plant had been easy to find even in the lingering darkness of night. Its leafy stems stood about two to three feet in height and favored the marshy lands surrounding flowing riverbeds and streams. Stout and angular, the plant's bristly stems proved bothersome to his uncovered hands, but he would endure its unpleasantness for the health benefits it would offer to both his friend and brother. A poultice made from the plant's fleshy inner roots, even in its present state, would act towards drawing away the infection affecting those he loved and help soothe their burns as well.

Dropping his knife momentarily toward the ground beside him, he made to use his hands to pull loose the last remaining spindle shaped tubules. His complete attentions now focused upon the immediate task in front of him. So much so, that he did not hear a stirring within the surrounding vegetation until a growl sounded next to his ear followed by the white hot heat of pain as it suddenly seared through him.

**Author's Closing Notes: Well if you've reached this point then thank you for reading chapter 18. I hope you enjoyed it. ****Until then, Sue a.k.a Quickbeam1 **


	19. Nightmares

Scars Chapter 19- Nightmares

**Disclaimer: This story is being written for enjoyment only. I do not own any of Tolkien's characters.**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your continued kind words and support of this story. They mean so much to me. Well here is chapter 19 a little earlier than my usual posting schedule. I hope you enjoy it! Be warned that there is one very short scene, which might prove uncomfortable to those who are somewhat squeamish. My apologies, if this happens to be the case. :) **

_Dropping his knife momentarily toward the ground beneath him, Aragorn made to use his hands to pull loose the last remaining spindle shaped tubules. His complete attentions now focused upon the immediate task in front of him. So much so, that he did not hear a stirring within the surrounding vegetation until a growl sounded within his ear followed by the white hot heat of pain as it suddenly flared through him._

Caught completely off guard, Aragorn suffered immediate susceptibility to this unforeseen attack. With the weight of its violence approaching from the rear, the crouching Ranger was thrown off balance, propelled forcibly forward onto both his hands and knees. The soft marshy earth oozed beneath him absorbing his impact, but pain still flared across his back just beneath his ribcage while the air was knocked from his lungs. Gasping for breath, he frantically began groping along the ground beside him desperately seeking out the hunting knife that only seconds before he abandoned to its custody. He was granted but a brief respite as the weight on top of him suddenly shifted. A cry of tortured anguish escaped his stunned lips as a burning sensation spread across his injured torso with the withdrawal of his unseen source of torment.

As the bulk above him shifted suddenly once again attempting to gain further access with which to deliver yet another staggering blow, Aragorn bucked wildly beneath its weight. His left elbow then connected sharply with his predator as he freed himself at last from its further attempts to keep him pinioned. New agony washed afresh through him as a result, but he did not give in to it as his searching hands at last realized the carved handle of his blade. Gathering momentum, he swiftly pitched sideways knocking his attacker from a top of him. Scuffling with its hulking form, Aragorn gained the upper hand as his knife finally plunged downward to meet his attacker's flesh. The loathsome beast howled with its contact while Aragorn's blade slashed swiftly through its remaining midsection until the writhing creature was totally eviscerated. Black blood poured forth followed by his victim's severed entrails to sully his attacker's coarse garments and the marshy ground beneath them; its rank foulness even soddening Aragorn's own hands and the long sleeves of his outer tunic.

Heaving for breath, Aragorn pushed himself backwards onto his haunches as his stunned grey eyes turned to witness the last of this demon's life drain slowly from his now unmoving body. Still panting, Aragorn's legs finally gave way beneath him until he sank toward the dampened ground. Stunned , he looked on for several, long seconds at the dead figure now beside him while he struggled to regain his own composure. Puzzled, he bewilderedly acknowledged that it was unlike any being he had ever encountered before in battle. Its sinewy legs, now sprawled lifelessly upon the foreground, were as long as his own and not bowed in shape. Even in the waking strains of dawn, Aragorn could tell its flesh was dark, extremely dark, and that the shape of its now unseeing eyes were more slanted than that of any of its likely predecessors. But what disturbed the Ranger the most was the creature's very presence upon These Lands as the first pinking hues of the morning star began breaking into the surrounding vista about them. Orcs were notorious in their hatred of all natural sources of light, shunning the sun's crowning brilliance to lie in wait in their filth and vileness until at last darkness reigned supreme once again.

'What is this being?" Aragorn questioned shakily while his suffering body continued to revive itself.

Regaining his footing, he tried to stand up only to find himself hampered by the return once again of agonizing pain and then vertigo. His breath caught within his throat in reaction to it as his body lurched forward and his left hand made a grab toward his right side. Closing his eyes against its unexpected assault, the Ranger tried to steady his now wobbling legs. Making a play with his free hand, he stumbled onward until he gained the purchase of a nearby tree, and using the solidness of its bark, he righted himself at last while drawing the temporary protective barrier he had established just moments before away. His hand came back to him sticky and wet and to his growing dismay, crimson rivulets now flowed across its length to meet then mix with the inky blackness that still sullied his shaking palm.

"No! This cannot be happening!" He groaned as his blurring vision scanned the periphery for the scattered tubules, which only short minutes before, he held within his grasp. "Please, no! Do not allow this happen!" He pleaded anxiously as his mind raced towards those who were waiting for him. "No!" He repeated yet again as the weight of his hardship bore heavily down upon now unsteady shoulders. "There is too much at stake. I cannot fail them," he gasped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elladan looked on in grief, as Legolas' once struggling body gradually stilled beneath his touch. Perhaps he should be grateful that at last the Silvan Elf had been granted respite from the violent tremors that had earlier racked his once powerful frame, but now the fair-haired archer lay so deathly still. So still in fact, that the startled Elf drew his hand toward his friend's pale face. Elladan was rewarded as weak traces of exhalation still brushed against his palm. Even the rapid movement beneath his friend's closed eyelids had slowed to just an occasional flicker.

Legolas was dying, he admitted to himself at last, and with him went most likely any hope for Elrohir's recovery as well.

Elladan's throat constricted painfully as he dropped his mournful gaze towards the ground beneath him. Tears welled within his bright eyes once again. The rising sun's light was awakening the land about them, but its glowing resplendence provided little warmth or comfort to those that it now touched. But it did offer a promise still unknown to the Elf as his swimming eyes stared mindlessly downward toward the terrain beneath him. A tear fell from his face to wet its soil. The mossy green lushness gladly soaked up this minute offering of moisture as well as the returning rays of the heavenly body above it. All, except one particular patch which now appeared deadened and brown. How unusual it seemed when life thrived all around it, and dropping to his knees, Elladan's searching touch at last realized that this now stagnant patch was damper than the rest of the area surrounding it puzzling him even more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Legolas__ tried to breathe but his efforts were stifled as a heavy weight pressed down upon his chest. Struggling, he attempted to push his arms upward to remove its unseen force, but his efforts proved useless as if he were paralyzed. He could not move a muscle, let alone flinch beneath its pressure. Strangely, his whole body felt heavy and not his own at all. Trying to turn his head, frantically he realized he was trapped. _

_"What is happening?" He breathed as his eyes struggled sideways to take in the scene surrounding him. _

_He was in a Wood but everything about him seemed unnatural…surreal…What should have been burgeoning forth with life seemed dull and deadened. There was nothing tranquil about this place…nothing green or alive._

_Gasping for breath, the Silvan Elf attempted to free himself once again from its suffocating constraint, but the more he struggled, the faster its claim closed in about him._

_He lay panting, though his body offered forth little if any resistance. He felt strangely disembodied, except for his throat which was parched and constricted, and cut off from any further attempts at speech._

_'What is happening?' His mind questioned numbly as nothing about him looked familiar until a form appeared upon the darkened horizon. It moved towards him, though its face remained obscured. As it closed in upon him, Legolas was relieved to see that it was his dear friend, Aragorn. _

_"Estel," he croaked as the Human neared._

_Aragorn's reassuring grey eyes smiled back at Legolas with warmth as he looked out from beneath the hood covering his darkened head. But as he made to speak, something drew his attentions away. A sudden, unexpected swirl of activity blinded the supine Elf from acknowledging its source. Legolas struggled once again as if suddenly in fear for his friend's safety, unexplained dread filling his being. But then the cloaked figure turned towards him once more as if to calm his fears. As Legolas peered beneath the encompassing shroud yet again, his heart seized within his chest realizing the veiled figure was no longer that of his friend. A grotesque demon instead stared menacingly back at him pleased by the Elf's current indisposition. _

_"What?" The Elf sputtered as his leaden legs desperately struggled to push against the ground beneath him to gain footing. "What is happening?" he questioned yet again as his frantic blue eyes searched for his long time friend, but as his gaze dropped a sob caught in his throat. For the heinous being which now embodied Aragorn's previous stance, held his friend's limp form within his clutches. The once robust Human, no longer in his prime, was now but a broken child hanging lifelessly within its feral grasp._

_"NO!" The Elf clamored as he struggled with all that he had within him, to come to Aragorn's aid. "No!" He shouted once again. "I shall not allow you to harm him!"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Heavy footed and lacking his usual grace, Aragorn's feet retraced their previous path as he struggled to make his way back toward the Rangers' encampment. At least the light of day offered him some assistance, but the Human's body and mind remained guarded lest he should meet up with another assailant. The camp should not be much farther his hazy mind reasoned as the protesting pull from his side reawakened to remind him once again of the injury he sustained. Briefly he glanced down towards it and noted the length of cloth, he wrapped around his middle to staunch his bleeding, had soaked through and was now sullying the tunic above it. But he paid it no further heed, as his unsteady steps increased in their urgency. For he could not afford the time needed to stop and rebind it. It would have to wait until later. After he had prepared the poultices and steeped a brew for his brother and friend. He could hold out till then.

Rounding a stance of trees, Aragorn senses were immediately alerted to the oncoming approach of another, and he reached toward the hilt of his sword. He would not allow himself to be caught off guard again after being so careless earlier. He did not relish the thought of having to face off with any further foes when Elrohir and Legolas lay so close to death, but he'd fight off a whole army if necessary if they stood in the way of reuniting with those he loved.

As the elusive figure approached, Aragorn recognized that he had his own weapon drawn as well alerted to the possibility of an unwelcome stranger. While in his other hand, he awkwardly carried a sloshing bucket filled with water.

"Halfdan," The Ranger breathed with relief.

"Strider," The younger Ranger returned in welcome until his eyes caught sight of his Chieftain's bedraggled form, his focus immediately zeroing in upon the Man's pale face then downwards towards the growing crimson stain fanning outward from the Dunadan's slim waist. "You are injured!…" His companion murmured in alarm.

"It is nothing…" Aragorn finished in a rush before he inquired about the health of the others he had left behind. "Do they…." He started.

"Yes, they are alive… at least when I last left them they were. The one from Rivendell sent me out to gather more water from the stream," Halfdan finished anxiously as his gaze still held fast to the unsteady form of his commander.

"We must hurry then," Aragorn answered as he made to quit the grounds surrounding them.

Halfdan, however, caught the elder Ranger's arm as he began to stumble forward quickly depositing the cumbersome bucket he carried toward the ground.

"You can go no further," The younger Dunedan asserted as he felt the Man shiver within his steadying embrace. "Your wound still bleeds…You are in danger yourself."

"I must," Aragorn argued as another shiver shook his tall, slim frame. "I will tend to myself once I see to the others. Now release me, Halfdan! Time is of the essence!"

Hesitantly, the younger Ranger obeyed as he made to back away, but not before he reached about his own neck to unclasp his cloak. "Here, take this," He insisted and not brooking any chance at confrontation from the stubborn Human before him, he struggled to wrap his taller companion within the warmth of its folds like a mother tending to an unruly child impatient to step out into the winter's first snow. "At least it shall keep you warmer," he acknowledged woodenly, while finishing up his task before stepping away to allow the other Man access.

"Thank you," Aragorn stammered before taking off once again to be followed closely upon the heels by his worried companion.

Cresting a small rise, Aragorn stared down at the familiar encampment below him. Looking upward at that precise second, Elladan rushed forward to greet his descending brother, his grey eyes shining with welcome relief at the sight of both Aragorn and the Ranger accompanying him.

"Estel," he breathed as he met up with the Human at last forgetting any continued need for protocol. "The water from the well, it must have been tainted!"

**TBC**

**Author's Closing Notes: Well if you've reached this point, then thank you for reading chapter 19. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**This was a 'nightmare' to post here. I still haven't figured out how I actually get these things posted since I've had to switch to a new word processing program. It took me over an hour to do so. Ack!**

**I don't think I'll be able to post the next chapter as quickly as this one. The week ahead of me/us is filled with many holiday obligations. In fact I don't think I'll have a chance to draw breath let alone think about writing, for at least 10 days. But then again, my muses usually are at their best when I'm under pressure and have other obligations calling for my attentions. We'll see! **

**Oh yes, Lol, grumpy on your rampaging turkey comment! It made me laugh. I was worried, however, that the intruder, stalking Aragorn, might turn out to be a rampaging reindeer with my current posting schedule. :) **

**SB, if you are still reading this, I couldn't help but smile as thoughts of stucked Vikings returned to me. Yes, at times even I can be gory. This part was for you. :)**

**Though I didn't come right out and say it, I think most of you guessed as to whom Aragorn's assailant was. According to my sources, they came into being in the Third Age around 2475, so I guess their presence in this story isn't too farfetched. Well I hope it isn't. Well until next time, Sue a.k.a. Quickbeam1 :)**


	20. The Ships Have Come

Scars Chapter 20- The Ships Have Come…

**Disclaimer: This story is being written for enjoyment only. I do not own any of Tolkien's characters.**

**Author's Note: Thank you all once again for your continued kind words and interest. Both are most appreciated. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. :) I will issue a small warning that it does contain one scene which might prove disturbing in its content. I hope this does not prove to be the case.**

_Cresting a small rise, Aragorn stared down at the familiar encampment below him. Looking upward at that same moment, Elladan rushed forward to greet his descending brother, his grey eyes shining with welcome relief at the sight of both Aragorn and the Ranger accompanying him._

_"Estel," he breathed as he met up with the Human at last, forgetting any continued need for protocol. "The water from the well, it must have been tainted!"_

Aragorn listened grim-faced as Elladan went on in explanation pointing at last to the patch of once thriving earth beneath them left devastated by the contents of the earlier spilled bucket. "They must have laid poison to the well while ransacking the village. They sought to annihilate everything in their wake; their malicious intent was that no life should ever flourish here again."

"And in using the water from the well to aid the wounded, Elrohir and Legolas were exposed to the deadly toxin. Great gods!" Aragorn exclaimed suddenly while bowing his head in shame and resignation. "It never crossed my mind that the water from the well could be tainted, or that I would be endangering their health further by using it."

Extending a hand forward to lift up his Human brother's crestfallen face, Elladan responded. "Now is not the time to chastise ourselves for our shortcomings, Estel, for such a notion did not pass my mind either. Why would it? No precedent has ever been established for such vile and inhumane behavior until this very moment. Mass extermination; the very idea is incomprehensible!"

For a short second, Elladan felt a heat coming off his brother's flesh with their brief contact. But just as quickly, Aragorn backed away causing the Elf to drop his comforting hand. Elladan's concerned grey eyes then swept his brother's pale features, but Aragorn's immediate response left him little time to wonder about his unusual findings, leaving the Elf to attribute the Human's unnatural warmth to the Ranger's heightened emotions.

Turning to his companion beside him, Aragorn implored, "I must ascertain what toxins were used within the well. Halfdan, please! Make haste! I shall need a sample of the water to make such a determination. You must be careful my friend!" His Chieftain warned as the younger Ranger prepared to embark upon such a mission. "We know that any contact with damaged flesh could possibly prove fatal. Do not allow yourself to become contaminated as well, but take care lest you should have any exposed wounds. I do not know yet the properties or strength of this agent, but we do know it to be fast acting. I cannot predict with any certainty yet how it will affect the Race of Men, but I do believe it will prove destructive as well with the location of its placement."

His dark-haired companion only nodded; the seriousness of his leader's words reflected within his harried gaze as he set off at break neck speed to recover the sample that Strider now required.

Keeping his eyes trained upon the departing back of his comarade until he fell from sight, Aragorn at last turned to his Elven brother uttering sadly, "I have done them more harm than good."

"You were not to know that, Estel!" Elladan retorted. "None of us were! Do not stand here heaping blame upon yourself. Good may still be done! Elrohir has been resting more comfortably since I bathed his wounds a second time. Perhaps, Legolas will react the same. We cannot lose hope!"

"No, we cannot…" Aragorn answered tightly while his eyes turned at last to the figures of his fallen friend and brother. The sight awaiting him tore his heart asunder with its severity. Elrohir did appear to be resting more comfortably than before, but Legolas lay unnaturally still, too still in fact, while his once serene countenance appeared pallid and riddled with pain. "No…" The Ranger breathed as his bleak eyes noted the rapid deterioration that had continued to take place within his friend while he was away.

Elladan tried to remain stoic as he witnessed his Human brother's rising despair, but still the Elf felt his lips begin to quiver and his eyes well up with tears. Even if a toxin could be identified, its discovery would most likely come too late for Legolas to benefit from it. The Silvan Elf's life dangled too close to the edge already for any concrete hope to be held out that he could be successfully drawn back from its veil. The devastating poison had run its course wreaking havoc to the Elf's once strong body. It was only a matter of time before it would finally claim his life.

At first glance, the dread of his findings spread like wildfire throughout Aragorn, but the grieving Man would not allow himself to become ensnared by it. Reaching toward the ground beside him, he lifted the brimming bucket. The burden of its weight reawakening the torrent of pain stemming from his side, but its strain shown as little more than a slight tightening about his mouth and a small, yet inaudible hitch in his breath. Upon closer inspection, one might have noted an increased sheen of perspiration that shone upon the Ranger's set features, dampening his grim countenance. But such evidence could easily be attributed to his earlier exertions within the hinterland or to his now determined efforts at healing those in front of him.

Kneeling beside his friend, Aragorn removed the last of the wet cloths Elladan had employed to lower Legolas' raging fever. Lowering his palm towards the Elf's smooth flesh, the Ranger felt the unnatural rise of heat still claiming his friend's body. The infection had undoubtedly spread. Pushing aside the light covering draped over his midsection, he noted an unusual mottling of the flesh fanning out from Legolas' abdomen along with the slight distension surrounding his liver and spleen. Either the infection or poison had reached the Elf's bloodstream, possibly both, and were affecting the internal organs needed to purify his blood. Using the utmost care, he gently turned his friend over onto his belly to examine the burns he suffered upon his back. Legolas uttered a small moan at the procedure, and Aragorn halted his actions briefly to offer some reassurance to his friend, while stroking back his long, golden hair..

"Be at peace, mellon-nin. I will do my best not to cause you any further pain, but I must take a look at your wounds. They have become infected. Rest easy, my friend."

Legolas' shaky, sweat dampened hand reached outward towards Aragorn. As the Ranger extended his forth to clasp the archer's, Legolas weakened voice cried out inarticulately.

"I am sorry," Aragorn answered. "I cannot understand what you are trying to tell me."

"Estel," the suffering Elf muttered incoherently. "Estel…do not leave me!"

"I shan't." Aragorn vowed tightly, his voice raw with emotion as his own grey eyes now filled with tears.

"Do not leave me…" The fevered Elf cried out again. His sweat soaked head tossing back and forth with the effort, until he fell once more into an uneasy silence, except for an occasional moan of pain as Aragorn attempted to resume his prior efforts at healing.

Replacing Legolas' outstretched hand, Aragorn hestitated briefly turning his face away from his friend's to blink away tears of pain and anguish. He noted that Elladan was once more by their brother's side as well doing his best with the water Halfdan had provided to lower the Elf's still elevated temperature. Elrohir groaned beneath his gentle touch.

Then moving his mournful grey eyes towards the brightening skies above them, Aragorn invoked a harsh appeal to grant him aid.

"Please be with them. They need you…I need you. Keep my hands steady and my mind sound, so that I may help them. Do not allow me to falter, when there is so much at stake. They suffer so…" he finished; his voice breaking with his final words.

Carefully then, he drew back upon the dressing covering Legolas' back. The sight of the now putrid wound brought the rise of bile to the Ranger's throat. "Sweet Elbereth," he uttered. Desperation soared within his breast once again as the enormity of what he must now face off with impacted squarely with his psyche. The affected flesh appeared ten times worse than it had mere hours before when he had first tended to the burned area. What vile poisons had the filth of Mordor created that could cause such rampant deterioration to take effect so rapidly? He could not even employ the herbs he had gathered earlier until he learned of its properties, for fear the combination of their effects would prove lethal to the Elves.

Any learned healer would have just replaced the soiled bindings with fresh linens realizing the utter hopelessness of the case now in front of him, while continuing to ease his patients' suffering to the best of his abilitiy until at last death made its ultimate claim upon them. But no, no! He would not give up upon his brother and friend so easily until he had employed every last measure known to him. He would not release them to the somatic call heralding from beyond the veil. And taking up an unused length of cloth, Aragorn dipped it into the cool water beside him and began bathing the diseased flesh upon Legolas' back again. Meticulously his hands moved above the cloth doing his utmost to draw out the purulence and poison without further damaging the flesh beneath it. Though gentle, his actions still caused his suffering friend to cry out beneath him at his renewed ministrations.

Worried that his reassuring words might not reach Legolas in the mindless chasm he had slipped into, Aragorn did the only thing known to him that might bring his friend some comfort. Softly he began to hum a tune from his childhood, one which his father or brothers must have sung to him. As the familiar strain of its melody reached Elladan while he worked over Elrohir, the raven-haired Elf's breath caught in his throat as his chest constricted painfully. Blinking rapidly back a new rush of tears, the Elf could not fathom why of all the melodies Aragorn had been exposed to while growing up in Rivendell that he would call upon this particular one. For it held custody to so many unguarded memories between the two of them. Though his hands still trembled beneath its resonance, Elladan could not allow his brother to continue on alone and his voice rose up to meet with the Ranger's. The sweet clarity of his inflection only adding to the soothing peacefulness of the refrain being sung.

Slowly the beauty of their harmonies began to take hold reaching and then awakening another as Elrohir's grey eyes began to blink open in concordance with its euphony. Until at last his fevered gaze met with his brother's and a small smile of recognition played upon his face. "Elladan," he muttered weakly. His elder brother's voice only broke slightly with the continued melody as he took but a moment to place a kiss against his brother's heated brow. His dark eyes shining with thankfulness that his younger twin appeared at last to be returning to them.

The same, however, could not be said for Legolas. For though the Silvan Elf's tortured movements stilled beneath Aragorn's healing touch, the Elf couldn't be more further away from making a return. Instead, his attentions were now drawn in another direction entirely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_The heinous being which embodied Aragorn's previous stance, held his friend's limp form within his clutches. The once robust Human, no longer in his prime, was now but a broken child hanging lifelessly within its feral grasp._**

**_"NO!" The Elf clamored as he struggled with all that he had within him to come to the Aragorn's aid. "No!" He shouted once again. "I shall not allow you to harm him!"_**

_But Legolas could not move. He was paralyzed. He could not offer the child before him any protection as he looked on in utter torment. The cruel demon possessing Aragorn began to laugh.The shrill peal proved deafening as the heinous creature's gnarled claws reached out to tear into the boy's defenseless flesh. Suddenly blood began to drip from the limp child's body forming a scarlet pool upon the ground. Slowly it grew in proportion as life seeped from the Human. Until at last a small river of red began flowing forward to dampen Legolas' enfeebled flesh. Its crimson oppressiveness stung the impotent elf with its touch as his face burned deeply with the shame of his inactivity. _

_"No please!" he uttered causing the demon before him to only howl further in pleasure until his menacing voice rumbled._

_"You cannot not save him!__ No one can! He is mine now! He is lost to you!"_

_"No!" Legolas lamented while turning his eyes away from the violence of the now lifeless child hanging within the monster's unrelenting grasp. "No!" the Silvan Elf cried again as he felt the slickness of his friend's blood wash over him once more. "Please no!" His desperate voice appealed as a roaring filled his head. _

_He was drowning; drowning in Aragorn's blood or so he thought until his gaze moved outward to at last discover the actual origin of the thundering echo within his head. _

_He immediately found himself upon a beach. Far from the disturbing sight of only a few, short seconds before. The rising tide was rushing in to greet his weakened flesh, washing over him. Taking with it the stain of Aragorn's previous blood and renewing him. Suddenly he was able to stand again. His body no longer paralyzed and needy, but replenished by the growing surf. Above him the sun shone brightly while white birds circled in the azure sky. The dissonance of their heralding cry was drowned out by the massive sea sprawling in front of him. The cooling mist of its retreating waves rose up to wet his flushed face finally offering the promise of long sought after comfort. While his sparkling blues eyes continued to gaze outward at its growing expanse, he spotted the approach of a tall sailing vessel upon its horizon…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legolas gasped beneath Aragorn's touch; his blue eyes opening at last. Aragorn paused briefly in his song to smile down at his friend. Legolas' mesmerized gaze, however, did not meet with his own. The Elf's fevered eyes were looking past him towards something that the Human's earthbound eyes could not see. A look of utter joy filled Legolas' sapphire depths, brightening his previously pallid complexion. The same feeling of rapture was not to be shared by his friend as Aragorn's anguished heart twisted painfully within his breast. His frantic actions had been for naught, for the Ranger had witnessed this very same expression a handful of times before during his brief lifetime. And each time had only brought him pain.

**_TBC_**

**Author's Closing Notes: Well, if you've reached this point, then thank you for reading chapter 20. I hope you enjoyed it. :)**

**Until next time :) – Sue a.k.a. Quickbeam1**


	21. Double Jeopardy

Scars Chapter 21- Double Jeopardy

**Disclaimer: This story is being written for enjoyment only. I do not own any of Tolkien's characters.**

**Author's Note: Once again, thank you for your kind words. Hope you enjoy this next chapter as well. :)**

**_Legolas_****_ gasped beneath Aragorn's touch; his blue eyes opening at last. Aragorn paused briefly in his song to smile down at his friend. Legolas' mesmerized gaze, however, did not meet with his own. The Elf's fevered eyes were looking past him towards something that the Human's earthbound eyes could not see. A look of utter joy filled Legolas' sapphire depths, brightening his previously pallid complexion. The same feeling of rapture was not to be shared by his friend as Aragorn's anguished heart twisted painfully within his breast. His frantic actions had been for naught, for the Ranger had witnessed this very same expression a handful of times before during his brief lifetime. And each time had only brought him pain._**

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Legolas__' breath hitched within his throat as he continued watching the foaming surf break against the wooden prow of the advancing ship. An undeniable yearning filled his being, tugging at his heartstrings to become one with it. Yet something held him back from answering the eternal call of peace beckoning outward. _

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Aragorn looked on sadly as heavy tears once more began to cloud his vision. He stilled his prior ministrations, reaching out now to turn Legolas back over before drawing the Elf into his unsteady embrace. Though lithe, the added weight of the Elf proved difficult to the Man's own injured body increasing the throbbing pain radiating outward from the Ranger's injured side. With his worry now building, Aragorn ignored his own nagging discomfort believing these fleeting moments with Legolas to most likely be their last.

"My friend…." The Ranger began, his tight voice cracking with emotion.

Legolas' breath caught in his throat as his once joyful expression fled being replaced by a look of anguish. "Ah!" He groaned. Agony washing over him afresh, as his body and mind returned to the here and now.

Suspecting the unbearable torment his friend was most likely experiencing, Aragorn raised his hand to caress Legolas' face. "Easy mellon-nin," he spoke out. "Ride it through," he encouraged extending his other hand forward to clasp one the archer's own. "Hold onto me. I shall not abandon you!" Then remembering the Elf's prior delirious ramblings the Ranger reassured, "I am here with you, Legolas, and I shall be until whatever end."

Glassy eyes reopened to look up at the voice now speaking. Legolas' head moved against Aragorn's arm. The Silvan Elf gasped once more before responding, "Estel?"

"Yes, mellon-nin," the Ranger answered. "It is I. I am here now, with you, beside you." And to prove this point to the disoriented Elf, the Human used his gentle hand to soothe back Legolas' golden hair.

"You did not leave me then?" The Elf inquired anxiously, pain riddling his efforts at speech.

"No…yes… but only for a short while to collect some herbs to help you and my brother, but I am here now."

"Estel?" Legolas choked out again, his confusion growing more paramount with each passing second. "Estel?" He beseeched once more, as his trembling hand clamped tightly around Aragorn's wrist while another wave of pain assaulted his senses. Tears now wet the Ranger's dark lashes as he observed his friend trying to ride through it, failing miserably. The Elf's continued attempts at breathing were becoming more and more difficult for his failing body to sustain.

Gulping finally, Legolas uttered distraughtly, "Forgive me…forgive me…"

"Hush, mellon-nin! There is nothing to forgive…" Aragorn answered emotionally when he could find his voice, taken aback by the Elf's sudden desire for absolution. If anyone should be seeking penitence, it should be he, himself, for he had gotten Legolas and his brothers into this deadly situation, one that could quite possibly cost the Silvan archer his life. He would not burden his friend now, however, with ill-spoken words of regret, not when the gift of time was so precious to them.

And so the Ranger continued on humbly, "You have done nothing wrong…not a thing…" Then with a shaky hand, he reached out again to soothe Legolas' strained features before moving his tear-stained face towards the Elf's. Aragorn touched his lips to Legolas' heated brow leaving a kiss of affection, his beard roughened cheek brushing against the archer's smooth flesh. With his trembling mouth mere inches from the Elf's pointed ear, he whispered roughly, "You are my dear friend…my mentor…my brother…"

"No!" the Elf responded emphatically, his despondency growing more and more while he struggled within Aragorn's embrace; his head tossing back and forth in disagreement. "No!" He disputed again, his words coming out now disjointed. "No…not there…not there when it counted… not when you needed me most…did not see your pain…"

"Do not speak so, Legolas!" Aragorn retorted instantaneously not wanting to spend this precious time arguing over some moot point, not while his friend suffered, not when these might prove to be their last minutes together. "You have always been there for me!" The Human reiterated. "Your friendship has been the most important of my life. It has been one of the greatest gifts I've ever received along with my family's and Arwen's love."

Turning weak, blue eyes towards Aragorn, Legolas attempted to answer him, but the Elf's strength finally gave way, while he grew frighteningly quiet. His body becoming alarmingly slack within Aragorn's embrace.

"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted his alarm as his hands gathered his friend's limp body even closer to him ignoring the pain his frantic response now caused. Aragorn's heart leaped into his throat choking off any further attempts at speech along with the inarticulate cry of anguish rising up within his chest. It was then that he felt another pair of hands take gentle hold of his now hunched shoulders drawing his attentions momentarily away from trauma playing out in front of him. Elladan had joined him, his grim eyes acknowledging the rampant fear running through Aragorn's haggard body. The Ranger's searching gaze quickly returned back to Legolas' still form. He hardly dared to breathe as his previously caressing hand stilled, now looking for any hint of respiration or pulse from the Elf's lifeless form. Legolas' weakened body complied to his unspoken request. But for how much longer would it remain doing so the heartbroken Human could not say.

Silently then Aragorn admonished himself for being so selfish. Legolas was suffering unimaginable pain, and here he sat holding the broken Elf within his arms, willing him, cajoling him to remain in These Lands.

"His body longs to let go…" Aragorn announced inconsolably. "But he fights to remain here…He does so for us…He does so for me…He even begged for my forgiveness…" Aragorn's disbelieving voice stammered., "when it is my fault…my fault that he lies here so very close to death."

Elladan dropped down beside his mortal brother gathering the grief stricken Human into his arms. Aragorn let out a startled cry of pain at their close embrace, but Elladan mistook his sudden exclamation for grief over the events now happening. As the burning pain in his back and side began to subside, Aragorn gratefully accepted the comfort his eldest brother's arms offered while he maintained similar custody of his fair-haired friend.

"I cannot bear to lose him, Elladan," Aragorn lamented before adding in misery, "Yet I also cannot abide his suffering in agony. He believes that he has wronged me in some way, but it is I, who has failed him."

"Do not speak such nonsense…" Elladan retorted, before his younger brother cut him off.

"No, it was I , who brought him here… you and Elrohir also. It is because of me now that they both suffer… a result of my error in judgment…my mistake…"

"Estel…" Elladan began to argue, but Aragorn would not allow him further word as he rushed on.

"He is mistaken…I must make him see this. I must let him know also that he does not need to cling to this life for my sake, though that endeavor will prove near impossible. It would be easier to rip my own beating heart from my chest. His parting shall bring me unimaginable pain, yet I cannot allow him to continue suffering as he does. I love him too much to watch him linger…If there was any hope left that he could recover… But the fates dictate otherwise… I have seen none before recover from such severity of wounds... Fool that I am, I never envisioned that he would leave this life before me…He has always been so invulnerable…even all those years before when he suffered miserably under the Orcs' harsh captivity. I did not believe it possible then that he could pass from this realm, but then again I did not believe my own life to be forfeit either. How can I let him go?"

Elladan had no time in which to answer his brother's desperate appeal, for immediately the sound of an impending approach hearkened in the forefront interrupting their bleak discussion, while heralding Halfdan's much anticipated return.

Breathlessly the younger Ranger drew up beside them, and with his arrival came the company of a number of other Rangers, who until presently had been overseeing the mass burial of the deceased victims from the village fire. Regaining some composure, Halfdan waited as his Chieftain resettled the fair-haired Elf he had been holding within his arms. Then rising up, Strider moved forward to greet his newly arrived companion.

Silently, the Ranger held out the sample of the water he collected from the well passing it to his leader. Aragorn took possession of the tainted liquid, lifting it towards his face. Sniffing it briefly at first to no effect, the Ranger's next action stunned all those surrounding him. Dipping his ungloved fingers into its dampness, Aragorn lifted his hand toward his lips quickly sampling its taste. Surprised gasps of protest sounded all about him, his brother's and Halfdan's leading the outcry. But just as quickly Aragorn spit the foul fluid toward the ground beneath him.

"It is inorganic… metallic in origin," he announced with a small amount of satisfaction at last. "The medicines I gathered should not add to its potency, but work against it. A poultice can be made from the comfrey root to draw out the infection. I will prepare a salve from the Elm bark later on to soothe their burns. I have dried dandelion within my pack. An infusion made from it should act as a blood purifier to aid both their liver and kidney function, removing the build up of impurities in their bloodstream. We'll keep up the willow bark tea as well to keep them hydrated and deal with the fever. Moving them into the sunlight too might prove beneficial…But we must be very gentle in our handling of them, so as not to add any additional stress to their already compromised systems. Quickly now! Time is of the essence…" Aragorn retorted. "We must get started on the preparations posthaste."

As the surrounding Rangers and Aragorn began to scatter to begin the preparations needed, Elladan grabbed a tight hold of his youngest brother's arm swinging him forcefully backwards towards him; his prior empathy completely forgotten being replaced by a seething anger at his brother's careless actions. The Elf was now so emotionally charged that he did not notice the look of pained surprise that crossed Aragorn's suddenly paling features.

"How could you?" The Elf charged. "How could you be so careless as to put your own life in jeopardy as well? Is it not enough that I stand to lose Legolas and Elrohir from this, but that you should recklessly endanger your own life too? What were you thinking when you tasted that water? Have you not gained any more sense than you had before leaving Rivendell all those many years ago? Still you go charging ahead like the brash youth you were then leaving caution and reason to the wayside! Does common sense never play into your thinking?"

Trying to regain some composure and steady his now ragged breathing, Aragorn attempted to answer the charges leveled against him by his irate Elven brother. Elladan, however, attributed his hesitancy at reply and his now hurried breathing to anger brewing within the Human to his harsh words of rebuke. And then adding to his tirade Elladan finished off with, "I wash my hands of you, and your ill thought out ways! I go now to my brother and friend, to make sure someone with half a brain is overseeing their care!"

Turning his back upon the Human, Elladan made his way back towards the injured. He did not see Aragorn stumble forward trying to compensate for the flood of pain that his turbulent response had reawakened within the Ranger. Nor did the Elf witness the young Halfdan, rushing to his Chieftain's side to steady him when he believed the elder Ranger's feet might no longer have the strength to bear his weight.

"Release me, Halfdan." Aragorn hissed sharply, not wanting to alert any of the others about him to the increasing seriousness of his condition.

"You are not well." His companion responded in concern. "Do you not see this? If you do not seek treatment soon, you shall collapse on your feet, my lord! The longer your injuries go unnoticed without treatment…"

"Peace, Halfdan…" Aragorn retorted now with more of a semblance of composure. "I will seek aid, just as soon as my friends are looked after. They need me now and my wounds are trivial. Really…" The Ranger continued noting the look of disbelief shining in his young comrade's dark eyes. "I shall be fine…I've suffered with much worse than this many times before…This is only a scratch."

"But all the blood, my lord?"

"From its location….there are many capillaries filling near its vicinity. Nothing of great significance however....much like a superficial head wound…they bleed terribly, but are nastier in appearance than in urgency. I shall be fine…You must give me time…Say nothing. I know my limitations."

"As you wish, my lord, Halfdan answered hesitantly, not completely convinced by his Chieftain's words. However, it was not his role to question Strider's authority on matters, and so he complied moving out now to join the others in their preparation.

Watching the Ranger's departure, Aragorn finally allowed himself the opportunity to clench his teeth as his breath hitched within his throat. The pain from his injury was becoming more intolerable, and with Elladan's unforeseen response to his findings with the poison, the Elf's jarring actions had reopened the wound. Aragorn felt the dampness of blood once more soiling his clothing beneath his borrowed cloak. He could not falter now, however, not when he had finally been handed some measure of hope, even if it be slim, that he could help his brother and Legolas.

**Author's Closing Notes: Well if you've reached this point, then I hope you enjoyed chapter 21. Hopefully there aren't too many glaring errors. I apologize that I did not reach Aragorn's revelation yet. Seemed an easy enough task to do, but unfortunately a few more things need to happen before it can take place. Hopefully I can do so by the next chapter and then we'll be delving into the past once again. **

**Please don't be too harsh on me for coming up short. Also please don't be too harsh on Elladan too for his final reaction. He cares deeply for his Human brother and the others as I hope was the message earlier on in this chapter. Unfortunately I need some conflict and he just happened to be the fall guy once again. ( I love conflict.) Trust me, he will regret his actions, which IMO were justified somewhat. Aragorn has been indeed a little negligent with his current state of health. **

**Phew, Deanna! At least I don't have the worry of you fading away on me for a while yet. :) Lol! **

**I actually wrote two versions of this chapter ditching most of the first one in favor of the second. **

**Well until next time which will not be written or posted as quickly as this one. I have a meeting coming up to prepare for. :) Sue a.k.a Quickbeam1**


	22. Bleeding Heart

Scars Chapter 22- Bleeding Heart

**Disclaimer: This story is being written for enjoyment only. I do not own any of Tolkien's characters.**

**Author's Note: Thank you for all your kind words! As always, they are greatly appreciated. I apologize for the long wait between chapters. There were many reasons behind it, but I won't go into the details. I am posting this very late at night and have read over it many times, but please excuse any mistakes I might have missed. I hope you enjoy what follows:)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Watching Halfdan's departure, Aragorn finally allowed himself the opportunity to clench his teeth as his breath hitched within his throat. The pain from his injury was becoming more intolerable, and with Elladan's unforeseen response to his findings with the poison, the Elf's jarring actions had reopened the wound to his side. Aragorn felt the dampness of blood once more soiling his garments beneath his borrowed cloak. He could not falter now, however, not when he had finally been handed some measure of hope, even if it be slim, that he could help his brother and Legolas._**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The strength of the midday sun poured through the gaps left opened by the tree topped thicket to touch then warm the inhabitants upon the leaf strewn terrain beneath it. But the radiant orb's restoring presence offered little relief to the Ranger kneeling beside his Silvan friend as it made contact with his now hunched shoulders. His body shook, as if with cold, in sharp contrast to sun's soothing rays.

With the growing passage of time, it was becoming more and more difficult for Aragorn to conceal the betraying weaknesses of his body beneath the folds of Halfdan's green cloak. His long fingers and once sure hands now trembled as they continued tending to Legolas, so much so, that he was forced to withdraw them whenever another drew too near lest they should become aware of his diminishing capabilities. Still the Ranger worked diligently, whilst he was alone, ministering to his sick friend.

Earlier he had overseen the preparations of the infusions of dandelion and the poultices of comfrey to be used upon his brother and friend. He had even worked towards mashing down the inner bark of Elm to be applied to their burned flesh, when and if this virulent infection moving through their bodies could be drawn out of them. A few times the pestle he employed in the process had slipped from his unsteady grasp to strike against the mortar. The returning Men of his contingent, who now lent aid to his plight, did not seem to take note of these unusual stumbles on his part when stone hit against stone. All except for Hafldan, who kept an ever watchful eye upon his troubled Chieftain, his dark, soulful eyes filling with worry as time crawled on. For the most part, however, Aragorn found himself unencumbered by the hovering presence of others as his fellow Rangers allowed both he and Elladan the comfort of privacy while they tended to and lamented the declining health of those who suffered.

As his thoughts returned to the present, Aragorn began bathing Legolas' wounds once again. He allowed them some time to dry naturally as he readied another poultice. Placing the herbal paste between two lengths of cloth, he prayed that with its application, he'd draw out more of the purulence from the Elf's damaged flesh. The Ranger shook his head while he waited to do so in an attempt to clear the myriad of distracted thoughts that now raced through his mind. As time went on, he was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on what was necessary. Finally, as if driven by instinct, he applied a new dressing to Legolas' wounds, securing it in place with longer wraps of cloth.

With this task now completed, Aragorn then turned Legolas over within his arms using the utmost care his own injured body would allow. Though impaired, no one's healing touch, save his own Elven brother's, could rival the gentleness still found in his continued ministrations as Aragorn began lifting Legolas' limp form upward towards his own, painstakingly supporting the unconscious archer beneath his arms so as not to cause him any further pain. Slowly, he coaxed the somnolent Elf to open his mouth and drink down some more of the dandelion infusion, as he had done a short time earlier with the willow bark tea, before wiping away the excess moisture that had trickled from Legolas' slack lips, when his offering proved too much for Elf to swallow or his own hand had shook too badly to hold the vessel steady. When Legolas had consumed enough of the herbal brew to satisfy his heedful friend, Aragorn carefully laid the Elf's body back down once again upon the bed of tender brush beneath them. Aragorn's own strength was now nearly spent as he watched and waited beside his friend ever hopeful for some sign of progress, some turn in these mournful events. The increased output Legolas' body exhibited from the steady influx of healing brews Aragorn had plied him with had stirred some hope within the Human. Yet this newfound optimism was short lived as upon closer inspection Aragorn found that the flesh surrounding Legolas' abdomen still appeared distended and discolored from the poisons at work within his system. Sadly, the Ranger's discerning gaze could not perceive any notable improvement in the archer's condition during these last hours, nor did Legolas' continuing bouts with delirium offer any comfort towards Aragorn's heightened anxiety.

Taking a brief respite from his efforts at healing, Aragorn's wistful grey eyes strayed towards where Elrohir now laid. It was there that Aragorn encountered the forbidding presence of Elladan once again. The Elf's strong back was turned towards him like a barricade as he knelt by his twin's side offering equal comfort and assistance. Not once in the hours succeeding Aragorn's discovery with the poison had his eldest brother turned towards him in renewed commitment. Save only the time needed whilst he listened grimly as Aragorn went on to explain the healing methods necessary to be used upon Elrohir. But after that brief bit of information had been exchanged, Elladan had turned from him once again and continued tending their Elven brother without uttering any further comment.

Aragorn swallowed the rising hurt which clogged his throat. The pain of their recent altercation was too raw at present for either Man or Elf to easily surmount it. He had not meant to anger his eldest brother through his actions. Didn't Elladan realize this? Yet how could he allow either Elrohir or Legolas to continue suffering as they did when he claimed within his possession the possible knowledge needed to provide them relief? Yes, he acknowledged that his methods of discovery were unorthodox and could easily be labeled as foolhardy, but surely if they brought aid to those still suffering, then the risks taken should not underscore the possible benefits derived. He wished now that Elladan could see this, and that this staggering divide between them could be bridged.

Aragorn dropped his aching head forward towards the comfort of his now empty hands. He could desperately use some of Elladan's unfailing strength at this moment as his own continued to ebb dangerously low. In growing misery he allowed his now faltering fingers to rub against the clamminess of his own flesh, before sliding them beneath the weight of his equally sweat-dampened hair. Making contact with his now throbbing temples, he did his best to press the roughened pads of his fingertips against the pain he found there in an attempt soothe then massage the discomfort away along with the increasing blurriness to his vision. His efforts provided little relief. He was unsure how much longer he could keep up this false pretense that all was well. Earlier, when he had been afforded a brief moment of concealment, he had reached beneath the cloak he wore and attempted to retie the sullied binding around his middle in the hopes of staunching any further flow of blood from his wound. But as the weariness affecting grew more and more pronounced, he surmised that his covert attempt at aiding himself had provided too little help too late. His body was beginning to shut down. He would not be able to keep up at this present pace much longer. Yet drawing a sobering breath, he endeavored to put on a brave face while seeking to renew whatever vigor was left to him. He prayed that the Valar would see fit to fortify him likewise.

It was while he was kneading his own suffering flesh, that his distracted attentions were once again called back to the forefront as a cry of anguish sounded beneath him. Quickly focusing his startled gaze towards the ground below, he witnessed Legolas in the throes of torment. The Silvan Elf lay before him writhing in delirium as he desperately called out, "Estel? Estel? Where have you gone to, mellon-nin ?"

Immediately, Aragorn's healing hands dropped back down towards his friend as he tried to still the Elf's agitated motions, while issuing forth tired words of comfort.

"I am here, Legolas. I have not left you, my friend. I only took a brief moment to tend to my own needs. Forgive me. I am here."

Vacant blue eyes stared upward toward the Ranger's own, though nothing within their depths provided evidence that the Elf knew of Aragorn's continued existence at his side as Legolas sobbed inconsolably. "I cannot not find you, Estel! Where have you vanished to? I shall not allow this demon to take you from me!"

With this keening vow proclaimed, Legolas lunged forward exhibiting in his desperation an unusual display of strength, well beyond that which was thought capable for one in his present condition. Using this astonishing momentum, the archer's hands flew forward to wrestle with Aragorn. The Ranger almost doubled over as the Elf's long fingers curled cruelly into the material beneath his cloak stealing Aragorn's breath away. Agony washed over Human with their contact, but at the very last moment, Aragorn found the reserve needed to remain upright as he used his still superior strength to battle against Legolas' punishing hold. Frantically, he attempted to calm Legolas with his words not wanting to harm his friend further, but his speaking voice was now punctuated by pain as he finally succeeded in dragging the Elf's still clawing hands free from his own body.

"No one… has taken… me… from… you…, Legolas… It is… I…I am… here…I have not… left… your side. You must…believe…me! " The Ranger rasped through clenched teeth as he tried to hold back the inarticulate cry of pain threatening to escape.

Aragorn's stilted words proved meaningless to the distraught Elf, as his fever bright eyes zeroed in upon the telltale stain now spreading across his quivering palms. "No!" Legolas muttered in shocked disbelief, while the prior outpouring of energy, which had sustained him in the seconds preceding, rapidly fled his ailing body, and fatigue and debility took their toll. "No!" he whispered grievously. "Blood has been spilled this day! You have done this! You have done this to him! Where have you taken my friend?" The archer demanded weakly, the fight now leaving him completely as his weary arms fell back towards his sides; his once flailing hands now marred by the rusty wash of blood, standing out in stark contrast to his own pallid flesh.

"No!" The Elf cried in torment yet again. "You shall not take him from me! Do you hear me? I will find him and when I do, you shall pay for what you've done to him! You will not win! I will hunt you down. You will find no peace as long as I draw breath!" And with this final threat, the Elf's previous jerky movements ceased altogether, and his glazed blue eyes dropped closed once more.

"I am here, Legolas, beside you, my friend." Aragorn bit out roughly as he tried to compensate for the spiraling pain left over from Legolas' unforeseen attack while attempting to break through the stifling haze surrounding his friend. "How can I make you see this?" The Ranger heaved in frustration, his breath now coming in short, ragged gasps. Reaching down to take quick hold of an unused length of cloth, Aragorn hurriedly wiped away any lingering traces of his own blood from Legolas' hands and arms before discarding it to the pile of sullied rags beside them. When at last he felt himself beginning to regain some control over his shaken faculties, he moved a hand forward to clasp one of Legolas' own while muttering emotionally. "I _am_ with you, Legolas! Yet, how can I make you aware of this when these dark illusions continue to haunt you so? What can I do to ease your troubled mind, mellon-nin? For I fear that any gains your weary body strives to make shall become forfeit to the darkness they hold over you... I _am_ with you, Legolas! Please, you must see this!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Though not turning toward it, Elladan was well aware of this latest disturbance taking place behind him. 'Aragorn must have had his hands full since its culmination,' his Elven brother lamented. This current hallucination had not gone well, though it had not been unprecedented. For throughout these waxing hours of watching and waiting, Legolas, in his delirium, had cried out numerous times in pained torment. Yet this last episode had been the loudest and longest of them all and had eerily held the most clarity. The raven-haired Elf shuddered as the fair-haired archer's portentous warning echoed once again inside his head. He had called out for Estel…warning him, notifying him of some unforeseen menace which lay in wait of him. What had their fair-haired friend witnessed during these fevered delusions of his to cause him such continuing distress?

Elladan's anxious musings were cut suddenly short as he felt the brush of one of Elrohir's bandaged hands against his own forearm. Looking down at his now waking twin, Elladan whispered. "Welcome back." It heartened the elder Elf that his younger brother's grey eyes were more and more lucid with each growing interval of revival.

"What is happening?" Elrohir's weakened voice questioned.

"You are recovering from the burns you sustained in the fire," Elladan answered him quietly.

"I know that, brother." Elrohir replied while shaking his still muzzy head before licking his now dry lips. "What I meant to say, was what was that commotion taking place just short moments ago? Its disturbance awakened me."

"I am sorry," Elladan murmured, as he stroked his brother's dampened hair away from his still warm face while trying to gauge his further response before answering Elrohir's pressing inquiry. But with the increasing clarity now afforded him, Elrohir could surmise that his elder brother was trying to hold back something of importance.

"Where are Legolas and Estel?" He pressed on compellingly while acknowledging Elladan's continued hesitancy. Elrohir then added forthrightly, "Do not hold the truth back from me, Elladan, for I am well enough to bear its full weight." Sensing something further was amiss, Elrohir concluded for himself "Legolas, does not fare as well as I do, does he? Estel is with him, is he not? I know this, for it was Legolas who first showed the signs of these adverse symptoms. This is no simple reaction to the burns we sustained, is it, Elladan? There is something more foul at work here." His younger twin probed further.

"There is no holding back from you, is there, brother?" Elladan answered before continuing on, "For you possess Father's uncanny ability to read any given situation. No, this was no simple reaction to the burns you sustained. The water from the well, which we used to wash your wounds initially, was poisoned by the Orc invaders. We did not know this and thus both you and Legolas were exposed to its toxicity."

"Sweet Ebereth," Elrohir groaned, before turning fever bright eyes back toward his brother. "And what of Estel?" He inquired anxiously.

"He blames himself." Elladan answered.

"But why? He could not have known…"

"Yes, I've tried to explain thus to him…" Elladan concluded wearily as he hastily attempted to cut short his explanation, not wanting in his growing agitation to reveal any further clues that might lead up to Elrohir's unanticipated discovery of the altercation which took place between Aragorn and himself.

But even in his illness, Elrohir was not to be fooled by his brother's hesitancy. Elladan's anguished appearance read like a book. "The two of you have had words, haven't you?" Elrohir retorted succinctly as Elladan opened his mouth to deny such an accusation. Elrohir then went on to elaborate, "No, Elladan, do not try to placate me with untruths. I know you, brother. But why, why would you have argued?" His younger twin urged him on in explanation.

"Because our little brother was reckless once again…"

"Was Estel hurt?" Elrohir anxiously cut in.

"No, he was not." Elladan breathed a sigh of relief in an attempt to reassure his twin forthrightly, though he himself did not feel such ease of emotion. 'At least not yet,' He added silently, thankful that he was at least capable of keeping some of this ugly truth to himself and not burden Elrohir further with its weight. "Let's just say, I do not appreciate the rash methods he employs."

"You never have," Elrohir responded directly, unable to keep a small smile from crossing his wan features as some of his youngest brother's youthful exuberance returned to memory. Then turning solemn eyes once again upon his brother, the raven-haired Elf asked. "What have the two of you done this time? No, there is no use denying it, Elladan, for you wear your heart upon your sleeve where Estel is concerned."

'We had words…well at least I did, for I did not allow him his say once again." Shaking his head with the return of misery, Elladan went on to state. "Why is it that I allow his foolhardy actions to cut me so close to the quick, Elrohir? I cannot hold my tongue where he's concerned…I say the first thing that comes to mind… and often times its ugly…I can brutally berate and admonish him… At times I believe I could almost throttle him for scaring me so…. I almost did today…which wasn't my intention at all. What I really wanted to do was warn him…keep him safe… Why is it that I'm forever pushing him away, when all I really long to do is draw him closer? I don't' understand this… Am I losing my mind, brother?"

"No, Elladan," Elrohir answered accordingly. "You love him. It's as simple as that…perhaps more so than the rest of us, if that's possible. His actions hit too close to heart for you…strike a nerve, though I know it is not his intent to hurt you."

"I know this…I know this…" Elladan lamented. "Yet through my impulsiveness, I've created distance between us again. You'd think I'd have learned from my past mistakes. Our race is known for its sagacious wisdom, so how do you explain my being overlooked when Eru passed out this virtue to all the other Firstborn? You were right, Elrohir, when you once claimed I was thick headed…"

Elrohir laughed before licking his dry lips once again "Thick headed perhaps, but big hearted as well… and much more the latter than the former, my brother…Now please do me a favor before we continue further with this matter, though I cannot believe I'm actually asking this… My mouth and throat are unbearably dry, as though they were stuffed with cotton. Would you please see if Estel's Man can brew me some more of that awful tea of his?" Elladan raised a finely arched eyebrow in disbelief as his younger twin concluded with, "For my thirst is strong, and I'm strangely developing an acquired taste for that bitter offering of his…"

A stifled chuckle then a small smile spread across Elladan's previously grave features at his brother's unusual request, thankful for this brief reprieve before revealing further the actions leading up to his contention with their youngest brother. Elrohir smiled in return. It was so good to see some of this heavy burden lifted from Elladan's shoulders if only for a moment.

"Are you sure?" Elladan responded, though at present he could deny his twin nothing, his relief at Elrohir's more certain recovery was now so strong.

"Yes, I am sure." Elrohir answered as his eyes began to flutter shut signaling the return of his fatigue.

"Then I shall fetch some for you forthrightly, though I cannot promise I'll be able to stomach its abominable stench as I return it to you."

"Do your best." Elrohir retorted wryly as he opened tired, grey eyes once again and watched Elladan move off towards the ring of fire some yards in the distance. He knew full well that his brother's prior words held little truth from his shadowy recollections of the preceding hours. During this time, Elladan had not left his side, hovering over him while desperately trying to coax and cajole him into taking small sips of differing medicinal brews.

"We were almost parted." Elrohir acknowledged acutely, tearing up while he observed the now blurring image of his brother's retreating form. The raven-haired Elf grimly realized how very close he had come to being separated from all, whom he held close to heart. It was little wonder that Elladan's nerves were so frayed. His brother had just cause to feel as he did. After losing their mother so many years earlier with her premature departure to the Undying Lands, Elladan had become almost territorial in his unfailing devotion towards ensuring the continued safety of his remaining family. Unfortunately for Estel, he suffered the lion's share of his eldest brother's heightened concern most likely because of the differences in their births and constitutions. Estel, however, had not been the first of the Race of Men whom Elladan had felt an affinity with, but he was the very first mortal, whom the raven-haired Elf had ever considered as one of his own, though a blood tie did not exist between the two. One would never know this, however, except from the physical differences in their make ups. Along with their father, both he and Elladan had been deciding forces while Aragorn had been fostered in Imladris during his formative years. The Human, during this same time, had managed to take a fast hold upon their hearts as well and held custody to them ever since.

Turning his weakened head, Elrohir tried to deal with the double vision that such a slight movement still afforded him. When the world at last came into focus, Elrohir attempted to determine the location of his missing brother. "Estel?" He murmured. His search did not prove difficult, for only a short distance away, Aragorn knelt upon the ground, hunched over the still figure of Legolas. Even though his keen eyesight was yet being hampered by the lingering effects of the Orcs' hateful poisons running afoul through his body, Elrohir could perceive how haggard his youngest brother appeared, his drawn face pale with worry.

The Elf's building thirst had been a deciding factor at play when he had asked Elladan to retrieve more tea for him, but the calculating Elf had a further impetus in mind as well, not nearly as fond of the bitter brew as he had claimed earlier. With Elladan away, it would give him ample opportunity to seek out Aragorn without Elladan's foreknowledge. Elrohir wanted to help sort out this difference between his two brothers. The only obstacle facing him now was gaining Aragorn's attention. Immediately, Elrohir attempted to struggle into a sitting position, but his damaged hands and his weakened state miserably thwarted such a plan from coming to fruition. Yet unbeknownst to the Elf, Aragorn had been looking up at this precise moment and had taken notice of his Elven brother's feeble exertions, believing them to be the result of continued delirium on Elrohir's part while noting Elladan's sudden absence from their brother's side. The concerned Ranger doggedly pushed aside the tiresome pain and heartache consuming his weakening body, and made for his brother's side.

"Easy Elrohir," He gasped with his arrival as if suddenly out of breath, before dropping down to his brother's side. "Relax and lie still… All will be alright." The Ranger encouraged.

"No, you do not understand…" Elrohir attempted to speak out as he felt Aragorn's usually strong hands take awkward hold of his slim shoulders. Gently the Ranger attempted to push him back towards the bed of tender brush, which he had been previously resting upon, while attempting to check for continued fever. With their brief contact, Elrohir immediately felt the odd tremors affecting his brother's usually steady hands, and just as quickly his concerned gaze shot forward to take in his brother's ashen countenance.

"You are not well, Estel?" Elrohir immediately cut in as he ascertained his brother's pale features accentuated by the dark circles lying beneath now listless eyes.

Dropping his betraying hands quickly towards his side, Aragorn noted the increased clarity now marking Elrohir's searching gaze, and instantly he tried to dispel his brother's findings. "No…I am well enough, Elrohir. It is nothing…..really…" Then noting the Elf's continuing doubt, he finished with "What troubles me is lack of sleep alone, nothing more."

"You run yourself ragged…you always have…placing stringent demands upon your body, the likes of which no other mortal Man could possibly hope to rival. Do not do yourself any further harm, brother, but think of your own health and seek some rest…" Elrohir now urged.

Aragorn shook his head while a toothy grin began to spread across his tired face warming his weatherworn features and erasing some of the previous anxiety affecting his Elven brother. Here he rushed to his brother's aid, and it was Elrohir, now, urging him to take his ease. If Elrohir felt up to reprimanding him, then his brother must indeed be recovering. The thought immediately lightened his downtrodden spirits.

"Do not worry, Elrohir, I shall once you and Legolas are well on the road to recovery. Then I will allow myself the chance at rest…the excesses of which have never been witnessed before in the all of Imladris…"

"Ah, but our bodies, unless injured, do not require the same requisite pattern of rest as those of your own Race, Estel. But I shall hold you to your promise, even if I have to tie you down to one of Father's chaise upon the portico." Elrohir retorted lightheartedly, unknowingly accepting the bait that Aragorn held out to him by shifting his present attentions away from the Human's current state of health.

Smiling back once again, Aragorn answered. "I am glad to find you in better health, brother." Then looking worriedly off in the direction from whence he came, the Human finished with, "Forgive me, brother, but I must return to Legolas."

"He does not recover likewise?" Elrohir inquired.

"No.." Aragorn responded despondently. "He does not recover at all… I have failed him." The Ranger finished, his voice breaking with the admission.

"You are being too harsh upon yourself." Elrohir contested.

"Am I? Perhaps…" The Human retorted distractedly, unconvinced that the blame should lie anywhere else but upon his shoulders. "Not only does he suffer physically," Aragorn then went on to elaborate, his face darkening with the torment of this knowledge" but mentally as well, being plagued by disturbing visions."

"How so?" Elrohir queried, his own countenance now turning melancholy from the news Aragorn conveyed to him.

Aragorn's tired eyes shone appreciatively at his Elven brother's concern, grateful at last to be able to share a small portion of the burden weighing down upon him. How so like Elrohir. He had always been there for Aragorn in the past when he needed a friendly ear with which to discuss his troubles, and now here he was again, offering the very same comfort when he so desperately needed it even if the Elf still struggled with illness. Remembering this last point, Aragorn cut short his explanation stating simply.

"Legolas is suffering with delirium. He calls out to me…seeking my presence when I am right beside him. Though I tried to explain this circumstance to him, he hears it not, believing some foul predator has taken me away from him… I know not why such adverse dreams are affecting him, except to blame it upon the fever's doings. Alas, he has not the strength to fight off the illness and these demons as well. I fear for him, Elrohir… He is slipping away."

Aragorn was unprepared for the look of horror that now crossed his Elven brother's fine features as what little color Elrohir possessed suddenly drained from him.

"Elrohir!" Aragorn gasped his dismay as he made to spring forward, fearful now for Elrohir's continued wellbeing.

The Elf, however, held up a quavering hand to stave off his brother's further progress as he attempted to recover himself. Elrohir's actions couldn't have proven more precipitous, for with Aragorn's hasty reaction to this turn of events, came the sudden return of side splitting pain. It was the Valar's doing alone that the Ranger was able to remain upright a second time and not sprawl forward at his brother's feet. With his breath tightening in his chest, Aragorn tried to breathe through the tearing pain affecting him. In time, it became slightly more manageable, although his heart continued hammering erratically within his chest as a cold sweat broke out once again upon his flesh sending a shiver up his spine. But the most disturbing manifestation of all was the dampness of blood that now flowed forth in fingertip rivulets from his wounded side to touch his hip before seeping even lower to sodden the material covering his lap and thigh. It was only Elrohir's distracted attention that kept the usually discriminating Elf from observing these adverse reactions within his Human brother.

Suddenly, Erohir spoke up; his pale face clouded by anguish.

Struggling with his own rising disabilities, the raven-haired Elf's voice registered as little more than a disturbing buzz within Aragorn's now pounding head. But as his brother's distressing confession continued on, more and more of its pertinent words began to slip through the Ranger's hazy senses.

"Forgive me, brother….I did not mean to hurt him by telling him thus….but when Elladan found you with the girl…and when he told me of the atrocities she suffered….He was devastated….for he remembered too….remembered how he let you down… when you were a child…I did not realize he still carried such guilt with him…I did not realize you suffered likewise…. And then he went off by himself to brood… needing time alone… after the girl… the fire… and seeing you touch the scar….and he was there….beside me…asking me what was wrong…wanting to know what had happened…. worried by all that had taken place… he knew I held something back…he could sense it…it was all so foreboding…like Elladan claimed…..the fire…the devastation….the stench of death hanging in the air…hovering over….stifling us…and so I began to tell him…make him understand…for he knew not about the scar….or how you lost Berior….how you struggled to stay alive…or how they tortured you…It was then that Legolas collapsed…I was about to tell him about the scar, but he collapsed before I could do so…Sweet Elbereth , I did not mean to hurt him…but he thinks…he thinks… Forgive me, Estel, for this is my doing… my doing…. It is because of me that he suffers now with these dark emotions…"

Aragorn remained transfixed with pain staring at his Elven brother. His stark features now void of all emotion including astonishment at Elrohir's unexpected revelation, his grey eyes alone betraying the birth of the tumultuous feelings growing within him. Surely the girl's unforeseen death had stirred up startling emotions within him, but he had not allowed his mind to dwell upon such feelings. For the life of him, he could not have anticipated Elladan coming upon him during those moments of grief and weakness when he had tried to deal with their immediate repercussions. And now Legolas…What he must think? Opening his mouth, Aragorn had trouble finding his voice as his tortured eyes, observed Elrohir's obvious torment and guilt. Then muttering brokenly, Aragorn replied, "Forgive me…forgive me, Elrohir…but I must go to him now… I must make him understand what really happened before it's too late…I must go!…"

Elrohir only nodded his agreement, his own grey eyes swimming with grief. When he had started out earlier relating this unhappy tale to Legolas, he could not have predicted its devastating consequence, only realizing now its weighty effect. At that time, he had only sought an outlet for his own distress. Now his Silvan friend believed the worst to have happened…his fevered dreams haunted by its likely outcome… Oh how he wished he had held his tongue…

Elrohir was now so caught up by these daunting misgivings that he failed to see the great difficulty it took his Human brother to get back up upon his feet. Nor did he witness the unsteady gait which plagued the Ranger's growing steps as he took off towards his friend once again. And lastly, he did not he take note of the scattered flecks of crimson now staining the ground about him where only moments before Aragorn had been in his attendance.

TBC

**Author's Closing Notes: Well if you've reached this point, then thank you for reading chapter 22. :) I hope you enjoyed it and that there weren't too many glaring errors. The majority of this chapter has been written for close to a week, and has been torn apart, edited, and re-edited. Unfortunately, I made some major revisions tonight, so I hope everything makes sense. My eyes, however, are drifting shut. **

**Thank you all once again for your continued kind words and feedback. It is so nice to hear what you think about 'Scars'. I apologize for not reaching the revelation once again. I was afraid that if I included it, this chapter would be mega-long and I might not get it posted for at least another week at the earliest. I have work, meetings and family commitments ahead of me, so I felt it best to end chapter 22 here. Come hell or high water that revelation should come next chapter. (I hope) squeak**

**Well until next time, Sue a.k.a. Quickbeam 1 :)**


	23. All Alone With The Memory

Scars 23-All Alone With the Memory

_Disclaimer: This story is being written for enjoyment only. I do not own any of Tolkien's characters._

_Author's Note: Thank you for your kind words regarding chapter 22. As always they are most appreciated! **I'd like to issue a WARNING to everyone before reading Chapter 23. This chapter once again goes back to explore the past, and with this return, there will be some mention of an attempted sexual assault against a character and also there will be some violence and a few graphic mentions of injuries sustained**. _

_It is my hope always that you enjoy what follows. _

MWMWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

**_Aragorn remained transfixed with pain staring at his Elven brother. His stark features now void of all emotion including astonishment at Elrohir's unexpected revelation, his grey eyes alone betraying the birth of the tumultuous feelings within him. Surely the girl's unforeseen death had stirred up startling emotions within him, but he had not allowed his mind to go any further with them. For the life of him, he could not have anticipated Elladan coming upon him during those dark moments of grief and weakness when he had tried to cope with their lingering repercussions. And now Legolas…What he must think? Opening his mouth, Aragorn had trouble finding his voice as his tortured eyes observed Elrohir's obvious guilt and torment. Then muttering brokenly, Aragorn replied, "Forgive me…forgive me, Elrohir…but I must go to him now… I must make him understand what really happened that night before it's too late…I must go!…"_**

**_Elrohir_****_ only nodded his agreement, his own grey eyes swimming with grief. When he had started out earlier relating this unhappy tale to Legolas, he could not have predicted its devastating consequence. Only now did he realize its weighty effect. At that moment, he had only sought an outlet for his own distress; one that Legolas had unselfishly offered up to him. Now his Silvan friend believed the worst to have happened…his fevered dreams haunted by its likely outcome… Oh how the raven-haired Elf wished he had held his tongue…had never mentioned a word about what had happened that dreadful night._**

**_Elrohir_****_ was now so consumed by these daunting emotions that he failed to see the great difficulty in which it took his Human brother to get back up onto his feet. Nor did he witness the unsteady gait that plagued the Ranger's growing steps as he took off towards his friend once again, and lastly did not he take note of the scattered flecks of crimson now staining the ground beneath him where only moments before Aragorn had been in his attendance._**

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

In the distance, Halfdan tried to keep a close watch over the senior Ranger's actions, witnessing now how shaky his Chieftain's movements had become as he crossed his way back towards the fair-haired Elf. Never before had he observed such vulnerabilit_y_ exhibited by his commander. It left an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Strider would not be able to stay upon his feet much longer, not being injured as he was. The possible blood loss he experienced alone was enough to bring down a man twice his weight in stones, but fever and fatigue must by now be playing deciding factors also. It astounded him how Strider had been able to keep the growing seriousness of his condition concealed for as long as he had. Yet, during the few, brief years he had been associated with this Dunadan , he had been witness to many amazing feats carried out by this particular Man.

The younger Ranger gritted his teeth in utter frustration. He had pledged earlier not to interfere in this matter, but what if Strider had pushed himself too far this time? Unlike a cat, his Chieftain did not possess nine lives. Surely these Elves held a place of importance with Strider, though Halfdan did not quite understand the root of their relationship. But was this historical deference between them worth risking his leader's own present state of health and perhaps the solvency of their group? Did Halfdan not hold an obligation towards the well being his fellow Rangers? If it came to it, the loss of Strider's life would bear down heavily upon their contingent. To try and replace his strong command during these troubled times might prove ruinous to their faction; perhaps invoking infighting and division among their ranks. Oath or no oath, Halfdan could not allow this enforced silence to continue much longer…not without devastating consequences possibly resulting.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

Staggering to a halt, Aragorn gazed hesitantly down upon Legolas' ailing form. The fair-haired archer at present was not being plagued by the torment of late. But, for how much longer would this false sense of calm last? Knowing now the fountainhead from which his friend's troubling dreams sprung, the Ranger could not leave it to chance that all might rest well. He could not withhold from the archer the words that needed to be spoken, that needed validation, though he had no way of knowing how they might ultimately affect his friend. Would they provide Legolas with the comfort needed and allow him at last to take the steps necessary towards recovery? Or, would they provide the Elf with a final outlet to slip away from this world? The pain of this latter scenario rocked Aragorn to the very core, yet still the Ranger could not hold back and allow selfish motive to stand in the way of what was right…what needed to done.

A huge weight of responsibility pressed heavily down upon the Man's already troubled shoulders. Ironic, wasn't it… the many years he had spent fleeing from such accountability... living his life out among the Wilds. Now here it was yet again, looking him square in the face. He could not avoid it… He would not shirk away from this duty.

Collapsing to his knees, Aragorn reached forward to take one of Legolas' lifeless hands between his two trembling own. For a moment, the Ranger agonized over how it never had been his initial intent to relegate such dark memories to the far reaches of his psyche. He had done so to protect another. Over time, he had found it easier to block out their undesired existence completely or at least pretend that he had. Many years of careful discipline had allowed him to do thus. Yet had he been emotionally protecting himself as well by doing so? Slowly, the Ranger allowed his previously stringent guard to falter as he thought back to when it was that he had come to make such a momentous decision. It had been following a late night encounter between his father and Elladan following his brother's absence from Rivendell. Neither Elf had realized he overheard their emotionally charged exchange. They thought him to be at rest again. He had been sleeping earlier, but dark dreams of his frightening first encounter with the Orcs had returned to haunt him… awakening him in panic ….flooding him with memories of events so appalling that they best remained forgotten..

_Many a night he had been plagued by similar, troubling visions, but his father had always been on hand to quiet these late night terrors, comforting him and reassuring him that he was safe at home once more. Lord Elrond had always come forth to hush his anguished cries of torment while soothing the tremors of fright that raced through his quaking body. His father would hold him fast within the safety of his embrace as their ugliness played out in his head. The Elf Lord's gentle hands did their best to quiet his shaking frame or smooth back errant locks of his dark hair as he worked to placate the staggering emotions that raced through his young son's body and mind. On the worst of nights, when Elrond had not been able to break through the paralyzing fear gripping Aragorn, the Lord of Imladris had sung to him, using the sweet clarity of his voice to cut through the darkness encroaching him and quiet the uncontrollable sobs coursing through his body. The melody he sung had been a simple one, but Aragorn had carried its words and tune with him ever since. They still provided him with the comfort of home even during his darkest days abroad. Perhaps that was why he had chosen himself to sing them to Legolas earlier, when his friend had been wracked by similar torment. He had hoped to provide the archer with equal comfort when all other means were lost to him._

_Yet one troubling night when his father had not heard his tortured cries, had not come in time to rescue him from his ongoing torment, another took his place. He had been blanketed yet again by the oppressive anxiety weighing down upon him, had felt himself drowning in its bleak darkness. He could not breathe. It was as if the Orc's cruel arm was pressed once again against his throat, cutting off his every attempt to draw breath, while the beast used his knife then teeth to tear his clothes away from him. With his heart hammering frantically within his chest, he could almost feel the goblin's broken nails rake against his bare flesh,feel the heat of the demon's hot breath against the back of his neck, smell the putrid stench of the beast's rotting teeth within his nostrils. His stomach_ revolted precipitately, while t_he night clothes he wore became damp with the fear permeating his body. Tremors rocked his lean frame and gasping wildly, he tried to draw in sufficient breath, but his rising sobs cut off his desperate attempts. Shooting upwards within his bed, he made grab for the tangle of covers encircling his struggling body, believing himself trapped as the grasping hands of his tormentors returned to subdue his efforts at defense. Frantically he writhed and wrenched beneath their weight trying but failing to break free. _

_"Please no!" He had managed to exclaim at last, just before a pair of strong arms moved suddenly around him, drawing him forward into their protection. But the reign of terror this particular evening had been allowed to run on unfettered for too long. Instead of yielding to the comfort offered by this interloper, he had fought tooth and nail against his perceived captor. His balled fists striking against the flesh of the one whom he believed wished to harm him further. Finally, the arms about him tightened even more stilling his wild movements. Anxious words sounded above him, but he had been too far gone to register their appeal. The speaker eventually sensing this to be the case cut short his frantic message._

_The next thing Aragorn felt was the embrace surrounding him become more fervent in its claim as his head was drawn towards the comfort of a strong and unyielding chest. A steady, reassuring heartbeat sounded within his one ear while an emotionally charged voice sounded within his other. Its bearer was trying to sing to him, though his troubled voice came out as little more than a choked whisper. Yet, through these stifled sobs above him, Aragorn recognized the melody attempted to be sung, and slowly he began to respond to it, allowing himself at last to let down his guard and relax. His previously balled fists loosening up slightly before closing up again to take a tight hold of the silken robe they found beneath them as the boy held for dear life. Gradually his staggered breathing began to slow along with the frantic thumping within his chest until at last, his dazed grey eyes opened and revealed to him his savoir. Even before glancing upward, he knew it not to be his father, who held him within the safety of his embrace. _

_"Elladan?"__ He responded warily upon first noting his eldest brother's grief stricken face above him. But, Aragorn said no more after witnessing the tears, which rolled down his brother's pale cheeks to wet his own dark hair and troubled countenance. Elladan kept a tense hold about him, repeating time and again the remembered melody while rocking him within the safety of his arms. The raven-haired Elf would not relinquish his claim upon his youngest brother for a very long time afterwards, but kept holding onto the child long past the time that the last tremor of fright left the boy's worn body, long past the last sob escaped from his aching throat. Aragorn did not dare to stir any further, for the last thing he wanted to do was let go of this closeness he shared with Elladan. He had been denied it for so long. He would gladly risk any cramping muscles in his lower limbs so as to prolong this precious embrace. For, it marked that Elladan had at last begun to forgive him for all that he had done and what he had failed to do in the Wilderness, for all of his shortcomings including the loss of the dearest treasure ever given to him. _

_At long last, when Aragorn could no longer keep his weariness at bay and his brother felt him grow lax within his arms, Elladan stopped singing to gently lift him away and settle him back beneath the bed covers. It was then that the boy felt the softness of his brother's lips against his forehead as he made to leave a kiss. Not totally asleep, but not wanting to interrupt this wondrous moment of reconciliation, Aragorn said not a word; his heartstrings drawn taut by need. _

_He had almost spoken out when next he heard Elladan preparing to leave the room, but at that very moment the presence of another was revealed as he heard Elladan's startled exclamation. _

_"How long have you've stood there saying nothing, Father? Or was that your ploy the whole entire time? How long were you going to let him cry out in his torment before doing something? You knew these visions continued to haunt him! You've not allowed him suffer through them like this before, have you? I cannot fathom such cruelty on your part! Since my return, I've heard you with him…known of your attempts to calm him, heard you singing to him when all else failed to work. So why then tonight, did you let his cries go unanswered?"_

_"I might have asked the very same question of you during each of these respective evenings, Elladan." His father responded evenly._

_"Leave it father!" Elladan retorted exasperatedly. _

_"How can I, my son, when the hurts affecting you run deep if not deeper than those which your brother still bears? Can you not allow yourself to see this? It is you that he needs…Your presence, your care, your understanding… My words of comfort and reassurance can offer him only so much in the way of healing. To be complete, to become free of these scars, the two of you must come together and talk about what happened out there."_

_"You will not let this go, will you? Don't you understand…I cannot speak of it… It is not possible…not possible… How can I ask him to…" His eldest brother stammered on trying to regain some composure yet finding none before giving up totally and finally storming off._

_"Avoidance shall not provide you with absolution… You cannot run from this, Elladan. Taking off to the far corners of Eraidor shall not make right what has happened." His father had called out after him to no avail. _

_But instead of provoking his eldest into more talk, the wise Elf's words were to take root in yet another son's fertile mind as Aragorn realized at last, 'They fight because of me… because of what I've done…because of what I failed to do…' _

"And still my actions anger him…" Aragorn spoke out into the quietness surrounding him as his troubled mind returned at last to the present. But unlike before, the Ranger had come to realize almost too late he could not keep these unwanted remembrances consigned to the past forever; locked away for safe keeping lest their unpleasantness brought pain to those still vulnerable. This time another suffered as well because of his silence. It might, however, prove to be within his reach to at last do some good with these ill begotten memories. He could keep them quiet no longer.

Looking sadly down upon his suffering friend yet again, Aragorn realized that the words that Legolas most desperately needed to hear were not to be found within an Elven verse. It was up him to provide his friend with the comforting truths necessary, even if by revealing such information, he might ultimately bring about the resurgence of despair for himself and others. Did he not owe it to his friend to give this one last measure a chance no matter what consequence might result? Surely, it was better than doing nothing while Legolas continued to linger in uncertainty. If he could provide his friend with even a small measure of peace then his efforts would be worth the risk.

Eerily his father's words returned to him as he readied himself, placing his trembling hands upon Legolas' overly warm face.

_"It is sometimes out of despair that we find true strength."_

Aragorn swallowed hard in response to them, realizing now what he must do. Knowing his strength to be fading, he did not hold back, and closing his weary, grey eyes, he made to concentrate deeply. Quickly he said a brief prayer of intervention to Nienna, who governed over the dreams of those who were troubled. He hoped that with her help that he would be able to reach his friend. Then starting, he uttered shakily, "Listen to me, Legolas… You are being haunted by disturbing dreams, but I have come to you at last to explain that they hold no truth. It is my hope to reveal to you what really happened during those dark moments of my past, so that you may find some peace…Do not give into them, mellon-nin…but hear me…hear my words, for it was never my intent to burden you with my sorrows…"

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

Cupped within his hands, Elladan carried back a steaming vessel filled with tea steeped from the bark of Willow. Halfdan had not been at the ring of fire to aid him in its preparation. But, the Rivendell Elf was not so unknowledgeable in the ways of healing that he could not prepare such a simple recipe as this without assistance, though the time he spent away from his ailing brother was longer than he had liked.

Now coming upon Elrohir, he was surprised to find his younger brother sitting up instead of laying back upon the bed of tender brush where he had left him. Elladan wondered how his twin had found the strength to rise up on his own accord especially when his hands were still burdened by such awkward bindings. As he made to put down the wooden mug within his possession upon a nearby stump and speak his inquiry, his thoughts were immediately interrupted by a heart stopping urgency. For there upon the foreground, his keen eyes caught sight of a crimson stain.

'What is this?' He had been about to voice, when his startled gaze encountered even more and more of the telltale traces of rusty dampness which dotted the flora surrounding him. Immediately he turned back towards his brother, reaching anxiously forth to grab hold of his bandage hands believing Elrohir's movements to have caused him further harm.

In the hectic moments it took the Elf to turn Elrohir's bandaged palms upward within his own, Elladan's heart sped up rapidly with renewed fright. 'But what…what was this? For his brother's bindings showed no new signs of bleeding…Where then had these most obvious blood stains come from?'

Looking up and finally noting Elrohir's haunted features, the elder Elf asked. "What….what is it, Elrohir? What has happened here?"

"Estel…he came while you were away. I meant to talk to him…to resolve this nonsense that has cropped up between the two of you once again…but he told me…told me instead of Legolas and of the dreams that were tormenting him…and I realized…realized that it was my fault that our friend was suffering so…"

"How can it be your fault?" Elladan inquired bewilderedly before continuing on. "It was not you, brother, who placed the poisons within that well…"

"No you are right…" Elrohir continued on stiltedly, "But I am just as guilty…for it was I, who placed such ugliness inside his head …relayed to him the awful truths that have so long remained buried because of their vileness…He believes, Elladan, that the Orcs sodomized Estel when he was a child…"

"What….Why…. What possible impetus would have spurred you to relate such an ugly tale to him, Elrohir?" Elladan gasped in disbelief, his throat tightening suddenly with startled emotion. "It never happened! Do you hear me?" The Elf argued, his denial vehement…"We reached him in time…We stopped them from harming him further….We stopped them…"

"Yes, yes…I know…" Elrohir broke in fervently, while grappling with the many emotions still at play inside his aching head. "Yet, still Legolas believes thus to be true. I was unable to complete the story for him… He succumbed to the effects of the poisons before I could reveal its conclusion, and because of this, he continues to believe the worst to have happened to his friend. But, Estel has gone to him to set things right…. to reveal the truth…"

"Estel was here?" Elladan pressed on urgently, his grey eyes now filling with fright.

"Yes…yes…have you not heard me, brother? Only minutes ago, he stood where you are now, but he has gone back to Legolas…I pray to Elbereth that he can make our friend understand in time…"

Wildly, Elladan's eyes turned once again to survey the drops of blood sullying the terrain about them noting with increased urgency how they grew closer and closer in proximity in a path toward where Legolas lay. "Sweet Elbereth…I must stop him!" Elladan bit out while struggling to rise to his feet.

Elrohir called out after him, hoping to stop his elder brother from interfering. "No, Elladan…let him speak of it…allow him to finally remember the truth. For, it has been buried for too long…perhaps its revelation will provide us all at last with some peace…"

But the younger twin's parting words fell upon deaf ears as Elladan raced off towards his Human brother.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

Aragorn remained hunched beside Legolas. His resolve was weakening quickly. Though his shaky hands still retained possession of Legolas' frightfully pale countenance, he struggled to maintain the bond necessary to reach Legolas. A weariness that he had never experienced before flooded his body, while his face shown grey from the increased strain he was placing upon himself. Still, he did not turn back. He was close, so close, to reaching his friend. Suddenly, it became very difficult to breath. Dropping further toward the Elf, the Ranger struggled to catch his breath.

He was there again… Alone in the darkness….Alone with the memory…They had him surrounded.

"Father!" Aragorn cried out as his eyes rolled back into his head while his body slumped forward to land upon his friend's. He was all alone in the Wild, caught once more in the trappings of the past.

_The arm previously around his neck was tightening mercilessly around his chest in an excruciating hold. Darkness was once again creeping into his periphery vision, yet another image became known to him as well. It was of his father, his brothers, and behind them another. But he could not make out who this last person was due to the fog swirling about him. Still, their continued presence proved comforting amongst all the turmoil surrounding him, and he struggled against the threatening darkness to maintain his hold upon them. For, if they slipped away, so would all the hope that was left to him in this life._

_"Father you are here, Elrohir and Elladan too…Do not abandon me, please…" He attempted to call out, but his efforts were stifled. _

_At last the compressing hold around his chest gave way and he was able to draw breath once more. As he gasped his relief, the air surrounding him was filled by the sound of fabric being rent apart. When the lingering touch of the night's damp air unexpectedly met with his chilled flesh, he realized what was being done to him. Next, came pain as an Orc blade scored down his spine splitting apart more and more of the garments he wore. Struggling to no avail, he felt the goblin's crushing hold move back around his aching neck stealing his breath away a second time. But, it was the actions of the monster's other hand that silenced briefly the erratic drumming within his chest as the beast's raking nails found the exposed flesh of his naked hip forcing Aragorn's body back towards his own. When the boy's heart resumed beating once again, the vital organ raced even more wildly than before as the mob's cruel intent at last became clear to him. _

_"No!" He struggled to shout out, though there was no breath left within him to voice his horror._

_Desperately, he reached out for his father and brothers, even for the veiled figure who lingered within the fog willing them to come to his aid. "Father…" He attempted again, but his words were lost to the choking grasp surrounding his neck. He was going to die…but not before the Orcs had their way with him. His father, brothers, everything was now lost to him… they were fading into the swirling fog that grew deeper and denser. 'No, No!" His brain screamed out. "This cannot be happening! No! They cannot do this! Please no! Do not let them do this! No! Was I to suffer through all that I did to have it end this way?' "**Please no!" **His final words escaping as the beast's strong hold eased up upon his bruised throat. _

_And with this, everything he believed lost to him forever came rushing back with a vengeance, sweeping over him, endowing him with a fervency he believed almost impossible for him to muster. He saw everything clearly before him… his father, Elrohir, Elladan, and then at last the final figure as he stepped free of the concealing mist, his urgent, blue eyes beckoning to the boy to not give up, but fight, to fight with all that he had in him. His father's voice then spoke out to him, his forceful appeal ringing inside his head…encouraging him to look further within himself for the strength needed to confront that, which was now before him._

_"**It is sometimes out of despair, Estel, that we find true strength."**_

_Knowing that his final moment had come, Aragorn moved his frenzied grip away from the forearm seeking to asphyxiate him and down towards his own waist. Frantically his hand searched through his severed garments towards what he hoped might provide him the means to exact his escape. He was not to be disappointed as his palm touched the sureness of the handle of his hunting knife given to him three years earlier by Elladan. Withdrawing it swiftly, he curled into his distracted opponent unleashing a drive not to be matched by one as injured as he. _

_The element of surprise was on his side as he plunged the knife towards his captor's loosened garments, piercing the thick, exposed flesh beneath it. Still Aragorn did not let up upon his assault, for he could not merely disable his opponent. His shaky hand continued grasping the blade within his possession tightly, forcing it downward as it slashed through his victim's abdomen making sure he dealt this Orc a death blow. The boy was surprised by the physical strength needed to take the life of another, but he did not relent until the blade finally came free, sullied with the Orc's crude blood. His attacker teetered backwards roaring his shock and pain while desperately moving his hands downward to try and check the foul emptying of his belly onto the turf beneath them. His actions proved useless as more black blood rushed forward followed by a section of his severed bowel._

_A swirl of unexpected activity, charging from the rear, distracted Aragorn's attentions momentarily away from his brief success. Suddenly, he found his precarious efforts at keeping balanced give way, and his injured leg buckled beneath him. The prior surge of adrenaline that had fed his earlier fury rapidly deteriorated and left him bereft. He could keep afoot no longer and began tumbling forward towards the ground. Out of the corner of his tearing eye, he caught sight of a dark blur of movement come careening towards his face. Instantly his head snapped backwards with its impact, and pain once more assaulted his senses. His world turned dark as he began to slip away. He was falling, falling, falling towards a dark void, which waited to swallow him up._

_The next thing he remembered was coming too briefly. He started at the feeling of finding himself being hauled into the arms of another believing that the Orcs had once again took hold of him. Moving his head in resistance he gagged on the metallic taste filling his mouth and throat. . "Where…." He started to question until excruciating pain grabbed hold of him once more, stealing his breath away…_

Grabbing towards his injured side, he tried to stem its tide. Then looking upward, he found Elladan hovering above him. His brother's strong arms were wrapped tightly about him, cradling him fast. His confusion now rampant, Aragorn whispered roughly "Where…where have they gone to?"

"Who, Estel? Who do you speak of?" Elladan replied worriedly as his free hand moved quickly towards his brother's garments pushing back the concealing cloak which covered his brother's lean frame to locate the source of bleeding beneath it. There was blood everywhere inhibiting the Elf's search. It soaked through his brother's clothing, covered his hands, and even soiled the white linen of the bandage surrounding Legolas' chest and shoulders where only seconds before he had pulled his now dazed brother from atop his friend.

"They were here….here but a moment ago…I used your knife…I was able to kill one of them… Aragorn rambled on apprehensively, wary lest his Orc captors should suddenly return to stalk both he and Elladan now. Argh!" Aragorn cried out hoarsely. The return of pain cutting short his efforts at speech as Elladan finally found the source of his injury.

"Dear Elbereth!" Elladan exclaimed loudly, his own hand coming back to him bloodstained as the Elf finally realized the extent of the wound his brother had sustained. "Why…why did you not say something, Estel?" Elladan stammered as he looked back towards the frightfully, pale face staring up at him.

Reaching forward with an unsteady hand, the Ranger tried to allay his Elven brother's growing fear. "I didn't want to hurt you… I thought by saying nothing…." But, Aragorn could continue no further. What little strength he had managed to hold onto was fleeing from him at last. He held no control over his body. His limbs were trembling violently, and he was seized with cold. An alarming buzz began sounding within his head once again, its droning growing louder and louder with each passing second until he could think no more. Then there was nothing, nothing, nothing but darkness and cold and pain…

_TBC_

_Author's Closing Notes: Well if you've reached this point, then I thank you for reading Chapter 23. I hope you enjoyed it. It proved to be a very difficult chapter to write. I've had it written for about a week now, but I've torn it apart more times than I'd care to recollect. _

_I apologize that it took so long to finally get to the realization of what happened to Aragorn in his past. But I did give some hints about it the preceding chapters as to how Aragorn had stopped himself from being raped by the Orcs until his brothers arrived to save him. I was wondering if any of you picked up on the previous mentions of the hunting knife that he carried and how it was Elladan's gift to him? I hope you did. So his brother saved him in more ways than one, though Elladan has yet to realize this. _

_From this chapter onward until the eventual conclusion of this story, I'll be dealing with three separate journeys towards hopefully healing for Aragorn, Elladan, and finally Legolas. _

_Until next time! Sue- a.k.a. Quickbeam1 :) _


	24. Iron Will

Scars- Chapter 24 Iron Will

_Disclaimer: This story is being written for enjoyment only. I do not own any of Tolkien's characters._

_Author's Note: Thank you all for your kind words regarding chapter 23. Whether you're a frequent reviewer or someone new to reviewing this story, your words of encouragement are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy chapter 24. :)_

**_"Who, Estel? Who do you speak of?" Elladan replied worriedly as his free hand moved quickly towards his brother's garments, pushing back the concealing cloak which covered Aragorn's lean frame to locate the source of bleeding beneath it. There was blood everywhere inhibiting the Elf's search. It soaked through Aragorn's clothing, covered his hands, and even soiled the white linen of the bandage surrounding Legolas' chest and shoulders where only seconds before he had pulled his now dazed brother from atop his friend. _**

**_"They were here….here but a moment ago…I used your knife…I was able to kill one of them… Aragorn rambled on apprehensively, wary lest his Orc captors should suddenly return to stalk both he and Elladan now. Argh!" Aragorn cried out hoarsely. The return of pain cutting short his efforts at speech as Elladan at last found the source of his injury. _**

**_"Dear Elbereth!" Elladan exclaimed loudly, his own hand coming back to him bloodstained as well as the Elf finally realized the extent of the wound his brother sustained. "Why…why did you not say something, Estel?" Elladan stammered as he looked back towards the frightfully, pale face staring up at him. _**

**_Reaching forward with an unsteady hand, the Ranger tried to allay his Elven brother's growing fear. "I didn't want to hurt you… I thought by saying nothing…." But, Aragorn could continue no further. What little strength he had managed to hold onto was fleeing from him at last. He held no control over his body. His limbs were trembling violently and he was seized with cold. An alarming buzz began sounding within his head once again, its droning growing louder and louder with each passing second until he could think no more. Then there was nothing, nothing, nothing but darkness and cold and pain… _**

Elladan looked on horrified as Aragorn's previously extended hand fell back towards his body, while the Human grew slack within his arms; glazed, grey eyes rolling back beneath his heavy lids. Without hesitation, the frightened Elf shook his brother's withering frame in a desperate attempt to revive the Ranger, exclaiming loudly. "Do not leave me, Estel!"

Aragorn startled awake at his brother's urgent appeal, though his pupils remained dilated and his gaze unfocused. Responding breathlessly, he continued, "We cannot…we cannot stay here, Elladan…They'll be coming back for us!"

Elladan looked about them warily, confused by his brother's portentous warning as Aragorn continued to ramble on, "I was only able to take down one of them…" He began before halting fretfully as his trembling hand groped frantically towards his waist, while he exclaimed in fright. "My knife…It is gone! I have no weapon with which to defend myself!"

Taking fast hold of his brother's flailing arms, Elladan quickly claimed one of the Ranger's questing hands, moving it towards the sureness of Aragorn's sheathed blade before drawing it back between the warmth of his own two. The Elf was distressed by how cold the Human's extremity felt. Turning the hand over within his palm, he noted with increased anxiety that the once healthy pink showing beneath his brother's broken and dirty fingernails appeared bluish in tone. Choking back his growing alarm, Elladan attempted to reassure his brother by answering. "No, Estel. It is still there. You have not lost your blade."

"Good." Aragorn bit out roughly, his head now turning from side to side as he swallowed hard against a new wave of pain washing over his senses. Fighting to remain afloat against its rising tide, the Human slumped forward, making a fast grab towards Elladan's outer garments, clenching tightly the folds of its fabric beneath his fist as if it were a lifeline thrown out to him as he strove to remain buoyant upon a turbulent sea. "You must help me to stand, brother," he gulped, "for I cannot walk alone….My leg…It is broken…"

Elladan's startled gaze immediately zeroed in upon Aragorn's lower limbs as they shuffled back and forth helplessly upon the ground beneath them. Though lacking in strength, neither leg appeared to be broken or damaged in any way. The facts be known, Elladan could not perceive any other injury sustained by his brother except for the initial wound to his side. Then suddenly, Aragorn's earlier words returned to apprize the Elf of the grim situation surrounding him, and everything at last began to make sense.

"He believes himself to be in the past once again." The Elf uttered disbelievingly.

"No, Estel!" Elladan comforted immediately, as he drew his hand towards the Ranger's all too pale face. "You have nothing to fear. All is well," the Elf reassured tightly as he looked outward about them making sure of this claim. As his palm met with the clamminess of brother's flesh, the Elf's growing worry increased tenfold for he felt a building heat beneath the dampness. Anxious grey eyes returned at once towards the Human's pallid features and unfocused gaze before traveling down the length of his trembling form. "All is well…" The Elf repeated yet again this time for his own sake as well as Aragorn's, though his effort at reassurance lacked conviction.

Aragorn was losing ground fast. The growing evidence of the perilous shock the Human was slipping into was abounding. Elladan needed to act forthwith, or he stood the chance of losing his youngest brother to its deadly claim. Long learned advice immediately sounded within his head. He knew he should raise Aragorn's lower limbs to help facilitate the flow of blood back towards his heart. He also knew he should attempt to restore warmth to the Ranger. But firstly, he needed to try to stem the flow from his brother's continuing blood loss, because neither of the former measures would do the Man any good, if his brother bled out.

As Aragorn's legs thrashed against the ground, Elladan's attentions swiftly turned towards divesting the Human of the remaining garments covering his wounded torso. His frantic efforts were interrupted when a noise sounded behind him, relaying to the First Born the possible unwanted advance of another. The startled Elf turned defensively towards the perceived threat making ready to act precipitously should the need arise. But as Elladan's hand instinctively drew near to the handle of his own weapon, he was relieved to discover that it was only Halfdan, who now rushed forward to drop down beside him. Without further hesitation or any exchange of words, the two joined together to work towards a common goal. In short time, their efforts were complete, and they lowered the injured Ranger back towards the ground beneath him before rolling him onto his left side.

Elladan was unsure whose startled gasp sounded first when at last they uncovered the full severity of the damage done to the Ranger. A puncture wound marked Aragorn's right, lower flank where his brother had undoubtedly been stabbed from behind. The flesh surrounding it appeared torn and ragged suggesting that either his attacker had twisted the weapon mercilessly during the assault, or that Aragorn had struggled to break free from his assailant.

While the wound still bled sluggishly, the flesh surrounding it appeared puckered and inflamed limiting from view the depth of its entry. Seeing this, Elladan reached reluctantly back toward Legolas to claim the flask of water beside the supine Elf, before pouring some of its content over his outstretched hand. Realizing his next actions would undoubtedly cause his brother further pain, but knowing that they could not be helped, the Elf carefully began to inspect the wound's track within his brother's flesh. Aragorn screamed out immediately at the contact, his injured back arching as he tried to break free from the hands which he perceived meant to harm him further.

Elladan's throat tightened with emotion, but the Elf did not let up from his intended pursuit. Halfdan, likewise, did his best to keep his Chieftain immobile while the Elf continued his assessment of the wound, but the Man grew increasingly combative as the seconds ticked on.

"Be still..., Estel…" Elladan barked out, though his words sounded disjointed, choked by the emotion which clogged his throat, "or you… shall… cause yourself… further… harm!"

His brother's frantic movements seemed to dissipate somewhat beneath his lingering touch, but the Elf was unsure whether this was due in effect to his uttered exhortation or if at last Aragorn's ebbing strength had finally gave way. Cautiously, the Elf's slender fingers continued to probe beneath the severed flesh, while his keen eyesight picked up on small traces of fabric and splintered wood left embedded within its ragged pathway. Then suddenly, his careful exploration met with resistance as he encountered what appeared to be a remaining shard of wood still buried deep beneath the surface.

"Sweet Elbereth!" Elladan exclaimed roughly, as his worried eyes moved upward to meet with those of the concerned Ranger's beside him. "There is still a fragment within him!"

The younger Ranger stared back at him in disbelief until the dawning of recognition spread across his anxious features, and he looked down towards the Man beneath his hands muttering incredulously. "That is how you were able to remain upon your feet for so long after sustaining such a wound. To have not bled out…"

" What? How?" Elladan interrupted him immediately. "How long did he allow this to go unacknowledged?"

Grimly, the Ranger's dark eyes met with the Elf's anxious own before stating. "I know not exactly when the attack took place, but it happened while he was out alone in the Wild gathering the herbs to aid your friends."

Drawing a sharp intake of breath, Elladan issued a muffled oath before looking mournfully back towards his injured brother. "All this time and you said not a word? Why? Why would you do such a thing? Do you not believe your own life to be as precious as the rest? Why? Why then would you say nothing? Was testing the poison not enough for you? Then glaring accusingly at Halfdan , the Elf seethed, "How could you have allowed him to keep up at such a pace knowing what you did?"

"He bid me not to say a word…" The Ranger cut in. "He knew how desperate the plight was facing your kin, and believed he might hold the only chance at helping them. Seeing him on the path out there…witnessing the growing stain which sullied his garments… You don't know how I longed for him to abandon his agenda and see to his own welfare. But I could not go against his wishes…could not betray his trust in me… So I said not a word…did nothing except give him my cloak to cover his chilled flesh with. You do not know how hard it was to keep silent as I watched his suffering…as he continued to grow weaker, while those surrounding him knew nothing of the dangerous situation he placed himself in… "

The sudden reproach that had only seconds before filled Elladan's eyes now melted away upon hearing the Ranger's self-condemnation. Then holding up a hand to stave off any further explanation from the Human, the Elf conceded. "Nay…do not allow misplaced guilt to rule over you, for I've known him far longer than you. He is a stubborn one. You could not have talked him out of it… He would not have strayed from the path he set before himself…"

Looking back towards his Human brother, the Elf resumed his heedful ministrations while muttering quietly. "Perhaps the Valar was looking out for you, Estel, since you do not afford yourself the same concern."

The broken off shard of wood, still lodged within his brother's back, had most likely kept Aragorn alive until now. But what further damage lay beneath the splintered wood? Was the Valar's ever watchful presence to be extended even further to keep his brother safe from additional harm? Or, had the finely honed weapon, used to stab the Human, perforated any of Aragorn's vital blood vessels or surrounding organs during its thrust? For, if it had, its removal would spell certain death for the Ranger. But to leave such a fragment in place, would prove disastrous as well, for Aragorn would most assuredly succumb to the often slower and more torturous death brought on by infection. Had his brother been saved from one demise only to be overshadowed by another?

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Elladan focused his attentions once again upon the wound in front of him as his now bloodied fingers gently eased back once again the outer folds of torn flesh. By doing thus, he hoped to reveal further the extent of this attack. A small gurgle of pain caught in Aragorn's throat in reaction to Elladan's renewed actions as the Man convulsed once more beneath his Elven brother's touch.

"Be still, Estel, please!" The Elf urged apologetically, knowing full well that what he asked of his brother was nearly impossible for the Human to comply with.

What Elladan's keen eyesight noted as he continued on with his painstaking investigation was there was much too much blood filling the cavity of the wound to make a more extensive determination. He could not gain a further perspective until it was flushed clean.

Gingerly Elladan pulled his probing fingers back from the wound's edge, as he motioned to Halfdan to release his hold upon Aragorn. Taking the Ranger's place after wiping his brother's blood from his hands, the Elf curled his arms protectively about his brother while responding "I need more water than what we have left. I must flush out the wound if I am to determine how we should proceed. You'll find more with my brother. Please hurry!" No sooner had the words been spoken, than the Ranger beside him was back up upon his feet rushing off to fetch what was needed.

As Elladan's intent focus shifted away from the departing figure of the Ranger back towards Aragorn, the Elf realized that the Human was now trembling more violently than before, while his breathing came in short, hurried gasps. Tenderly, Elladan resumed offering succor to Aragorn trying his best to soothe away some of the pain which held his brother within its vice-like grip. Still the Ranger whimpered beneath his gentle touch.

"Hush, Estel," Elladan immediately comforted before continuing on unconsciously with. "I shall allow nothing to harm you further, brother."

Struggling uselessly to turn towards the sound of the Elf's reassuring voice, Aragorn responded blindly while gulping once again for breath, "I am sorry, Elladan…I failed you… I failed you…please forgive me!"

Startled at his brother's unexpected response, the Elf answered him immediately, heavy emotion cutting into his voice. "Never…never have you failed me, Estel! Do you hear me? There is nothing to forgive!"

Still the Ranger gasped yet again in a final rush of words, 'Forgive me…," before growing lax within Elladan's embrace.

"No! No, do not do this, Estel!" Elladan cried out in alarm while one of his previously soothing hands flew towards the center of his brother's bare chest hoping against hope to find some continuing sign of life from the Ranger. His initial fear was immediately placated as he felt the Human's heart hammering frantically beneath his sternum. But, for how much longer could this vital organ keep functioning at such a quickening pace?

"What is keeping that Ranger?" Elladan growled out his impatience as doubt and worry took a firmer hold upon him. "You must hold on, Estel!" The Elf pleaded shakily as his hand moved once again to lovingly cradle his brother's still face. "Do not leave me!"

A groan of pain answered his appeal, yet it came not from his brother, but from his friend as Legolas began to stir restlessly upon the ground beneath him. In his increasing despair, Elladan had almost forgotten about the archer.

Being reminded that he was now alone with not one, but two suffering victims, the Elf's concern over his suspect capabilities to minister to such adversity grew all the greater, and he spoke out his fear. "I have never been one to stomach the Houses of Healing…" Elladan began before his words drifted off to be replaced by equally frantic thoughts.

Elrohir had always nixed his assertion that he was not as competent a healer as himself , insisting only that the art did not come as easily to his eldest brother because his heart was too big. Simply stated, Elladan had trouble distancing himself from the pain and suffering felt by others because of his empathy towards them

Surely Elladan believed himself to be sufficient enough to triage a wound encountered upon the battlefield or to set a fractured limb, but when it came to the more delicate procedures of the healing arts, he felt it best to leave the likes of this lore to the more capable charge of others…his father, his brother, and even Estel… But, now he had no choice. The lives of three, whom he held dearest in his heart, had been placed in jeopardy. Even with Elrohir's improving health, his twin was still in no condition to act as healer. The fates of his brother and friend rested solely in his hands. Could he face up to such a challenge?

He was not given the chance to ponder upon such a troublesome query as the sound of an approaching figure heralded the much anticipated return of Halfdan to his location. The Ranger did not come alone, however, but was accompanied by his younger twin. The Human's supportive arm was looped securely around the ailing Elf's waist while in his other hand he carried a fully weighted water skin. Behind their impending approach moved others as many of Halfdan's fellow Ranger's followed in tow.

"Elladan…." Elrohir acknowledged his brother worriedly as Halfdan helped him down to the ground beside Aragorn, before releasing possession of the retrieved skin into Elladan's outstretched reach. "How is he, brother?" The Elf pressed onward.

"He is bad off, Elrohir!" Elladan answered succinctly as he fumbled to release the skin's catch. Moving one hand back towards his brother's heated body, Elladan gently eased back the torn flesh once again as he tilted the water skin above it to pour its contents toward the stab wound hoping to flush it clean. Though unconscious, Aragorn's body started as the cold water made initial contact with his injured flesh, and a groan of anguish caught in his throat.

With the Human's unexpected response, Elladan immediately stilled his prior actions, his anxious gaze rushing back to meet with his brother's.

Noting his Elven brother's paralyzing fear, Elrohir offered immediate reassurance by responding. "Do not be alarmed, Elladan, his response in only natural. It is actually a good sign. Though he appears incognizant, his body still registers pain signaling that unconsciously he still struggles against the veil of darkness. Continue on as you did before, but pour the water more slowly this time. You will still achieve the same desired effect, but perhaps in doing thus, it might cause him less distress."

Elladan only nodded his assent as he began following his brother's advice. Little by little he attempted to flush the wound clear of the blood still sullying it, but just when he thought the task complete, more of the crimson liquid oozed forth from around the edges of the splintered wood still embedded within the wound. The measure of its flow seemed to be in time with the rapid pulse moving throughout the Ranger's body and within brief seconds the cavity left by the puncture was filling with crimson again.

Stilling his prior activity, Elladan's grief stricken eyes flashed towards his brother's, who was kneeling beside him observing the procedure. "The shard…it has pierced a vessel!" The Elf exclaimed inconsolably, realizing now its removal would bring death to the Human. 'Aragorn was going to die!'

Reading his brother's dire thoughts, Elrohir immediately rebuked. "Do not give up hope so easily, Elladan!"

"How can I not when death awaits him from all sides? I am not as skilled a healer as you, Elrohir…I am not practiced in the art of ligature! And even if I was, we have not the supplies needed or the conditions necessary in which to perform so delicate a procedure! Look around you, brother! We are out here in the Wild, not within Rivendell's Houses of Healing! You know as well as I that his death will be imminent once the shard is removed. He will bleed out! Yet to leave it alone, spells ultimate death as well for infection has already taken root within the wound!"

A storm of emotion raced through the surrounding crowd of Men at the First Born's prophetic announcement causing many of them to speak out at once, though one Ranger's voice rose above the rest. "We do not give up so easily upon our own, Elf! Stand aside! We are not so unknowledgeable towards the treatment of the sick and wounded. Perhaps our rudimentary skills may seem barbaric to your race, but they've gone a long way towards sustaining many who have tread too close the veil's dark border. We shall treat Strider, if you cannot!"

Refusing to release his brother to the custody of the Rangers surrounding him, Elladan spoke out warily, "What skills have you towards treating a wound so severe?"

"The iron!" Another answered immediately.

Elladan looked hopefully towards his twin as Elrohir acknowledged. "Though an infrequently used technique in our world, cauterization has been long been employed in the world of Men to stop hemorrhaging when all other measures have failed to do so." Then looking outward toward the crowd about him, the Elf inquired. "Have you a cautery?"

"Yes!" came a resounding response from the Men gathered around them.

"Then bring it forth!" Elrohir implored emphatically.

"No!" Another spoke up forthwith as others joined in with his sentiment. "As we stated before, we shall take care of our own! Stand back now, and let us to take Strider from you!"

"He cannot be moved!" Elladan retorted adamantly as the numbers surrounding him closed in. "For, to do so may dislodge the shard which has been keeping him alive!"

"Then, we shall take over here!" Another shouted.

"You shall do so then over my dead body!" Elladan countered as he swiftly moved forward while drawing forth his blade.

"Elladan…" Elrohir immediately cautioned regretting this downward spiral in the relation between the two races. Emotion prevailing over wisdom as many of the Rangers surrounding them reacted in kind and reached towards their weapons.

"Stop this!" Halfdan's voice cut into the growing fray surrounding him as the Ranger sprung forward offering himself as a shield between his disgruntled companions and the equally upset Elf, who kept guardianship over their injured Chieftain. "This is foolhardy, can you not see this? We work towards a common goal! We both seek to save Strider's life! Can we not band together in this pursuit? Or shall further blood be spilled as our leader lies dying at our feet? He would not want this! You should not want this! We all know the Elves hold superior skill to ours in the art of healing! During our years spent with Strider, he has schooled us in their use of herbology and healing techniques. Shall we abandon all of this now all for the sake of pride? And you…" The Ranger continued as he turned his rebuke towards Elladan. "You know of the love we hold for Strider…Can you ask us now to turn our backs on him during his time of need?…Let us work with you! Together, we might be able to save him!"

The Ranger's impassioned plea had the desired effect as the opposing factions slowly began to stand down.

Not happy with this unnecessary setback or the speed at which it took those surrounding him to refocus upon the matter at hand, Halfdan railed. "We must act forthwith! We can stand no further delay in treating our Chieftain!"

"Tell us what you need done?" One of the Dunedain called forth.

"Assemble the makings of a fire then light it here!" Elrohir motioned shakily, taking command of the situation from Halfdan. " As soon as it is blazing, put the iron into its heat. Do so carefully, so as to achieve the maximum benefit. We will not be given a second chance!" The Elf warned.

As a faction of the men departed to comply with the Elf's instructions, Elrohir turned towards Elladan putting aside his previous anger to state. "You shall be my hands, brother…"

"I cannot…" Elladan faltered, until noting the determination written upon his twin's wan face.

"No, it is I, brother, who presently cannot." The Elf argued resolutely so as not to brook any further hesitation from his brother, raising his bound hands as a further reminder of his impediment. Then noting Elladan's continuing hesitancy, Elrohir softened his approach, his heart now bleeding for the painful uncertainty he saw lingering within his brother's grey depths and regrettably he added, "We do not know what strength we carry until we are brought face to face with adversity. Do not underestimate the untapped capabilities you possess, brother, for they shall see you through this!"

Elladan startled gaze raised to meet with Elrohir's upon hearing many of the very same sentiments their father had spoken to him many years earlier leave his brother's mouth.

Then drawing Elladan's attentions back towards their youngest brother's sticken form, Elrohir continued. "He shall need you before the end, and you will not fail him, brother! I have faith in you, even if you place so little within yourself."

Elladan wished he shared some of this same unfailing confidence that Elrohir placed in him. But as the time drew closer for him to perform the necessary procedure, the uneasiness now dwelling in the pit of his stomach grew stronger in its claim and his eyes moved upward towards the darkening heavens above to offer up a short prayer of intervention.

"Please keep my hands steady for I cannot lose him! He has only done good in this life… thinking of others instead of himself. We need him here. Do not take him from us so soon.. "

Hearing his brother's impassioned words, Elrohir, who had taken a moment to rest while the preparations were being completed, shook off his growing weariness to draw close to his brother again and offer his support. "They will be with you, brother, as will I, Elladan."

Turning towards his twin, tears welled within Elladan's grey eyes as he clasped Elrohir to him whispering roughly into his ear. "I am counting on that, brother. It is the only bright spot in what lies ahead."

The remaining minutes of preparation rushed by in a flurry of urgent activity as an atmosphere of acute anticipation hovered above them. Soon a roaring blaze crackled close by, and the cauterizing iron was laid within its heat. The warmth of the fire's close proximity however, did not reach Aragorn as Elladan's troubled gaze fixed upon his brother shivering form beneath a cloak someone had placed atop of him. Suddenly it reminded the Elf of the Human's younger years, when many a night he'd find his adventurous brother curled up tightly in a ball asleep in some faraway corner of their home with an abandoned book by his side. As either he or Elrohir made to lift him up and carry him back towards his bed chamber, he'd nuzzle against the warmth of their bodies, while wrapping his young arms around their necks as a small smile framed his face causing his brothers to wonder what pleasant dream world he lingered in. But all too soon such innocent musings were lost to him, as happy dreams were replaced by nightmares, and his brother's shivering was brought on by fright instead of cold.

"Estel…" He began to utter his regret until his brief reverie was interrupted by the return of another.

"It is time." Halfdan spoke out as he drew close to Elladan. "The iron has reached the temperature necessary to close his wound."

Hearing this, Elrohir drew beside them, his legs now shaky from the prolonged exertions he placed upon himself, but he did not let up. "We must begin." He petitioned to Elladan, watching as his elder twin moved warily back towards Aragorn and knelt beside him. With Halfdan's assistance, Elrohir did likewise and began to instruct Elladan towards what actions he should take.

As the cloak was withdrawn from their youngest brother's body exposing once again the severity of his condition , Elladan's breath hitched in his throat, while his heart sped up in trepidation. His nerves were frayed, 'Sweet Elbereth!' his mind screamed, 'His life lies within my hands… my hands…If I should falter, I could kill him! I am not ready for this…not ready!"

But, Elrohir's weakening voice sounded within his ear, guiding him onward toward the procedure which was his to perform.

"Flush the wound gently once again with water. Use its flux to try and wash clear any remaining debris."

Elladan did as his brother instructed, thankfully unaware that all, who now surrounded him, were intently focused upon his actions.

Aragorn stirred weakly beneath Elladan's renewed ministrations prompting Elrohir to speak out to the Rangers surrounding them. "Please hold him still! For we cannot chance any unanticipated movement on his part when the time comes to remove the fragment and stem the flow of blood."

Halfdan and another Ranger beside him complied with the Elf's wishes moving forward to bear their weight down upon their Chieftain's shoulders and legs.

As Elladan completed flushing the wound, Elrohir spoke up. "Most likely the shard within his body is being held in place by the pressure exerted by his surrounding flesh. You will need to use the blade prepared to make a small incision to help draw it free then employ the iron. You must work carefully, yet quickly because time is of the essence. He has lost much blood already. We will need to stop any further hemorrhaging before his body becomes too compromised by its loss."

Elladan looked incredulously towards his twin. Elrohir expected him to cut into their youngest brother's flesh before removing the fragment. Yet how could he cause his brother further pain, especially after his pledge? But, before any attempt at denial could form upon his disbelieving lips, his twin pressed him on further by directing Elladan to. "Cut towards the right, though make your incision shallow and slight, because it will offer the least possible chance at jeopardizing his condition any further. Do it now, brother!" Elrohir pressed on.

Elladan swallowed hard as he followed his brother's instructions, his still shaky confidence growing slightly as he noted the shard's once secure seal slip loose from the confining walls of flesh surrounding it.

"Quickly, pull it free!" Elrohir implored urgently just as Aragorn reawakened to the pain cresting through his body and began to resist wildly against hands attempting to hold him still. More men moved forward to halt the Ranger's frantic motions as another drew forward holding the cautery iron within his grasp. Originally intending to relinquish its possession to the Elves, but too leary to risk transferring the fired iron under the now hectic commotion surrounding him, the Ranger used his free hand to quickly push those standing in his path aside before placing the heated metal himself towards the open wound.

Aragorn's response was immediate as a wretched cry of agony was torn from his lips while the sickening stench of burning flesh filled the air about them. "No, please no! Do not do this!" The Man screamed out.

The Ranger above him holding the iron, however, did not relent at his leader's most obvious torment, but continued pressing the cautery further into the cavity of the wound until the necessary time elapsed to stop the flow of blood. During this, Aragorn's continued cries grew weaker and hoarser until at last all that was left was a final almost indistinguishable gurgle, which caught in his throat as his body slumped limply towards the ground beneath him.

Immediately the iron was withdrawn and thrown aside as the Ranger previously performing the abominable task called for his companions to release their lifeless leader and quickly turn him onto his back. The hovering Ranger's hand then shot towards Strider's neck in search of a pulse. For it was widely known fact that the shock brought on by using a cauterizing iron to close a wound could very well cause a Man's heart to stop beating.

Elladan looked on now in horror from the sidelines as the Ranger's questing fingers continued moving frantically against the column of his brother's throat searching for some sign of life, but as the seconds gave way a pall of despair began spreading through the crowd huddled around Aragorn.

"No!" Elladan's stark voice rose above the maddening silence surrounding him. His denial ringing out as his earlier promise returned now to taunt him.

"_I shall allow nothing to harm you further, Estel …"_

"No!" A forgotten voice now echoed his misery, joining in the unimaginable grief surrounding him before continuing on further. "No! Please do not let it be so!"

TBC

_Author's Closing notes: Well if you reached this point, then I thank you for reading chapter 24. _

_It was another tough chapter for me to write. The original draft was completed over two weeks ago, then sat in my work bag for the next two weeks, because of second thoughts I had regarding it. I have since rewrote a major portion of it. In the original draft, the animosity between the Rangers and Elves was much harsher than how it ended up to be in this final draft. _

_Also I must credit the idea of using a cautery iron in this chapter to a story found on my favorite's list called First Blood by Evendim and also the movie, Braveheart. I try my best to research most of the medical knowledge I use in my story, so since a large part of this chapter dealt with healing, I hope it came off as credible. _

_It is indeed my intent to finish this story, though such progress has been slow of late. Being a mother, wife, and daughter, my attentions and time are divided in many differing directions. With the start of spring soccer season, musicals, plays, and concerts along with another new assignment at work, my time will be even more in demand for the next few months. I will do my best to update as frequently as possible. I believe there will be quite a few more chapters to go before this story will be complete. (So if I double or triple that estimation, I should come close to an accurate answer.) Aye, yi yi:) _

_Sorry, no quote this chapter. _

_Until next time! Sue a.k.a. Quickbeam1 _


	25. Oceans of Night

Scars 25- Oceans of Night

_Disclaimer: This story is being written for enjoyment only. I do not own any of Tolkien's characters._

_Author's Note: My continued thanks for all your kind words and continuing support. They are appreciated more than words can say and make writing this story all the more worthwhile. I hope you enjoy Chapter 25. :)_

_For you will not leave my soul among the dead. (Psalm __16:10 )_

**_Immediately the iron was withdrawn and thrown aside as the Ranger previously performing the abominable task called for his companions to release Strider and quickly turn him onto his back. The hovering Ranger's hand then shot towards the neck of his Chieftain in search of a pulse. For it was a widely known fact that the shock brought on by the use of a cauterizing iron could very well cause a Man's heart to stop beating. _**

**_Elladan looked on in horror now from the sidelines as the Ranger's questing fingers continued moving frantically against the column of his brother's throat searching for some sign of life, but as the seconds gave way a pall of despair spread through the crowd huddled around Aragorn._**

**_"No!" Elladan's stark voice rose above the maddening silence surrounding him. His denial ringing out as his earlier promise returned now to taunt him._**

_"I shall allow nothing to harm you further, Estel…"_

**_"No!" A forgotten voice echoed his misery, joining in his unimaginable grief before continuing on further. "No! Please do not let it be so!"_**

Darkness and silence were all that followed. Not even the sounds of night echoed forth from the surrounding hinterland. It was as if all of nature and every nocturnal beast that dwelled within its hollows or brush, out of reverence, were in keeping with the onset of a mourning vigil. Likewise the bleak, cloud strewn heavens above were veiled like a widow in her grief and spoke only of sorrow and despair. No light of star broke through its heavy mantle to offer comfort or solace. Death alone knew this place, and every vulnerable creature or being, which stood within its exacting shadow, trembled now beneath its touch.

_WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW_

_Only one, far removed from the rest, still rebelled against this most certain knell as he shouted yet again, "No! Please do not let it be so! You cannot give up on him!" His strangled appeal was lost, however, to the constant roar of the mighty waves now crashing onto the beach beside him, Their salty spray rising up to meet his fair face before mixing with the heaviness of tears forming within his disbelieving blue eyes._

_"He cannot be dead!" Legolas shouted out. "He cannot be dead!" He argued again. "He was just beside me…he held my hand… I felt his warmth…It cannot be so!" Legolas pressed on though his continuing denial went unanswered. For, he found himself alone now except for the sprawling sea beside him and the looming vessel drawing ever closer to its white shores. _

_Once again the Elf's eyes drifted towards this approaching ship and with a look of utter longing, the Silvan archer set his sorrowful gaze upon its beckoning prow. For a brief moment indecision lay heavily upon his breast, but just as quickly, remembered cries of torment returned to touch his soul._

**_"No, please no! Do not do this!" _**

_"Hold on, mellon-nin!" The Silvan archer cried out turning his back to the welcoming presence, which was advancing towards him. He focused his attentions instead upon the barren wasteland leading outward from these calming shores. No trace of hope lingered upon its bleak horizon to offer any sign that Aragorn still breathed life upon this land. Yet somewhere out there, the fair-haired Elf knew in his heart that his friend now languished in despair._

_Fighting back his own intense pain, he struggled to take a first step forward while uttering determinedly. "I will not abandon you, mellon-nin!"_

_MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM_

The few flickering flames of the now withering campfire were the only sign left that earlier two great races, Men and Elves, had joined together here towards a common good. But, like the dwindling light and heat of this once roaring blaze, their shared hope was all but extinguished.

In its wake, Elladan intermittently turned over a now rust colored fragment within his restless hands while keeping a mournful vigil beside his lifeless brother.

"Estel…" He attempted hoarsely, but the familiar endearment caught within his throat.

Unable to keep watch over the Human's still body any further, his woeful grey eyes moved towards the shard of wood within his grasp in morbid curiosity. What cruel hands could have fashioned so primitive yet so deadly a device; sharp enough to tear through garments and flesh, yet fracturable enough to splinter apart when twisted inside its victim's body? How could so small and so insignificant a piece of debris prove so costly as to take a once thriving life?

All about him upon the forest floor lay similar traces of wood that were trodden over day after day by the feet of this woodland's creatures or trampled upon by long sojourning wayfarers passing beneath its canopy. Never once to be afforded so much as a cursory glance, until finally over time these forgotten remains of timber would disappear from sight completely through rot then decomposition to at last sustain the bountiful grace flourishing about them. 'Was this to be Aragorn's fate as well?' He wondered unable to drag his troubled gaze away from this one remaining fell sliver left behind from the weapon used to visciously stab his brother. For, instead of supporting life, this accursed fragment stole it from them, threatening to take the life of one, whom he loved well, as Aragorn now hovered somewhere between the worlds of the living and the dead.

Earlier, following Legolas' unexpected outburst, when all others had given up hope that the thread of life still coursed beneath his brother's flesh, Elrohir, sparked on by his Silvan friend's shouts, had rushed forward to claim final control over his youngest brother's care. Immediately the Elf surmised that no beat of pulse could possibly be felt nor any hope of breath be taken from such an awkward angle as his brother's now distended neck lay. Yet, none surrounding Elrohir paid any mind when the raven-haired Elf called to them to take action. Instead, the Rangers and even Elladan milled about Aragorn in a stupor of disbelief thinking the once able-bodied Human was now dead.

Elrohir deemed otherwise and taking matters upon himself, he pushed forward. With no thought towards his own ailing body or the pain such precipitous actions might bring to himself , he struggled to place his bandaged hands on either side of brother's drawn face, doing his utmost to straighten Aragorn's neck out before tilting the Man's head backwards to open up his airway. The immediate ragged intake of breath which followed proved his estimation. Never had such feeble gasps, which followed the Human's first struggling attempt, sounded so sweet for they proved that Aragorn was indeed alive. Yet the jubilation that followed was short lived. For, the same heartfelt relief spreading through the others about him did not reach Elrohir, his features remaining schooled as he continued hovering above his Human brother.

Elrohir's continuing wariness, however, was not due in part to the aftermath of the cauterization. For, when Aragorn was rolled over once again and his wound inspected, those surrounding him noted that the iron had done its job well. No further hemorrhaging appeared to flow forth from the puncture site. The flesh surrounding the wound was then carefully washed once more and healing herbs applied, before Aragorn's torso was loosely wrapped with clean linen bandages by Elladan under Elrohir's close scrutiny. Surprisingly to the Men present, their Chieftain's stab wound was not immediately stitched closed by the second Elf. The injured First Born, overseeing their leader's care, stated to all who listened that if any infected tissue were to have survived the iron's scorching heat, then to close the wound would only increase its chance of festering further bringing further harm to the Ranger. As long as there was no additional bleeding the Elf counseled, then leaving the wound open for the time being would be the wisest course of action to follow allowing time for any drainage that needed to occur to take place and providing also for the under layers of tissue to begin to heal naturally upon their own before the outer layers of flesh were sewn closed.

After all this was achieved, the remaining Rangers, who had been in attendance, satisfied now by the Elves' altruistic behavior towards their leader, felt comfortable enough to give these First Born more space and leniency with which to attend their Chieftain and the still suffering member of their own company. Only Halfdan, acting in their stead, was to remain close at hand to offer assistance if his help should be needed or to summon them back should any drastic turn in events take place. And so Strider's fellow companions backed away to focus their attentions now towards the other tasks that needed to be performed to keep this group viable and insure that no other enemies struck out against them.

Elrohir breathed a deep sigh of relief to at last be free from such suffocating scrutiny. Never had he been in doubt of his prowess as a healer, but being impaired by injury and the weariness of overseeing such meticulous care was at last beginning to take a heavy toll upon him. Yet still the ailing Elf lingered on long after the others left, hesitant to leave his Human brother's side causing his elder twin to speak up.

"You should rest now, brother. You are not well yourself. You've done all you can for now. I will stay with him incase he awakes."

Finding his bandaged hands useless, Elrohir used his forearm to rub against his tired eyes before answering, not bothering now to mince his words. For too long he had tried to spare Elladan from the ugly truths of the past. If this grievous situation he now found himself in had taught him anything, then it was to learn from his past mistakes. He would no longer hide the truth from others and speaking up regretfully he stated at last. "There is a chance that he won't awaken, Elladan."

"That is good, for he needs his rest to recover." His elder twin answered assuredly.

Shaking his head sadly, the younger Elf continued on gravely. "No, you do not understand, brother. This is no natural rest that his body has fallen into. He was grievously wounded…the shock to his system severe…Even though we've managed to tackle the immediate threat to his life and stop any further flow of blood, his body has been greatly compromised…If he had acknowledged his condition sooner…if had not pushed himself so hard…But the lives of Men are fragile enough even under the best of circumstances…more so than our race. They can only take so much stress before their bodies become too overwhelmed, and the vital functions sustaining them begin to shut down."

"No!" Elladan uttered in dismay as he tried to comprehend all that Elrohir was now trying to relay to him. " No!…He will get better…He must, Elrohir…"

"I pray thus will happen like you, Elladan, but Estel has experienced much trauma…His body no longer registers pain. Yes, one would think that such a phenomenon would be a good sign…something that we should pray for, but this effect is not due in part to any herb I've administered. Instead it conveys to me that he is slipping further from us. His pulse is weak…his respiration shallow and rapid… his reflexes almost nonexistent…and as time passes further, the fever consuming him takes a firmer hold upon his flesh…You know of this as well as I… For you have been my eyes…my hands… Once such a downward trend begins to take place in a victim's state of health, the likelihood of a turnaround from such grave circumstance is highly unlikely."

"What are you are trying to tell me, Elladan… that our Estel is dying?"

"We should not speak of such things… especially with his Men about to hear. Let us not create unneccessary havoc…"

"Why? Why, brother? All that you have just relayed tells me that thus is so! That it is likely to happen! Do they not have the right to know that they will soon lose their leader?" Elladan bit out, his voice heightened by emotion.

"We mustn't give up hope, Elladan," Elrohir counseled attempting to quiet his now distraught brother before continuing. "Estel has been victim to turmoil before and has survived through it… He has a strong will. More so than any other mortal being I've ever encountered… If anyone was to recover from such duress…"

"We mustn't give up hope?" Elladan echoed his brother's words incredulously. "Hope? You know not how my heart thirsts for it, Elrohir!" Elladan now turned to confront his twin, the many explosive emotions rushing through his body clearly visible upon his expressive features as he continued. "Hope? Have you not ever wondered how ironic it was for Father to have named him thus? Hope speaks of fulfillment, attaining desires…When in his short life has he realized any such dreams? His youth was stolen from him…His path in life decided before the day of his birth… And now he suffers…his short life held to this world by only a tenuous thread…"

"Do you believe he ever wanted any of this? Asked for such a lifestyle?" Elladan motioned wildly to the vast woodlands surrounding them. "To live like a fugitive among the Wild? Never to be safe…never being able to keep to one place... to be able to stop and make roots… to live like others of his race…to know the love of family…a wife… Whose hope are we speaking of, Elrohir? Surely not his! For long has it been since he has lived his life for himself alone! He carries the burdens of so many upon his shoulders…Hope? Hope?…It was mine to spare him from such a fate…Do not speak to me of hope, brother!…"

"Elladan, you are overwrought…" Elrohir retorted trying to calm his brother's unforeseen outburst lest others should become aware of the strong words being passed between the Elves, but Elladan interrupted him again.

"Spare me, Elrohir! For I do not need to be told how I am feeling…" Elladan lashed out before turning back to look grievously upon their supine brother. A sob sounded in his throat, but he held up his hand for fear Elrohir might try and approach him. Many moments passed before the elder Elf was able to regain some measure of composure, and when he did, he finally beckoned gruffly. "Tell me, what can I do for him, for you must rest… You cannot continue at your present pace or you will suffer a relapse…"

Ruefully, Elrohir turned his eyes back towards Aragorn as well before looking to Elladan again and responding. "Continue to cool his body with dampened lengths of cloth. If you can get him to swallow even a small amount of water from time to time, it would be beneficial, for his body needs to restore its fluid level to combat the effects of his blood loss…" Elrohir's words trailed off as he noted the regret now shining within Elladan's dark eyes and he finished instead with. "Let us not fight, brother. For we both love him… I cannot bear the possibility of losing him either…"

Immediately, Elrohir was hauled into his eldest brother's arms and clasped soundly to his twin's breast as Elladan whispered apologetically into his ear before kissing his brother's cheek. "No, let us not fight! It was only a short while ago that I stood the risk of losing you as well, Elrohir. But the Valar were watching over us and did not allow such a tragedy to occur. Perhaps their eyes are still upon us, and they will see us through this crisis as well by bringing Estel back to us and Legolas too. You were right. We mustn't give up hope for it is all that we have left to us…"

Those last words were spoken well over an hour ago, and now Elrohir lay resting beneath a nearby tree. Though his younger twin had fought valiantly in his struggle with exhaustion, sleep was at last the victor. And, it was now that Elladan found himself turning the bloodstained shard within his hand as he knelt nearby.

A sudden moan sounded to draw Elladan from his consuming thoughts. Turning hopefully towards Aragorn, he was disheartened to find no change in his brother's obvious condition. Instead it was Legolas, he observed, who had begun to move restlessly upon the ground beneath him once again. Immediately Elladan drew closer to the archer to offer him comfort, doing his best to quiet his friend's frantic motions while replacing the damp cloth upon the Elf's fevered brow.

"Ah!" The Silvan Elf cried out in reaction alerting the raven-haired Elf to the torment still wracking his lean frame .

"Be still, Legolas." Elladan encouraged, placing his hands upon the Elf's writhing body as he gently tried to still his agitated motions without causing him further pain.

"No…no! He is not dead! The archer exclaimed. "I will not abandon you, mellon-nin….I will find you Estel…" Legolas called out emphatically while throwing his arms out to his sides reaching blindly for his unseen friend.

Grasping the seeking hands within his own two, Elladan answered his troubled friend, his voice raw with emotion . "You have not abandoned him, mellon-nin, for he is close beside you, though he can no longer come to your aid. But know that he is near…"

"Near?" The Elf questioned anxiously as his head began to turn from side to side in mounting frustration. "But I cannot find him…Where…where… where has he gone to?"

"Hush now, Legolas… For you cannot help him at present. You must rest yourself, my friend, if you are to recover… Do not fret so… Be still…"

Ignoring Elladan's request, Legolas beckoned wildly. Where are you, Estel? I cannot find you…" The archer gasped one last time before succumbing to the war that waged inside himself, and he slipped back into fevered unconsciousness once again.

Feeling the Elf grow slack in his arms, Elladan held his friend within the comfort of his embrace before laying him back to rest upon the ground beneath him while responding. "Rest easy, my friend."

Then looking longingly towards the one, whom Legolas had just called out to, Elladan inquired tearfully. "Yes, Estel , where are you? Where do you travel to that I cannot follow? And why…why have you set off upon this path alone, without me again, like you did all those many years ago?"

_TBC_

_Author's Closing Notes: Well if you've reached this point then I thank you for reading chapter 25. I hope you enjoyed it. _

****

_The next chapter will once again delve into the past. _

_I guess I should explain the reasoning behind why Legolas' scene was and will be for a while in italics, and why it has been separated from the rest of the story's text. The Elf is still mostly in the state of unconsciousness, and what is taking place during these sequences is happening in a dream world/another realm. _

_I also wanted to include a brief explanation as to why I chose to wound Aragorn as I did. If he had been stabbed with a knife, dagger, or other such puncturing device, then the weapon, unless it remained in his body, would have made a quick entrance and exit. If any blood vessels or internal organs had been compromised during such an attack, Aragorn would have bled to death in a matter of minutes unless given immediate medical attention. To have him manage to stay upon his feet for so long after his attack, there had to be some impediment to slow down the rate of blood he would be losing, hence the shard of wood embedded in the wound. _

_I would also like to include a few brief facts I found regarding blood volume, blood loss, and hypovolemic shock that might helpt to explain this decision further. All of this information gathered was taken from various internet sources for my medical knowledge is extremely limited. _

**_The human body contains approximately 6 quarts (or 5.6 liters) of blood (around 12 pints). Loss of approximately one-fifth or more of the normal blood volume produces hypovolemic shock. Hypovolemic shock is always a medical emergency, but there is wide variation in both symptoms and outcomes depending upon the amount of blood volume lost, the rate of loss, the underlying illness or injury causing the loss, and other factors. In general, patients with milder degrees of shock tend to do better than those with more severe shock. However, in cases of severe hypovolemic shock, death is possible even with immediate medical attention. Complications resulting from hypovelemic shock can be: kidney damage, brain damage or death._**

_What type of weapon then was Aragorn stabbed with? I would envision something along the lines of a crude wooden stake. I know such a weapon was probably not used much in Middle Earth, but I will try to explain my reasoning behind the decision to use this type of weaponry in one of the following chapters of Scars. _

_Until then! Sue a.k.a. Quickbeam :)_


	26. Fallen Hope

Scars 26- Fallen Hope

_Disclaimer: This story is being written for enjoyment only. I do not own any of Tolkien's characters._

_Author's Note: Thank you all once again for your kind words! They, as always, are greatly appreciated. I've posted chapter 26 tonight. It is a short one, but it lays some of the groundwork for future events. I apologize, however, because it does not contain any mention of the past as I thought I would get back to with this chapter. I've been swamped at work and with family events, which I've been totally enjoying, so I haven't had any time for writing or much time for reading lately . I did find some quiet time tonight, however, while my husband and kids were busy getting ready their Mother's Day preparations to do some writing (my present to myself). So please consider this short excerpt a Mother's Day present whether you are a mother or not. I hope you enjoy it. :)_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

For you were made from dust and to dust you will return. (Genesis 3:19)

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**_"Near?" The Elf questioned anxiously as his head began to turn from side to side in mounting frustration. "But I cannot find him…Where…where… where has he gone to?" _**

**_"Hush now, Legolas… For you cannot help him at present. You must rest yourself, my friend, if you are to recover… Do not fret so… Be still…"_**

**_Ignoring Elladan's request, the Elf beckoned wildly. Where are you, Estel? I cannot find you…" Legolas gasped one final time before succumbing to the war that waged inside himself, and he slipped back into unconsciousness once again._**

**_Feeling the Elf grow slack in his arms, Elladan held his friend within the comfort of his embrace before laying him back to rest upon the ground beneath him while responding. "Rest easy, my friend."_**

**_Then looking longingly towards the one, whom Legolas had just called out to, Elladan inquired tearfully. "Yes, Estel , where are you? Where do you travel to that I cannot follow? And why…why have you set off upon this path alone, without me again, like you did all those many years ago?"_**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Estel?" An approaching voice questioned as Halfdan arrived carrying an armful of kindling with which to stoke the dwindling flames of the dying camp fire.

Though endowed with the keen hearing of the Eldar, Elladan was so caught up in the scene now in front of him that he started at Halfdan's unexpected inquiry.

The Ranger elaborated further as he continued adding more of the wood he had gathered to the reviving assemblage. "You've used that word quite frequently when in conversation with Strider. What does it mean? I am unfamiliar with such a term."

Elladan hesitated warily as he watched the Human add the last of the timber he carried to the enlivening flames before straightening once more to brush his hands clean then doing likewise to his garments to rid them of any remaining bits of debris.

"It means Hope," The Elf spoke out at last .

"Hope?" The Ranger questioned.

"Yes." Elladan answered, his voice roughened with emotion.

"But it is as if you call him thus, refer to him as such in speech ?" Halfdan continued on.

"My people do…for we see him as bringing hope to others."

"Hope?" The Ranger spoke out again as he milled over this information in his mind until at last he resumed speaking. "Hope…, yes…My people see him as bringing thus too, for he has brought hope to many during these dark times through his leadership and guidance."

Elladan could only smile wanly at the Human's words as Halfdan went on to elaborate. "He is brave, the most imposing warrior that I have ever had the chance to fight beside, yet there is a gentleness about him too… a kindness of heart. During my brief years under Strider's tutelage, I have watched him with our Men; his healing touch with the many who have been injured in combat and with those, whom he could not save…" Halfdan's voice cracked before he finished. "…He has left none of the fallen to torment, but has stayed behind with them as he sent the rest of us ahead, leaving himself alone and vulnerable to the dangers still present until our comrades passed on into the afterlife."

"Yes, that sounds like Estel…" Elladan murmured distractedly.

"I, myself, have been beneficiary to his compassionate nature. A few months back many of my contingent, myself included, fell ill with the Marsh Malaise. It spread through our group like wildfire. Strider was able to aid most with his learned techniques, but no Man, no matter his healing prowess, stood the chance of eradicating fully its sweeping effect. The ramifications of the disease were devastating and unfortunately there were a few of us who succumbed to its grasp and slipped beyond the veil, my dear friend , Acton, being one of them. I, myself, lingered for days in the haze of delirium and debilitating pain. Yet Strider never left my side, or any of the others in his care. Whenever my eyes were to open, I found him there beside me, encouraging me to drink more of the Willow bark tea he had brewed or doing his best to ease the lingering discomfort brought on by the illness. It was not until I had turned the bend along with many of the others that we at last discovered he suffered with the malaise as well. That he had put his needs aside to care for the rest of us."

"And so he has done again…" Elladan lamented.

"How does he?" Halfdan retorted expectantly gesturing towards Aragorn's still form upon the foreground. "Will he survive this trauma?"

Elladan mournful eyes zeroed in upon the hopeful countenance of the Human before him. For long seconds his astute gaze studied the earnest features of this young Ranger deciding how he should answer his inquiry. To provide him with the truth would foster the return of the others within his contingent. For once given the news of his brother's failing health, Halfdan would be obligated to report back to his fellow Rangers the likelihood of their leader's impending death. Yet in his heart, he knew he could not provide this Man with some falsehood, with the hope that Estel was once again on the mend. For, during these intimate moments of conversation and through the few preceding days of their short acquaintance, he had come to acknowledge that Aragorn's men, Halfdan especially, held his brother in high esteem. They had the right to know that the one, whom they called Strider, was possibly close to death even if it would bring their numbers surging back in droves to keep vigil over their Chieftain, and take away from himself these last moments alone with the Human he had come to love as a brother.

Answering truthfully Elladan replied, "It does not look good."

Caught off guard by this grim news, Halfdan stumbled on , "Then he will…you expect…he will succumb?"

Elladan nodded gravely. His eyes tearing up as he heard the awful disclosure put to words again cutting his heart to shreds.

Halfdan's dark eyes mirrored his own now with heavy emotion as he inquired further. "How long…how much longer does he have?"

"That is not ours to determine...Only the Valar…" Elladan began until the power of speech escaped him as his voice choked up with tears. Finally regaining some modicum of composure he finished at last with. "I will stay with him however long it takes."

Halfdan only nodded his agreement, now at a loss for words."He is so pale…" The Ranger spoke out at last.

"He has lost a lot of blood, too much for his ailing body to compensate for."

"Then there is no hope that he will recover…" Halfdan muttered disheartened.

"There is always hope…" Elladan broke in as if by perforce, for such a heartfelt belief had long been indoctrinated in him by his father even when the world surrounding him proved bleak and without promise.

"Then there is a chance…" Halfdan began hopefully.

"If there is one, I shall not allow it to slip through my grasp." Elladan asserted vehemently.

"That is good. I shall hold onto such a belief then too!" Halfdan exclaimed before turning as if to depart. The raven-haired Elf was expecting the Ranger to report back to the members of his company and apprize them of the failing health of their Chieftain. The First Born was surprised, however, as he watched the Ranger drop down towards the ground beneath them as if to gather some discarded possession. Instead, the Human grasped a handful of earth within his weathered palm before turning towards Elladan again and asking, "May I?" Seeking closer proximity to the one he followed.

Though confused, Elladan stood aside allowing Halfdan admittance towards his brother, while the Human explained further the unusualness of his actions. "It has long been the practice of the people I was born to, to use the earth to treat one among us who is ill or has been hurt. For we believe our life blood once originated from its grace. It is our custom to apply its bounty to their flesh in the hope that its life giving force will be renewed within them. Though such a notion would most likely be considered silly by your kind due to your abundant knowledge in the arts of healing , this is something I would like do for Strider. I ask your permission now to apply some to my Chieftain's flesh."

Elladan was taken aback by the Ranger's odd request , but finding his voice he answered. "The customs of one race should never be considered foolhardy nor looked upon with disdain by another, for it is through our mutual understanding and sharing that we all shall benefit. I will not deny you what you ask. My bro…. Strider has been privileged in his lifetime to be associated with two great races."

Pleased by the Elf's answer, Halfdan moved forward and knelt next to his lifeless Chieftain. Using his free hand, he wet it with the water Elladan had been using to cool both his brother and Legolas before placing his dampened thumb towards the clump of earth he held within the palm of his other. Then extending his hand forward, he met with Aragorn's hollow face as his thumb traced a smudged path across one of the elder Ranger's heated cheekbones before withdrawing it and moving to do likewise to his other leaving behind a sienna colored streak upon Aragorn's flesh in his wake while uttering forth words in a dialect Elladan was unfamiliar with.

Rising upward, the Ranger did not discard the remaining soil he held within his claim, but gestured towards Legolas as well and stated. "I wish to do likewise to your ailing kin with your agreement of course."

Elladan only nodded before muttering astoundedly. "Yes, yes…please do so. He would be honored. For, our race has long held the earth and these woodlands surrounding us in high regard. It would please me for you perform such a ritual upon Legolas as well."

Complying with Elladan's wishes, Halfdan knelt beside the supine Elf and repeated the process. Legolas, unlike Aragorn, responded to the Human's touch. His head began moving from side to side with the contact before taking a deep, shuddering breath of inhalation drawing in the earthy scent being placed upon his pale countenance as the Ranger reiterated the same foreign words above him that he had used just a short while before over Aragorn.

When Halfdan was finished, Elladan drew towards his agitated friend placing his comforting hands upon archer's tense shoulders to still his flailing motions while urging reassuringly. "All is well, mellon nin. Be at peace, my friend. Halfdan has only gifted you with the scent and touch of the terra firma surrounding us. Breathe in its aroma, Legolas. Let it revive you…let it remind you of the world you have left behind and how it beckons out to you to return to us."

Legolas issued a small groan of pain, but said no more as his body complied with Elladan's instructions.

As Elladan finished tending to Legolas, Halfdan returned the remaining soil he held within his grasp back to the earth's possession. With Legolas stilling beneath his continued touch, Elladan moved his anxious gaze towards the Ranger again half expecting to see Halfdan moving off now towards the Men of his company to fill them in on Aragorn's weakening state. He was surprised, however, to find that the Human chose not travel towards his grouping, but proceeded forward for only short distance before halting as if to linger then finally settling himself down upon the ground to watch and wait.

Noting the First Born's confusion, the Ranger called out to him at last . "This night will be a long one. You will let me know if there is anything further I can do throughout it to assist you in easing their suffering."

Elladan only nodded his appreciation, realizing the great hardship the Ranger was taking upon himself, almost admittedly committing an act of treason against the Men he fought beside by withholding such vital information concerning their Chieftain's present health.

Turning to his brother, the Elf could only whisper starkly . "You have had a great impact upon all you've come in contact with during your lifetime. We linger beside you, brother, never wanting to be far from your side . Do not allow thus to happen, Estel! Fight hard, young one! Fight for all of us! "

**_Author's Closing Notes: Well if you've reached this point, then I thank you for reading chapter 26. I'm pretty sure some of the ideas I mentioned in this chapter probably don't coincide with Tolkien's ideas on the formation of the race of Men or Middleearth. My apologies, but when I was doing some research on symbolism and healing, I came across with the information that some ancient cultures practiced something along the lines as to what Halfdan performed in this chapter especially when the victim was suffering from blood loss. I found this idea very intriguing, and I decided to expand upon it in my own way in this chapter. As I said earlier, it will spur off some of the future events on what's to come especially with Legolas. _**

**_I will be getting back to Legolas' other realm excursion in the next chapter and I also hope to get back to the past with Elladan's musings as he tends to Aragorn too. _**

**_Thank you again to all for your continued support! Nerfernherder, your reviews especially keep me on my toes and I'd like to reassure you and answer your questions, but let's just say you've given me food for thought and in the long run some of what you hope for might come into play, though perhaps not as how you envisioned it._**

**_Just to note too, as per Fanfiction Net's request to all authors, I've gone back and removed all the musical lyrics I used within this story and my other stories. _**

**_Until next time, Sue a.k.a Quicbeam1_**


	27. Unforgivable

Scars Chapter 27- Unforgivable

**Disclaimer: This story is being written for enjoyment only. I do not own any of Tolkien's characters.**

**Author's Note: Thank you all once again for your continued kind words and interest. Both are most appreciated. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. :)**

_Turning to his brother, Elladan could only whisper starkly, "You have had a great impact upon all you've come in contact with during your lifetime. We linger near you, brother, never wanting to be far from your side. Do not allow thus to happen, Estel! Fight hard, young one! Fight for all of us! "_

But as the night progressed, Aragorn showed little sign of having heard his brother's emotional appeal. The Ranger's stricken body remained incognizant to any outside stimuli, while his only movements consisted of involuntary bouts of shivering due to the heightening fever which burned inside of him.

Yet the same could not be said for Legolas, who lay only a short distance away from his friend. The Elf's body seemed riddled with torment. His once lithe frame was plagued with the return of flailing motions while fevered cries of anguish were torn from his lips. Elladan's attentions became more and more focused upon helping his friend as he tried in vain to comfort and settle the delirious Elf. Yet his efforts at succor did little good as the archer proceeded to fight against him while he tossed and writhed upon the ground, as if he were locked in mortal combat with some dark opponent.

_For hours on end, Legolas trudged miserably across the desolate landscape that spread out before him in search of his missing friend. The soft, marshy ground, he traveled over, worked towards impeding his progress. No longer blessed with the benefit of being fleet footed, the Silvan Elf's steps sunk beneath the depths of its swirling turbidity. Murky water slopped over his booted feet, while the stench of surrounding noisome pools rose up to assault his senses. The unpalatable traveling conditions, this wasteland offered up, did little, however, to hinder his determination even as he raised his arm once more to ward off another of the troublesome insects that teamed above its noxious waters. _

_Taking but a brief respite as he swatted the bothersome disturbance away yet again, Legolas allowed his gaze to sweep over the remaining distance still ahead of him as he searched for any signs of hope. His efforts went unrewarded, for no promise of life flourished within this land. It spoke only of grief and despair. Yet, this did not undermine the Elf's pursuit as he made to push onward. For in his heart he knew that somewhere out there languished his wounded friend, and he would not give up upon his search until he held Aragorn within the comfort of his embrace._

_Many hours passed as the leaden skies above him grew only darker with the approach of night fall. The pale moon, which tried to reclaim its rightful position within the firmament, struggled ineffectively to illuminate the gloominess now swallowing up the landscape. And as the impending darkness' hold upon the terrain grew ever more impenetrable, the conditions surrounding the Elf proved more and more deceptive. Each shadowy mound, Legolas now passed by, seemed to call out to him as if signaling the location of his missing friend._

_"Estel?" __He hearkened back to them as he stopped to run his hands over the smaller elevations, which rose up between never ending sloughs, for some clue to the Human's whereabouts. His ceaseless efforts provided nothing of worth as the flame of hope that lingered within his breast grew dimmer with each new failure. His own ailing body called out to him to give up upon this fruitless search, and seek rest. But the Elf would not be swayed as he verbalized his resolve, "I shall not forsake him to torment and despair! I will not stop until I find him!"_

_Legolas__ went on to cover many more treacherous leagues until finally he came to a stumbling halt as some obstacle, which laid in his pathway, rose up to catch him off guard. He was ill-prepared when his legs met up with this resistance, and he found himself tumbling forward toward the ground. He tried to protect himself as his hands shot out to break his fall, but his impact with the damp ground beneath him proved harsh. Stunned, he lay upon the muddy terrain for several seconds trying to catch his breath and regain some composure before reaching forward to seek out the purchase of this unexpected rise, he had tripped over, using it to right himself once more. He was only to be startled further when his hands came in contact with what felt like an arm instead of the firmness of ground he expected. In his growing excitement his hands rushed over torn folds of cloth, which covered the unmoving muscles of this lifeless limb, to find the shoulder it met up with until at last he was rewarded when his hand closed about a fall of long hair. _

_"Sweet Elbereth!"__ He muttered in anticipation as he frantically pushed himself into a sitting position so he could gather up the inert form beside him. Then turning the body over towards what little light the moon above provided him, tears sprang within his blue depths while his throat tightened with emotion. For the sparse light from above revealed to him that he had at last attained his long sought after goal, and that it was indeed Aragorn, whom he now held within his shaky embrace._

Elladan had only turned his back but a second to reach for more of the dandelion infusion Aragorn had prepared hours earlier. For he was unsure if it was the effects of the high fever burning within his friend or the poisons rushing through Legolas' system that were causing the Elf to become so combatant. He had thought his friend momentarily settled when he ventured to turn his eyes away from him. The raven-haired Elf felt loathe to wake his younger twin to ask for his assistance, since Elrohir had only just begun to recover from the effects of the Orc's foul poisoning himself and his ongoing recovery required some much needed rest. So Elladan tried to determine for himself whether his friend was in need of the benefits of the infusion or if it was the willow tea which might bring him utmost relief. His decision was cut short when he heard Legolas' stirring restlessly upon the ground behind him.

"Sweet Elbereth, not again!" He exclaimed as his hands quickly let go of both the vessels within his possession, and he turned to calm his friend once more. He was startled to discover that in his increasing delirium, Legolas had pitched himself sideways so that he was almost atop his brother. Swiftly the raven-haired Elf moved towards his friend so Legolas did not unwittingly bring further harm to Aragorn through his frantic motions. But before Elladan could reach him, Legolas' flailing hand clamped tightly about the Ranger's limp arm. Yet instead of wreaking further havoc, as Elladan had expected, the fair-haired archer was suddenly quieted by the contact with the Human as his crushing grip upon Aragorn's forearm softened though he did not completely let go of his friend.

Elladan moved closer to the pair though he did not attempt to break the bond that Legolas had established as he now settled the unconscious Elf more closely by his equally incognizant friend's side. Staring wordlessly at the two for long seconds, Elladan at last spoke out.

"Even in the darkest reaches of sleep, your healing touch is felt, Estel. For you do more for him now than I was able to accomplish over the past few hours. If only such a restorative bond could reach across the chasm separating the two of us and heal these wounds of old." Elladan finished in anguish as he reached out as if to grasp his brother's other hand. But before the contact could be realized, the Elf withdrew from his attempt as unshed tears sparkled within his silvery grey depths, while his tirade from earlier this day played out inside his head.

_"Have you not gained anymore sense than you had before leaving Rivendell all those many years ago? Still you go charging ahead like the brash youth you were leaving caution and reason behind you! Does common sense never play into your thinking? I wash my hands of you and your ill thought out ways!"_

"No!" Elladan chastised himself as he looked on in envy at the easy closeness between Legolas and his brother. "No!" He repeated again. "I do not deserve your leniency, for my crimes against you, Estel, are unforgivable!"

**_Author's Closing Notes: Well if you reached this point, then I thank you for reading chapter 27. I hope you enjoyed it. _**

**_Yes, I know it was short. I had a much longer segment written, but I didn't like it, so I ditched most of it. Even with rereading all the proceeding chapters of Scars, it wasn't an easy task resuming my writing of this story, though I know in my mind where I want to go with it. It's just getting from point A to point B that proves to be the difficulty along with my temperamental word processing program. :) Perhaps, however, this will prove to be the kick start I need to get back on track. _**

**_Well until next time- Sue a.k.a Quickbeam1_**


	28. Faithful in Adversity

* * *

Scars- Chapter 28- Faithful in Adversity 

**Disclaimer: This story is being written for enjoyment only. I do not own any of Tolkien's characters.**

**Authors Note: Thank you all once again for your continued kind words and support, especially those in regard to Chapter 27. Well here is Chapter 28. I hope you enjoy what follows.**

* * *

**_Legolas was only to be startled further when his hands came in contact with what felt like an arm instead of the firmness of ground he expected. In his growing excitement his hands rushed over the folds of fabric, which covered the unmoving muscles to find the shoulder attached until at last he was rewarded when his hand closed about a long fall of hair. _**

**_"Sweet Elbereth!" He muttered in anticipation as he frantically pushed himself into a sitting position, so he could gather up the inert form beside him. Then turning the body over towards what little light the moon above provided him, tears sprang within his blue depths while his throat tightened with emotion. For the sparse light from above revealed to him that he had at last attained his long sought after goal, and that it was indeed Aragorn, whom he now held within his shaky embrace._**

* * *

_But as these moments of final determination grew worn, Legolas' initial joy at rediscovery gave way to horror as the moon's pale cast served to further illuminate his friend. Numerous hurts covered Aragorn's broken and bloodstained body. _

_"No! No! What have they done to you?" The Elf cried out. _

_Moving tremulous hands over Aragorn's injured frame, Legolas desperately began trying to check the flow of the life sustaining fluid, still oozing from his friend's many wounds. His hurried efforts had little effect. Aragorn, like a discarded rag doll, lay lifeless within his embrace, unresponsive to his friend's continued ministrations and his frantic attempts to draw the Man out of this unconscious stupor affecting him. Legolas' tense fingers at last reached towards the crook of the Ranger's throat searching for some sign of hope in the midst of all this misery that surrounded him._

* * *

Moving his seeking hand away from Aragorn's body, Elladan allowed it to drop to his side in futility. Bowing his head in utter resignation, he at last accepted what these past few hours, spent in ministration, had been relaying to him. Aragorn was slipping further from this life. 

Except for the initial acceleration of his youngest brother's heart rate, whenever the Elf's searching fingers met with Aragorn's flesh, the Human's pulse was growing steadily weaker and more erratic. The muscle, which governed the chambers of the Ranger's weakening heart, would not be able to keep up with such an incompatible rhythm for much longer before failure would begin to set in. Death was near. Its lurking shadow hovered above them, threatening to draw its heavy mantle down upon his brother no matter how steadfast Elladan's attempts were at keeping its encroaching touch at bay.

Even the incognizant Legolas seemed to recognize its impending doom, as Elladan noted the archer's once lax grip, encircling Aragorn's forearm, grow more fervent in its claim. It was as if the Silvan Elf was wrestling with death for custody of his friend.

* * *

_Legolas' shaking hand dropped from the crook at Aragorn's neck to rest upon his friend's chest feeling its weak rise and fall. The Elf's bright eyes registered the grim situation now facing him as he looked back towards the Ranger's face in despair. The waxen mask of death was settling over Aragorn's once youthful features. _

_"No! Please do not let this happen!" He beckoned to the __Man.__ "You must live, mellon-nin! It is not your time! Do you hear me, my friend?" The Elf finished brokenly as tears of torment replaced his earlier tears of joy._

_Lifting his gaze towards the starless heavens above him, the archer's hands tightened into fists of rage as his anger and frustration with what was happening took full rein. "You can not take him! Do you hear me? I will not let you have him! It is not his time!"_

_Sobbing now, Legolas dropped his head back towards his friend's as he gathered Aragorn still further into his embrace. Wiping his tears against the Ranger's dark mane, he whispered roughly. "It is not your time, Estel. Fight this! Do not leave me!"_

_Yet the Human remained unresponsive to his friend's fervent pleas. _

_Legolas, however, was not to be deterred. And rejecting this useless despondency settling over him, he took hold of one of Aragorn's cold clenched fist and began once again attending to his friend. Briskly rubbing the lifeless forearm above it, he hoped to renew the flow of blood back towards the Ranger's chilled extremities, left bereft by the shock assaulting his system. _

_"No! No!" He continued arguing. "Do you hear me? I will not allow this to happen! I will not give in so easily to this dark fate. If you cannot defend yourself against it, mellon-nin, then I shall fight for you!' Legolas asserted as he reached to take hold of the Ranger's other clenched hand to repeat the process, hoping somehow to instill within his friend whatever healing capabilities he, himself, could muster while reawakening within the Man some last vestige of his once indomitable spirit as he still clung to life. "You shall live, Estel!" the archer vowed. "I shall see to it!"_

* * *

Elladan realized he should awaken Elrohir now to allow his twin the time needed to say his final farewell to their brother, for there were Aragorn's fellow Rangers to think of too. They would want time to gather around their Chieftain to make their last goodbyes. Yet as the raven-haired Elf readied to stand, he could not make move. It was as if he were suddenly cast into stone, though he knew that such a supposition could not be possible, for at this very moment the heart, beating within his breast, was shattering with grief. Looking up towards the darkened heavens above him, he spoke out his lament. 

"I am not ready for this! I am not ready to make my goodbyes! Please…please do not take him from me! There is still so much left for him to do…so much left for me to say…Do not take him away so soon…"

Dropping his head in despair, the Elf repeated again. "I am not ready…"

Yet instead of receiving some supernal response to his mournful appeal, it was his father's voice which gave answer to his distress.

_"What do you wait for? Do not lose this chance. Go to him…Seek him out, Elladan. For now is the time! Do not let it slip away from you…"_

Sputtering with emotion, Elladan answered. "I have waited too long, Father! I have lost the chance! It has slipped away! All is lost now…. For he leaves this life behind him believing he has failed me, and my last words to him were spoken in anger…."

_"There is nothing lost, Elladan, that cannot be found…" _Elrond's calm voice reassured. "_For nothing is ever lost while love still abides. Let go of these scars which haunt you, my son. Cast off their stifling restraint! Go to him now…speak with him, for he will surely listen…He loves you deeply, more than words could ever convey. Allow this healing to at last take place."_

"But I am not worthy, father…I have waited too long…" Elladan responded to the Elf lord's final entreaty while lifting his troubled countenance to seek out his father's comforting presence. Only the still darkened vista greeted his mounting gaze, as the Lord of Imaldris was nowhere to be found. Yet Elladan's breath hitched deeply within his throat as another sight greeted his searching stare instead.

"No, it can not be…" He muttered in disbelief, as his startled gaze took in the long, narrow stalks swaying before him in the night's chill breeze, while humbled heads of white stood out in stark contrast to the inky blackness enveloping them.

"How?" The Elf exclaimed at last when he could find his voice, though he knew that such an unexpected manifestation was not totally impossible even this late into the autumn.

"But here, in the middle of the Wild?" He muttered unbelievingly. "It cannot be so. It is the stress of the moment. Yes, I have gone too many hours without proper rest, while I've worried over those, who still suffer. For this is not possible… not here, not now…not so deep within the hinterland." The Elf responded.

Then moving his balled fists towards his tired eyes, he tried to rub the disturbing apparition away. But when he looked outward towards the horizon once more, what he had witnessed short seconds earlier was only to be reaffirmed as his heart quickened within his breast.

Though plentiful throughout Middle Earth, seldom if ever was such a sight to be found so deep within the Wild. Only one other time had he come upon such a startling spectacle. It had been the winter following his brother's attack. He had been tracking an errant Estel.

The boy had gone missing, or so he had thought for few words had passed between the two of them as Elladan kept his distance. He had become a stranger in his brother's life, listening only from the sidelines, watching only from the shadows. He could not bring himself to reconnect with the child, to forgive the crimes he believed committed.

"But you were not missing, were you? You struck out deliberately." Elladan spoke out at last.

Later on, his father would identify Aragorn's impulsive journey, out into the hinterland, as a quest towards healing, though this latter estimation had done little to ease the fiery tensions and fears that plagued his own soul and the rest of the household while the boy went missing. The signs leading up to his brother's reckless pursuit had been unmistakable when looked back upon in hindsight, though no one had picked up upon the importance of his activities until Aragorn's disappearance was discovered. For the boy had pushed himself mercilessly, during the months preceding, to recover the strength and mobility lost to him during his attack. He drilled himself relentlessly in the skills and the lessons imparted to him by his brothers and Legolas. His solitary excursion, out into Wilds of Eriador, had been an attempt to accomplish the same merit for his beleaguered and troubled spirit. He had set off to confront the demons left plaguing him.

"Once more you make ready to set out alone …" Elladan finished gruffly. "Only now you go where I cannot follow…. Do not leave me, Estel!" He beckoned fervently.

Moving his troubled gaze back towards the unexpected vision which had greeted him only precious seconds before, Elladan whispered breathlessly. "Is this some sign from our past history? Is this the Valars' attempt at answer to my prayers?" The Elf questioned.

Then turning back to his brother the Elf reached out to quickly take the Man's limp hand between his own two, holding onto it now for dear life. "Galanthus, Estel! It is here before us!" Elladan beckoned urgently. "Its fragrant white carpet covers the terrain, much the same way it did over…" The Elf's voice broke for he could not continue on, though his mind traveled back to reclaim the memory.

**_With his back turned to his younger twin, Elladan finished reloading the supplies he had used the previous night._**

**_A few minutes earlier, riders from Rivendell had entered their camp carrying dispatches from their father. Believing these documents to contain an update on the pockets of subversive activity thus noted since their departure three weeks prior, Elladan called out to his brother as he loaded the last of his belongings into the leathered skin satchel beside him._**

**_"What does Father write, Elrohir?"_**

**_A long, uncomfortable silence followed his inquiry. Turning impatiently towards his twin, whom was known for the lavish amount of attention he paid towards their father's discourses, Elladan was unprepared for the look of shocked disbelief that filled his brother's now pale countenance. _**

**_"What does Father write?" Elladan pressed onward, this time more urgently, unable to the control the tremor of uneasiness which accompanied his words._**

**_"Estel…"_**

**_"Yes, Estel?" Elladan answered, his heart now in his throat, as he took in the look of anxiety filling his brother's grey depths._**

**_"He has left Imladris. He is missing…."_**

* * *

_After long minutes spent in ceaseless ministration, Legolas finally drew halt to his continued attempts at revival. Aragorn's flesh remained dangerously cold beneath his touch revealing the Ranger's grim circumstance. _

_Staring outward towards the gloomy vista, which threatened to swallow them up, Legolas spoke out. "No chance at recovery is possible within a land that only speaks of death. I must get you away from here, Estel, if there is to be any hope. Hold on, mellon-nin!" The Silvan Elf asserted as he struggled to stand. _

_Lifting his lifeless friend with him, he endeavored to examine the hostile terrain, which stood between them and the distant horizon he had left behind him. Then pushing his own injury laden body forward, the Elf took the first of many shaky steps needed as he embarked upon the perilous journey back towards what he believed might be Aragorn's only chance at salvation. Legolas' determined gaze was so focused upon what laid ahead of him, that the Elf failed to notice the small shower of white that had fallen from Aragorn's weakened grip when he had lifted the Ranger upward, drifting lightly downward to remain upon the forsaken landscape they were leaving behind them. _

TBC

* * *

**_Author's Closing Notes: Well if you've reached this point, then thank you for reading Chapter 28. I hope you enjoyed it. I also hope the constant back and forth didn't prove too confusing, especially with all the changes in font. I was trying to separate the present (story time), with Legolas' other world experience, and finally Elladan's flashback. Gee just writing all of that sounds confusing enough. Lol!_**

**_Thank you all once again for you kind and generous words in regards to my story. Congratulations, Nerfenherder! I hope the conclusion of this story comes before the birth of your next child. :)_**

**_For those of you following Never Alone , I hope to update it soon. _**

**_Until next time! Sue a.k.a. Quickbeam1_**


	29. Don't Keep Your Distance

Scars -Chapter 29 Don't Keep Your Distance

**Disclaimer: This story is being written for enjoyment only. I do not own any of Tolkien's characters.**

_Author's Note: Thank you all once again for your continued kind words and support regarding this story. As always, they are much appreciated. This next chapter is a short one and some of it contains the repetition and continuation of a memory mentioned in an earlier chapter. I hope you enjoy it. :)_

_(Perhaps it would be helpful to remind you that these are Elladan's memories. In the present day storyline, he continues holding onto the hand of his dying brother.)_

**_"What does Father write?" Elladan pressed onward, this time more urgently, unable to the control the tremor of uneasiness which accompanied his words._**

**_"Estel…"_**

**_"Yes, Estel?"_****_ Elladan answered, his heart now in his throat, as he took in the look of anxiety now filling his brother's grey depths._**

**_"He has left Imladris. He is missing…."_**

Possessing such natural skill upon horseback was perhaps the sole reason that Elladan was not to be unseated during his frantic ride with Elrohir to meet up with their father. For his mind was not upon the terrain that was rushing past him, his thoughts lay exclusively with Estel.

"Why had the boy left the safety of their home to venture out into this untamed wilderness? How could he have been so reckless as to travel without chaperone into a land, which offered no promise of security? Had he not learned first hand, only a year ago, the dangers which were ever present within its deep growth? For long had the enemy, like vermin within a storehouse, encroached upon its terrain to lay in wait and strike out whenever the opportunity presented itself. And now Estel was making himself vulnerable yet again, offering himself like a lamb to the slaughter for whatever purposeful gain?"

Had his youngest brother lost all common sense? Did he not remember how very close to death he had come only short months before? If it had not been for Elrohir…

No, Elladan would not let his mind go back to that grievous hour…He would not allow those terrible moments to resurface again… for he could not relive the failure which had been his…And throwing caution even further aside, he closed his eyes to this darkening stream of thoughts, placing his full trust in the mount beneath him as his body flowed along with its, as if the two were one entity, while the powerful beast raced forward to keep up with Elrohir's galloping steed.

"Why are you doing this, Estel? " His troubled mind pondered as he tried to conjure up the image of his Human brother's face. Acute pain tore at his heartstrings when his inward senses realized that he could not come up with an accurate depiction of the lad. Had Aragorn changed so much within these last twelve months? Had it been that long since he had taken close note of his youngest sibling? After the attack upon the boy, Elladan had begun avoiding Aragorn, but surely this cooling off in their relationship had not caused him to lose sight of the child he had come to love more than life itself? Never had this been his intention when he had chosen to keep a distance between them. He had done so for protective purposes alone, though his father had pressed him as to whose, Aragorn's or his own?

He had rationalized when he had left Imladris months earlier that he had done so to rid his homeland of the overwhelming threat of the advancing shadow. Upon his return, he remembered the heated exchange which took place between his father and himself.

_It has been long enough, Elladan!" The Lord of Imladris argued, " Estel, questions why you have been away so long. You must face up to him."_

_"You are being ridiculous, Father. You cannot believe it is because of Estel, that I've been so long away from home?"_

_"Can I not?" The Elf lord retorted._

_"No…duty…"_

_"Duty?"__ Elrond interrupted. "What about your duty to your brother? He needs you to help make his recovery complete. There! You see! No, perhaps you don't…" His father continued as he watched his eldest flinch at the mere mention of his youngest's state of health. "That has been the problem all along. You do not see or at least you try not to. What is it Elladan? He has made great strides. Surely, you cannot continue to blame yourself, for such placement of blame is unmerited. No one could have altered the events which took place. You do not hold this world within your hands, and you have not the power to dictate what should and should not happen within it. For to believe so, would be imprudent. You are as much at the mercy of this existence as I, myself, or any other being which inhabits These Lands. We only hold sway over what has been given to us; no more; We can do our best with that alone. But you… you have fallen short of your best where your brother is concerned. He needs you to help him set things right…"_

_"How can I father?" Elladan appealed. "I cannot not even look at him…his face without remembering…"_

_"It is the scar, which holds you back then?…I've guessed as much. You see it then as only an impediment…and not as a testament of his endurance in the face of adversity. You do yourself a great disservice by doing thus…and to your brother as well…"_

His father's words still echoed within his head as the painful memory moved onward

_Aragorn had been as startled as himself when at last the two met up. For, many months had passed since the boy's hasty return to Rivendell. His brother was still in need of a crutch to get around the hallways of their home. It was as such that Elladan now met up with him. _

_Aragorn's face was free of any self-imposed mask to hide his emotions. In the moments that he remained unspotted by the youth, Elladan could easily discern that the boy was still suffering from the lingering effects of his injuries through the lines which marked his forehead, his thinned lips, the flesh above them marred by a now fading scar, and at last by the concentrated effort the child put forth as he tried to maneuver the passageways of their home. But it was in those unguarded moments as well, before Aragorn's eyes at last perceived his brother's return home, that the child was unable to keep from Elladan the grimness that now marked his gaze. Yet this unmasked vulnerability disappeared in a flash, as if it never existed, when Aragorn at last took note of his eldest brother, being replaced instead by a heartbreaking look of longing and love._

_"Elladan!"__ The child cried out as he moved awkwardly forward towards his Elven brother._

_"Estel…" His own strangled voice replied as the child at last met up with him before he could exact an escape. Without hesitation, the child did what came naturally to him, and dropping his crutch, he threw his arms about his brother. Elladan's slight side step caught the youth off guard, and though he tried to compensate for it, his injured body would not allow him. He stumbled and would have fallen if Elladan had not rethought his previous response and moved quickly forward to save his brother from further injury. _

_Surprise flashed within the child's grey eyes at this unexpected reaction from his eldest brother, but just as quickly it faded away to be replaced by a look of gratitude for Elladan saving him yet again. _

_"Elladan, it's been so long. Where have you been? Why have you stayed away so long? I have missed you."_

_Elladan's__ voice caught with emotion as he tried to provide answer. "It has not been that long, Estel. It just seems that way because you are young, but when you get older like me, have been witness to the passing of many millennia, then the time we've spent apart will be like the blink of an eye."_

_"Not to me!" The boy argued as he pressed onward. "Say you will stay for a while! You will not be so quick to set out again, will you? Promise me that you will stay! I've been so lonely…"_

_"Lonely?" Elladan returned in exaggerated astonishment. "With all the household staff afoot and your increasing studies, not to mention the constant stream of visitors at father's table, I dare say you've not had time to miss your brother."_

_"But I have, for none of them compare to you or Elrohir. None of them can make me laugh as you do or keep me entertained by the stories they tell. Please promise me you will stay awhile, brother. I shall try my best not to be a pest."_

_"You have never been a pest, Estel." Elladan's voice broke as he crushed his brother to him forgetting how frail the boy's body now appeared since his devastating encounter with the Orcs._

_Aragorn was startled by the passion within his brother's sudden embrace and stiffened involuntarily. Noting his reaction, Elladan immediately backed away putting the youth from him. "Did I hurt you?" He asked tersely, as his anxious, grey eyes searched the depths of his brother's own for any sign of pain._

_"No," Aragorn shook his head, "You just surprised me." The boy answered forthrightly, while noticing for the first time the uncustomary aloofness now replacing the serenity and joviality of his brother's once familiar features._

_"Good!" Elladan responded quickly before continuing hastily. "For I don't want to hurt you. I've never meant to hurt you…" Then changing the subject, he rambled on further. "You must excuse me, Estel, but I promised father that I would meet with him to discuss the activity we encountered while out in the hinterland. I don't mean to rush off like this, but you know how father does not tolerate being kept waiting. I shall come to see you soon, perhaps tonight as you make ready for bed. I will tell you then some of the tales that happened to Elrohir and myself while we were out in the Wild." He smiled uneasily. "Forgive me…" He finished in a rush._

_"Of course…" Aragorn attempted to answer as Elladan turned at once and walked briskly away from him in the direction of their father's study not waiting to hear his remaining response. " But you have never hurt me, Elladan…" Or so the boy thought._

_Elladan__ was not to come to his room that evening, nor the next, nor any of the succeeding nightfalls because he had set out early the next morn, before dawn, to return to the safety offered up to him by the Wild. _

The rushing wind that drifted past the raven-haired Elf, as his galloping steed continued soaring onward, served to dry the stream of tears that ran down his ageless face, allowing none to become privy to the dark thoughts which still haunted him.

For, his was a wounded spirit, much like his brother, Estel's. Through the tragic events of the year past, his soul had sustained damage that was beyond reparation.

_TBC_

_Author's Closing Notes: Well if you reached this part, then thank you for reading chapter 29. I hope you enjoyed it. Yes, the flowers from last chapter will be important towards the future events of this story. The small shower of white, which fell from Aragorn's hand while he was being carried by Legolas, was indeed some of the very same flower petals that Elladan earlier encountered. _

_Okay, since it's been so long since I've last updated, I'll provide you with a brief clue. Elladan's contact with Aragorn is important as is Legolas'. He has established a link with his brother, though he is yet to realize the strength of his capabilities. _

_To continue with my ongoing AWL theme, the chapter title is from the lyrics of the Evita Song, "Don't Cry for Me Argentina. " :)_

_Edited- My apologies, I noted quite a few mistakes as I reread this chapter , and I have changed a few words to better suit the text I hope. I need to take my time and not post so hastily next time, perhaps later in the day when I more awake. I am guilty of forever tweaking my writing, however, and have become quite fond of the edit option available here. :)_

_We__ll until next time. :) Sue a.k.a. Quickbeam1 _


	30. Hope Fades Into the World of Night

Scars- Chapter 30- Hope Fades Into the World of Night

_Disclaimer: All characters within this story are the property of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is being made from this story. It is being written for enjoyment only._

_Author's Note: Forgive me! I don't know what else to say. I have not abandoned this story, I just lost some of the spark it took to write it. Real life has been busy and filled with many various tasks and responsibilities. In the months that this story has been on hiatus, a birth, an illness and a death have taken place in my extended family. We've experienced both the highs and lows that life has to offer us. I love this story, however, as I assume many authors feel towards the words they write, but I just could not write it while lacking the inspiration needed to continue. I have found that inspiration, however, I hope. It has come through a song (as usual) from which I took the title of this chapter. It will come into play more next chapter which is a companion to this one. At first I planned to write the two together, but I wanted to get this one out so the need to finish it did not haunt me in the upcoming week. I hope to get the next one out shortly as well. My goal is next week since the ideas behind it are fresh in my head. Many thanks for those who are continuing to read this story and for your many kind words. :)_

Scars Chapter 30- Hope Fades Into the World of Night...

_"The rushing wind that drifted past the raven-haired Elf, as his galloping steed continued soaring onward, served to dry the stream of tears which ran down his ageless face, allowing none to become privy to the dark thoughts which still haunted him._

_For, his was a wounded spirit, much like his brother, Estel's. Through the tragic events of the year past, his soul had sustained damage that was beyond reparation._

_MWMWMWMW_

Elladan was shaken from these troubling memories as he noted the hand that he held within his own had grown much colder and lax during these last, few moments spent within the past. Frightened, his long fingers curled around Aragorn's wrist feeling for some sign that life still coursed beneath his brother's chilled extremity. His eyes likewise flew towards the Man's once vibrant countenance only to be greeted by the waxen mask of death.

Taking stronger hold of the Man's limp hand he beckoned desperately, " No, Estel, it is not time! There is still so much I have to say…so much I have left to tell you….that which I have yet to answer for... "

Shaking his head in grief, Elladan's tears flowed freely as the Elf went on to elaborate, " I could never speak of thus before… I could never put into words the totality of the guilt and shame I felt towards my transgressions…Regret and remorse have been my constant companions…Though as time went by… as our everyday lives moved onward, I was able to relegate the power they held over me to the farthest reaches of my memory, but still their shadow lingered on… within my heart…my soul... It has haunted me ever since .. I have never been able to fully tear myself free of its strangle hold upon me…blot out its existence. Regret is a bitter tonic to swallow…"

"At first, Father tried to help me to do such, but I opposed him. He pushed at me…encouraged me to make my remorse known to you… to unburden the guilt I felt for having abandoned you to such a fate. But how could I trouble you with my grief when your own was so much more overwhelming? So instead, I kept mine to myself…allowed it to grow within me…to fester… until at last it was easier to push it aside than deal with its enormity… to pretend that it did not exist, hence the distance I kept from you, especially during those early days… Foolishness of mind was mine, I know this now and cowardice as well…" Elladan finished with a sob as he attempted to draw a steadying breath.

"But I could not bear its weight, Estel, just as I cannot bear the pain of your leaving me now, especially when we are to part company with such a misunderstanding still looming between us… our last words spoken said in anger… No, my last words spoken to you said in anger. Forgive me, brother! Never have you disappointed…never have you failed me… I have only but loved you for whom you are, though the love and understanding, you have given me unconditionally in return, have been unmerited… You are blameless…The guilt is mine alone. Never was it yours, little one! My shortcomings have been great…They have caused a rift between us, and now I've come to understand just how my continued silence has furthered this divide… adding additional pain….Never was that my intent, Estel! Make no mistake! I should have confronted these emotions long ago…should have put into words all that grieved me…let you know that I never held you in the slightest contempt for what had happened…"

"I had ample opportunity to do so…both in Rivendell and abroad…If I had only done so that day when I found you upon the mound," Elladan choked, "It was covered over with Galanthus much like the area now surrounding us…Never had I thought that you would return to the location of Berior's fall, believing the memory of it to be too painful for you to bear…"

"I had felt very much the same myself when I traveled These Lands leaving Rivendell and my guilt behind me…Yet something hearkened out to me... would not let go of me… nagged at me…Perhaps I could not leave all of my shame to the past…perhaps I was being given one last chance to affect some remedy towards this awful tragedy the Orcs had enforced upon you… given the opportunity to rectify one of the wrongs left behind by this grievous misfortune. So, I returned to the site to bury what remained of our gift to you…Never did I truly realize the treasure that Berior would come to give usuntil Elrohir approached me with the details in the days following your attack…He tried to share with me the events of that day… tried to relay to me the true facts…that it had not been my fault…but I brushed his words aside, because I knew differently. For, even a mere beast had the ability to provide you with the comfort, aid, and protection that I could not…"

"I wept when I found him as well… what remained of the once proud stallion. Then I prepared a mound and laid his worthy sacrifice to rest…He was our gift to you, brother, though we did not realize at the time of his acquisition what true riches were his to bestow upon us…"

"I was as surprised as you many months later to find his grave covered over with Galanthus…Their fragrant aroma rising up to perfume the air like a balm which restores the soul….If only you could breathe in their fresh scent now … If only you could see again how their once proud, yet humbled heads have pushed through the earth's cold crust to let the world know that hope can take hold even in the darkest of places…that all is never lost when hope abides…If I could fill your soul with this knowledge, but alas, I have waited too long to speak… the opportunity is no longer mine…"

"NO! All is not lost!" Elladan shouted arguing against the despair bearing down on him, "It is never lost to us completely!" Immediately the raven-haired Elf gathered his feet from beneath him and struggled to rise. Standing, he dashed off to cover the distance between him and his perceived goal. Even in the muted rays of the moonlight, he was quick to find one of the many white blossoms which only short moments before he had spoken of to his brother. Pulling it free from the ground, roots and all, he held it fast within his palm as he hurried back towards Aragorn.

Kneeling beside the Man again, he took quick possession of his brother's cold hands, rolling Legolas closer to them as well in the process. Transferring the newly attained slip into their custody, he brought them finally to rest upon Aragorn's chest. The tall, green shoot lay in stark contrast to the bulky, white bandage, which covered his brother's waist and chest, and to Legolas' golden hair, which now spilled upon the Ranger as his head found rest against the still comfort offered by his friend.

Staring at the impediment of his Silvan friend, Elladan was loath to break the bond that the archer had established hours earlier. There would be time for that later he surmised, hoping now that through the comfort of their continued touch that Legolas would be able to commune with Aragorn's departing spirit. Returning his eyes towards the hearty blossom, Elladan noted how it reached upwards as if to tickle his brother's slack features; its white bloom falling just short of the Ranger's once strong chin.

Elladan's own hands then went on to cover those of his Human brother as he worked to keep the flower in place, before lowering his dark head towards Aragorn's until the smoothness of his cheek touched against the bearded stubble of the Ranger's face. The Elf's tears fell to mingle with the lingering heat left over from fever that had consumed his body…its powerful effect still present as at last he spoke out his final grief.

" Galanthus, Estel. It spoke of hope then….even in the depths of grief and despair, it let us know that life continues on…that no force, no matter how dark or great…can keep that from us…I will not let go of this truth, brother, but will carry with me as a legacy to you until I draw my very last breath…"

Finishing the Elf moved forward to place one final kiss upon his brother's cooling cheek. Turning his head, his grief stricken eyes noted Elrohir sleeping just a short distance away, acknowledging as well that Halfdan lingered somewhere in the vicinity too, but the anguish of heartache and exhaustion now inhibited him, and he had not the strength or the desire to move from where he lay. "Forgive me, brother." He whispered to his twin before turning his dark eyes back towards Aragorn and allowing them to drift shut as his head dropped down towards the ground beside him.

TBC

_Author's Closing Notes: Well if you have reached this point, then thank you for reading Chapter 30. The next chapter will be a Legolas one…oh and of course Aragorn too. Until then! Sue a.k.a. Quickbeam 1_


	31. Journey's End Passage for One

Scars Chapter 31- Journey's End (Passage for One)

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1._

_Author's Note: Thank you all once again for your many kind responses. They are what make this story all the more worthwhile to write. I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out, but please consider it a belated birthday present and holiday treat. As always, I hope you enjoy what follows. :)_

_**Kneeling beside Aragorn again, he took quick possession of his brother's cold hands, rolling Legolas closer to them as well in the process. Transferring the newly attained slip into their custody, he brought them finally to rest upon Aragorn's chest. The tall, green shoot lay in stark contrast to the bulky, white bandage, which covered his brother's waist and chest, and to Legolas' golden hair, which now spilled upon the Ranger as his head found rest against the still comfort offered by his friend.**_

_**Staring at the impediment of the Silvan Elf, Elladan was loath to break the bond that the archer had established hours earlier. There would be time for that later he surmised, hoping now that through the comfort of their continued touch that Legolas would be able to commune with Aragorn's departing spirit. Returning his eyes towards the hearty blossom, Elladan noted how it reached upwards as if to tickle his brother's slack features; its white bloom falling just short of the Ranger's once strong chin.**_

_**Elladan's own hands then went on to cover those of his Human brother as he worked to keep the flower in place, before lowering his dark head towards Aragorn's until the smoothness of his cheek touched against the bearded stubble of the Ranger's face. The Elf's tears fell to mingle with the lingering heat left over from fever, which had consumed his body…its powerful effect still present as at last he spoke out his final grief.**_

" **_Galanthus, Estel. It spoke of hope then….even in the depths of grief and despair, it let us know that life continues on…that no force, no matter how dark or great…can keep that from us…I will not let go of this truth, brother, but will carry with me as a legacy to you until I draw my very last breath…"_**

_**Finishing the Elf moved forward to place one final kiss upon his brother's cooling cheek. Turning his head, his grief stricken eyes noted Elrohir sleeping just a short distance away, acknowledging as well that Halfdan lingered somewhere in the vicinity too, but the anguish of heartache and exhaustion now inhibited him, and he had not the strength or the desire to move from where he lay. "Forgive me, brother." He whispered to his twin before turning his dark eyes back towards Aragorn and allowing them to drift shut as his head dropped down towards the ground beside him.**_

Scars Chapter 31 Journey's End ( Passage for One)

"**_Do Not Be Afraid…" (Luke2:10)_**

_His journey had been long and fraught with pain, but Legolas had made his way through the forsaken land carrying Aragorn with him until at last he reached the white shores he had left behind him. Sinking down upon their grainy softness, the Elf finally relinquished the burden of his incognizant friend to its custody allowing himself a moment of long overdue rest. Seconds passed as the Elf tried to regain some of his usual composure and push aside the biting pain which cut across his back and neck. But these moments were fleeting, as his thoughts immediately returned with concern towards his friend. _

_Fear had been a powerful motivator. It was what had kept him going during his relentless journey across the inhospitable wasteland, long past the time his body sustained the energy to do so for itself. His constancy had been unfailing, for it had been many hours since he had recovered Aragorn's lifeless body from the shadows by the noisome pools, and not once during that time had the Man stirred within his arms or shown any sign of life._

_Now that his goal had been realized, now that his weary body rested upon the white sands beneath him and his eyes looked out longingly towards the dark and expectant void of the vast ocean of horizon before him, his mind acutely acknowledged what his heart could not. _

_Drawing Aragorn's cold and lifeless body once more towards his own, the Elf's blue eyes filled with anxious tears. Placing his hand and then his head against his friend's chest he detected no sound, no movement, no sign that supported life. The anguish that took hold of his heart with this finding overshadowed any corporal pain he now felt. For Legolas concluded that his friend had most likely succumbed to death's __soporific call even before the two had begun this trek. Whatever hope that had remained flickering within the Elf's unflagging heart when he had first come upon his friend had been diminished and at last extinguished by the time they had reached these shores._

_Aragorn's body had not been relaxed in sleep as his heavy head lolled against Legolas' breast over the many leagues of sludge ridden ground they had covered together, but the life spirit that had imbued the Human's noble soul had fled. Even now as Legolas' tearful gaze studied the man's still face, illuminated by the pale cast of moonlight above them, the Elf began to accept what he could not during the long hours of his ceaseless trek, that he would never see the twinkle of merriment that would fill Aragorn's grey eyes or the wry smile of humor that sometimes lightened his weathered features, even at his own expense, again. Continuing to stare at the Man's slackened countenance, the Elf noted that the grim lines of age and worry, which had taken their toll while his friend had walked These Lands, seemed to have disappeared as well, making the Ranger appear much younger and more vulnerable. The only thing to still stand out upon the Man's relaxed face was the thin, cruel scar above his dusky lips. Even in death, its mark remained and could not be erased. A sob caught within the Elf's throat at this acknowledgment as his long, slender finger reached out to trace the once ragged disfigurement, before drawing Aragorn further into his embrace so he could cradle his friend against him. _

"_I am sorry, mellon-nin …so sorry that I could not help you then…that I could not help you now!" The Elf cried._

_Legolas knew not how long he sat upon the beach holding Aragorn within his aching arm, but while he sat lost in the emotions of his grief, the moon had traveled some distance across the star filled heavens. When at last the last of his tears were spent, and his tortured lament grew quieter, the forgotten cadence of the nearby sea made its mighty presence known once more. Its ceaseless rhythm reminded the Elf of the continuity of life still surrounding him, but as powerful as its claim was to be, it had not the authority to provide such a gift towards his lost friend. _

_Drawn by its hypnotic lure, Leoglas' now dull eyes stared off into the spaciousness of the still black expanse, surprised by how the pale cast of the heavenly orb above him sparkled like silver glass upon the rippling waves. The great tidal pools, surging forth towards the welcoming shore, broke before spreading out in lapping fingers of white foam as if attempting to gain a lock upon the pale sands , but losing their battle each time and being swept out once again to be joined with mighty progenitor from whence they came. _

_The repetitive motion they created was mesmerizing, soothing Legolas' frazzled emotions and for long moments the Silvan Elf fell under their trance. He did not notice the grey shadow, which loomed against the horizon though blessed with the keen eyesight of the First Born, as his thoughts remained distracted. It was not until an equally darkened silhouette fell over him and the now deceased Ranger that the Elf reacted and was ripped from the spell which had overtaken him. His heart quickened with alarm as he instinctively reached towards his daggers as if to protect his friend, though Aragorn no longer required such assistance._

_Springing to his feet, Legolas positioned himself between the defenseless Ranger and the hooded figure, who had stealthily come up upon them, believing it to be the same demon, who had harmed Aragorn. _

"_No! You shall not have him! Not even in death! Be gone before I run you through!"_

_The shrouded being seemed unfazed by Legolas' threat of assault and did not draw back causing the determined Elf to launch himself forward in the offensive._

_Though injured, his attack was swift, but his adversary was even quicker as the dazed Elf found himself easily disarmed of the weapons he bore. Legolas was daunted by the expertise of this creature, not even seeing the means in which it carried out its disablement of him. He was not to be deterred, however, for he would not let this monster take custody of his friend, not even in death, so it could deface Aragorn's corpse. Legolas would willingly give up his own life to stop the demon from carrying out any such depravity upon his friend._

"_You shall not have him!" The Elf growled once more, this time unarmed as he flung himself at the perceived attacker before him. Their contact was brief, but it was Legolas, who suffered the worst, as he was thrown back many feet upon the sand; its contact proving harsh to his already injured state, knocking the breath from him. _

_Dazed momentarily, Legolas' blood ran cold as he noted the shrouded figure now bending over Aragorn, taking hold of his lifeless arms. Struggling, he rose again doing his utmost to stave off any further brutality planned by this cloaked creature. But as he rushed forward, his momentum was curtailed even before he reached his friend as the hooded being turned towards him. _

"_Do not be afraid…I mean him no harm." She replied._

_Legolas was stopped dead in his tracks. Whether it was by his own accord or some sorcery this maiden enacted, he was unsure. But before him stood a womanlike creature, though he was quite positive she was not a member of the race of Second Born. First Born was she neither, though she resembled his kinsmen more in her appearance. Her outer mantle was as dark as midnight, outlining_ _a stature rivaling his own in height , hence his initial confusion in mistaking her for the demon who held him captive earlier. Her underlying raiment was as white as the snows known to cover the peaks of the Misty Mountains __and almost touched the ground falling just short of her bare feet. Wisps of long, golden tendrils, blown free by the sea's breeze, escaped from beneath the confines of her dark hood, but it was her eyes that held the Elf enchanted, for they were an icy blue and as fathomless as the mighty waters roaring behind them. _

_Noting the Elf's confusion, she spoke aloud once more. "I do not wish to harm him. I've only come to offer my assistance."_

"_Then you can help him?" Legolas questioned breathlessly as a flame of hope took hold within in his heart once again._

_The crystal blue eyes stared down upon the Man beneath her as her long pale fingers drew one of Aragorn's chilled hands within her own while she placed her other milky white hand upon his still chest. Closing her eyes, for long seconds she remained silent as if not hearing the Elf's anxious inquiry. Finally when she opened her luminous, berylline eyes, the fringes of her flaxen lashes were heavy with shimmering tears causing the small spark of hope, which only moments before ignited within Legolas' breast, to wither._

"_He is beyond my help," She announced sadly. _

_Tears sprang afresh within Legolas' azure depths, for her pronouncement only served to confirm his own heartbreaking estimation. Dropping down beside her, his grief was now renewed. Taking Aragorn's unclaimed hand within his own, he was surprised when something small, smooth, and white fell from its custody. As it opened further within the archer's own, all that was left within its impotent grasp was the bruised stalk from whence these petals had came. _

'_But from where had this crushed flower originated?' The Elf wondered. For it could not have thrived in the land in which he had found his friend, for no life bloomed within its forsaken border. It only spoke of death and grief. Looking at the plant's now sorry state, the Elf surmised that perhaps even the seeds of this hardiest of flowers may have been blown off course or carried afar by some winged fowl or small burrowing animal to this harsh and unwelcoming terrain and had taken root. Perhaps Aragorn had found it…knew of its healing properties and had tried to use it unsuccessfully to cure himself…But now it lay bruised and crushed…Its healing properties no longer necessary…_

_Fingering the withering petals and flattened stem lightly, he heedlessly brushed them aside to the soft sands below, acknowledging how little their worth was now as he cupped his friend's cold hand once more within his own._

_Looking to the maiden before him, he spoke out, at last finding an outlet in which to share his grief. _

"_He was my dear friend….There is none other like him…"_

_Smiling tremulously, she acknowledged the outpouring of his heartache as if she knew the Man beneath them intimately as well. Then her crystalline gaze moved outward towards the sparkling expanse, drawing Legolas' attentions with hers towards the re-approach of the earlier vessel moving once again towards the shore._

_It was the same grey ship he had witnessed earlier with such longing. It had called out to him to join in upon its voyage towards a better place, a place where sorrow and pain did not exist. Relinquishing Aragorn's cold hand, he positioned it upon the Ranger's still chest as the maiden across from him did likewise before rising up to stand beside him. Together, the two watched as the grey vessel's harkening approach came to a standstill upon the glimmering waters ; the great ship moving no further inland for fear of becoming grounded. In short time, a small skiff was lowered and launched from the starboard side containing two of the ship's crew as they made their way towards the shore. _

_The sudden urge to rush forth and greet them overcame Legolas. Turning towards his companion beside him, she beckoned him towards their impending approach, but something held the Elf back. Gazing towards the still figure of the Ranger now behind him, Legolas could not unconscionably continue any further without his friend. Turning back, he knelt down beside Aragorn, lifting the lifeless Human into his arms before turning to stride towards the approaching skiff. _

_The crew had made shore and were securing the boat when he approached carrying his precious burden. Although no acknowledgements were spoken, Legolas' wish to join them was immeasurable and at last he tremulously voiced his overwhelming desire._

"_It is my wish to join you."_

_One of the two wraithlike figures turned as he drew near, hearing his urgent words, and holding up his hand as if to stop him from continuing his approach. Legolas halted and looked on in confusion as the man's hand signal changed from a full flattened palm he had held out in front of him to one waving finger pointing upwards. His bewilderment increasing, Legolas looked up towards the heavens above him as if suddenly expecting to see storm clouds brewing, which might prove to delay any hoped for departure. _

_Seeing none, the Elf spoke out again. "It is my wish that we should join you."_

_Again the ghostly figure held out but one finger as if trying to relay some mystifying message._

_Brushing his communication aside, Legolas took another step towards the now empty craft hoping wearily to deposit Aragorn's additional weight within its possession before climbing aboard himself._

_This time the other figure turned from what had been busying him, to hold up a hand to stave off Legolas' advance. He, too, extended one of his bony fingers skyward towards the heavens. _

_His frustration now paramount, Legolas spoke out once more. "It is our wish to join you. Please let us accompany you back towards the grey vessel. We seek to make passage from these shores."_

_Neither figure was to be dissuaded from their goal as they continued to ward off Legolas' advance, while maintaining their baffling silence. _

_Finally turning towards the maiden beside him, Legolas' voice broke with heavy emotion. "Why have they come? Why? If they only wish to deny us passage?"_

_Answering him, she spoke reassuringly, "It is not their wish to deny you anything, but they only have room for one."_

"_Oh!" The light of recognition finally dawning upon the Elf's strained features as Legolas realized now the meaning behind the crew's cryptic message. Though the skiff they used looked steady enough to hold four perhaps even five if the maiden was to accompany them, Legolas decided to acquiesce to their bizarre wishes though he was loath to leave Aragorn to their custody. But soon enough, the Elf reasoned, they would return to collect him as well, so he could join his friend on this voyage homeward._

_Motioning towards his lifeless friend, the Elf tried to signal towards the speechless figures his intent to let Aragorn go first._

_Reaching to detain him before he placed the Ranger within the confines of the boat, the almost forgotten maiden beside him further elaborated the mute oarsmen's message._

"_No, you do not understand. They only have passage for one. They do not intend to return to these shores once you have boarded. Their vessel makes ready to sail."_

"_But… I must go… I cannot stay here…" Legolas stammered, his confusion growing by the minute. " The grey ship…it is so large…so vast…surely there is room upon it for one more…" He went on, staring down into Aragorn's pale face in sorrow and disbelief._

"_No, you must leave your friend behind upon these shores if you are to go with them."_

"_But I can't…I cannot leave him here…to whatever the beasts or elements might bring… I cannot!"_

"_I shall see that no harm comes to him."_

"_But how can you? Are you not to go with them as well?…Is that not why they claim that there is not enough room?"_

"_No, my destiny is not to be shared with yours or his," She answered._

"_Yet, you will see that no harm comes to him?"_

"_Yes." _

"_But you will not stay with him? You claimed your destiny was not to be linked with his, and in the end, you will abandon him. I cannot allow that to happen. I shall not leave him alone! I will not abandon my friend to an eternity of grief and despair!"_

_With heartbreaking assertion, the Elf's choice was suddenly made. Breaking contact with the maiden beside him, he continued walking forward until he once again reached the drifting skiff. One of the crew was already inside, for the tide was moving outward and their departure would have to be imminent. The other oarsman still stood upon the shore making ready to push the craft back into the breaking waters before climbing aboard himself. _

_Bowing over the small vessel, Legolas lowered Aragorn's dead weight into its custody, the oarsman inside helping the Elf to rearrange the Man's lifeless limbs. Then relinquishing his friend's weight fully, the Elf hands took hold of Aragorn's face brushing away the dark, unruly hair, which the wind had blown to cover his wan features, before moving downward to place a final kiss of goodbye upon the Human's forehead. "Namarie, mellon nin. Be at peace, my friend. "_

_His voice rough with emotion, Legolas instructed the silent oarsmen,"Watch over him!"_

_The two only nodded their agreement as the one upon the shore began pushing the skiff back towards the waning surf. The swirling tidal pool caught hold of the craft's bottom as the strong undertow worked to draw it back towards its massive relative._

_Standing upon the shoreline, Legolas watched the skiff as it grew smaller and smaller in sight while carrying his friend away from him until at last it became one with the great, grey vessel. A short time later, the ship drew anchor and began its voyage towards the distant horizon. Still the Elf remained motionless, watching as a piece of his heart sailed with it, until finally it became only a small dot and then no more._

_A forgotten voice sounded beside him startling him from his enforced reverie. "Why do you keep your sights upon what was, when what you seek is among the living?"_

"_You don't understand," Legolas argued, his blue eyes tearing up once again. _

"_Why do you weep for him? He was not of your race?"_

"_No, you are wrong there. Yes, he was not of my race, but I loved him as one loves a brother…There has never been anyone closer to me in my life…He was my friend…."_

"_A good friend is to be treasured…"_

_Legolas only nodded, unable to contain the tears which were now rolling down his grief-stricken face as he continued on. " His soul has passed from this world…I will never see him again…I will never talk to him or hear his voice… share my feelings... I vowed to walk beside him while he inhabited These Land, but now he is lost to me…"_

"_Ah, but it is there that you are wrong," She answered. _

"_How? Why?" Legolas responded, perplexed by her statement._

"_To walk in someone's footsteps is follow that person's spirit. Continue upon the path that he set out on! Do not forsake him, do not lose heart, but continue what he started. For he is never lost to you, if you allow him to reside within your heart."_

_Legolas' throat tightened with emotion at her word, and the Elf could not respond even when she moved forward to transfer something into his custody, a small white flower. The one that he had discovered crushed within Aragorn's palm earlier, but had discarded to the sands beneath him. It was no longer withered and bruised, but as vibrant and as fragrant as if it had just been picked._

"_Keep his hope alive within you. Carry on his legacy. Do not allow yourself to dwell among the dead, when what you look for is in the living… You have made your choice," she beckoned towards the sea's vast expanse. "Seek now what belongs to you, for a new day is dawning !"_

_Suddenly a land wind picked up replacing the earlier sea breeze, causing Legolas golden hair to blow about his face and become adhered to his dampened flesh. Turning his face towards the wind to assist himself, the sand as well rose up to limit his vision and he took a misstep as he tried to turn again losing his balance. _

_This second fall within hours of the first had taken its toll upon the wounded Elf along with the weariness of grief, but still the maiden's words echoed in his ears. "Seek what now belongs to you…"_

Grappling with the hard earth beneath him, Legolas tried to right himself though the agony from his earlier injuries inhibited his abilities as the resurgence of cutting pain reawakened within him. Pulling himself forward, the Elf attempted to wipe away the grit that had collected within his eyes with his free hand. Though his vision was now fuzzy, the Elf could see the pinking light of the daytime star as it broke upon the land. Encouraged, he felt along the ground for some purchase to help him right himself, but the terrain felt odd, no longer grainy like the beach he had been upon, but denser and damper.

Reaching forward he grabbed hold of a garment, but it was too coarse to be that of the maiden's beside him, even her outer mantle. He had not realized until now that his other hand was impeded, wrapped around the dead weight of something else. As his numb fingers curled around it to investigate further, he realized he was grasping hold of someone's limb as he felt flesh and hair beneath his fingertips. Reluctant to let loose his superior hold while the advantage was his, he used the garments beneath his other hand to pull himself forward as he levered himself upwards.

Blinking the blinding grit away from his eyesight again, slowly a dark head came into focus in the growing daylight, then the pink tip of a pointed ear as it lay motionless upon the bulky covered torso of another. Pushing himself even further upwards upon his one elbow, Legolas at last noted that it was Elladan before him as he rested against the bandaged covered chest of his Human brother, while clasping the Man's left hand within his own two. And above the raven-haired Elf,s head upon his friend's chest, falling just short of the Ranger's chin, lay a white flower, similar to the one that the maiden had placed only a few short seconds ago within his custody.

Within the reach of his own hand he maintained possession of Aragorn's forearm. Sliding himself, further towards his friend with his free hand, the Elf moved himself into an awkward sitting position beside the pale Human and took hold of the limp hand beneath it.

In wonderment, Legolas called out his friend's name, "Estel?"

The stumbling movements taking place beside him, and at last the impetus of his spoken name, served to rouse the Ranger from his deep and troubling sleep as he groaned in acknowledgement, while his confused grey eyes flickered open once, then twice as a small smile, perhaps even just a grimace, played out upon his lips, before he surrendered himself once again to a now more restorative realm of sleep.

TBC

_Author's Closing Notes: Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter 31. Thank you for reading it. My original intention was to have it posted before Christmas with the final paragraph being my holiday gift to my readers. Well, this is the fourth day of Christmas, and I've given you one recovering Ranger and three healing Elves, better than four calling birds IMHO anyday in my book . Hmmm…could have used those calling birds as the white gulls…nah! _

_Well if you haven't guessed it already, the song that inspired these last two chapters was "Into the West", and the unidentified maiden was my attempt at including Nienna in this story. I apologize for any discrepancies in my characterization of her. There are but a few more chapters to go in this story as it winds down to its conclusion. My many thanks to those who have stayed with this perpetual fest of angst. If I'm correct, Legolas has been suffering for almost thirty chapter now and on death's door for at least the last fifteen of them, with Aragorn as well for almost the last ten. I call that reader dedication:) Thank you! _

_I hope my continued use of the italics didn't cause any confusion. I always bold face and italicize any of the previous chapter's text I use. I've also been italicizing as well the happenings in Legolas' dream quest, which is why the majority of this chapter was italicized. I hope this didn't create any problems for those trying to read it. Until next time in which I will hopefully explain the origins and use of Galanthus for those of you who may not have researched this bloom's history already. (hint, hint- Latin name-There is also a tie in to the flower and two Hans Christian Anderson tales -One which I fondly remember from childhood entitled "The Angel" which if you read it will explain the importance of the bloom when Nienna handed it back to Legolas) Well, until then! Sue a.k.a. Quickbeam 1 :)_

**_Edited 12/30/05_**


	32. Nothing Is Lost

**Scars- Chapter 32- _Nothing is Lost._..**

**_...That May Be Found if Sought._**

_Reaching forward, he grabbed hold of a garment, but it was too coarse to be that of the maiden's beside him, even her outer mantle. He had not realized until now that his other hand was impeded, wrapped around the dead weight of something else. As his numb fingers curled around it to investigate further, he realized he was grasping hold of someone's limb as he felt flesh then hair beneath his fingertips. Reluctant to let loose his superior hold while the advantage was his, he used the garments beneath his other hand to pull himself forward as he leveled himself upwards._

_Blinking the blinding grit away from his eyesight again, slowly a dark head came into focus in the growing daylight, then the tip of a pointed ear as it lay motionless upon the bulky covered torso of another. Pushing himself even further upwards upon his one elbow, Legolas at last noted that it was Elladan before him as he rested against the bandaged covered chest of his Human brother, while clasping the Man''s left hand within his own two. And above the raven-haired Elf's head upon his friend's chest, falling just short of the Ranger's chin, lay a white flower, similar to the one that the maiden had placed only a few short seconds ago within his custody._

_Within the reach of his own hand he maintained possession of Aragorn's forearm. Sliding himself, further towards his friend with his free hand, the Elf moved himself into an awkward sitting position beside the pale Human and took hold of the limp hand beneath it._

_In wonderment, Legolas called out his friend's name, "Estel?"_

_The stumbling movements taking place beside him, and at last the impetus of his spoken name, served to rouse the Ranger from his deep and troubling sleep as he groaned in acknowledgment, while his confused grey eyes flickered open once, then twice as a small smile, perhaps even just a grimace, played out upon his lips, before he surrendered himself once again to a now more restorative realm of sleep._

_MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM_

Gradually the world came back to life around him. A foreign feeling of cold attacked his awakening senses causing him to shiver as he made a weak attempt to draw his light cloak more closely about his trembling frame for additional warmth. But the great weight of weariness was too much for him, thwarting his actions and keeping him pinned prisoner against the unyielding ground beneath him. As his eyes opened slowly to investigate what encumbrance might be impeding him, his weary gaze took in the snatches of the still jeweled heavens overhead made visible only through the scattered breaks in heavy leaf foliage above him. As if on cue, his hearing became attuned to the life flourishing within its boughs. The predawn warble of birdsong heralded the much anticipated wake of the day star as it readied to do battle with the darkened firmament in removing nightfall's heavy cloak upon the land.

For a long time he just lay there, soaking in the splendor of the nature surrounding him, as if he was some long, weary traveler finally returning home after a lengthy sojourn abroad. But as the first, pinking rays of dawn met with the earth and began to spread the promise of their heat across his pale flesh, the same warmth of joy could not be found in the dullness of his grey eyes or the emptiness which filled his broken heart. For as the sun radiance illuminated the terrain around him, so at last the Elf remembered where he was and what sad circumstance had brought him to this place. A small, almost inaudible groan of pain was torn from his lips as a result, and though feeble in its origins, it held enough power to alert another who was anxiously waiting in the wings. Suddenly this unexpected presence was beside him, staring down at him in troubled expectation until building joy and relief blotted out his initial worry.

"Elladan! At last! Praise Elbereth!" Elrohir cried as his bandaged hands made to reach towards his twin's own, only to remember at the last moment in frustration that he was incapable of such action with his current handicap. Instead tears of emotion filled his previously solemn eyes as he lowered his head towards his brother and responded, "I thought you'd never wake up!"

Elladan felt the linen of the bandages, covering his brother's injured hands, frame his face before the coveted warmth of Elrohir's cheek brushed against his own as the Elf's lips touched his flesh. The intimacy of this brotherly caress proved too much for the elder twin as his thoughts turned immediately towards another who was missing from this familial scene. And with these thoughts, a keening cry of anguish caught within his dry throat causing Elrohir to draw away quickly in startled response.

Apprehension shown in his twin's grey eyes as he blurted out anxiously , "Did I hurt you, Elladan?"

The raven-haired Elf did not answer his brother's fearful inquiry as the state of his current agitation grew greater and greater with each passing second. His drawn face moved from side to side, as his frightened eyes fruitlessly began searching the immediate landscape surrounding him while the start of pained tears trekked down his still wan face. Finally, a tortured moan escaped his parched throat reaching his twins ears. "I was too late……too late to help……I waited too long...I failed him."

Elrohir's bandaged hands slid towards his brother's tormented features feeling the growing dampness of Elladan's sorrow beneath the bindings covering his flesh. Growing confusion clouded Elrorhir's troubled countenance as he tried his best to soothe his increasingly distraught brother before pushing aside any thoughts towards his own welfare while he moved forward to cradle his twin against his breast.

"No, Elladan. Hush……All will be well…… You must quiet yourself. For such exertion will do you no good. You have been ill for some time now……your longed for presence taken away from us……I was so afraid……but Iluvatar heard my prayers and brought you back to me……Hush now, brother, please for you will do yourself further harm." Elrohir continued on as he tried to soothe his brother's tortured lament.

Though unfounded, Elladan's grief was not easily assuaged, much like Elrohir's own anguish but a few short days earlier……

_Elrohir would never forget the morn when he was shaken awake by a very disconcerted Halfdan. As his weary gaze began to refocus in the still dim light of day, he took in the troubled expression upon the young Ranger's face in front of him. He was on his feet before the Human had the time to utter a single phrase. Charging forth, despite his own precarious state of health, towards the vicinity of the dying embers of the nearby campfire, by which proximity the night before, he had left his brother Elladan to keep watch over a gravely injured Legolas and Estel._

_What his startled eyes alighted upon in the seconds following was a powerful image that would forever remain etched within his psyche. Legolas, Aragorn, and Elladan lay within arms reach of each other, the two Elves, on either side of the Man._ _Elladan's proximity was closer than that of his Silvan friend's as his head laid pillowed upon their brother's bandaged chest while each Elf maintained custody of one of Aragorn's hands within their own. The three figures lay joined together in a heart rending chain of passivity._

_"No!" Elrohir choked as the tragic realization of what had come to pass dawned upon him. "No!" He uttered again as he took yet another hesitant step towards the lifeless trio. 'NO!' His mind screamed for a third time as his grey eyes widened in horror at the dramatic spectacle now in front of him. 'Not all three, Elbereth! Not all three!" He gasped in disbelief._

_He had held out little hope for his Human brother's recovery, not when Estel had used what little strength he had left to try and reach Legolas. But to lose all three of his companions in the short span of one nightfall? The shock was unimaginable. Sudden grief tore at Elrohir's heart as his eyes moved to lock upon his twin's pasty face resting against Aragorn's still chest before shifting to his now lifeless hands which maintained their life altering grip upon their youngest brother's flesh. _

_"What have you done, Elladan?" He began to utter in heartache before catching himself at the selfishness of his inquiry. _

_Tears of heartache streamed down Erohir's smooth cheeks as he fell to his knees mere feet from the unmoving group, while his grieving mind acknowledged the selflessness of his eldest brother's final actions upon these lands. Sometime during the night, while Elrohir in his weakened condition had succumbed to the much needed lure of sleep, Elladan had overcome the guilt and shame which had held him captive for so many years. Freeing himself from its paralyzing hold, he was at last capable of approaching their brother uninhibited. Realizing how very close to death the Human was, whether knowingly or not, Elladan's now unencumbered heart reached out towards Aragorn's spirit to form a unique and mystical tie with his brother. A bond very much like the one Elrohir, himself, had formed with Estel many years prior when the boy was left for dead by the Orcs' cruel attack. _

_Staring once again at the unbroken chain, Elrohir's grief-stricken heart acknowledged what must have ultimately taken place while he slept. It was not one soul, but two that Elladan had attempted to reclaim from the shadow of the veil. The raven-haired Elf's grief-stricken eyes moved across his Human brother's bandaged torso to witness Legolas' remaining clasp upon Aragorn's other hand. Even for the hardiest of his brethren, such a feat as Elladan had attempted in the hours before dawn, was unthinkable. _

_"Three all three?_ _Please this cannot be so……" Elrohir repeated again as if in a stupor. "Why? Why, Elladan?" Elrohir at last put to word his previous, unspoken grief. "Was it not enough to lose Legolas and Estel, but to lose you as well?" The remaining Elf's voice broke. "Or did you go willingly, Elladan?" Elrohir's crushing sorrow suddenly turned to unexpected anger. "Was this your choice? Instead of remaining here in this land to grieve their loss alongside me, you allowed yourself to let go too! How could you do it? How could you do this to me? To leave me, brother, in this world to bear such insurmountable heartache alone?"_

_Dropping his head forward towards his now useless hands, Elrohir could no longer hold back the choking sobs welling up within him. So caught up in his pain, he was unaware that Halfdan had moved closer to join him until he felt the Man's hand reach forward to clasp his now hunched shoulders. _

_Turning bereaved eyes towards the startled Human, it took the grieving Elf a few moments to gather that Halfdan seemed as shocked as he had been when he had first come upon this tragic scene. However, the Ranger's confusion persisted instead of turning to similar grief as he lifted a shaky hand to point towards the devastating sight, Elrohir believed in front of them, before uttering in amazement. "He lives!"_

_Shaken to the roots by the Man's incredible prediction, Elrohir's head swung immediately upwards as his tearful eyes noted for the first time a faint hint of motion in the periphery with Legolas struggling to push himself upwards again. His feeble attempts at movement precipitated an accompanying yet weak groan from the Human beside him along with a slight twitch of Aragorn's head. Only Elladan remained unaffected by the impulse of this moment. _

_Pulling himself free from Halfdan's hold before stumbling forward towards his twin, Elrohir was hesitant to allow the fluttering of hope building within his breast to take full custody of his heart just yet, especially as his anxious eyes scanned Elladan's passive features. His bandaged hands useless, Elrohir made do with the resources available to him as he drew his face down alongside the endearing image which mirrored his own. "Please brother!" He whispered longingly. "Prove to me that your spirit still dwells on this side of the veil." The Elf beckoned towards his brother's ear. But when Elrohir's cheek brushed against his twin's own, the Elf was startled by how chilled Elladan's flesh felt against his own warmth and further words of hope died within his throat. _

_A new wave of tears stung Elrohir's eyes at what his touch along the greyness of his brother's complexion conveyed to him. "No!" He choked back, while he shook his head in denial. Unable to curtail the emotion sweeping over him, he made to grab hold of his lifeless brother, to pull him from atop of Aragorn and clutch him to his breast, but once again his bound hands made such an attempt futile. And so, he did the next best thing, as he crawled closer towards his kin to join in their intimate link upon the foreground before allowing his darken head to rest in melancholy resignation against the crook of Elladan's neck while his sorrowful words reached out towards his brother's still heart. _

"_You were giving until the end, Elladan,..." Elrohir's voice broke. " but you never allowed yourself to see thus, for you were your own worst enemy ...Yet, you could not hide from Father nor me the gentle spirit which guided your heart. Aye, I witnessed its altruistic actions more times than I could count. I will not forget you, brother, nor shall I allow Estel to forget how much you loved him. I will let him know… I shall put to words what you could not utter yourself to him during your lifetime. Be at peace now, dearest Elladan, for there is none more deserving than you of such rest..." _

_Burrowing his face further towards his brother's pale flesh, his grief stricken eyes caught sight, at last, of something white and delicate now laying but inches away upon the ground as if it had been discarded and was no longer of any use. Its pleasing fragrance called out to Elrohir, but the overwrought Elf turned his face away from its unspoken message of lasting hope. And so the Force, which governs over life, relied on another merciful means to alert the grief-stricken Elf of the hasty mistake he had made in the minutes preceding as Elladan swallowed reflexively under the pressure afforded by the weight of his brother's bowed head against his flesh while gasping feebly to intake yet another shallow breath of air into his lungs._

Elrohir's joy that day in discovering Elladan indeed lived was no less than it was today at his brother's long anticipated awakening. And seeing the despair which persisted on in Elladan's downcast eyes, Elrohir could not allow his twin to suffer another moment of distress as he shifted his brother's weight away from his embrace as best as he could with his current impairment. Then, with steadfast voice, brimming over now with the happiness growing inside of him , he instructed Elladan fervently, "Look over there, brother!" While one of his bandaged hands lifted Elladan's sunken countenance to direct his sorrowful gaze towards a tall oak, but a short distance away from them, under whose comforting branches a recovering Legolas and Aragorn now rested against its wide trunk .

**Author's Closing Note: Many thanks for those of you who have left kind words, and to those of you who are still reading this story. My apologies for the long break. I never expected it to be six months before I could pick it up again. Work has slowed down for the summer. It was a very busy year from Sept to June. Then, I was struck by computer problems. I had to finally download Open Office to get this chapter to upload. Perhaps Elrohir, Elladan, Legolas and Aragorn were getting back at me for all the mayhem I always manage to throw their way? LOL! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think there should be one or two more at the most to tie up the loose ends. ( The chapter title taken from a movie line from Sense and Sensiblity ) Until next time! Sue a.ka. Quickbeam1**


End file.
